


DreamNotFound Smutshots

by DreamNotFoundFan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, and to bless your smut reading souls., das all the tags cause all my oneshots are random and unique af prompts, dreamnotfound, oneshots, so imma post here now for more backup, wattpad's a bitch and deleted my 615k reads on my og book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 139,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotFoundFan/pseuds/DreamNotFoundFan
Summary: Hi :) I used to post all my oneshots on Wattpad but as you can see, it was a bitch and deleted my book so now I shall post there and here as well. It's all smut oneshots on dreamnotfound, they have said their cool with it and these are fun lol. Hit me up with any recommendations or ideas and uh have fun lol :P There will be warnings for anything that could be triggering at the beginning of the story as well as the word count and more random shit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 288





	1. Introduction/Recommendations

Well hey there ratatata, I dont know what used to be on this page so I'm gonna do my best to remember.

These are just some oneshots of Dream and George smut; if you don't like smut you can just get tf out. I'll try to put warnings/heads up if the story contains things like alcohol, drugs or anything that could be triggering like that. This is my first smut book; well I'm editing that because my first book got deleted so I'm basically reuploading and continuing with it. 

I've read a lot of other peoples smut books here too and that's how I got the idea to start writing myself, so if you find similar words or themes, just hit me up and tell me; let me know you think I may have copied instead of just being like "OH MUH GAUD, AUTHOR COPIED THIS PERSON" just let me know and i'll take a look.

Requests are also very welcome, use this as a place to give me all the ideas you got.

These stories will only be Dream and George, with some appearances from the rest of the dream smp here and there.

Dream and George have said they're ok with fanfic but if they ever change their minds; boom, I'll stop writing.

Oh also, it's gonna take some time to upload all my chapters so randomly 5 may appear and shit so I'll let you know when I'm done grinding all those out and actually get on 'schedule' of just posting one at a time as i finish them

Enjoy :)


	2. Movie Night

Hey there :) This was the first smutshot I ever wrote so sorry if there are any sketchy bits but uhm I hope you enjoy it.  
Also, before this chapter was deleted; it hit just over 60,000 reads; just wanted to say cause I know this was a lot of your guys favorite and it was the peaked chapter :)

Word Count: 4686 Warnings: None Date 8/20/20  
Prompt: George invites the rest of the Dream Team over for a movie night; during which, Dream gets pretty handsy and one thing leads to another ;)

“Geooorge! Dude we’re here!” George opened his eyes and peered around his dimly lit room, his slightly open blinds letting in orange lighting to indicate sundown. He groaned and tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes, looking to the clock on his nightstand reading 6:54pm. “Shit!” George had fallen asleep before his friends were supposed to come over, but it wasn’t his fault; he had stayed up most of the night doing manhunts with Dream.   
-  
He didn’t know what it was, but he felt like he could never say no to Dream. “Come on, pleeease just a quick manhunt George. Then you can go to bed.” George groaned, looking at Dream's face on his phone pouting. “Fine, but it better be quick.” He pulled up to his desk and started logging in as Dreams face lit up.

“Ohhh Dream, I’ve found the stronghold. I’m gonna win and you know it.” George said cockily, paying no mind to the two achievements in the bottom left reading ‘Eye Spy.’ Dream had been quiet for a while now, until he spotted george. “OH MY GOD NO DREAM!” George frantically spammed his keyboard trying desperately to get away from the sword wielding green man. “Oh geoooorge! Come ‘ere!” George spammed his keyboard faster, “How did you even come for me so fast!?!” “That's what I’ll be saying to you tomorrow night…” Dream smirked from his comment, George always became flustered when his friend made sexual comments and jokes. 

George fell silent and started blushing, Dream took notice of this on his phone screen. George stopped running on his screen as he became lost in a haze, at a loss for words. Only snapping back to reality to find himself with 2 hearts, Dream wheezing uncontrollably in the background. “NO NO NO.” Georgenotfound was slain by Dream. 

“Damn it Dream!” “Gets you everytime time” George looked at the camera to see Dream smile and wink. George looked away to hide his blushed face, embarrassed. “Speaking of tomorrow night; I was thinking we could have a movie night with Nick and Darryl. What do ya think?” George turned back to the camera shyly; finding that Dream had become relaxed and calmed down from his laughing fit. “Sounds great, how about we do it at my place this time. You guys can sleep over too if you want.”

Dream smiled, “Awesome, I’ll text them right now. As for you, I guess it’s your bedtime so I’ll see you tomorrow at 7.” “Whatever, see you tomorrow.” as George hung up the call he couldn’t help but smile. Lying in his bed at 2 am, he beamed at the idea of having a movie night with all of his friends; it had been a while since they had all gotten together despite living only a few minutes away from each other. George had bought a small house in Florida to be closer to his friends a year or so ago, Nick later followed moving into Darryls apartment for them to be roommates. George still felt like he didn’t see them enough, with that thought he slowly drifted to bed.  
-  
The knocking on his door continued and George bolted out of bed and rushed down his stairs tripping half way and falling the rest of the way down. With a loud thump, he collided against his hard floor and groaned. The knocking stopped, but he continued to crawl and stand at the door. He opened it still dazed from his fall, looking across to see Nick, Darryl and Dream standing confused.

Nick was the first to speak, “Dude are you ok? We heard a giant thud.” George became aware of the situation blushing and scratching the back of his neck nervously; “Uh yeah, I accidentally fell asleep then tried to run down the stairs, so I kinda fell.” The boys outside of his door looked at each other then erupted into a fit of laughter. “Well I hope you're alright then, because we have a long night ahead of us. I even brought snacks.” Darryl beamed, pushing through the doorway and making his way to the kitchen, followed by Nick; leaving George face to face with Dream.

They stared at each other, locking eye contact, slowly Dream's eyes made his way down to George's chest, widening. George was confused before looking down himself to see he was wearing nothing but black pants, leaving his chest exposed. “I didn’t know you were going to greet us with such a nice view.” George felt his face heat up as Dream examined his bare skin, his eyes slowly starting to go past below his stomach. Dreams mouth opened a little and turned into a tiny smirk, as he took a step forward getting closer to George. With less than a foot between them, their eyes locked once again; each able to feel the others breath against their faces. Dream began to lean down, to level his lips with the shorter mans. Putting his fingers along the bottom of George's chin, grazing his smooth skin.

“Dream! Could you help me make some more popcorn, Nicks eating the one I already made!” Darryl peered around the corner, to find Dream pulling away from George and walking past him to the kitchen. George closed the door and turned around, seeing Darryl with his jaw slightly dropped looking back and forth between George and Dream who was now occupied making popcorn. George sighed and calmly said aloud, “I’m gonna go put on a shirt, then we can watch the movie.” Without waiting for a responce, he rushed upstairs and closed his door; letting out the deep breath he had been holding.

Oh my god, did that just happen; or almost happen? Was Dream going to kiss me? WAS I GOING TO KISS HIM BACK? How soft would his lips have been against mine? What if Bad and Sapnap weren’t here, would I get more than just a kiss?

George groaned and looked down as he felt his pants become tighter, he could see them forming around his growing member. George lightly moaned under his breath as he quickly unbuttoned his tight pants to release the pressure, the friction was unbearable, he could see and feel the tent in his boxers. He couldn’t let his friends see this; he grabbed a pair of dark sweatpants hoping their bagginess would be able to hide his ‘situation’. He then slipped on a long tee shirt that would barely be able to cover his crotch, to try and help. He took a quick look in the mirror and fixed his hair a little, suddenly caring about how he looked for his friends; or that one friend in particular.

Taking a deep breath, he walked downstairs and tried to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He walked in and took a spot on the couch leaning against the armrest of one side; leaving plenty of room for others to sit. Dream walked in and sat next to George, not too close, but close enough for there to be undeniable tension. George tensed as he felt the boner in his pants start to return, not that it ever really left; swiftly pulling a large blanket over himself to cover his hard on. Dream leaned forward setting down the bowl of popcorn he brought with him onto the coffee table, looking at George as he reclined back.

“Can we share the blanket?” Dream asked gently as he pointed to the large, fluffy comforter encasing George. Without a moment's hesitation he replied ”Sure”, eyes widening as he instantly realised the situation he landed himself in. George scooted over to sit up against the couch next to Dream, leaving them sitting stiffly next to each other. Dream grabbed some of the blanket pulling it over his lap happily. George hastily moved away from Dream as to not leave their thighs touching, worried as to what may happen if they got a little too close.

His thoughts were interrupted as Darryl and Nick burst into the living room excited. “Looky, I bought your guys favorite candy!” Darryl said, clutching the sweets in his hands. “Skittles for Dream…” throwing a red bag to the man in a lime green hoodie, “Gummy bears for George” gently tossing a bag to his sensitive lap making George wince before opening the bag. 

Darryl sat down in an armchair next to the couch as he opened a bag of gluten free mini muffins. “Hey wait, muffins aren’t candy.” Dream said jokingly with a smile. “That's what I said!” Nick exclaimed sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of the couch looking at Darryl. Darryl rolled his eyes and looked up, “Yeah, but I paid. You were just being sour, that's why you ended up with lemon heads.” The boys turned to see Nick opening a box of yellow candies disappointedly, his face twisted as he placed them on his tongue. The group erupted in laughs as they could not contain their giggles.

“You two look comfy.”, Nick looked at the pair on the couch, raising his eyebrows as Dream now had his arm on the back of the couch as well as on George's shoulders. George blushed sinking further into the fluffy blanket. Nick was about to reach for his phone to take a picture, when he was reminded it was his turn to pick the movie. After a few minutes of searching and Darryl and Nick arguing like an old married couple, a movie was finally selected. George sat up in his spot, shifting around to get comfortable; nudging closer to Dream as he did so. He pulled the blanket up a bit, to the middle of his stomach, covering his lap and his hands as they were under the fluffy comforter.

Halfway though the movie, George felt a hand slide up against his leg and his eyes looked over at Dream who kept his gaze focused on the movie. George tried to focus on the movie as well but this became increasingly difficult as he felt Dream's hand go up on his leg and closer to his inner thigh. Dream's finger brushed over George's hip and felt around the pants waistband. George shot Dream a ‘knock it off’ look, but Dream only smirked back and leaned in closer to George's ear; his arm still around him. “Try to stay quiet.” Dream whispered seductively, he pulled away and George gulped as he felt Dream getting more handzy, none of which could be seen under the thick and fluffy blanket.

George bit his lip as Dream was getting familiar with his body, gently grabbing George from the outside of his baggy sweatpants. Dream traced his fingered on the outside of Georges now obvious boner, causing George to grip the outside of the blanket and let out a soft moan under his shaky breath. Dream smiled still looking at the TV screen, enjoying how he made his ‘friend’ squirm under his light touch. Just the thought made Dreams own pants seem tighter, but he didn’t care because his main focus right now was the smaller man next to him, who was crumbing under his movements.

Dream continued to feel around George through his pants, looking over he realized just how weak the boy was under his touch. Dream smirked as he got a terrible idea; he let go of George's member causing a slight whimper to emerge, luckily the TV volume was loud enough to hide it and Nick and Darryl were seemingly oblivious. Dream’s hand made its way back to George's waist band, running his thumb underneath it to tease George.

Dream raised his eyebrows and gave a questioning look to George, George gave a small but urgent nod; reassuring Dream that he could continue. With that, Dream took his hand and shoved it into Georges pants and under his boxers. George sat upright as he felt Dream start to move his hand, with Georges dick in hand. He felt pleasure engulf his body, biting his lip only letting out soft unheard moans. George tried his best to remain unsuspicious to his friends, but he couldn’t help it; Dream seemed to know what he was doing and continued. He went painfully slow as to not alert the others, any faster and George would become too loud.

George lightly threw his head back and played it off as stretching, however his hand darted to Dreams pants for something to grab to try and control the overwhelming pleasure. The light pull of Dreams pant fabric pulled at his own hard on, causing a groan to escape his mouth. Dream quickly looked to see if his friends noticed, yet their eyes were still glued to the screen. George was gradually becoming louder as Dream unknowingly was going faster, causing him to feel a warmth in his stomach. The pleasure was building up and he was going to burst, all over Dream's hand and the blanket; based on the time on the clock he would then have to sit there like that for 30 minutes.

Dream looked over as George started fidgeting and moaning more, he stopped suddenly and pulled his hand away from George with a secretive smirk; as if he knew something George didn’t. George pouted looking at Dream out of breath, he was glad he didn’t need to clean the blanket but he was also pissed that Dream didn’t let him finish. Dream proceeded to pull up Georges pants a little and scoot away, opening his mouth to speak.

“Hey guys, could we pause the movie; I really have to pee and Darryl already ate most of the popcorn.” Dream looked to Nick, who picked up the remote and paused the TV. Darryl stood up quickly, “So what if I did, we’ll just make some more.”, scurrying to the kitchen. Nick followed but not before giving the pair still under the blanket a smirk. Dream got up and made his way to the bathroom down the hall, giving George a wink as he walked away.

“I need to make a phone call!”, George blurted out before swiftly following after Dream. He looked around the hallway to see where the man went, but not before he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into the bathroom. George let out a quiet yelp, before coming face to face with Dream. Dream stared into George's eyes as he lightly pushed the shorter man to the counter, locking the door as he did so.

Dream leaned down to George's ear, “You’re such a slut, wanting me even in front of the others.” There was a slight rasp in his voice, sending a shiver down Georges spine. Dream slid his hands lightly under George's shirt onto his waists bare skin; his hands were rough but had a soft touch against the smooth, sensitive skin. George gasped as he felt delicate kisses being placed on his neck, slowly moving to his cheek then stopping only a centimeter in front of George's lips. Dreams emerald green eyes, met George’s as they shared a deep gaze filled with desire. 

Dream smashed his lips against Georges, closing his eyes to embrace the moment. George hesitated for a moment before passionately pressing back, wrapping his arms around Dreams neck and running his fingers through the wavy blond hair. Dream swiftly hoisted Georges legs into his arms as he set the man on the counter, Georges legs encasing Dreams waist. Dream pulled away to the confusion of George, before he lifted Georges shirt up and off of his body,discarding it onto the bathroom floor; once again revealing his bare skin for Dream to drool over. 

Feeling the cold counter through his sweatpants made George hyperaware when Dream ran his warm fingers across his bare chest. Dream began kissing across George’s collarbone,paying special attention to a particular spot that made George moan louder than before. Running his hands gently across George’s chest, brushing his thumb across George’s nipples making him throw his head back in pleasure.

Slowly kissing his way down George's stomach, bringing his hand to a halt at George's pants band. Looking up to see George eagerly nodding, he proceeded to pull down the pants to George’s ankles. 

Dream leaned forward, admiring Georges boxers as they tightened around his dick that grew harder by the second. Dream licked across the defined member slowly, leaving a wet line across the boxers. His hot breath made George squirm, whimpering from the sensations that flooded his body. Dream licked his lips at the sight before dragging down Georges only remaining clothing down to his ankles alongside his pants. 

Dream looked up to meet the gaze of George before removing his hoodie and tossing it to the side. He had on a fitted shirt underneath, it looked like a normal t-shirt but Dream filled it out nicely, it didn’t stay on for long causing George to try and gulp down his nerves. Dream glided his hands up Georges thighs, stopping at his waist; squeezing on his hips and ass before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Georges now throbbing dick.

George gripped the counter as he felt Dream take more of him into his mouth, saliva dripping down the side of George's member. Dream continued to bob his head up and down, causing more wimpers to escape from the older man. Letting out a soft but suppressed moan, George felt himself weakening to Dreams touch once again. Hands made their way to the blond hair, lightly pressing down, instructing the man to go further. Dream did as he was told, a little too well as he went faster and deeper. George could feel the familiar sensation taking over as his body heated up, feeling the back of Dreams throat was too much.

George threw his hand up and over his mouth to try and hide the loud moan that was about to emerge; his other hand still remaining on the bouncing head. Dream heard a loud muffled moan as he felt George’s dick twitch before releasing, filling his mouth to the brim with the warm cum; leaving Dream no choice but to swallow. Pulling his head away and wiping his mouth, Dream looked up to see an out of breath George, blushing and looking away in shame. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- I’m really sorry…” George looked as if he may burst into tears. Dream stood up and tilted his head down, caressing George's chin making him face Dream. Dream lightly kissed the man's trembling lips, pulling away as he looked into George's fearful eyes. “Hey it's alright, a little heads up would have been nice but don’t worry about it.” Dream's voice immediately soothed George, relaxing as the man continued to hold him close while speaking gentilly into his ear.

George locked eyes once again with Dream as a sudden burst of confidence took over. George grabbed onto the sides of Dreams shoulders as he pushed forward and back onto Dreams lips. Dream immediately reciprocated by gripping George's hips and bringing him closer, George moaned into the kiss as Dream grinded his crotch onto his bare dick.

Each pulled away to catch their breath, George took the opportunity to start unbuttoning Dreams pants desperately. Seeing George so determined yet so vulnerable, turned Dream on to say the least. To speed up the process, Dream quickly ripped off his pants along with his boxers to expose his massive boner; George's eyes widened at the sight but he instantly became excited.

George remained sitting on the counter but pulled Dream close and into a deep kiss, letting his hand slowly drift down to Dream's shaft that was beginning to press against Georges. George ignored the pleasure it was giving him, focusing on Dream’s first. Gripping Dream's dick, he slowly moved his hand back and forth; drawing pained moans from the mouth of the taller. He began to speed up to the delight of Dream; his whole body felt as though it were floating, filled with pure ecstasy. 

Dream groaned feeling himself getting close; biting his lip he pushed Georges hand away to the confusion of the older male, immediately stopping the pleasure. George looked worried, fearful he was doing something wrong. Dream didn’t want to stop but what he had in mind would make it worth it.

Dream smirked, bringing three fingers to George's mouth; “Open.” Immediately understanding what was going to happen next, George happily obliged and quickly got to work coating the digits heavily in saliva. Dream leaned over George's ear and in a raspy voice whispered, “Good boy, now bend over for me.” Removing his soaked fingers, Dream grabbed Georges waist without waiting for a response and pulled him down off the counter, quickly spinning him around to face the short mirror above the counter. 

George could see Dream behind him in the mirror as he bent down, leaning his chest against the cold granite surface. Dream looked up to see George shivering in front of the mirror, watching Dream carefully. “It’ll be alright, don’t worry.” Dream's soft voice and smile gave George reassurance as he nodded, giving permission to the man behind him. Dream slowly circled Georges entrance with his wet finger before pushing it in, hearing a soft gasp in return. Dream slowly moved his finger in and out, earning more and more moans from George. He picked up his pace, slowly adding another finger, then another.

It took him a minute to get used to the feeling, but once he did George was filled with overwhelming pleasure. His gasps of pain quickly turned to moans of pleasure as Dream continued to slam the three fingers in and out of George. Dream curled his fingers inside of George, searching for the spot that would make him scream. “Ahhh-Dream-nghh…” Dream smirked watching George arch his back moaning louder, yup thats the spot.

Dream continued to finger George for a little bit longer, stretching him out for what needed to fit inside him next. Once George felt he was ready he turned his head, lying his cheek against the counter. “Mmm-I want you inside me.”, George managed to get out in between short breaths. Dream took the hint, immediately removing his fingers and spitting into his hand; trying to lube himself up enough so as to not hurt George. Feeling he was wet enough, Dream lined himself up with George; pushing in slowly. Dream groaned as he felt George’s ass tighten around him, George let out a shaky moan before biting his lip to conceal it.

Dream remained in this position, allowing George to get used to it. Dream looked up at the mirror to see the reflection of George's face, he had tears in his eyes but he slowly nodded. Dream leaned onto Georges back and kissed up his neck for support, “You’re doing great.” he whispered before standing up straight. He pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back into George earning moans from both. George gripped the counter, his hands turning white while Dream brought a hand up from George's waist to his shoulder. 

George squirmed as Dream continued to pound in and out of him, lust filling the air. “Nhgnnn-Dream, don’t stop.” George gasped and let out a pitiful moan, indicating that Dream found his sweet spot once again. Dream sped up as George began to let out more and more moans, getting louder each time. His hand swung up and covered George's mouth, leaning down he whispered into George's ear,”You gotta stay quiet, you little slut.” Hearing Dreams' voice sent George to heaven as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, moaning into Dreams hand. 

“Hgnn-Dream-Nhgg-I’m gonna-” was all George was able to get out in between his short gasps and moans. Dream gripped Georges waist harder, keeping him still while still leaving his other hand over Georges mouth; knowing he was about to get a lot louder. Dreams thrusts became sloppier as he felt a pool of warmth building in his stomach,”Cum for me baby.”

George’s eyes began to roll back as he let out a heavy loud moan muffled by Dream's hand, cumming all over his stomach and the counter. Feeling George tighten around him was all Dream needed to push him over the edge as well, ”Fuck-Mmm-George” with a final thrust Dream came deep inside George. Dream whipped his hand off of George's waist to cover his own loud groan escaping his mouth. George’s legs trembled feeling Dream finish inside him; he was definitely going to limping tomorrow.

Dream slowly pulled out, watching his seed drip down onto the floor from George who was still bent over on the counter. Out of breath Dream shakily asked,”You ok?”, placing his hand on George's shoulder and leaning down to meet his eye level. George smiled back, “A little warning would have been nice before you filled me up, ya know?” Dream rolled his eyes at the mocking before grabbing a towel to clean them up.

After getting cleaned up a bit, both quickly started to pull on their clothes realising that they had been in the bathroom for a while and they needed to get back to their probably suspicious friends. Dream began buttoning his pants, looking up to see George brushing over the purple bruises on his hips before slipping on his shirt. “Sorry for being so rough, I literally covered you in marks.”, Dream looked over with slight guilt to George's neck which held exposed hickeys even with his shirt on. “It’s alright, but Nick and Darryl are going to see these.”, noticing Dream staring at his neck. Dream tossed George his hoodie he had yet to put on, “Here you can wear this, you’ve worn it in front of them before anyways. Besides, I think it suits you.”

George blushed turning to look at himself in the mirror, the oversized hoodie covered his neck but also made him feel safe. Bringing his nose to the jacket George inhaled deeply, it smelled like Dream, he was so keeping this after tonight. “Thank you, but I don’t think this will hide my limp.” Dream chuckled before reaching and unlocking the door, “Just try and walk behind me ok.” George followed Dream out of the bathroom that reeked of sex, keeping a small distance between them.

Eventually they reached the living room again to find Darryl asleep on the armchair with a half eaten bowl of popcorn in his lap. Nick was across from Darryl on his phone looking bored, his face changed looking up to see the pair enter the room. Both sat back on the couch again, cuddling under the blanket.

“Hey George.” George turned his head to face Nick, who was wearing a devilish smirk. Nick lifted his arm with George's phone in hand,”You forgot your phone by the way.” George blushed heavily as the phone was tossed to his lap. Nick knew what was up.

Clicking the power button Georges eyes widened as he read the time realising how long he and Dream had been gone. Dream wore the same facial expression as he stared at the phone screen as well, quickly choosing to ignore it, he grabbed the device and set it on the coffee table.

Dream layed back on the couch as George settled down leaning against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Both remained snuggling under the blanket as Nick put on a TV show, knowing they would just fall asleep to it. George felt his eyes becoming heavy, Dream wrapped his arms around George keeping him close as they both drifted off.

*Click

Nick leaned back in his chair yawning and smiling, he looked at his phone screen admiring his work. They would definitely thank him later for the picture.


	3. Ice Cubes and Burns

Word Count: 1892 Warnings: None Date: 8/23/20  
Prompt: George gets a burn and Dream helps him in more way than one ;)

George walked into the kitchen to find his boyfriend, Dream, stirring two spoons in some coffee mugs. This surprised him as Dream usually didn't drink coffee, especially considering it was past 2 pm. George approached the counter curiously, resting his head on Dreams shoulder to observe what he was doing. He looked down at the dark milky substance in the mugs, it looked creamier than coffee. Dream tapped the spoons onto the mugs before setting them down in the sink.

Dream turned to face George holding the mugs in his hands, smiling. "I made us hot chocolate, I know being stuck inside because of the snow is not the most fun; even though I never really got snow in Florida. Here." He reached out the mug, George gladly took it into his cold hands. The warmth was nice, a little hot, but it was nice. "Careful by the way, it's still really hot so I'd give it a minute." He carefully blew on his own mug while George sat on the counter.

George was always quite impatient, especially when it came to one of his favorite beverages. He let out a quick harsh blow onto the mug before taking a swig, immediately regretting his decision. “HOT!” George stuck out his tongue that was beginning to turn a bright red, well brighter than usual. His eyes started to water, not from the pain but from the heating sensation. 

“I literally just told you to wait a minute, you always do this.” Dream set down his own mug and crossed his arms looking at George. George kept his tongue sticking out of his mouth, pouting to Dream “Then you sthould know thbat I could use an ithe cube right now.” Dream laughed at the slurred words coming from George's mouth but understood as he walked over to the freezer and placed some ice cubes in a cup.

Dream set the cup next to George who happily set down his mug and rubbed an ice cube to his tongue, sighing in relief. Dream chuckled, sometimes George was not the brightest but damn did he love this cutie. “Ughhh, now I’m all hot.” George took off his hoodie and tossed it to the far edge of the counter. “You sure are.” Dream exclaimed under his breath, thinking George didn’t hear him. However, the small boy on the counter whipped his head up, blushing heavily indicating he heard what Dream said. No going back now.

Dream got up and walked closer to George, who looked back at him with a red face. Dream removed an ice cube and placed it in his own mouth, cooling his tongue as he sucked on the cube until it dissolved. “Hey I needed that!” George said jokingly as Dream got a few inches from his face. “I know, that's why I wanted to help.” George raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask questions Dream scooped his face up in his hands and pressed their lips together.

George fell into the kiss, running his hands up Dreams strong arms that held his face delicately. Dream pushed back harder, George opened his mouth in the kiss to allow Dreams tongue into his mouth. Dreams tongue was cold and felt nice against the burn, so that’s what he meant, George wondered.  
George's body continued to heat up with Dream's touch, Dream explored George's mouth before leaning back with a smirk. George felt Dream's hands around his waist, lifting up his shirt in a swift motion leaving Georges chest exposed. George tried to stand up and get off the counter, but Dream only pushed him back up; removing George's pants in the process. He looked down to see a boner tenting in his boxers, Dream seemed to notice as well. Dream began feeling around Georges hard on from outside the fabric, causing George to whine a little.

“Lets try something new.” Dream leaned next to George, licking the side of his ear, George let out a soft moan. Dream moved back still holding George, with one hand he reached over to the cup that remained next to them, removing an ice cube. 

Dream held eye contact with George as he licked up the ice cube, causing it to start melting faster; God George really wished he was that ice cube right now. Dream placed the cube on the shorter boy's hip, earning a sharp inhale from George. Slowly he began to run the cube up George's side, causing more gasps to emerge. Dream removed the cube and placed it in his other hand, repeating the process on George's other side as the cube melted away.

Small bits of cold water ran down George's sides as Dream leaned down level with the counter, slowly placing his tongue against the bottom of the water lines. Dream gently licked up George's sides, catching the water as he went up.Opening his mouth, George let out the moans and gasps he had been trying to keep in. His head began to fall back but he caught himself by leaning against his hands behind him. George’s skin aways became so sensitive when it came to Dream, he knew just the spots to lick and kiss to make George go crazy.

“Mmm-Dream” Dream had grabbed another ice cube and was now running it along George's collar bone and chest, letting it drip down to his nipples. Letting the ice cube melt away against his skin, George gasped feeling the places of cold turn to warmth as Dream began licking and kissing his wet chest. He would occasionally find a sweet spot on Georges chest that made his moan louder, squirming in his place; Dream made sure to give these places extra attention, leaving hickeys to mark them.

“Mngmm-” George began shivering as Dream sucked on his sensitive nipples, leaving half of his chest still covered in cool water. Dream swirled his tongue across Georges chest, licking up the water that dripped down. With every movement Dream made, George felt himself getting more lost. Groaning he ran hand through Dreams tangled hair, enjoying the pleasure he was being given.

Dream kissed up Georges damp stomach, making his way back up to find the mouth he wished to explore once again. Dream grabbed Georges hips and pulled him to the edge of the counter, grinding his crotch against the others boxers. “Dream-mmm.” George moaned into their lustful kiss, the teasing made him hard as a rock and the restraining boxers were beginning to become uncomfortable.

George tried to slide his hand down to his boxers, to try and release the pressure; only to have his hand slapped away. “Bad boy, no touching yourself. Gotta be patient, ok?” George flinched hearing Dream's voice near his ear again, but calmed and moved his hand back to his side; nodding.

George began shifting in his spot, trying to get some friction. His boxers were becoming unbearable and as if on cue, Dream grabbed their waist band and pulled them off, tossing them on the floor. Dream smirked, eyeing the last ice cube in the cup next to George. His hand made its way to the cup for the last time, taking the ice cube in his fingers and bringing it to Georges lips. “Lick.” George licked up the ice cube, as it started to drip down Dreams fingers.

Dream took the large cube and began running it along the inside of Georges thighs, making his way to Georges ass. George tensed, he and Dream had been dating for a while but he was still scared to go all the way. He trusted Dream and felt comfortable around him, he just wasn’t ready to have something inside him. Dream proceeded to bring the cube back down George's thigh, to his relief. Dream looked up from his work to lock eyes with George, “Don’t worry, we’re not going to do it today. Another time, alright? When you’re ready, it’ll be special.” George smiled, and kissed the man deeply.

Dream wished he could stay there forever, but he detached their lips and got on his knees; his face level with the counter. He grabbed George's knees and opened them to get a good view. He brought his soft lips to the water that had begun dripping down Georges thighs, he kissed and licked it, slowly making his way to Georges member. He stopped and proceeded to lick up the water on George's other thigh, George had become a little restless from the teasing and the tongue dancing against his sensitive spots. Dream sucked on parts of George's legs that made him whine, leaving little red and purple circles in their place.

Dreams kissed up the soft thighs, back to Georges throbbing dick. Dream lightly pressed his lips down, slowly bringing his head half way down. Georges legs trembled from the sensation but Dream held his hands firmly on Georges thighs. George threw his head back as Dream continued to bring his head up and down, getting faster.

“Ughnn-Dream!” George brought his hand down to Dreams soft hair once again, pulling lightly at it. He was getting louder as Dream started to pick up a nice rhythm. George pushed down ever so lightly on the younger boys head, instructing him to go deeper. Dream went deeper alright, hitting the back of his throat causing George to scream.

“Dream-mmm-I’m-Ngnn-gonna-” George couldn’t catch a breath, unable to speak he tapped Dream on the shoulder twice to indicate he was close. Dream kept his pace, going a bit faster. He could feel George's grip on his head tense as his dick began to twitch in his mouth. Dream went all the way down and remained there, barely gagging as George let out a loud deep groan. With George’s dick down his throat, Dream had no choice but to swallow every bit as he came deep inside his mouth.  
George loosed his grip on the blond head as his body began to relax, Dream used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. Standing up, Dream opened a drawer to the right of George, taking out a towel and cleaning George up with a smile. Once he was all cleaned up, George hopped off the counter and put on back on his hoodie that went past his waist, well technically it was Dream's hoodie but he claimed it as his own.

George walked up to Dream and snuggled his face into the tallers chest, wrapping his arms around Dream's torso “Thanks babe.” Dream wrapped his arms around Georges shoulders, “Of course ba- hehe…” Dream let out a giggle, stopping mid sentence. George looked up, placing his chin against the wheezing man's chest “Wot?”

Dream looked down with a smile, “Of course, my Ice Ice Baby.” George rolled his eyes and smacked his face back into his chest. “You ruined the moment.” Dream set his chin on George's chest, “No, I just made it even better. I love you.” Dream swayed with Georges in his arms, slow dancing to the invisible music. “I love you too.”, he could hear the muffled voice against his chest. 

Dream pressed his lips down against the fluffy brown hair that was right within his reach, leaving a warm little kiss against Georges head. He never wanted this moment to end.

There ya go, a lil bit of fluff at the end for ya as well. I wasn't really proud of where this was going for a while but I think it turned out at least decent in the end.   
Also for all my night owls out there who are reading this while I'm posting this at almost midnight, I would say go to bed but imms go read some fanfiction before bed too so later.


	4. 15 Minutes

A/N: This was originally meant to just be a note about me posting angst and shit too but I didnt end up doing that and just ended up making a angst book rlly recently lol.

Word Count: 953 Warnings: None Date: 8/25/20

“Ahh George- I’m gonna-Hngg-” George continued grinding against Dreams hips, Dream was so close. Gripping Dreams shoulders, one more movement from George and-

*Record Scratch  
Now you’re probably wondering how I got here in the first place.

-15 Minutes ago-

“Dreammm, I’m bored.” George flopped on the couch next to his boyfriend Dream who was scrolling through his phone, not looking up from the screen. “Just find something to do, I have to go meet Nick for lunch at 12:00.” George turned his head to see the clock that had been ticking in the back of their conversation, reading 11:36. Dream would need to leave in around 15 minutes to make it to the cafe down the street on time, George knew exactly how he wanted to spend those 15 minutes.

He quickly swiped the phone out of Dream's hand and tossed it to the floor, strandling Dreams waist as he sat on his lap. George wrapped his arms around Dream's neck and kissed him roughly, pushing him back into the couch. Slowly, he started moving his hips in circles; teasing the man underneath him as he let out a deep groan. Dream quickly grabbed at the smaller boy's waist to try and control the movements but ultimately failing.

“George, w-what are you doing? I need to l-leave soon.” George humped Dreams crotch harder, leaning down and whispering into his ear “Shhhhh, we’ve got time baby.” Dream gulped as he felt himself weaken under Georges movements, he was still the top right? George licked the side of Dream's ear before pulling away and biting the olders neck causing him to moan as well as leaving a purple mark in its place.

Dream gripped Georges waist harder as he continued to buck his hips against Dreams now rock hard boner. Looking over, the clock read 11:43 time felt like it was going so much slower. Dream was wearing black jeans that were getting tighter by the second, however they weren’t going to be black jeans much longer.

George grinded again Dream, moving faster and panting as he did so. Dream threw his head back, trying to suppress his moans that were escaping anyways. He could feel a familiar sensation in his stomach start to build as George continued humping him like there was no tomorrow.

George held Dream close to keep him from trying to escape, he could see the clock in the corner of his eye; 11:50. “Ahh George- I’m gonna-Hngg-” George continued grinding against Dreams hips, Dream was so close. George thrusted onto Dream, whining as he did so; Dream let out a shaky moan. George gripped onto Dreams shoulders to steady himself, one more movement from him and-

“George!” Dream gripped the younger boy's hips as he groaned out his name, George gave a final buck onto Dreams lap before he could feel a wetness through his pants. Dream struggled to catch his breath as he made eye contact with George, both looked down to see a white mess through Dreams pants. Dream’s face turned red at the sight, George only smiled with pride and gave him a small peck on the nose before hopping off the stunned man and walking away.

“George, I literally need to meet Nick in 5 minutes and you just made me paint the inside of my pants!” Dream jumped off the couch, wincing as his boner had yet to subside and the stickiness in his boxers were uncomfortable. He bolted down the hall, stripping out of his pants to quickly clean up and change. Why did George always have to get horny at the worst times?

Bonus:

Dream nearly tripped out the door, zipping up a pair of light jeans and running to his car. He grabbed the steering wheel and looked at the clock on the radio screen; 12:04. Damn it, he was late, it’s ok though, since they were just meeting to catch up and discuss some video ideas.

He stumbled into the cafe, a little sore from the harsh humping but chose to ignore it; hoping Sapnap would too. He quickly spotted Nick at a table in the back, sipping a coffee and looking at his phone. Dream sat down at the table with him and quickly made conversation, trying not to stutter.

“Dude are you ok? Your face is like RED and you seem kinda...well flustered?” Nick questioned Dream, who quickly looked up but he tried to assure him he was fine. Nick was about to ask further, when Dream's phone buzzed; grabbing both of their attention. Dream picked it up to read the message with wide eyes, his face turning redder as he shifted in his seat; pulling his hoodie down to cover his lap.

Nick was concerned as to what was up with his friend and without thinking, grabbed the phone and read the message to himself to see what got his friend so shook. Eyes going wide as he read the text from ‘George❤️’ Sorry for making you paint the inside of your pants. I know a better place for you to finish inside later anyways ;)

Nick clicked the power button and dropped the phone back to Dream who wore a just as speechless face, however his was mainly from embarrassment. “You know what, I’m not going to say anything.” Nick held up his hands in defense, “I know why you were late now and I kinda wish I didn’t.” He quickly closed his eyes and rubbed his temples at the disgusting thoughts that were now swarming his head. Dream grabbed his phone and pulled it back, looking at the message once more before putting it in his pocket.

And thats a wrap for today folks, this was kinda short but it was mainly just to go with the A/N so I wouldn't leave ya hanging. ALSO, I was literally writing this at like 11:40 last night and I was going to post it (cause I had finished and revised it) and all I needed to do was add the A/N but right when I was going to hit publish, I shit you not, my mom was like "Turn off your computer (my name) you have class tomorrow." And I was all like "Yeah ok." but I was pissed cause I could have posted for you guys and I was going to watch a vid on all the 'A6d Drama'. But nope, so I just closed all my secretive tabs; Wattpad, Youtube, my google docs (I write on them cause I've heard some people say wattpad didn't save their stuff Edit: HOLY SHIT) and my online thesaurus; well I guess a thesaurus isn't that bad but its the words I look up...Anyways, later!


	5. New Years

Word Count: 5133 Warnings: Alcohol and partying Date: 9/6/20

Age Change: George; 22, Clay; 19. Also George isn't colorblind because I sAiD sO

Prompt: George's mom forces him to go to a New Years party, while he's there he meets someone and end up playing a game of Never Have I Ever to 'get to know each other'.

A/N: This is my first prompt that was recommended by someone, so congrats to @50_shades_of_gay . I hope you like it.

"Mum, do I really have to go?!" George shouted from his room, spinning in his computer chair. "Yes George! You never get out of the house, so you're going to the New Years party!" George let out a loud groan in frustration, he had been staying at home for college break but had hardly left; choosing to stay in his room. This apparently was a problem, so his mum was forcing him to go to her friends New Years party.

He really did not want to sit at some lame ass party with a bunch of middle age women, but he wasn't given much of a choice. Getting up from his chair, he went to his closet and browsed the clothing options. After what seemed like forever, he settled on a pair of dark jeans and a blue t-shirt. He plopped to his bed and checked his phone for any messages; of course there were none, he hadn't really made many friends.

George grabbed a pair of black converse to finalize his look and laced them up, making sure to grab his phone before he left. Jogging down the hallway, he was met with his mum who was applying lipstick in a mirror. After locking the door, they made their way to the car; George was giving off a sulky attitude as he buckled his seatbelt into the passenger seat.

"You had to leave your room at some point honey. Besides I think you'll have fun." George rolled his eyes as he looked out the window, they had been driving for a bit and were now in a more exclusive looking neighborhood. "I don't even know whose house we're going to and no offence mum, but I really don't want to spend the night with a bunch of your friends." His mum only chucked, "It's a friend of mine's party, she last saw you when you were a baby so I think this will be good. Also, I'm sure you can find someone to hang out with because one of my friends has a son about your age I believe."

George wanted to spit back some salty remark, but his mouth dropped as they approached a large house; it was huge. (That's what she said.) The house had large windows along some walls to reveal living spaces cramped with parting people. Exiting the car, George could only admire the mansion as they walked to the door. His mum must have been there before as she made herself at home, walking in the door and making her way to the kitchen; seemingly forgetting about George.

George was left alone in a large parlor, with randomly dispersed people chatting and dancing to loud music. Wandering around, he found a less crowded living room and took a seat on one of the many couches. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, it was only 10 so he had a lot of time to go. He slumped against the fabric covered couch and put his phone back in his pocket, what was he supposed to do for the next two hours.

Looking around the room his eyes landed on a tall blond who was also sitting alone in a chair on the other side of the room. He however, seemed more confident than George in this situation; he was leaning back casually and had his legs spread wide. He had light wavy hair that stopped above his emerald green eyes. He was wearing a lime green hoodie and some jeans, but under them George could tell he was pretty muscular. George stared at the boy, trying to take in his flawless details; freckles dotting his cheeks, plump lips and some veiny hands that looked like they could really do some things.

George continued to stare, the blond who was previously browsing his phone now looked up from the feeling of someone watching him. He looked around before locking eyes with the smaller boy, he smirked at the others' attempt to be subtle. He took in the others features; he was wearing a blue t-shirt and although he was small, the shirt seemed to embrace the curves he had on his hips. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes and smooth pale skin, he was skinny but seemed so delicate. Watching the brunette, a blush began coming to his cheeks, to say the least, he was gorgeous.

George watched as the smirking man stood up and walked over to him confidently, taking a seat on the couch across from him. "H-Hi." George stuttered out the word nervously, he was usually pretty bold himself but something about talking to this hot guy just made him melt. "Hey, I saw you looking at me over there. Enjoying the view, hm?"

George's eyes widened, panicking; "I um-I just..." He could barely get any words to form before the blond chuckled and ran his fingers through the golden hair so it was out of his eyes. "Hey, relax I'm just kidding around. I'm guessing this isn't exactly your scene?" noticing how stiff George was, only gaining a small nod in response. The boy reached his hand out sincerely, "I'm Clay by the way." "George." George shook the hand gentilly, Clay's hands were so soft and smooth.

Clay leaned back, speaking in a more soothing tone "Huh, my mom mentioned something about her friend having a son named George so I guess that's you. Anyways, do you wanna do something cause I'm hella bored." George shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to do to entertain them; Clay seemed really cool and kinda hot so he really didn't wanna mess anything up. "I dunno, wanna get a drink or something?" Clay opened his mouth to say something before stopping, he looked like he was thinking for a moment before his face lit up.

"Wait, how old are you?" George was a little hesitant, "I'm 22, what about you?" Clay smiled sweetly, "Cool, how about you grab us a bottle of vodka and we can play a game since we've got like two hours to kill." George was a little confused about not exactly getting an answer, but wasn't complaining either. Clay seemed really nice, so he wandered off to find a bar which wasn't exactly hard; the mansion seemed to have one in every large room.

George wandered up to a large table near the entrance that was covered in liquor bottles, out of the corner of his eye he could see his mum with a group of friends. She tried not to make it obvious but she eyed him as he looked at the selection, he was of legal drinking age but he told his mum he didn't usually part take. He could see her staring, knowing that if she saw him grab a whole bottle of hard liquor she wouldn't exactly be pleased.

So he grabbed a red solo cup and filled it half way with wine to seem less suspicious, looking up slightly he saw that she had turned away. Taking the opportunity, he quickly set down the cup he didn't want and snatched a glass bottle of vodka and two plastic shot cups before running away. Returning to the previous room, he looked around but couldn't spot Clay. Beginning to think that he had been lied to, he was about to go back when he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to let out a small yelp.

Turning around he came face to face with Clay, well the height difference made it so he looked up to him more. Clay giggled at the girlish yelp but gave a sincere smile, "Wanna go upstairs, so we don't have to deal with all the adult party bullshit?" George remembered how much he didn't like the unfamiliar environment so he nodded.

Clay led George upstairs and to an empty guest room, sitting down on the open floor as George trailed behind him. George kept his guard up as this seemed really suspicious but Clay seemed quite trustworthy. "I know you probably think this is all really weird, but parties aren't really my thing either so I thought we could get away from all that and just like hang out." He smiled and sat down across from Clay on the floor.

Clay began to reach for the bottle George was holding, but he slid it back with a sly grin. "Hold up, you never told me your age." Clay chuckled, "See, we don't know much about each other that's why we're playing this game, so we can get to know each other." George loosed his grip on the bottle and Clay took the opportunity of him being distracted to snatch the bottle. Flicking off the lid he brought the bottle to his mouth, "Oh by the way, I'm 19." He took a quick swig as George scolded him, trying to get the bottle back.

"Dude what the hell, not cool." he crossed his arms pouting as clay set the bottle down between them, next to the shot cups. "I know I'm sorry, I've drank before but my mom would kill me if she saw me drinking here. The game we're gonna play is 'never have I ever' because like I said I wanna get to know you. You seem pretty cool and kinda cute so-." Clay stopped himself immediately realizing what he just said. George could feel blush flooding his cheeks, looking up to see his friend was just as flustered.

"Anyways, we're playing the extreme version where you take a shot if you've done it and if both of us haven't done it we have to do it now, uh yeah...I'll get started, never have I ever got wasted." Both boys took a shot, George coughed at the familiar burning in his throat while clay filled their cups again. "At the rate this is going, I'll probably end up wasted tonight. Never have I ever got caught watching porn." Once again both took shots and laughed a little, already feeling the effects. "Ok ok, never have I everrrrr- sexted something to the wrong person." Clay took a shot, as George gave him a questioning look. "May my moms eyes rest in peace." George scrunched up his face and laughed at the response, "Dude, your moms seen too much. Yikes."

"Hmmm never have I ever, gotten a boner from something not sexual." Clay downed the cup, George opened his mouth to ask again but Clay cut him off before he could. "Look man, sometimes skinny jeans just do some things alright." George held up his hands in surrender as he filled their cups, his hand shook slightly from the alcohol. Clay thought for a moment before before smirking and speaking, slightly slurring his words; "Never have I ever moaned the wrong name while fucking."

George hesitated for a moment while wearing a shameful face, he downed the cup to the surprise of Clay who just watched. "Wait really? What happened?" Clay leaned into his hand while looking at George playfully. George sighed while leaning back as he crossed his legs, leaning against his hands behind him. "Weeell, in my senior year of highschool I was with this girl but I didn't really like her like that. She took me back to her place and we started...ya know. Well she started giving me a blowjob and I accidentally said 'Ni-...' well I said someone else's name. She yelled at me to get out and called me some pretty bad stuff."

Clay noticed the stutter in George's voice while he spoke, he was leaving out a big part of the story. "Did something else happen? You know you can tell me." George looked away, "Yeahhh, she said she could fix me because I just hadn't met the right girl yet. But then I said the name of my best friend...Nick, instead." George looked down at his lap, worried for the response.

"Oh...huh..." deep down Clay was processing that he might actually have a chance with the cute boy sitting in front of him, who through the game, he was able to learn wasn't as innocent as he thought. George only shifted his spot as he wasn't given a response that would indicate how to continue, he quickly realized that Clay was the one waiting for a response as it was his turn.

They continued back and forth asking questions for around an hour, both starting to get tipsy as the vodka worked its magic. To keep things interesting, they decided that they would start giving more context behind what they did if they took a shot. This helped them 'get to know each other'.

"Alright alright, never have I ever...been to a sex shop!" George's accent was thick from intoxication, blurting out the last part from its effects. Clay found this extremely hot, chuckling out loud at the boys eagerness, yet he himself felt slightly dizzy. Both grabbed their filled cups and raised them in the air to each other for cheers before tossing their heads back and swallowing the poison.

"Ok, on three say what it was for." He laughed while trying to get the words out. "Three...Two...Wait! That's not on three. Ok, one...two...three!" Both boys shouted a little louder than necessary, "LUBE!" Each looked at the other with surprised faces before bursting out laughing. George propped himself up on the floor against the bed as he stared at Clay across from him, who was leaning against the wall. God, he's so fucking hot...Clay's eyes were full of lust yet he had made no move on George, so he just figured it was the drinking and that he was misreading the situation. However, Clay had something on his mind that would change that.

Neither had yet to do any of the questions, because either one or both of them had done it. Clay thought for a moment, he had been trying to make a move without being too obvious but nothing was working. He was starting to run out of options. "Never have I ever made out with a stranger." He had already begun filling the cups with the nearly empty glass bottle, spilling half of what came out onto the carpet.

He nudged the cup to George as he figured George was going to say he had done it, just another failed attempt at flirting. However, that never happened and he just moved the cup over. Clay looked up quickly to meet George's eyes, setting down his own shot cup, indicating that neither boys had done it. "Wait so you've never-" George pointed a finger questionably, Clay shook his head frantically.

The tension in the air stood out, as both boys realised that as neither had accomplished the question, they would need to fulfill it now. Clay was stuck in place, it was finally going to happen; a kiss, or maybe more? George on the other hand was shivering, not from fear but from excitement. Both were too caught up in their own thoughts to realise how fast time was moving, as the clock neared 11:50.

Clay was the first to move as George sat up more, preparing himself as the blond boy neared him. Clay got on his knees to be level with George, he had been waiting for this moment all night so why was he so nervous. Clay opened his mouth slightly as he eyed the brunette, meeting the dark brown eyes that reflected his own. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, being able to feel the hot breath from the other.

He suddenly pulled back and fought the urge to kiss him, what if he doesn't want to and I was the one with the idea, maybe I was pressuring him. The thoughts swarmed his head as he opened his eyes, meeting the ones of the hurt boy in front of him. "Oh, do you not want to?...I thought we were going to...I kinda thought you liked me like...sorry."

George scooted away, feeling ashamed that he let himself think Clay actually liked him like that. He had been wanting this so badly all night, yet it was finally here and he must have messed up somewhere along the way; causing Clay to pull away. He could feel tears rushing to his eyes, you finally meet a friend and you go and fuck it up cause you just had to want more.

George began to curl in on himself, bringing his legs knees to his chest and hugging them close. Clay on the other hand immediately felt overwhelmed with guilt, "No George, I'm so sorry. I just, I've never really liked anyone like this and I thought maybe I was moving too fast and you didn't want to-" Clay stumbled on trying to apologise but was immediately stopped by George grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Clay melted into it, feeling at home as their lips connected; he reached his hands around held onto George's waist while pulling him closer. George moved his hands from roughly grasping Clays shirt, to encasing his hands around his neck, feeling the silky blond hair. Still on the ground, George pulled Clay down with him so their chests were pressed against each other. George wrapped his legs around Clay to keep him from moving, not that he wanted to go anywhere.

George pushed roughly against Clays lips as he fought for dominance, Clay however wasn't going to let that happen. He bit harshly onto the others lip, causing George to gasp, this allowed just enough space for Clay to force his tongue in. Making sure to explore every corner, loving

every moment.

Clay leaned back, pushing his hands against the floor to keep from crushing the small boy underneath him. Each stared at each other as they caught their breath, breathing heavily. The music in the background had begun to die down, but they were far too distracted to notice. George eyed the man on top of him, his lips were plump and his eyes were dark as his pupils got larger, hiding the green he loved.

George began to lift his head forward again, ready to continue what was started cause clearly they both enjoyed it. Clay however had a worried and uncertain look on his face, his brows furrowed to indicate his thinking while he looked to the side. People faintly shouted as they counted down from 30, George set his head back on the ground, "Is something wrong?" Clay looked up to meet the eyes of the boy, who once again was fearful he did something wrong.

"No, no." he kissed George's forehead for reassurance, "I just, I don't wanna move too fast if you're not ready. I really like you and I just don't wanna mess this up. Do you want to keep going?" George giggled a little at how this guy who seemed like the most confident one in the room just an hour earlier, was now the one who was worried. George gave a soft smile as he ruffled the blond's hair gentilly.

Clay closed his eyes at the relaxing touch and hummed, only opening them so he could see the beautiful face in front of him. The faint shouting began to get louder, "14...13...12..." Clay leaned closer as George opened his mouth to speak, ready for what the response was. " I really like you too, how about we bring in the New Year together, hmm?" George smirked while Clay just chuckled at his attempt to flirt.

"9...8...7..." He dipped his head down and pressed their foreheads together while they each closed their eyes, "Sounds like a great idea." "4...3...2..." Clay smashed their lips together at the final cheer, fireworks going off outside to signify midnight however it more closely resembled the joy in Clay's heart. George pushed harder against the larger man, wanting nothing more but to keep him close.

George began to moan into kiss as Clay rubbed his crotch against George, who still had his legs wrapped around the younger. Clay allowed the boy to moan out loud, moving down to kiss his neck. George ran his hands through the smooth hair, clenching it tighter when lips ran over sensitive spots. This only made Clay come back to them more often, wanted nothing more but to hear the sweet sounds escaping his mouth.

Clay continued to rub against the boy underneath him, loving how he could make him squirm under his touch. Clay himself let out a groan as his pants began to tighten, forcing it aside and putting Georges pleasure before his own. Clay pulled back a bit so there was a space between them. He ran his hand down the blue shirt before stopping on Georges crotch, immediately beginning to palm him through his jeans.

Clay bit his lip, fighting every urge inside him to fuck the smaller boy senseless, resting his chin on the smallers shoulder. Georges moans become more needy as his pants become uncomfortable, letting out a whine before moaning into the others ear "Hnng-Clay, I-Nggg-need you-Mmm- so bad." He was barely able to get the words out, but not before Clay grabbed him from under his thighs and hoisted him up off the ground.

George pressed their lips together, this time the kiss was more sensual and passionate. Clay brought him to the bed, gently setting him down as he laid on top of him. "Is-is this ok?", George urgently nodded while Clay smiled brightly, pulling off the others blue shirt and tossing it to the ground. He slid his hands against the soft skin, to George the way his rough hands handled him so gently was hot.

Clay began kissing down George's neck, revisiting the places that made him moan. George moaned quietly, feeling the kisses move from his neck and down his stomach. Clay's delicate lips worked their way down before stopping above Georges pants. Moving his hands, he began to unzip the jeans; feeling George's fingers run through his hair was enough reassurance for him to pull the pants waistband down and all the way off.

Standing up Clay reached back and with one hand pulled his green hoodie off, tossing it to the ground alongside more clothes. George admired the view, watching as Clay began to undo his belt and slide off his pants, wearing a tight black shirt that defined his muscles. Clay kissed around Georges thighs earning small gasps when he hit a special spot. Moving his fingers along the inside of the boxers waistband, Clay pulled them off in a swift motion; revealing George's hard on that sprung up.

Clay licked his lips at the sight, running his hands along George's waist and squeezing his sides before moving. He licked up the side slowly, flicking his tongue along the tip. George clutched the blond hair tightly as he threw his head back in pleasure, moaning loudly. Clay felt his own dick twitch as he listened to the high pitched moans, desperate to hear more; he quickly took Georges length into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down rhythmically, he gagged as it hit the back of his throat; feeling tears pierce his eyes. However he continued as he felt George press down on the back of his head to go further, enjoying the sensation.

"Hnggg-Clay-I'm gonna-" Clay pushed his head down further before pulling away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. George relaxed his body from the lack of stimulation, huffing in disappointment. Clay layed on the boy and gave him a gentle kiss, "Why'd you stop?". Clay chuckled while bringing 3 fingers to George's mouth,"Can't let you have all the fun now can we? Suck."

Georges took the fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva without breaking eye contact from Clay. Clay bit his lip as he watched Georges get to work, removing the digits when he felt they were well covered. Clay reached back and took off his shirt, allowing George to drool over his body. He slowly lined up his finger with George's entrance before pushing it in, watching as George gripped the bedsheets and let out a deep moan that was a mix of pain and pleasure.

Clay began thrusting the finger in and out as the moans began to sound of ones of pleasure, adding in another as George began arching his back slightly. "Clay-mngg-" Clay's dick twitched from hearing his name being moaned out, beginning to stroke himself with his free hand inside his boxers. He curled his fingers slightly inside George, gaining more moans from the smaller as he began to stretch him out.

"Mmm-Clay-Nghh-I want you inside me.", from those words Clay immediately stopped touching himself and removed his fingers. George missed the feeling inside him, of being full; however he knew what was coming next was much bigger. He watched as Clay ripped off his boxers and was given a deep kiss, leaning down and biting George's ear "Hands and knees baby boy." George whined at the pet name, secretly loving it as he turned over onto his stomach.

Clay grabbed his hips roughly and pulled them up, sticking George's ass in the air. George braced himself as he felt Clay line up with his entrance, hoping he was stretched enough. Clay gripped Georges hips as he slid himself in, stopping half way as he felt George tighten around him. He groaned from the sensation wanting to just make him scream but he also wanted to make sure George was comfortable so he waited patiently. Looking in front of him, he could see George's face turned to the side while he took quick sharp breaths.

George nodded slightly as Clay slid the rest of his length in, gripping the sheets tighter he let out a groan. His eyes began to fill with tears from the stretch, Clay took notice immediately and leaned down, gentilly peppering kisses among the boys back for support. "Hey you're doing great. We can stop if you want." Clay spoke soothingly, his voice filled with genuine concern however George shook his head. "N-no, just go slow. Please.", his voice was shaky so Clay stayed where he was for a moment, allowing George to adjust to the size while he gave small kisses and words of encouragement.

Once he felt he was ready, George moved back a bit onto Clay's length. Clay slowly backed out almost all the way before slamming back in, listening to George's noises and watching as his face flushed to a deep red. He continued going at a steady pace, trying to go slowly so as to not hurt him. George moaned sluttishly as the pain started to subside, being replaced with pleasure as Clay sped up.

"Nghh-Clay-" George buried his face into the bed to hide his embarrassing moans, his body heating up as Clay continued slamming into him; going faster as the moans got louder. Clay gripped the brunettes hair and lifted his head a bit as he leaned down to press his chest against the smallers back, "I wanna hear your beautiful noises, ok?" George nodded rapidly as the way Clay was lying on him, made his thrusts go even deeper.

Clay pulled out and turned George over, wanting to see his face as he fucked him. Holding onto George's waist, Clay slid back into the boy; watching as his eyes rolled back and his mouth turned to a slight 'o'. George wrapped his arms and legs around Clay as he pushed back and forth inside him, unpurposefully covering his back in red lines as he dug his nails in. Clay seemed to enjoy the pain as he let out a deep groan while he sped up.

The bed frame creaked, rocking back and forth and the only sound in the room was that of panting and groans. The music continued echoing outside as the party kept going long past midnight, however nobody was aware of the different party happening inside one of the guest rooms.

"Mmm-You're so tight-" Clay let out small grunts as he reached out, gripping the headboard as it hit the wall to steady himself while his thrusts became sloppier. George was still heavily clinging to Clay as sweat dripped down his forehead, no longer hiding his loud moans as Clay had requested to hear. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, trying his best to contain it so they could both finish together. This became increasingly difficult as Clay held his eye contact with George; this only aroused him further.

"Clay-Nhgg-I'm close." George did his best to get out the words without moaning, failing drastically. "Me too, can I...inside?" Clay slowed his thrusts as he waited for the answer, George nodded as his eyes rolled back again. "Please-mmm-I wanna feel you finish inside me.", he spoke loudly with confidence, that was the clearest thing he said all night (lol). Clay felt he could finish just from that sentence as he gripped the bedframe tighter, his knuckles turning pale while he thrusted into George harder.

George tightened his grip on Clay to bring him closer, Clay finished with a groan as he pushed himself all the way. George could feel Clay's dick twitch inside him before releasing it's pressure; letting out a warmth deep inside him. This was all George needed to push him over the edge, his legs quivered as he came; covering both their stomachs in the white substance. Clay watched proudly as the boy underneath him shivered through his orgasm before pulling out slowly and flopping next to him.

Both boys panted heavily while coming down from their high, staring at the ceiling with a smile painted on their faces. George turned over and rested on Clays chest while looking at the green eyes he loved. "I really like you. I don't normally do stuff like this, you know?" Clay chuckled and looked down at George, his face looked so cute with his afterglow. He ran his hands through the ruffled hair, massaging his scalp. "Me neither, I really like you too. C'mere." Clay hugged the boy tightly, still holding his head gently as he giggled.

George yawned as he relaxed in Clay's strong arms that held him softly, resting his head on his chest allowed him to hear the thump of Clay's heart beat. Listening to it, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Clay took notice soon after, hearing small snores coming from the boy on his chest. Pressing a kiss to George's forehead, he leaned back and fell asleep still wearing a smile.


	6. Under the Rain

Words: 2920 Warnings: None Date: 9/27/20

Prompt: Dream comes home from work looking for his boyfriend; he hears music coming from the backyard.

Dream rushed to his front door with his hoodie covering his head. He had been having a stressful week at work and to make matters worse, it started raining on his way home. He walked into his house and looked around the room to see that nobody was there. He furrowed his eyebrows, usually George was there to greet him when he got home; right now he could really use it. He checked his watch, it was 6:30 he was right on time so where was his boyfriend.

He started to make his way down the hall to search for him, when he heard a faint sound coming from outside; it sounded like music. Dream slowly made his way to the backdoor and stepped outside, pulling up his hoodie once again but remaining under the deck cover. Porch lights illuminated the backyard, bringing some light to the sunset that was being dulled down by gray clouds.

Music filled the quiet air happily, looking over Dream could see a little speaker on the porch table with a phone next to it. In the middle of the grassy yard, was a man in a soaked t-shirt and some equally drenched dark jeans, dancing. Looking down, Dream saw that he was barefoot in the wet grass. He danced without a care in the world, twirling on his toes and occasionally shaking the water from his dark hair.

"Dream you're home!" George ran up to Dream on the porch and threw his arms around him, giving him a big wet hug. "Aww come on really." Dream pulled back from the soaked boy who only wore a pure smile on his face, looking down his hoodie was now slightly wet as well as his pants. "Now that you're already wet, let's go dance." George pulled at the man's hand, trying to bring him off the porch with him. "But George-"

Before Dream could protest, George used all his strength and brought him to the center of the yard. Water dripped down Dreams face, soaking his clothes as he brought up his hand to push his blond hair back. George was all smiles while he danced, holding Dream's hand as he spun around. Dream could only watch and admire George as he sang along to a song both of them knew.

"Please don't let me down! C'mon Dream, sing with me." George held Dream's hands and looked him in the eyes, they sparkled with the reflection of the sunset. Dream smiled and matched George's energy, singing together. "Please don't let me down! You better come around!" Both looked at each other with pure joy as they screamed the lyrics together, vibing with the speaker. "Ah Ah Ah Ah! Ah Ah Ah Ah!" I won't come around!"

George jumped up and down, until he slipped on a patch of wet grass; still holding onto Dream causing them to both fall. Dream fell on top of George with his arms on both sides of the smaller boy, pinning him in place. His knee was also right against Georges crotch, each little movement causing him to squirm. Slowly, Dream leaned his head down to George and locked their lips together.

George wrapping his arms around Dream, pulling him closer. Dream cupped George's face in his hand as water poured down on his back. He moved his knee slightly to get in a better position, but as he did so he could hear a small moan come out of George's mouth, leading blood to rush to his dick. Dream slowly kissed down George's neck, stopping at his collarbone; knowing there was a sensitive spot there. His theory was proved correct when George took in a sharp gasp in his ear, as well as started to thrust his hips up, grinding against Dreams knee. George was drowning in pleasure, the rain splashing on his face didn't seem to bother him anymore.

Dream brought his face up and looked at George, he was so beautiful. Using one hand, Dream pulled off his hoodie and propped George up so he could slide the cloth under him. He wanted George to get comfortable against the hard ground, he was going to be there for a while. Dream could feel the water better against his thin white shirt, sticking to his skin and almost becoming see through.

Dream pecked against Georges neck, making his way delicately down Georges wet shirt. He lifted the bottom of the shirt, kissing the soft skin underneath. The light kisses sent shivers down George as the cool rain dripped on his shirt. Dream looked up to George as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, waiting for a nod of approval before going further. Once given permission, Dream slid Georges pants off leaning onto George as he wrapped his legs around Dream.

Dream could feel the hard member in Georges pants with how close they were, slowly sliding his hand into Georges boxers. He started moving his hand up and down; George began to let out moans before Dream stopped him with a deep kiss. George continued to whimper into Dream's mouth as his hand sped up.

"D-Dream...Nghh-" George's body shivered as Dream stopped and went at a slow pace, running his finger along the slit before going faster. George gripped the grass to the side of him as Dream began moving his lips down to George's neck, giving the smaller man the chance to moan out loud. He kissed every spot that made George squirm, sucking on them enough so that they would still be red the next day.

George kept his eyes squeezed shut as the rain poured down onto his face, drowning out the rest of his senses with the touch of his boyfriend on top of him. A familiar feeling began to pool in his stomach as his body heated up, Dream moved his hand up and down faster as he felt George wiggling around underneath him. Dream found a spot on George's neck and bit down lightly, "D-D-Dream...I'm go-Mhmm!"

George couldn't even finish his sentence before he released his load into his boxers, moaning out loudly as he did so. George gripped the sides of Dream's arms as they slowed down, Dream's eyes watched as the already soaked with water boxers turned white on George's bulge.

The pairs of eyes met once again but not before shutting as Dream kissed George deeply once more. Dream groaned into the others mouth as George still had his legs wrapped around the other, grinding against Dream's now unbearably tight pants. Breaking the kiss, he stood up and removed his shirt as well as taking off his pants to relieve the pressure. George took the opportunity to also discard his own shirt.

George watched as the rain ran down Dream's toned chest, bouncing off his defined muscles. The blond shook his head to the side, allowing the rain to splash away as he combed his fingers through his hair. His mouth was slightly parted as he looked down to the boy on the grass, his legs spread as if to invite Dream. George's eyes darkened with what can only be described as lust as Dream pounced down onto George's chest. Their equality drenched skin pressed against each other enough to feel the others heartbeat racing as they proceeded to make out.

George wiggled his hips so that their boxers rubbed against each other, however George needed them to not be there at all. Dream took the hint and pulled back to remove both of their boxers, tossing them to the side. He looked down to the panting mess underneath him that was George. Smiling he stuck three fingers into his own mouth and coated them in saliva, knowing George liked what he saw especially since he let out a moan at the sight.

Dream positioned himself above George who was waiting impatiently on Dream's hoodie, "You ready?" George nodded as Dream traced a wet finger around his entrance before pushing in, he hissed at the sharp pain. Dreams face was right above his, the instant he saw his boyfriends face turn sour; he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and allowed him to adjust before moving his finger in and out slowly.

At this point the sun was almost beyond the horizon, allowing little bits of colorful light to reflect brightly across it's path before it turned to dark blue; the stars already coming into view. Shadows defined the features on the younger boy's face as he looked down and away from the sun; his chiseled chin and the way his nose poked out next to his oval eyes. It left George in awe as he admired the handsome face, the face that was attached to the smoking hot body on top of him.

Although George couldn't see colors, Dream could and the way the sun shone onto the smallers face highlighted all his best assets. His brown eyes shimmered as the sun reflected, turning them a honey gold. The orange lighting accented his already pink stained cheeks, the bit of drool leaving his mouth shining in the light.

George held eye contact with Dream as he felt the finger moving inside him, going back and forth as it slid across his walls. He whined at the slow pace but he could see that Dream was trying to be gentle with the way his eyes focused on nothing but George. "D-Dream, that f-feels really good..." Dream added a second finger as he pumped his hand faster into the boy, much to the olders delight. George gripped Dream's tan and muscular shoulders, trying to wiggle around from the sensations but was stuck in place by Dream's other hand on his waist.

The pain slowly subsided as the pleasure took over, feeling as Dream brushed over a sensitive spot. George began trying to buck his hips up, attempting to get some friction against his throbbing member. Dream kept his grip on George's waist however as he thrusted his fingers deeper continuing to brush against the spot that made George shiver. He placed gentle kisses against the soft skin, sometimes sucking down to leave a red mark in its place.

"Mhmm-" George bit his lip as Dream scissored his insides, stretching him out. Dream pulled out his fingers, leaving George to whine as he sat there all hot and bothered. However, George watched carefully as Dream spit into his own hand and slowly coated his dick in saliva to act as lubricant. Dream groaned and leaned his head back, allowing the water to drip down his face as he jerked himself off for a bit before turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

Dream lined himself up George's hole as he rested his forearms next to George, pushing in slowly as each let out a long moan. Dream could feel the smallers walls clenching up around him, engulfing him in the warm sensations. "Ngh-You're so tight." Dream sat still as he bottomed out, allowing George to adjust. No matter how many times they had had sex before, George always needed a moment to get used to Dream's length. (You have no idea how many stories it took and urban dictionary, to realise what 'bottoming out' meant lol)

George gripped the wet grass next to him as he felt Dream's hard on deep inside of him, he let out a small whimper but feeling he was ready he wrapped his legs around Dream and brought him even closer. Dream took the hint and began slowly thrusting in and out of the older boy, hiding his face in the nook of George's neck; this allowed every small moan he made to be heard right next to Dream's ear.

Dream tried to conceal his own noises but ultimately failed as he listened to the love of his life moan helplessly into his ear. "D-Dream..Mghh-" Dream let out a deep groan as he sped up, hearing George moan his name was so fucking hot; it reminded him that he was the only one that would ever be able to hear and see George like this.

George continued panting underneath the muscular man until he felt Dream hit his sweet spot dead on, arching his back and turning his mouth into a slight 'o'. His eyes rolled back as he let out a high pitched moan, different than the ones before as his body began to shake with pleasure. Dream noticed the instant change and worked to thrust in the same spot each time, hitting George's prostate over and over again.

Dream snaked his hand down to rub George's member that was begging for contact, jerking it off in time with his thrusts. George basically screamed from all the pleasure, he was high on the sensations Dream was giving him. Dream kept pushing in and out of the boy at a rapid pace as he moved his hand back and forth on George's dick as well, making sure to put the other's pleasure before his own as he felt himself getting close.

His thrusts became sloppier as he felt a familiar warmth in his stomach, holding back he could feel that George was on the same path as he always began to shiver when he was getting close. Dream leaned his head back from George's neck that was coated with love bites, admiring the boy beneath him.

George's face was red as a tomato, even in the dark it was noticeable. His mouth was open as he moaned and his tongue was sticking out a bit. And his eyes, oh his eyes; they were dark with lust and the stars made them shimmer with the reflection of small white dots. Dreams green eyes met the brunettes as they shared a gaze, each feeling themselves about to come.

"God, I love you." Dream smiled as he trapped the brunette in a deep kiss, sliding his tongue in as the boy moaned into the other's mouth. Dream clenched his fist on the ground next to George as he thrusted deep into the older, groaning as he felt his sweet release. George could feel Dream's hot liquid painting his insides, this was enough for him. Clenching around him, George moaned into Dream's mouth as he came into the tan hand that was pumping him rapidly.

Dream slowed his thrusts as he rode them through their orgasms, each panting heavily as their lips separated. George's body shivered from all the feeling engulfing his body; Dream's hot cum inside of him, his own semen on his stomach, the hot breath against his lips and the cold rain pattering against his body. He felt like he was in heaven as he relaxed in his afterglow, Dream collapsing on his chest.

Finally able to speak as he caught his breath, "I love you too Dream." His voice was raspy from all the moaning and screams, hopefully the neighbors couldn't hear although it was past dark. Dream lifted his head and admired his beautiful boyfriend underneath him, pecking him on the nose as a sign of his affection.

Dream pulled out slowly, earning a whine in response as his hot seed dripped out of George's hole. Dream reached for his own boxers that were slightly damp from the rain, using them to clean up George and himself. As he wiped up George's inner thighs, he earned a small moan when he got close to the leaking entrance; Dream chuckled while George turned a dark shade of pink.

He stood up and gathered up all their clothes, tossing them under the deck as they dripped rain water onto the cement; they'd get them later. Dream walked back to his boyfriend who was struggling to stand up without falling. He quickly scooped in to catch George as he stumbled, he could tell George was sore based on the expression on his face. "I've got you baby."

George felt his legs being hoisted up as Dream picked him up bridal style, carrying him back to the house. The rain started to slow down but George shivered as it continued to coldy pool on his naked body. Dream was unbothered by the Florida weather hitting his own skin but he knew George was freezing. Walking inside, he continued to carry George through the hallway and to the bathroom.

"I'll mop up the floor later but let's get you in a nice warm bath." He gave George a quick kiss on the cheek as he turned on the faucet, allowing the warm water to fill the tub. He guided George into the bath, carefully helping him to sit down even though it hurt a bit. Dream turned off the water as it reached the middle of the tub, climbing in behind his boyfriend so that George could lean back against his chest.

Dream massaged George's thighs as he sat in between his legs, running his fingers along the brunette's scalp to help ease the pain. George hummed as he closed his eyes, leaning back against the others chest. "I love you, Dream. Thank you." Dream always made sure to give George the proper care after sex, knowing he needed the love and affection after having it a bit rough and personally he loved giving him the care. "I love you, too George."

George turned his head enough to allow Dream to place a gentle kiss against his plump lips. He smiled pulling away, snuggling into Dream while the other wrapped his arms around his fragile body.


	7. Little Black Box

Ayo! It's the first day of Kinktober, well the first day for me has this is the first of five days that I will be posting! Also, I haven't decided if it between the five days I will post an angst story or two, or if that will be difficult. Anyways, welcome and also thank you for 20,000 reads :D

BTW I realize that time differences are definitely things so I'm going on with Pacific Standard Time on Fridays (even though we supposed to be on Mountain Standard Time like wtf) I am also posting really early today because I'm in virtual classes rn and was able to finish writing while playing kahoot. Next week I will also post earlier in the day because of fall break, for the last 3 weeks will probably be later tonight because I will be going to in person school five days a week. 

-KINKTOBER DAY 1-

Words: 3512 Warnings: None Date: 10/2/20

Prompt: While Clay is gone at the grocery store, George decides to have some fun with some things hidden away.

KINKS: Body worship, lace, lingerie, praise kink, collaring, size difference

"I'll be back in like an hour, George!" Clay picked up his keys by the front door as he called to his boyfriend upstairs. "Ok, I love you!" George typed away at his computer in their shared office space, trying to get the code for his new plugin to work. "Love you too!" George listened carefully, stopping his keyboard clacking. He listened to the small jangle of keys followed by footsteps and a door closing; signifying Clay had left.

Quickly he shut off his monitor and raced to their shared bedroom, peeking out the window to make sure the car was gone. Once he was sure he was alone, he snuck over to their closet; opening the door and rummaging around under some stacked clothes. After moving some out of the way, he found what he was looking for: A little black box with a red ribbon tied around it to keep it sealed, it was a few sizes bigger than a shoe box.

George grabbed the box and set it on their bed, carefully opening it to observe the contents. He took out a few items that were layed on the top, smiling as he held them gently in his hands. Holding one up, it was a pair of pink panties that tied on the sides with little black bows. Checking behind him one more time, he unbuttoned his pants and slid them to the ground along with his boxers; replacing them with the pink panties.

He looked over to the mirror that was on their wall, stepping in front of it to admire himself as a smile grew on his face. Looking back at the box, he felt around through the soft materials before pulling out a black satin top. The top had spaghetti straps and a lace bodice, while the rest was solid black and flowed to right above his stomach. It was soft and cool against his skin, going back to the mirror, he twirled around as the top flowed.

The black made the pink panties stand out and they accented his curves. Snatching his phone, he made a kissy face in the mirror while placing a hand on his hip. *Click. He looked at the photo in his gallery before saving it to a private folder, maybe he could show it to Clay one day. He liked the thought but was still too worried to tell his boyfriend about his love for the feminine lingerie. George thought he would find it too weird, so he decided to instead keep it private. It was for him anyways, it made him feel good about himself and he loved feeling empowered to his own body.

Setting his phone down he slid off the satin top and pink panties, tossing them to the floor before looking through the little black box again. Examining the items, he pulled out one of his favorites; a pair of navy blue panties with a heart hole in the back that held a long string. Sliding on the silky material, he felt the fabric around his sides and front, as well as the thong string between his cheeks.

In the box there was a small black bag folded up, removing it he took out a brand new pair of black thigh high nylons as well as a set of garders. George sat down on the edge of the bed, pointing his feet as he glided them up his legs until they reached the middle of his thighs where a strap of thick black lace rested.

After putting both nylons on, he reached for the black garters; attaching them to the top of the nylons and the bottom of his panties. Feeling snug, he hopped up and grabbed some black leather bracelets before returning to the mirror. Clasping the bracelets around his wrists he smirked into the mirror, looking himself over constantly.

The navy panties looked amazing on him, not to mention the bare view from the back made his cute ass look perfect. The nylons accentuated his legs to make them seem skinnier and the garders just tied his whole bottom half together. He did think however that his top half needed something else; he had the leather bracelets and he knew there was a matching choker in the box, perfect.

Giddily he grabbed the choker from the box without turning around, clasping the metal clips behind his neck. The outfit looked perfect but he wondered if anything else would look good with it. He turned around to check the box, only to lock eyes with Clay standing in the door frame with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

-Time real+slight pov change

Clay had made it almost all the way to the store before realising he had forgotten his wallet at home, meaning he needed to drive all the way back. Pulling up in the driveway, he parked the car again and jogged inside, hoping to just find it on the counter. Looking around the kitchen, he couldn't seem to spot the object so he made his way upstairs, thinking he left it in the office for one of their latest videos.

Once in the office space, he expected to see George there as that's where he was just 15 minutes ago (haha reference) but he was not. Clay looked around the room and was able to spot his black fabric wallet sitting next to the monitor. Thinking George had just stepped out the house for a bit, he started to make his way downstairs after putting it in his pocket when he heard some humming alongside small metal clicking; making him stop in his tracks.

Turning around, he made his way to their bedroom door; pressing his ear against it he couldn't hear anything so he turned the door knob and looked in. Standing there was George, adjusting the clasps on his garders in front of a mirror. He was wearing dark lingerie that highlighted all his best features, with his ass sticking out of the back.

Clay widened his eyes as he looked the smaller boy up and down, he looked fucking hot; not to mention he looked so confident. Clay could only watch as George grabbed a black leather choker and began to fasten it behind his neck. Clay gripped the doorknob and door frame tightly as he felt his pants shifting in size. Realising that he should probably say something instead of just watching, Clay was about to speak up when George turned around and they locked eyes.

George quickly let go of the necklace, letting it fall to the floor with a harsh little clink. George's eye's filled with worry as Clay observed him, as well as looking at the pieces of clothing strewn about the room. The house was silent and the tension in the room was heavy, "C-Clay I d-didn't think you'd be back so s-soon...it's not..." George stumbled trying to find an explanation although it was evidently clear what was happening, considering he couldn't cover himself.

George stopped trying to explain himself when Clay moved from his spot in the doorframe, walking slowly towards where George was standing. He towered over George, who was standing there in shame; rubbing the side of his arm to try and deal with the embarrassment. Looking down, Clay looked over George once again before his eyes trailed to a shiny object on the floor.

Clay leaned down and carefully picked it up, it was the necklace George was putting on before he got interrupted. Clay felt over the smooth black leather, there was a silver metal heart in the front and a little clasp in the back. Stepping back a bit, he looked down to George's face; he was avoiding eye contact by looking at his nylon covered feet. Slowly, Clay lifted his hand and traced his fingers along George's jaw line; lifting his chin so that they could lock eyes.

Clay brought up the choker, pressing the cool metal heart against George's warm skin and wrapping the leather straps around his neck; securing the clasps in the back. George shivered feeling the way Clay's hands ran down his shoulders and across his collarbone when he finished with the clasps. They stared into each other's eyes as Clay leaned down, brushing their noses against each other as he tilted his head to the side a bit. George squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his boyfriend's hot breath against his lips before they locked, it was a gentle but deep kiss so there was meaning behind it.

Clay pulled away with a soft smile,"You look so beautiful right now." George blushed, his face turning an exotic shade of red. "I'm s-sorry I d-didn't tell you. It's just so embarrassing..." George still felt slightly ashamed, however this changed when Clay flipped him around to face the mirror. Clay ran his fingertips along George's bare sides, kissing his bare neck around the collar; leaving George to watch their reflection.

"Don't be embarrassed, you look so fucking hot in this baby." George moaned as he felt the younger sucking on his skin, throwing his head back to expose more of his neck to Clay who happily kissed it. Clay slid his thumb under the edge of George's navy panties, leaving his finger just there to tease him. His other hand was playing with George's nipples while he grinded his body against George.

"C-Clay." George practically moaned out the name as he stared at his reflection; he looked like a hot mess, his hair ruffled around, his eyes dark with lust and his mouth hanging open as he panted. Is this what Clay sees everytime we have sex? Clay interrupted the thought, "Mmm-You look so good and I want you so bad." George could feel the others erection poking onto his butt as he wiggled around.

George quickly turned around and grabbed onto Clay's shoulders before hopping up, Clay catching him by holding under his thighs. George wrapped his arms around Clay's head, tangling his hands in the fluffy blond hair as they kissed; roughly. George moaned as his dick rubbed against Clay's chest through the panties' thin fabric.

Clay slapped George's exposed ass cheek, causing him to gasp; Clay took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the others mouth. Clay guided the fragile boy over to the bed, sliding all the objects on it to the floor with one hand to make room. He set down George who had his knees bent up in anticipation on the sides of Clay who was grinding against George, causing each to moan.

Clay began kissing down George's stomach, whispering sweet nothings every time his lips left the skin. "You're so fucking gorgeous...*kiss...I love you so much...*kiss...You look so hot right now..." George loved the praise and all the compliments about his body, it only further excited him and brought a shaky smile to his face.

George looked down as he noticed Clay stopped peppering kisses, seeing that Clay had now removed his shirt and was unbuckling his belt. George panted as he watched Clay take off all of his clothing so that he was only in his boxers. He reached down to take off his own apparel but Clay grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, kissing him deeply. "Ah, ah, ah; lets keep your sexy little outfit on, hm?"

"O-Okay." George shivered at the thought, this was like a sexual fantasy come to life. Clay slipped off his boxers and revealed his throbbing boner, George licked his lips at the sight. Slowly, he reached down and began to pump his hand up and down Clay's shaft; smiling when Clay let out a groan. George kissed along Clay's jaw as he threw his head back, George moving his hand up and down faster to speed up the process.

"Fuck George, Mmm." Clay moaned, bringing his hand down and rubbing George through his panties; George whined at the contact, considering his hard on was more restricted. George started to wrap his legs around Clay to keep him there but Clay had a different idea. Leaning back he stopped his movements, gently flipping George onto his stomach. Clay smirked at the sight before him; George's nylon legs were slightly spread apart, his ass was exposed in the panties with the thin string hidden and his hands were bent by his sides, wrists still in the leather bracelets along with his neck.

Clay ran his hands up George's thighs, making his way up and stopping to massage George's plump ass. Removing his hands, George could hear a drawer opening and some rummaging before a familiar little 'pop' was heard from from a bottle. Clay pulled at George's thong a bit causing a little gasp to emerge from the older boy before he moved the string to the side to spread his cheeks.

Clay traced a wet finger around George's entrance before shoving in the lubed up digit. "NGHH-CLAY!" George moaned out as he felt the younger sliding his finger in and out; George clenching around him. Clay massaged around his butt to sooth the pain, giving him gentle kisses on his back as well as words of encouragement. "You're doing so good, Georgie."

George's moans began to get whinnier until Clay added another finger and then another; shoving them deeply into the smaller. George's painful boner was slightly poking out of his panties but he tried not to let it bother him, how could he complain when there were three fingers shoved inside him? Clay rapidly fingered George, listening to all the sweet moans he made.

Stopping his movements Clay grabbed the bottle of lube again, this time squirting out a good bit to coat his member in. Setting aside the bottle and clicking the lid, Clay slid his hand up and down the length slowly before pressing the wet object against George's stretched out hole. "You ready baby?" Clay looked up to George's face that was pressed against the bed facing the side, "Y-Yes."

Clay pushed his dick in, stopping half way to allow George to adjust before pushing all the way in; groaning as he felt George tighten around him. George nodded quickly when he felt he was ready, signalling Clay to go for it; taking the cue he pulled out a bit before slamming back in. George tried reaching for something to control the pleasure, squeezing the bedsheets in his palms. Clay continued pounded faster, looking down as he went in and out of George; his lower half dressed for the lewd occasion.

Clay began thrusting at different angles, trying to find George's sweet spot; he stopped searching when George practically screamed. "Clay! R-Right there, Fuck!" The room filled with the sounds of high pitched moans as George yelled out, Clay groaned as he pushed his hands against the bed, thrusting deeply while still praising George. "Mmm-You're doing so good for me. You look so fucking good, so pretty."

George tried to reach down and relieve the pressure of his hard on but to no luck as Clay grabbed his leather bound wrists and pinned them to his sides next to his face. George felt his face flushing, the choker limiting his breathing a little bit; but he enjoyed the collaring. Every kink George had ever had (and hidden) was being used right now as his boyfriend slammed into him; George practically begging for more.

However all good things must come to an end, as George felt a warmth in his stomach. (Did I scare ya for a sec) He could feel his orgasm nearing but he tried holding out as Clay showed no indication that he was close. So he held out, whimpering wanting his release so badly as the pleasure only continued to build. "It's okay baby, you can cum. Y-You're doing great and you're gonna look s-so good with my cum s-spilling out of you."

"Nghh-!" George screamed out, the praise and worship was enough as his dick that was poking out of his boxers spilled out onto his stomach and the sheets. He could feel Clay gripping his wrists tighter as he thrusted deeply before stopping and letting out an intense groan, finishing deep inside. "G-George." George shivered at the feeling of Clay's cum sitting inside him, then running down his legs as he pulled out. George sat still, laying on his stomach as his body came down from it's euphoric sensation; still moaning slightly.

Clay grabbed a clean towel they kept under the bed for times like this, using it to wipe up himself then George. Scooping down, he lifted George up and turned him around so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, wanting to help him remove his outfit before getting in the shower.

"C-Clay, I'm really sor-" Clay started unbuckling the garter clasps and sliding off the nylons carefully to not rip them. "No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry for walking in, I should have knocked; but maybe it's a good thing I didn't because I got to see you dressed all gorgeous. Maybe we could do this again?" George snapped up his head that was previously hanging in shame, "W-Wait really? You liked it?"

Clay chuckled as he removed George's now cum soaked panties, tossing them to the laundry basket. "Damn straight I did, I've wanted to see you in lingerie for sooo long, but I didn't want to force you to wear it just so I could get off. Now that I've seen you in it, mmm, we are never going back." George giggled, happy to know that Clay liked it almost as much as he did, smirking as he thought of all the devious outfits he could use with his boyfriend.

"Dammit, sorry." George snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see what Clay was upset about, seeing his wrists had red bruised lines where the leather bracelets were. The same was in place of the leather choker due to all his wiggling and the tightness George wanted it. He smiled and gave the worried Clay a peck on the cheek, "It's alright, I really liked it. Now I can be reminded that whenever I come home, you'll be there to fuck me."

Clay blushed, he brought George's wrists up to his mouth and gave them each soft kisses; smiling as he heard George start to giggle. "Alright Georgie, let's get you in the shower. C'mon baby." George stretched out his arms and made little grabby hands, Clay happily picked him up as George wrapped his legs around him, snuggling his face in Clay's chest. Clay held the smaller boy tightly as he brought them to the shower, he loved this boy so much.

Bonus:

"George, Darryl says he needs your help in the kitchen!" George trotted down the stairs as he made his way to their kitchen, seeing his guests. "I just need you to roll out the dough on the counter please, since these two are too lazy to help me." George stood behind the kitchen counter with Darryl, in the connected room in front of them was Clay and Zak sitting happily on the couch as they faced the tv.

"Ok." George rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie to his elbows, forgetting that the whole reason he was wearing it was to conceal the marks on his neck and wrists. He started rolling out the dough against the granite counter until Darryl spoke, "Wait a minute!" Looking up he realised Daryl's eyes were on his wrists, quickly he tried to roll back down the fabric but Darryl grabbed his forearm and pulled it back as he admired the red mark around his wrist.

George began to panic, how was he supposed to explain this to Darryl of all people. Darryl darted his eyes up to George before he yanked at the hoodie around his neck, pulling it down a bit to reveal the matching red line from the choker. "Darryl, what the hell! Shock damage video gone wrong?!" He tried to lie but it came out more of a question as he wondered if Darryl would believe it.

Darryl started laughing a bit and smiled while rubbing George's back, George pulled back down his sleeves and tried to cover his neck again. "Don't worry they go away in like a week or two." "Oh, alright. Wait, how do you know that?!" George snapped his head up, realising the advice he was just given. Darryl rolled up his own sleeve a bit to reveal two red lines from rope burn on each wrist, wearing a smile.

George's jaw dropped, "But how...who?" Darryl motioned his head towards the couch, George followed as his eyes landed on Zak. "Holy shit." "Language, but yes." Each rolled back down their sleeves as they began to laugh uncontrollably at their shared moment; the boys on the couch turning around to see what was so funny, however Clay and Zak just couldn't relate.

That's right, I threw in some Skephalo in the ending there too. I hope you enjoyed the first day of Kinktober, again all the days are preplanned prompts that I am working on so lets go! Have fun guessing what the next combo will be ;) Love you guys!


	8. Coding Assistance

Hey there you beautiful people, welcome to Day 2 of Kinktober! Oh my god, I had such a hard time finding a prompt to go with the set kinks; I literally had a set story plan for all the kink sets except for this one so I had to ask raviolihailstorm for some help (thank you btw) so they inspired this one as well as inspiring some more prompts for after kinktober.

-KINKTOBER DAY 2-

Word Count: 3873 Warnings: None Date: 10/9/20

Prompt: George is having trouble coding a plugin so Clay steps in with a way to help him learn ;)

KINKS: Oral Sex, Rimming, Edging, Fisting and Face Sitting

A/N: I wrote a lot of these at 1 am while eating random food, over the past two days so some of my side comments might be a little strange. Anyways, enjoy!

“What the hell!” George stared angrily at his laptop screen that had buffered and deleted a portion of code. George was never the best at coding, it was usually Clay who did them but he had promised to finish this plugin for him; to be nice but also to prove that he could do it. George slammed his fists against the comforter as he tried to keep his cool; he was lying on their shared bed on his stomach, facing away from the door as he tried to work.

He stared at the lines of code, trying to understand it but was struggling to remember all the advice he was given from Clay. He had asked for help with a plugin once a while back, Clay did give him advice and offered to give him a walkthrough if needed, but George refused. He was mainly embarrassed that he couldn’t figure it out so now instead he sat alone and confused, sitting for over two hours and only getting around four lines of code done.

He rubbed his temples as he tried to focus again; this would be so much easier if Clay were here. Moving his fingers across the mouse pad, he selected a line of code and began to type in the necessary inputs for the plugin slowly. He managed to get it done, but that was only line five of probably 80. (I don’t know how many lines would actually but used but lets pretend) He plopped his head down against the comforter and slid the laptop back a bit, groaning out in frustration.

George heard light humming as it approached the bedroom door before it opened, Clay popping in happily. He skipped over to the bed with a smile on his face, George couldn’t see it but he could tell whenever Clay was in a good mood. He looked at George and playfully layed down on George’s back, smushing him into the bed as he looked at the computer screen before the frustrated boy.

“Hi Georgie, whatcha working on?” Clay examined the screen as George looked back to the screen, annoyed. Glancing over the work, Clay became quite confused as George had locked himself away for most of the day, not even leaving the room for lunch. “Have you been working on the code this whole time, it looks like you’ve barely started?” George stared at the screen as his face heated up, he couldn’t look back to his boyfriend; sure that he would just make fun of him for not understanding how to code.

“Uhm...I don’t really get it.” George spoke quietly as Clay tried to read his expression, waiting for him to start laughing about his response. “Oh, well do you want some help!” George was grateful for Clays eagerness and understanding, smiling a bit at the support. “Yeah...please.”  
“Ok! I’ll help you with the plugin and for every line you get correct, I’ll give you a reward. How’s that sound?” He was a little confused at the reward part but figured it was just a good way for him to learn so he happily agreed. “Alright, you’ve got the first parts all good so lets start on the next line. We want to make it so that the mobs are more o.p., so let's give the zombies speed and swords for a start.” George hovered over the line and typed in ‘entitytype.zombie’ before putting in for them to have speed and an iron sword.

It took George a few minutes but after some retypes he was sure it was right. George looked over his shoulder to Clay who was still lying on his back, reading over the code he turned to George with a proud smile. “Looks good, now your reward.” George was curious as to what Clay was going to give him as he still had dozens of lines to go, but his question was quickly answered when Clay pressed his lips to George’s in a deep kiss. Clay slid off of George’s back so that he was only halfway on him and leaned forward a bit, making it more comfortable for both of them.

George’s face began to heat up but before he could push back harder, Clay pulled away and turned back to the screen. “Alright for the next line, give skeletons knockback bows and enchanted golden armour. Think you got it?” George was a little flustered but turned back to the screen and slowly typed in ‘entitytype.skeleton’. As he began to type in the code for the enchanted bow, he felt a hand on his back; moving up and down as it grazed his shoulders and ran along his spine, giving him chills.

George could see in the corner of his eye, Clay smirking and looking him up and down. George tried to focus on the words in front of him, quickly putting in for the armour and bow before clicking so it went to the next line. He looked over with a pleading smile, hoping he did it right; Clay looked over the words for a minute before grinning slyly. “Good job, reward time.”

Clay climbed onto George’s back again, this time with his legs on either side of his body. He leaned down and began kissing around the back George’s neck, his hands sliding underneath his shirt to feel his smooth skin. George let out a soft moan as Clay felt around his sides while sucking around his neck. George was now stuck on his stomach as he faced the laptop, only able to make out a faint reflection in the screen to see what Clay was doing.

“C-Clay…” George gasped out and gripped the comforter slightly as Clay licked a sensitive spot on his neck. George tried to turn around to face Clay but he was stuck in place by the others' weight. “Nah ah, unless you want me to stop, you need to earn this remember?” George whined but nodded his head, not wanting Clay to stop what he was doing.

“Good, now do a creeper next; make ‘em charged. That should be easy enough right?” George nodded his head a bit and tried to begin the line of code, “R-Right…” Shakily typing as Clay sucked on his neck, enough to leave red hickies. George on his own probably would have been able to do this coding line quickly but with Clay teasing him, it made it ten times more difficult. He also didn’t know what Clay would do if he accidentally coded something wrong so George just tried not to test it.  
“H-How d-does it look?” George moved his hands away from the keyboard, the simple charged creeper took almost four minutes to type out as Clay kept moving his hands further up George’s shirt. He stopped for a minute and looked up to the screen, reading it out before whispering into George’s ear; “Correct.”

In a swift movement, Clay pulled off George’s sweatpants and tossed them to the ground; pouncing back onto him as he kissed up the inside of the boy's thighs. He pressed gentle kisses and sucked on the pale skin as he made his way up, lifting George’s shirt up a bit to kiss his back. George moaned softly as Clay touched around his body, teasing his fingers under George’s boxers waistband.

“C-Clay c’mon ju-” George began to get impatient as he was just stuck on his stomach from the weight holding him down.”No, you need to keep working if you want me to keep going.” His voice was deep, different than anything George had ever heard him use before. (I was eating carne asada at 1 am while while writing part so sorry if anything sounds off or weird, I was using one hand to type it)

“Now make spiders invisible with twice the attack damage baby.” George only managed to write out ‘entitytyp-’ when he felt Clay reach underneath him and start pawing at his boxers, rubbing him from the outside of the fabric. George moaned out, biting his lip as he faced the screen, trying to keep his cool even though his boyfriend was literally on him, sucking his skin and stroking his hardening member through the material.

Shakily he typed out the code, it was pretty simple but as he progressed through the line, Clay started rubbing his hand faster against his boxers and pressing his body against George. Clay moaned softly as his own boner was starting to form with the friction of him against George’s ass, but he didn’t let that distract him. 

Once Clay heard the keyboard clicking stop, he looked up and checked the screen; once again a correct line of code was written out so with another swift movement he ripped off George’s boxers, earring a gasp from the smaller as his boner pressed uncomfortably against the bed. He admired the boy, he had a lean waist but gentle curves around his hips. His pale skin was soft as Clay ran his fingers up his legs, massaging the olders ass as he hummed in response.

“C-Clay…” Clay looked up to the boy who had his head turned to the side a bit, trying to see what was happening behind him. “Yeah, what’s up?” George mumbled something under his breath but his boyfriend was unable to make out what it was. “Hm, do you want to stop?” George shook his head a little and mumbled something again but Clay wasn’t taking that as an answer as he leaned next to the boy's face. “I need words, Georgie.” George locked their gaze with pleading eyes, “Please keep going…” he spoke clearer this time.

Clay smiled as he pecked the smallers nose with a kiss, lifting his shirt off to kiss down George’s back. George closed his eyes as he felt Clay’s kisses going down his sensitive skin, his gentle touch sent shivers down his spine. Clay kissed his way down, stopping on George’s tailbone as he massaged the boy's ass; spreading it before leaning down and licking his hole.

George yelped in surprise as his eyes shot open and his body tensed from the sudden stimulation. He lifted his head up and rested on his forearms, biting his lip as Clay circled his tongue around George’s entrance. It felt weird to say the least but it also felt really good. “Nghh-” George tried to fight the pleasure as he clenched his fist, not wanting to let it win as he felt embarrassed that he was getting so turned on from rimming.

Clay flicked his tongue back and forth as he held George’s thighs so they were spread, moving his tongue in circles while looking up to watch George’s expression. His face was turned slightly to the side; it was flushed red and he was biting his lip to the point where it could bleed. Clay knew that look, he was holding back; George often did this when he didn’t want to admit he liked something Clay was doing.

Clay smirked before shoving his tongue into George, listening as George’s barrier finally broke. He let go of his lip and moaned out, gripping the comforter and spreading his legs out further to give Clay more access. “C-Clay...Fuck.” Clay held George tightly as he began to squirm around, pushing his tongue in and out.

Clay pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand; “Stay where you are but get on your knees.” George whined in frustration when he stopped but followed the directions so he was sitting in front of the laptop with his legs spread while he leaned back against his calves. He felt Clay’s hot breath against his ear as he leaned against his back, “Let’s try something harder, make the enderman teleport faster and double their spawn rate. That sound good baby?” Clay purred.

George nodded as he felt Clay pull away from his back, he began typing in the code but not before he felt something in between his legs. Looking down he could see a bit of Clay’s hair poking out, realising Clay had slid underneath him so George was now sitting on his face. Before he could object (not that he was going to), Clay resumed what he had started as he stuck his tongue in George and gripped the boy's hips.

Clay curled his tongue inside of George, aiming for a specific place and even though he couldn’t directly reach it, he was brushing against it and that alone was driving George crazy. George arched his back as he tried to type out the code but his hands had begun shaking from the pleasure. Clay moaned, sending soft vibrations through George; leading him to groan loudly and stop his typing.

George began panting as Clay sped up, a heat pooling in his stomach. He gripped the soft blond hair underneath him as he stayed sitting, his legs shaking slightly from the stimulation. George moaned out as he felt himself getting closer, no longer paying attention to his task. “C-Clayyy…” George was so close, until Clay took his tongue out and slid out from under George.

George was frustrated, the precum that had begun spilling out of him pooled onto the bed in a small puddle. George turned to face Clay, his face showing his annoyance as he was all hot and bothered now; his building orgasm subsiding. 

“What did I say? If you wanted me to keep going you had to earn it; now lets see…” he grabbed George’s chin and tilted his head to the laptop screen that showed the incomplete line of code, “You didn’t do your work correctly, which means that instead of a reward…” he turned George back to face him with only two inches between their eyes as George gulped nervously. “...you now need to be punished.”

Before George could comprehend what was happening, Clay slid him to the edge of the bed so he sat while watching Clay stand in front of him. Clay took off his shirt and tossed it away, unzipping his jeans before taking them off with his boxers; his boner that had previously been pressed up against George being set free. George licked his lips hungrily, staring at his boyfriends lower half with desire.

“Get on your knees.” George snapped out of his daze and looked up to Clay who was smirking devilishly. Slowly, George kneeled down in front of Clay, admiring his boyfriends body as he did the same, neither having any more clothing on. Clay gripped the soft brunette locks, using his other hand to lift his member up to George’s mouth, pressing the tip against his lips. “Open up baby.”

George opened his mouth, softly licking up the side and under the tip before taking half of it in his mouth. Clay moaned as he pet the back of George’s head, encouraging him to go deeper. George hollowed out his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down the length, taking more each time as it reached the back of his throat.

George hummed as it sent vibrations to Clay who groaned in pleasure. Suddenly, George felt both of Clay’s hands on the back of his head, gripped his hair tightly. George looked up as he stopped moving, Clay was smirking down at him, “Did you forget this was supposed to be a punishment.”

George widened his eyes as his head was pulled back all the way to the tip before the length was slammed back into his mouth. George gagged as Clay’s dick hit the back of his throat, choking a bit on it’s thickness (lol thicc) George gripped Clay’s thighs as he continued to get face fucked (that wasn’t on the list, oh well) roughly. 

His eyes began filling with tears as his mouth endured the attack. George looked up with begging eyes, locking them with Clay who’s mouth hung open as he groaned. George felt his own dick twitch as he looked at Clay who was getting high on pleasure. George moaned onto the others member, sending more waves of pleasure to him.

Clay sped up his thrusts into George’s mouth, moaning loudly as he felt himself getting close. “You’re doing so good for me baby-Mmm.” George closed his eyes as the back of his throat grew sore, tears running down his face as Clay bucked his hips forward harshly; taking it like a fucking champ. (I’m sorry lmao) Clay’s thrusts became sloppier before he pushed George’s head down a final time, letting out a deep groan as he came down the smallers throat. George sucked him off through his orgasm as he swallowed the cum, some of it spilling out of mouth and dribbling down his chin.

Clay loosened his grip on the smallers hair, allowing him to pull off and cough as semen covered his lips. George smiled brightly as Clay looked at him panting, he cupped the olders cheek, wiping off his seed before putting the finger in George’s mouth for him to suck off. “You ok?” Clay eyes were soft as he looked down at the boy he loved, “Y-Yeah.” His voice was raspy from the nonstop throat abuse but sounded happy as could be.

“You did good baby. Since you took it so well, you can have a special reward.” George’s eyes beamed excitedly as he stood up, Clay held his face and brought him into a rough kiss; guiding him back to the bed and flipping him around so he was back on his stomach, facing away from Clay.

As George lied on his stomach, his throbbing boner rubbing against the bed; he wiggled around trying to get some friction but Clay held him in place, holding his hips still but spreading his legs once again. He waited impatiently, hearing Clay behind him clicking open a familiar bottle before closing it and setting it next to George.

Clay set the bottle of lube down after squirting a generous amount onto his four main fingers. (y'all ain’t ready for this, I know tiny finger boi’s were shook about the idea of a grown man's fingers up your ass a few chapters ago so you best prepare yourself) Clay took his lube coated finger and slowly stuck it into George, massaging his hips as he adjusted to the sensation. George let out soft gasps as Clay began moving it in and out slowly.

As George adjusted to the finger quickly, Clay slid in another one; curling them as he thrusted them in. George arched his back and moaned into the sheets, his body was already sensitive from all the teasing from earlier so right now all he could think about was wanting more. Clay held down George’s waist while rubbing it to keep him from wiggling around, this became difficult as Clay was thrusting his now three fingers directly against George’s prostate.

George wanted more, he wanted to be full but what he was not expecting was how Clay was going to fill him. As Clay’s fingers pumped in and out, a fourth one snuck into the mix as his hole stretched out. George couldn’t even get out words as his eyes rolled back, his tongue poking out a bit. “F-Fuck-Nghh” Clay smiled listening to the sounds his boyfriend made, who was surrendering under his touch.

Not stopping what he was doing, Clay reached over with his free hand and grabbed the bottle of lube again; opening it and covering the rest of his hand that was halfway inside George. Little by little, he started thrusting more and more into George, who was definitely noticing the stretch. (You ready? I don’t think you are) Eventually, Clay pulled his hand almost all the way out before shoving it entirely into George, who practically screamed out.

“C-Clay w-wait!” Clay immediately stopped, ready to pull out his hand at George’s command. “You doing alright baby?” George shivered but nodded, gripping the sheets tighter as he rested his head against the bed. “Y-Yeah, can w-we just w-wait a second...please? Clay smiled and leaned down against George’s back, keeping his hand in up to his wrist as he peppered small kisses along George’s back for support. “Of course, just say when.”

George took in short sharp breaths, before breathing heavily and shifting his position a bit so his ass was more in the air and his legs were spread further. Clay watched carefully until he saw the signal; George nodded his head. Slowly he took out his hand before pumping it back in at a steading pace, starting slow as it was George’s first time literally having a whole hand inside of him. George groaned, wincing a bit before he started moaning sluttishly.

Clay picked up his pace as George started whimpering for him to go faster, “Mmm Clay-” George’s body rocked back and forth as Clay violently fisted him, at his request of course. George screamed as his prostate got hit every time, his voice already hoarse from the previous abuse on his throat. Clay reached down with his free hand, stroking George’s currently touch starved member in time with his rapid thrusts.

“Close-Close-CLOSE! Clay fuck-!” George didn’t even realise how close he was to finishing until the younger started jerking him off on top of fisting him, then his sweet release came faster than he was expecting. He released his load onto the bed sheet, coming hard as Clay rested his hand against his prostate and pumped him through his orgasm. George felt like he was on cloud nine, his body relaxing as he calmed down; bathing in his afterglow.

“You did so good baby.” George felt Clay press a kiss to the back of his head as he pulled his hand out, George groaned at the empty feeling; suddenly feeling exhausted as his vision went hazy before he collapsed onto the bed in Clay’s arms from exhaustion.

Bonus:

George woke up, looking at the clock it was about 6 hours later. He was tucked into bed with his boxers on, he smelled like baby wipes so he figured Clay helped clean him up before letting him go to sleep. Rolling over, he saw Clay sitting up against the headboard with George’s laptop on his lap; he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. 

George turned over and leaned against Clay to see his screen, “What are you doing?” he asked curiously. Clay typed out a few more words before hitting the enter button, “I finished up the plugin for ya since I know you were having some trouble with it.” He beamed happily at George who just chuckled at his goofy grin. “But Clayyyy. How am I supposed to learn if you just do the work for me?” Clay smirked, “You just want more ‘lessons’ don’t you?”  
George snuggled up against Clay’s shoulder, sinking into the now cleaned blanket; “Who’s to say what my favorite part was, besides maybe it’s just because you’re a good teacher.” Clay laughed but wrapped his arm around the smaller, pulling him close as he shut the laptop and set it on the nightstand. George hugged him tightly as he fell asleep against his chest, humming happily.


	9. Shower Secrets

Heyoooo! Sorry this story is a little late today, school -_- but it is still posted on the correct day so woooo. Also because of edumacation, the last few weeks of Kinktober will probably have the stories posted later in the days. Also, my partners in yearbook class know I write fanfic so they were trying to find it the other day omg. All I told them was that it's on Wattpad, it had 45 k reads (that day) and that it was #8 in a ranking two days ago. They have nooo idea, also thank you for 45 k reads and we made it to the top 10 bois like holy shit! :D

-KINKTOBER DAY 3-

Words: 3786 Warnings: None Date: 10/16/20

Prompt: George sees Dream without a shirt on and needs to take care of a little 'problem' in the shower. Let's just say he's not exactly quiet when he does it either.

KINKS: Shower sex, masturbation and getting caught

George loved Dream, he would follow him to the end of the Earth and the feeling was mutual between the two. However, even though they each had a liking for each other, they never really acknowledged it and just went on with their lives; constantly flirting and ‘joking’ around. All of their friends noticed their behavior and were only waiting for the two to notice as well; like the fucking idots they were.

-

George trotted up the stairs of their house; upstairs there were three doors, the first one led to Dream’s room, the one next to it was their shared bathroom and across from that was George’s room. He had come back from a long day of running boring errands and wanted a shower before he went to bed, considering it was already getting to be nine pm. 

As he neared the top of the stairs, he slowed down hearing some shuffling. Going forward a little, he turned to his left and peered into Dream’s room. He widened his eyes as he admired the view; Dream was standing facing his bed without a shirt on. Even though he said he didn’t work out, the muscles on his back were defined and when he turned to the side a bit, George could see the trace of a v-line right above his low waisted sweatpants. (Yeah back it again with the sweatpants, leave me alone -_-)

He realised he was standing there a bit too long when he noticed Dream starting to turn around but before he could move, he locked eyes with the shirtless man. George stiffened, trying not to look at the lightly toned chest in front of him as Dream smirked a bit. “Hey Georgie, whatcha doing?” George turned a deep shade of red, his legs shifting around as he felt his pants tighten from the nickname.

“H-Hey, I was just gonna take a shower before bed so yeah I got to go.” he quickly turned away and rushed to his room, closing the door behind him. He let out the deep breath he had been holding and closed his eyes, thinking about what he saw. When Dream had turned around his blond hair was slightly in his eyes but he flipped it back, running his fingers through it as his sparkling green eyes captivated George’s. His skin was a gorgeous tan, it defined the veins on his arms and hands, not to mention his toned stomach.

George groaned and shot open his eyes, looking down to see a boner forming in his pants. He brought his hands down to try and cover it as though someone was watching, only really judging himself. He stumbled his way towards his dresser, grabbing out a pair of boxers and a pair of sweatpants. Then from his closet he grabbed out his favorite hoodie, well it was Dream’s; George managed to snatch it away a few weeks ago. The hoodie had Dream’s merch logo on it and was lime green; it was quite big on George as he was much smaller but that’s why he loved it so much.

Peaking through the crack of the bedroom door, George looked around but couldn’t see Dream. He took the opportunity and with his bundle of clothes he bolted to the bathroom as fast as possible because 1; he did not want Dream to see that he took his hoodie and 2; he did not want Dream to see that he was hard right after seeing his shirtless. George sighed in relief from not being caught; setting down his clothes on the bathroom counter.

He turned to the shower, opening the curtain and turning on the water; making it a cool temperature. He ran his hand under the stream, shiving as he felt the icy climate against his skin; however right now he really needed a cold shower (You catching my drift? *wink). Stepping back he took off his clothes, tossing them to the floor with disregard before hopping in the shower.

The water was becoming slightly warm as he let it fall through his coffee brown hair, running along his pale skin and down the drain. The water started to heat up a bit, becoming more of a room temperature. George winced as it hit his lower half, looking down he realized he still had a bit of problem.

George sighed as he shamefully reached his hand down, slowly starting to stroke his member. He groaned but quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to try and cover it, stopping his movements. He waited a minute, thinking he got away with it as he rubbed his thumb over his tip; teasing himself as he spread the precum around. He moaned softly as he moved his hand up and down, leaning his head in his arm against the shower wall.

George closed his eyes, thinking about if Dream were right there with him. Dream would touch him all over, play with his chest as he stroked his growing erection. George moaned slightly louder at the thought, speeding up his hand; imagining it was Dream instead who was jerking him off. He whimpered, dreaming that Dream would just come in and fuck him against the shower wall; making him scream out so loud that the neighbors next door would be able to hear him. (I mean it wouldn’t be a first in these stories, just now it’s inside ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

“D-Dream, fuck-” George moaned as the water ran down his back, it felt so wrong to be doing this to the idea of Dream, but it also felt so fucking good. His body started shivering as he felt himself getting close, moaning Dream’s name louder as his hand moved up and down faster. “Mgnhh-”, whimpering out as he awaited his release.

George stopped his movements with such abruptness, yelping as he slapped his hand back over his mouth. He quickly moved his hands away to stop the stimulation as he turned his head in horror, listening as the bathroom door knob creaked as the door opened; shutting with a soft click.

George listened as he heard some shuffling on the other side of the curtain, unable to see through it. The pattering of the shower filled the quiet room, besides the sound of what seemed to be clothes falling to the floor and a belt unbuckling. George shivered under the warm water, not wanting to say anything as he stared at the floor; contemplating what was happening right now.

Suddenly, George whipped his head up as Dream stepped into the shower; completely naked. George backed away from the shower head, now letting the water flow onto Dream’s back as he faced the smaller boy. George looked directly in front of him, seeing as the water dripped down the toned chest he thought he’d never see again. His eyes began to trail down and he was tempted to reach out and touch the figure in front of him but stopped when he snapped back to reality.

“D-Dream what the fuck are you doing?!” George kept his glued to the face in front of him, trying not to look down. He tried covering himself but that obviously didn’t work. Dream just stood there for a moment, the water drizzling through his hair and down his face. His emerald eyes were slightly dark as they stared at the boy beneath him, his mouth was slack as he breathed in and out.

Dream reached his hand out, George was about to flinch away but he felt the man’s tan veiny hand run along his jawline, grazing it gently. He stared contently as Dream stepped closer, running his other hand along George’s exposed waist. George shivered but did his best to maintain eye contact. “Hi.” Dream finally said something, with a smile nonetheless. “H-Hey…” George’s response was much less sturdy but it was an answer.

Dream tilted his head down, observing every feature of the brunette in front of him as he leaned down. George could feel Dream’s hot breath against his lips, both of the men having their mouths parted slightly. Dream continued to stare into his eyes as he cupped George’s cheek before shutting his eyes and pressing their lips together. It was a soft kiss but it was deep, to show that there was thoughtfulness behind it.

George moaned softly into the kiss as he pressed back, hands on Dream’s chest as Dream pulled his waist a bit closer. Their lips moved in sync, like perfect puzzle pieces; Dream sliding his tongue into George’s mouth as he gasped when their bodies started pressing against each other.

They held the kiss for what seemed like ages, til George pulled away panting and in Dream’s grasp. Dream leaned his mouth next to George's ear, whispering; “I could hear you from outside…” George shuddered at the rasp in his voice; turning a dark shade of red as he realised what Dream said. “Seems like you wanted something from me...I’d be happy to give it to you-”

George looked down to see that his boner from his previous activities had yet to subside and was in perfect view for Dream. Dream looked down as well, a pink staining his cheeks as he bit his lip. George felt ashamed now, knowing that Dream had not only heard him practically begging for him and moaning out his name but that he was now literally standing in front of him as he seemed to shrink in on himself. This soon changed though.

George gasped when he felt Dream running his hands up and down his sides, leaning back to get a good look at the boy in front of him once again. George was stuck in place as he panted and enjoyed the others touch; nothing like this had ever happened before so what the fuck was he supposed to do? He wanted it so bad, no, he needed it; he needed Dream.

Dream furrowed his brows slightly in a bit of confusion as he continued to rub George's sides. “I need an answer Georgie, is this ok?” George blinked out of his haze as he looked at Dream’s eyes once again, nodding frantically. Dream smiled happily before pressing their lips together once again, now pushing George back against the shower wall.

Dream began kissing his way down George’s chin, attacking his neck as he sucked on the skin; listening as the only sound in the room was that of the water hitting the floor and George moaning softly. Dream began exploring around the pale skin searching for George’s sweet spots, he knew he found them when George moved his hands up to Dream’s hair and tangled his fingers in it; moaning louder and shivering under his touch. 

For these special spots he would suck on them before biting down slightly, enough to cause a little pain but mostly pleasure; leaving them with a small red mark that would turn purple tomorrow. He would swipe his tongue across them when he finished the hickeys, knowing the skin was still sensitive after the abuse. George would only whimper in response as Dream continued to search around his collarbone for more, finding multiple and leaving dozens of small circle marks in their place across his chest and neck.

Dream trailed his hand down George’s waist, running it along the smooth skin. Dream held the fragile boy's waist, moving small circles with his thumb along his side as he used his other hand to take hold of George’s member. George moaned but Dream caught him in a kiss before he started moving his hand up and down, teasing his thumb along the tip to smear the precum that had already been leaking out before he was interrupted.

George moaned into Dream’s mouth, feeling the other use his free hand to take hold of both George’s wrists; pinning them above his head on the slick shower wall. Dream moved his hand excruciatingly slow, drawing out pained moans from George who was already so sensitive from being worked up. “C-Clay…” Dream sped up his movements and groaned, feeling his own boner that had been forming twitch at the mention of his real name being moaned out.

“Nghh-close-I’m close-Mmm.” Clay quickly pulled his hand away and moved back a bit from George, allowing him to catch his breath as well as come down from the build up. Clay held George by the hips as he turned him around so that he was bent over a little and his chest was pressed against the wall. George brought his hands up and pressed his forehead against the cool wet tile, wiggling his hips a little against Clay who was pressed right against him.

Clay groaned but stepped back, keeping one hand on George’s hip while bringing three fingers from the other to George’s mouth. He watched as George happily turned his head and sucked on the digits, coating them heavily with his saliva and rolling his tongue around them just for fun. Clay bit his lip as he watched, feeling they were wet enough he took them out of George’s mouth and brought them down to George’s entrance.

Clay massaged George’s hips and ass as he traced a finger around his entrance before pushing it in, earning a harsh wince from George. Clay left delicate kisses on George’s neck and back, different from the ones he made earlier; these ones were soft and encouraging. George nodded his head gently, signalling him to continue.

Clay started moving the spit covered finger in and out George slowly; it took him some time to get used to it but once he did, he was in heaven. His moans began to get louder as the pleasure started to sink in, Clay picked up the pace when he noticed George started to enjoy himself, adding in another finger and then another. Soon enough he was thrusting them in and out of George, curling them slightly when he discovered George’s weak point that made his legs tremble and his voice shaky.

When Clay felt like George was stretched out enough, he slid out his finger; spitting into his hand and rubbing himself to try and lube up his member so as to not hurt George; he didn’t want it to be painful. Feeling he was slicked up enough, he lined himself up with George; looking up one more time for confirmation. 

George nodded, leading Clay to slowly push himself in, stopping halfway as they both moaned out. Once Clay had pushed his full length in he gave George a moment to adjust, his chest pressed against the wall and his hands clenched up by his head. Clay was rutted against his back, giving him small kisses along his neck before he started thrusting into the smaller.

George moaned out as he was pushed against the wall with each thrust, Clay’s hand on his hip and the other on the wall for stability. “Damn, you’re still so tight…” Clay groaned out as he found a steady rhythm, George’s orgasm had long subsided but he was going down the same path again once Clay brushed against a specific spot. “C-Clay, Mghnn.”

George moaned out sluttishly as Clay thrusted in and out of him, continuing to brush against his prostate but not hitting it dead on; this only drove him crazier as his legs began to shake from the pleasure; listening as Clay groaned in his ear. Clay seemed to notice that George’s legs were weakening as he slowed his thrusts, pulling out as they caught their breath.

“W-What the hell, w-why’d you stop?” George turned around in both confusion and frustration as he looked at Clay who had a devilish smirk. Clay grabbed George’s arms and wrapped them around his own neck, grabbing onto the back of George’s thighs. “Jump.” George turned a dark shade of red, tightening his grasp on the younger's shoulders as he hopped up; wrapping his legs around the others waist.

Clay easily held the smaller boy's weight as he pushed him against the wall once more in a heavy kiss. George moaned into the kiss as his member rubbed against Clay’s stomach, he felt Clay lining up his member once again with his hole. This time since George was already stretched Clay didn’t bother going slow as he shoved his dick inside of the older who basically screamed out in pleasure when he hit his prostate directly, clenching around his length as Clay moaned as well.

‘C-Clay! R-Right there! Oh my g-god-” George moaned out as Clay pounded into him, each time he would rise slightly against the wall before coming back down into Clay’s grasp. His arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders as were his legs, one of Clay’s hands held onto George’s thigh while the other was pressed against the wall to keep from slipping. This also helped make his thrusts go deeper, this drove George crazy; feeling Clay rearrange his insides as he took it.

George moaned and whined in Clay’s ear, begging for Clay to touch his boner that was grinding against their chests with each motion. Clay took the hint as he reached down and took hold of George’s throbbing member, jerking it off quickly in time with his thrusts. George arched his back and saw stars, his eyes rolling back as his body began to shake from the stimulation.

He could feel a heat pooling in his stomach as precum began dripping out of him, Clay noticed as he brought his head out from the crook of George’s shoulder and looked at the moaning mess in front of him with a small smirk. “I-I’m close.” George looked with pleading eyes as Clay’s movements began to get sloppier. “Me too, just a little bit longer.”

George whimpered, feeling Clay jerk him off faster as he thrusted harder and deeper into him. The sound of wet skin slapping and high and low pitched moans filling the room (I’m guessing you can tell which one makes which moan lol). He tried holding it in but the pleasure was building too fast. “C-Clay!” Clay brought the older into a deep kiss which George moaned into, tightening his grip on the others shoulders as he felt his release.

He separated their lips and threw his head against the wall, water dripping down his chest as he came into Clay’s hand. He let out a heavy moan and a scream so loud the whole street could probably hear it. George tightened his legs around Clay as he finished, Clay continued thrusting into him through his orgasm till he felt his own climax; finishing deep inside George as he left no way to pull out anyways.

Clay groaned as he felt George squeeze around his member, he leaned his head on George’s shoulder; each panting as they came down from their feeling of ecstasy. Once they had both calmed down a bit, Clay pulled out of George and helped him to his feet. The boy stumbed a little as his legs felt like jelly and he was exhausted but Clay helped him stand upright.

George groaned in annoyance at the pain in his lower back, feeling around his neck and collarbone; sure that there were going to be a ton of hickeys there tomorrow. George bent down to grab a small bottle of shampoo but as he did Clay admired the view with a dropped jaw. When George bent over he could see his seed dripping out of George, he was sure George could feel it too. Clay ran his finger through it as he swiped some off, George yelping and standing upright; turning to face the younger with a red face.

Clay smiled as he licked his own cum off his finger, watching at it was George’s turn to be flustered. “I just wanted to help you clean up.” Clay grabbed the bottle of soap out of George’s grasp, squeezing a bit of the pinkish liquid into his hand before setting it down. He began to massage the bubbly soap into the brunette's hair, being taller gave him a good advantage so he could see the top of his head. 

George hummed in satisfaction, closing his eyes as a small smile crept onto his face; his cheeks dusted light pink with blush. Clay loved this shampoo, George always smelled like fruit and sweets after he used it. (Not that he always loved smelling George’s hair or anything 👀) Once he lathered the brown hair in the pink suds, he guided the smallers head back so he could rinse it out with the warm water.

Clay helped George with the rest of his shower, seeing as the older was too sore but also because Clay was enjoying pampering him. Once they were both cleaned up, Clay lifted him up and set him down on the counter after wrapping him in a towel and turning off the water. Clay let him watch as he put on a pair of boxers he brought with him and the sweatpants that had already been placed on the counter; smiling when he looked down at the green hoodie he had thought he lost a while back. 

He looked to George who had wide eyes like a doe, face bright red as he looked over Clay’s figure once again. Clay chuckled as he walked back to the counter, he lifted George up a bit as he slid a pair of boxers onto the smaller, as well as sliding his hoodie onto him after guiding George to the floor. 

George looked down, seeing the hoodie go down to his mid thigh and the sleeve length giving him sweater paws. “Awee look you at you. So cute.” Clay scooped up the blushing boy with a smile, bringing him to his room. Clay set him down gently in his bed, tucking him into the sheets cozily. Clay was ready to leave to his own room when George darted his eyes down and began fidgeting with the strings on Clay’s hoodie.

“Can you stay with me?” George spoke quietly and you could hear the nervousness behind it. Clay smiled once again, happily climbing into the bed next to George. The smaller immediately clung onto Clay, burying his face in the tallers chest while wrapping his sweater paws around him tightly; embracing the warmth. Clay snuggled his face into the brunette's slightly damp hair, closing his eyes as he took in the sweet scent. He wrapped his arms around George, holding him close. “Goodnight Clay, I love you.” Clay pressed a kiss to the boy's head, smiling when he heard his giggle. “I love you too Georgie, goodnight.”

Yayyyy! I've been wanting to write shower sex for so long, even before kinktober. It wasn't as great as I hoped because it was kinda rushed to get it posted today but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Also, some of you asked for the discord link again so this one will never expire; you should come over, we have fun and it's just all vibes. https://discord.gg/ECU78ms  
Alrighty, I'll see ya later cause I wasn't able to watch the festival stream today cause of fucking school so I'm probs gonna do that now (or play guitar). Later peeps, also leave recommendations for after kinktober cause I'll be doing a lot of those probably :)


	10. Chores

Heyyy you sexy beasts ;) I’m sorry, I try to start with something new each time idk, anyways welcome to day 4 of Kinktober, we are almost done with this month. That means that any of the kinks that have not been used yet, will be used in the final story for a grand finale. It is going to be some hefty BDSM shit I’m sure based on what’s left lol. But we’ll get to that later though, for now I would like to thank you for 60,000 reads, 1000 votes and an early thank you for almost 200 followers :D ALSO BIG NEWS, THE OTHER DAY WE WERE #5 IN THE SHIP CATEGORY, LIKE OUT OF 35 K STORIES WE WERE #5 FOR LIKE 3 DAYS! That is so wild, I really do appreciate and love you guys so thank you so much!

Also,considering joining the discord cause I love interacting with you guys and just talking about whatever. We talk about fanfic, random thoughts, fanart, listening to rythm bot and just do whatever. So stop by if you’d like, you're always welcome...unless you are Auggie’s 6 year old sister who snuck in and was welcomed with ‘Are you lost babygirl ;)’ Then you are banned and gave me a heart attack while I was sleep deprived.

Word Count: 6732 Warnings: None? Date: 9/23/20

Prompt: George has been teasing Clay the last few days while he is trying to clean, so Clay decides to give him a taste of his own medicine, and a little more ;)

KINKS:: Uniforms, vibrators, torture and double penetration

A/N: All one shots are in different a/u’s but in MOST of these they will have been dating prior.  
A/N: Also, I am very sorry but Sapdaddy will not be making a guest appearance today; I feel like it didn’t fit well here so I’m saving it for another day. (It will come I promise)  
P.S. I realised that I could have written overstimulation into this one, but I didn’t feel like redoing the charts so no. But it’s in here anyways

“Clay, why do I have to wear this?! It’s so embarrassing…” George shouted from the bathroom, Clay was sitting impatiently on the couch as he fiddled with his own outfit. “Because you deserve it, it won’t be that bad!” Clay could hear some shuffling as George got changed, huffing in annoyance. George had been acting up the whole week so Clay figured it was only fair that he paid for it.

-Monday-  
Clay had been cleaning the carpet as it had a thick layer of cat hair from both their felines, vacuuming it to try and get it out. He pushed the vacuum across the floor, sucking up the hair as it moved across. George suddenly hopped out of the bedroom, walking over to the couch that was at the edge of the carpet. Clay wouldn’t have taken much notice had George not been wearing only tight boxers and Clay’s hoodie.

Clay gulped as he continued vacuuming, peeking at the boy on the couch from the corner of his eye. George leaned back, spreading his legs apart so that Clay could see the outline of his member through the boxers. Clay kept cleaning, pushing the machinery faster across the floor with anticipation. George slowly brought his knees up with his legs still spread so that his feet were against the couch. He arched his back slightly and wiggled his hips to tease Clay who even though he was trying to be stealthy, was obviously watching.

Clay finished vacuuming the carpet quickly, the second he did he turned to George with a red face and a body ready to take action. George only smiled and brought his feet back to the floor, standing up and walking back to the bedroom happily. Clay tried to follow him but when he made his way to the room, George was already sitting at his desk ready to start a stream. (With pants on) Clay sighed as he closed the door, walking away frustratedly.

-Wednesday-  
Once again Clay was trying to clean up the house as he had some free time before he needed to stream some speedruns (I’m gonna miss these cause y’all fucked it up). He had been scrubbing the counter, trying to get some food stains from previous meals to come off. He glared at the counter as he tried swiping away some of the mess, when he felt a presence behind him.

“Whatcha doing?” George looked around Clay’s shoulder as he stood slightly behind him. “Trying to clean the counter cause it’s dirty but this spot is too hard.” Clay scrubbed the spot a little when he felt George press up against his back and snake his hand down onto the back of Clay’s which was still holding a wash rag. Clay could feel a hot breath next to his ear as George whispers, “It’s not the only thing that’s hard and dirty.” George licked the side of Clay’s ear before chuckling. Clay widened his eyes as he stared at the counter, feeling George grind against his back a bit.

“Maybe it just needs to be a little wetter.” Clay listened to George’s thick accent as he got the rag wet, still holding the back of Clay’s hand as he guided it back to the counter and washed the spot away. Clay shivered but before he could do anything George let go of his hand and stepped away from his back, going to grab his car keys off the counter. “I’ll be back in a bit, just gonna go grab some groceries. See ya in a bit.” Clay threw the rag at the counter as he heard the door close, laying his head against the cool granite in frustration.

-Thursday-  
This time it was George who was helping clean, he was doing a shared load of laundry; gathering up clothes as he went through the room. As he came downstairs, he grabbed a hoodie off the back of the couch and tossed in into the basket on his hip. (curvy boi lol) He approached the laundry machine which Clay could clearly see from where he was standing, looking at his phone.

“Clay, do you have any more clothes you need washed?” Clay shook his head without looking up, “Nah I’m good.” George turned around and started putting the clothes into the machine. Clay looked up as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. He blushed when he saw George undoing his pants and tossing them in the machine, followed by his hoodie, shirt and socks.

George stood on his tippy toes and leaned forward as he grabbed the soap off a top shelf, wiggling his ass which was still covered by his boxers but didn’t leave much to the imagination. Clay bit his lip at the sight and watched as George bent down to pick up a shirt he had dropped, giving Clay the perfect view. (omg remember how I like to try and think of different places in the house for them to fuck; new location, washing machine forth coming perhaps! anyways)

George bent down into the machine to settle around the clothes as the water started to fill, Clay drooled as all he could see was George’s ass and legs hanging out, practically calling to him. Clay licked his lips hungrily as he stepped forward, but George (like the fucking cockblock he is rn) hopped out and turned around before scurrying away. Coming out of the room a few minutes later with a new set of clothes.

-Saturday-  
Clay had been on edge all day from George, he had made them both dinner and at the table George kept flirting with Clay. Clay would flirt back but by the end of dinner, nothing had progressed which was driving Clay crazy. Clay was washing the dishes at the sink, shifting in his pants as they felt tighter from all the things George had said.

For the second time this week he felt George come up behind him, this time pulling Clay’s waist onto his crotch and standing on his toes so he could whisper in his ear. Clay almost moaned from the contact, having been touch starved for almost a week. George seemed to notice as he pushed him forward a bit so that he rested on his hands on the counter in front of the sink. (top george?! No, not today)

George slowly traced his hands down Clay’s sides, before stopping at his waistband. He slowly slid one of his hands down Clay’s pants, tracing his finger around Clay’s throbbing boner through his boxers. Clay shivered and gripped the counter, trying to control himself as to not just turn around and fuck George senseless on top of the counter.(better) George began palming Clay through his boxers as he felt him get harder.

George kissed Clay’s neck, sucking on it to leave a hickey; Clay was usually the one leaving hickies but this time George wanted that control. This time Clay let himself moan out but boy was that a mistake as George stopped his kissing and took his hand out of Clay’s pants. Clay turned around, giving the smaller a begging look but George only smiled proudly and walked away.

Clay groaned in frustration and furrowed his eyebrows, this was the last straw. Clay knew George wanted to get a reaction out of him by being bratty, so Clay was going to give him what he wanted and more. He quickly finished up the dishes and went to his laptop at the kitchen table, sure that George was probably upstairs already asleep with how much time had passed. 

He smirked as he opened up a website he had been previously looking at for ideas of things to try out with George in the bedroom. He went through his wish list and browsed through some of the things he had saved, smiling as he selected some items and added them to his cart. He put in his card info and set for same day shipping, so it would arrive by tomorrow. This was good because Clay could not wait any longer and George was gonna get what was coming towards him.

-  
“Clay this looks stupid, are you sure about this?” Clay shifted in excitement on the couch, “Yes, I’ve got something that matches with it, you’ll look fine!” He listened carefully as the bathroom door unlocked and small steps could be heard coming down the hallway. Clay looked up as he heard George clear his throat, jaw dropping as he looked him up and down.

George stood with a very short black maids dress that barely went to his mid thighs as he tried to tug it down further, it had a little white apron on the front and he had on frilly matching black bracelets with white bows. He also had on thigh high white socks that were frilly at the top with little black bows at the tops as well. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as he looked at the floor waiting for Clay to say something; anything.

Clay stood up and walked over to the shy boy, grabbing the boys chin and tilting it up. George drooled slightly as he looked at Clay’s own outfit; he had on tight black pants and no shirt so that you could see his sharp v-line. George’s eyes trailed up as he noticed that above Clay’s toned chest was a white cuff around his neck with a black bow tie, he had matching white cuffs on his wrists as well. (Case you didn’t notice, Gogy=maid, Clay=butler, reference photo at the top for Clay if you can’t picture it...it scared me how accurate it was)

George snapped back to reality as he felt Clay tracing up his sides in the form fitting dress, bringing his mouth down to George’s ear. “Since you wanted to be such a brat this week while I was doing chores, I think it’s only fair that you have to repeat them...with a little twist of course.” George only then noticed that Clay had one of his hands behind his back, hiding something as he smirked. George shivered, both in worry and anticipation.

Clay must have felt the slight tense in his boyfriend as he kissed him gently before pulling away. “You’ll be good for me right? If you want to stop, you remember the safeword?” George nodded his head while holding eye contact with his boyfriend, he smiled at the response before removing his hand from behind him; holding up what he had for both to see.

George widened his eyes; in Clay’s hand was a small bottle of lube right next to a large vibrator, it looked almost as big as Clay so that says a lot. George gave a small smile as Clay guided them to the couch. They sat down next to each other but Clay immediately pulled the other onto his lap so that George was straddling his waist.

Clay set the objects down next to him as he ran his hands up George’s clothed legs and up his thighs so that his hands went under the dress a bit. George gasped softly as he felt Clay kissing his neck, he reached up to grab onto Clay’s shoulder but squeaked when he felt Clay’s hands pulling down the panties slightly under his dress. Clay had given him a hot pink pair to wear underneath it, with how short the dress was, they could easily be seen when he bent down even slightly.

Clay squeezed some lube onto his finger before tracing it around George’s hole, George nodded giving him affirmation to push it in. He moaned, having not been stretched in over a week. Clay started pushing the finger in and out before adding another, George groaned as Clay was going a little too fast for him to adjust. “Did you forget this was supposed to be a punishment?” Clay purred in his ear, George moaned as he felt the pain starting to subside; Clay added another lubed up finger to the mix as he pumped them in and out.

Clay scissored George out quickly as the boy whined, unaware as to what Clay was preparing on the side as he opened the bottle of lube again. Once Clay felt George was stretched enough, he slid his fingers out and before George could object, he slid the large and heavily lubricated vibrator inside the smaller. (Items I have shoved up my ass: Vibrators lmao)

George moaned out as he gripped Clay’s shoulders harder, squeezing around the object inside him and throwing his head back. Clay chuckled as George looked down at him with a flustered expression and his eyes glazed over with lust. George tried shifting around to get used to the toy but this only pushed it up a bit further, brushing against his prostate. George looked at a hand Clay was holding up, he was holding a small remote, George could only guess what it led to as he whined.

Clay reached back under George’s dress, pulling the panties back up and into place.He smirked as he stood up, bringing George to his feet as well; gentilly setting him down as he adjusted to the object still filling him, shifting around uncomfortably. Clay looked him up and down once again; a blushing mess in a maid’s dress who had a secret hidden deep inside him, literally.

Clay looked over the room, thinking of how to punish George first; he decided on the current room they were in, thinking back on how George had teased him while he was trying to vacuum. He smirked while sliding the remote into his pocket, turning to George who stood nervously. He walked over to the coat hooks on the wall and took some hoodies and scarves off, bringing them back to the center of the living room. Looking straight into George’s eyes as he tossed the items around on the floor, dispersing them randomly.

George looked puzzled as he looked at the messy floor, turning to Clay who was making himself comfortable on the couch as he laid back. “Well, go on now; you have to clean that mess up so do it.” George shivered at the dominance in the others voice, he nervously began to squat down for a coat that was thrown near his feet but stopped and moaned halfway through as the toy slid in deeper before moving slightly outwards when he stood up.

That wasn’t going to work because everytime he squatted, the toy would get pushed in and out of him, grazing his prostate. Deciding to try something else, he just straight up bent over and picked up the scarf in front of him, giving Clay a wonderful view because when he bent over the already short dress hiked up and showed his ass in the pink panties.

Clay bit his lip and moaned as he watched George go around in the little outfit, the skirt swaying as he moved. He groaned when George bent over, wishing he could just take him right now but George needed to be punished and the next hour sure would be. George quickly stood up and whipped around to the sound of moaning, he was greeted with Clay sitting firmly on the couch, rubbing himself with his hand down his pants. Clay moaned as he started into George’s eyes, his own emerald eyes darkly shaded with lust. 

“C-Clay...what are you doing?” George stood nervously, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Don’t worry about me baby, you just have to keep cleaning.” Clay smirked, George was always one to get whiny when Clay teased him, so this was the perfect payback; knowing all George could do was watch him get off to the sight of himself in a maid’s dress, cleaning at his will. George shifted uncomfortably in the tight panties as he stared at the movement in Clay’s pants, clearly able to see his hand moving up and down followed by moans from his half open mouth.

George wanted to reach under the skirt and touch himself but the second he moved his hand down to lift the fabric, he felt a sudden jolt of vibrations go off inside him. He had spent so long trying to adjust to having the large object inside him that he had completely forgotten that Clay had control of it with just the click of a button. George moaned loudly as he felt heavy waves of pleasure get sent through his body, balling his fists as he stood in the center of the room; barely keeping himself standing.

He looked to Clay with pleading eyes as he let out a whimper followed by a moan, Clay was holding the remote in one hand while the other was still slowly jerking him off. He pressed one of the two buttons a few times, which sent the vibration levels down lower but not turning off completely. George let out a small sigh of relief as he regained his balance, his legs twitching as the vibrations continued to go off. His panties were way too tight for comfort but he guessed that’s just how Clay had wanted them.

Clay gave a small glare and motioned towards the clothes still laying on the floor, next to the ones George had dropped in surprise. George groaned as he turned around, clumsily bending over and giving Clay a good view each time as his body shivered from the light vibrations that brushed against his sweet spot. Clay would occasionally click the remote up a few notches when he felt George was going too slow, or that he was enjoying it too much; bringing it back down once he got the message.

George had gathered all the clothes on the floor after an excruciatingly long period, tripping over his own feet as he walked to the coat hanger. He shakily placed all of the clothing on the hooks as he took sharp breaths in and out, before turning around to face Clay who now stood directly in front of him. Clay had left the toy on level 3 of 10 inside George, making the boy cross his legs as he struggled to contain his moans while biting his lip.

Clay smirked as he looked at George, looking down to see that his dress was raised a bit from the boner underneath. George followed his gaze down and immediately tried to pull down the skirt further to hide his ‘situation’ once he noticed and began blushing madly, Clay only chuckled at his failed attempts. He reached his hand out to stroke George’s cheek, the smaller melting into the touch and letting out a soft moan. 

George tried moving closer but Clay stopped him, pulling out the remote and turning it up a notch. George gasped and whined, shifting in his place before Clay cleared his throat. “Why don’t you go get me a drink, baby?” George looked to the fridge, he could see it from the living room and there was a good bit of distance between the two. George turned to Clay with pleading eyes, moaning at the vibrations inside him before turning and walking to the fridge. He stumbled along the way, but he made it there nonetheless.

He opened the door, being hit with the cool air, he shivered as it hit his exposed skin and went right through the thin thigh high socks. He looked around the fridge before he settled on just bringing Clay a bottle of water. He took the bottle and shuffled his way back, seeing Clay standing in front of the kitchen table in an empty space on the hardwood floor. George walked up to Clay, looking up and handing him the bottle as he struggled to remain still.

Clay smiled and took the bottle, giving George a kiss on the cheek; “Good boy, thank you.” George giggled followed by a small gasp as Clay turned the vibrations back down to 3. He looked at the smaller while taking a sip of the water, George watched thirstily as some of the water spilled out of his mouth and fell to his bare tan chest. 

Clay smirked before bringing the bottle back down, but bringing it down to his side. He poured some of the water onto the wooden floor before tossing the bottle to the side. He took out the remote once again, wearing a devilish look on his face. “Ah ah ah, you need to be paying attention to your work, now don’t you.” Before George could protest, Clay turned the vibrations up to 8; George nearly falling from the sudden burst of pleasure.

He didn’t bother hiding his moans this time, his legs shaking as drool ran down his lip. “Come on now, clean this up.” Clay guided the moaning boy to the floor, tossing him a rag to clean up the water. George’s mind was hazy but he didn’t know how much longer he could take the tourture so he did his best to comply. He got on his hands and knees to clean up the spill but the second he did, he screamed as the toy pushed directly against his prostate.

George’s body began heating up, the newfound sensations he was experiencing today were driving him crazy. Clay smirked, going behind George and pushing his clothed hard on against George’s ass, reaching around to grab George’s hand to help him clean up the water. Clay could feel the vibrations himself too, he moaned into George’s ear while he leaned on his back. George tried to rub back but was held in place, his hand under Clay’s as he guided him in cleaning the mess.

Clay moaned from the vibrations and from the thought of George being putty in his hands, he pulled off the boy as he walked to the kitchen table which was right in front of George on the floor. Clay scooted some chairs to the side so he could have a good view as he sat in the center of the empty table, watching George carefully. George was still moaning heavily on the floor as his body shivered, trying his best to hold back and not let it get the best of him, this became harder (jus like George lol) as he watched Clay.

Clay had begun unbuttoning his pants, slipping them off and tossing them away, followed by his black boxers. He let his legs hang slightly off the table, George could see everything crystal clear as Clay began rubbing his dick. He ran his thumb over the tip, smearing precum around before moving his hand up and down the hardened length. The way his hand moved slowly was teasing George more than it was him; George wanted nothing more than to be fucked senseless or to at least suck his boyfriend off, he was basically offering himself out with the way he was presented.

Clay groaned as he leaned his head back, his mouth slack and his eyes closed while he ran his empty hand through his blond hair. He sped up his hand as he looked to George, still shaking from the high vibration level. Clay grabbed the remote which he had set on the table, grinning while he turned the toy all the way up to ten. George rolled his eyes back, balling his fists against the floor as he was basically stuck in place. He moaned loudly as the toy hit his sweet spot never endingly, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as his mouth formed an ‘o’.

Clay only sped up his hand at the sight, groaning as he felt a heat pool in his stomach. He had already been close from touching himself while watching George ‘work’. He groaned loudly while George watched as he pumped his hand faster. George shivered while Clay's hand moved up and down quickly until he emptied his load, spilling onto the table from his fist. Clay moaned harshly as he finished his orgasm, looking down to see the mess he made. He came heavily, both from not having sex in a week and from seeing George like this.

Clay turned the remote back down to around a 5 as he looked to George, each catching their breath. Clay hopped off the table and kneeled down to George who was still whimpering on his hands and knees. Clay brought his cum coated hand to George’s plump lips, George looked up with pleading eyes. 

“Open and clean these off for me baby.” Clay purred gentilly as though he wasn’t still in control of the device inside George, George happily obliged as he got to work licking the cum off his hand. He swirled his tongue around the fingers and would occasionally take one into his mouth to suck on it. He moaned around the digits as the vibrations continued to go off, Clay watched intently while biting his lip.

Once Clay’s hand was cleaned off George stuck out his tongue a bit to show the cum pooled inside before closing his mouth and swallowing it; licking his lips and panting a bit afterwards in satisfaction. “Y-You taste s-so good…” Clay groaned as he felt his member twitch; he went behind George and helped him stand up, able to feel the vibrations lightly when he held his hips for support.

Clay guided the older to the kitchen table before bending him over quickly, gripping the brunette locks as he placed his face above the cum soaked spot. “Since you like it so much, be a doll and clean this up for me.” Clay leaned against his back, rubbing his once again growing boner which was now exposed, against George’s ass. “Maybe you can get a reward if you do as you're told.” He whispered raspily into George’s ear, the smaller moaning in response as he began kitty licking the sticky white liquid that was sprayed in front of him.

Clay groaned as he grinded against George, watching as he swallowed the cum he licked from the table.. It was slightly salty, but it was also sweet; George loved the idea of tasting Clay’s seed which is why he so happily obliged. Once George had ran his tongue through every bit and cleaned up Clay’s mess, he stood up taller and turned to face the man who was still grinding against him. George himself let out small moans as the toy continued going off inside him, with no indication on stopping.

“Did your job so well for me, now you can get what I know you’ve wanted all week.” Clay purred into George’s ear as he reached up the smallers skirt, rubbing him through the tight panties. George whimpered from the uncomfortable fit, Clay took the hint as he pushed George against the edge of the table with a rough kiss. In a swift movement, he hoisted George up by gripping under his thighs; setting him down on the table as he stood peppering kisses along his neck.

Clay kissed across George’s neck, searching around for his sweet spots; Clay smiled into the kiss as he sucked on the pale skin that began to turn red. George leaned his head back and as Clay bit the spot softly, he reached under George’s dress once again; this time pulling off his panties and tossing them to the floor. George groaned at the pressure release, his skirt pointing up with a tent he didn’t even bother hiding anymore. Clay kissed down the dress, moving down past his stomach.

He got on his knees so he was level with the table, he ran his veiny hands up George’s legs; feeling along the white stockings that stopped at his thighs; slightly pushing the skirt up as he hands went to hold his hips. Using one hand Clay managed to push the dress up slightly, able to see George’s rock hard member in perfect view. He licked his lips and squeezed George’s ass under his skirt, ready to take the length into his mouth when George suddenly let out a loud moan.

Clay looked up with a bright red face, George was squirming around moaning and only when Clay felt the slight vibrations against his hands that were placed on George’s ass, did he realise what was happening; he had accidentally turned up the remote and the toy started shaking harder inside George. Clay took the remote of his pocket and placed it on the floor, not wanting to turn it down just yet although he was sure it had to be at around an 8 based on the expressions George was making.

Clay gripped George's hips harshly, hard enough to ensure bruises the next day; Clay knew how much George liked to be put in his place. He brought his tongue down to George’s throbbing member, slowly licking up the side and running his tongue under the tip. George groaned and brought his hand to the tangled blond hair, pushing slightly to encourage him to go faster. However, Clay wanted to take his time for this part, knowing that with the amount of sexual tension that had been building over the last week George was going to cum hard and Clay was going to make that even more difficult.

Clay took the tip into his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue around the length before bobbing his head at a slow pace. He needed George to beg for it. George’s body was shaking from the diverse stimulation; “C-Clay, p-please…” George whimpered while looking down into the youngers eyes, Clay smirked; removing himself from George with a small ‘pop’. “What George, you gotta tell me what you want or I’m gonna leave you here all hot and bothered, just like you did to me all week…”

George’s eyes widened at the tortuous thought, ‘C-Clay, p-please go faster. I’m s-so hard it hurts, I NEED you.” Clay smirked as he quickly took George into his mouth again, this time taking the full length in one go as it hit the back of his throat. George moaned heavily, gripping the blond hair with both hands as it went up and down faster, his legs trembling from the pleasure but Clay held them tightly to keep him from thrusting into his mouth.

Clay looked up to see George’s expressions, his eyes rolling back and his mouth slack as he moaned loudly; he looked so cute in the outfit, it just pulled it all together. Clay sucked and swirled his tongue more when he felt George begin to twitch in his mouth. “C-Clayyy Nghhh…” George dragged the name out as he felt his building orgasm begin to release, Clay pulled his mouth to George’s tip; allowing the warm cum to fill his mouth.

George’s body began to shiver not long after his release; the vibrator still going off at almost full speed deep inside him. “C-Clay, t-turn it o-off.” Clay pulled away from George’s member, semen dripping from his lips and down his chin; he reached for the remote and turned the toy down to 4. “C-Cla-.” George was cut off with a deep kiss, it was warm; he soon realised why when he gasped into the kiss leading Clay to slide his tongue in along with George’s cum into the others mouth.

George whimpered as the younger pulled away, Clay wore a smile as the other was forced to swallow his own seed. “You taste so good baby, just wanted to share.” Clay looked down, seeing George’s legs shaking from the overstimulation of the vibrator still resting against his prostate. “Why don’t we take care of this hm?” Clay leaned in another kiss but waited for a response, once George nodded Clay grasped at George's lean waist in the dress fabric as he kissed him, pulling him down off the table and turning him around.

Clay broke the kiss as he bent George over the table for the second time today, the olders chest pressed against the table, this time he used his knee to spread George’s legs; his bare ass sticking out from the short dress. Clay walked back to the couch for a minute, searching for the forgotten bottle which had been discarded onto the floor. He scooped it up and quickly made his way back to George, George furrowed his eyebrows as he heard the familiar click.

“Clay, I’m already stretched out. You can just take the thing out an-” George was cut off by his own sharp gasp, feeling Clay stick a lubed up finger inside him next to the vibrator that was still going off. George balled his fists up against the table, pressing his forehead down and closing his eyes; taking in short breaths of air as he tried to adjust. He soon nodded softly, Clay leaned down and peppered kisses along the exposed part of his neck and back, before moving the finger in and out.

The vibrations felt strange against his finger but he continued to thrust the finger into George, adding another lubed digit when he felt like George was stretching out well enough. George whined and winced at the stretch but also enjoyed it, the pleasure still going as his body shook from the overstimulation. George moaned when Clay added a third finger, thrusting them in and out quickly at a set pace. Clay bit his lip listening as George’s painful whimpers turned to moans of pleasure; his dick twitching as he listened to his name being moaned out. “C-C-Clay...fuck!” His moans were shaky and his voice broke a few times but neither cared, only focused on each other and how they wanted to be even closer.

Clay slid his fingers out of George, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his member; coating himself heavily so as to not hurt George. He groaned as he rubbed up and down his length, listening to George’s soft moans as the toy continued to go off; now at a lower setting, so they could both enjoy it. Clay lined his member up as George’s hole, pushing the tip in next to the toy. “You sure baby?” George whined, just wanting his boyfriend inside him already. “Y-Yes.”

Clay slid his length in slowly, moaning heavily and gripping George’s waist as he bottomed out. It felt fucking amazing, the soft vibrations against his length; his eyes rolled back slightly as he struggled to keep his composer. He looked up to George who had his face turned to the side and pressed against the table, his arms bent by his face. His mouth was drooling and had a look on his face that can only be described as pure ecstasy.

“You ok?” George shakily moaned out, not the response Clay was going for but it was close. “S-So full, feels s-so good.” Clay moaned as he began slowly moving back and forth, the vibrations felt so foreign but so good as each thrust would send his legs shaking slightly. George was in the same boat as his legs completely trembling from the overstimulation, he was a sucker for it. The toy not only sent constant vibrations hitting his prostate but also filled him up, right next to Clay who was thrusting in and out of him.

Clay picked up the pace as they both moaned louder, he was not one to usually moan loudly but this time he had a solid (*eyebrows eyebrows, solid) reason for it. He could feel George’s walls clenching around his hardened length as the toy sent light hums of vibrations, feeding his addiction. “Mnghh, G-George your so tight…” George felt one of his legs being bent and lifted onto the table, he whimpered slightly at the praise but it was quickly replaced by a loud moan; the way his legs were spread apart allowed to go even deeper, and harder.

The table rocked back and forth slightly with each thrust into George, each moaning loudly as Clay’s thrusts became sloppier. Each high on overstimulation, George struggled to hold back as he felt a warmth in his stomach; the neverending pleasure had seemed to never slow as tears started streaming down his face. “Mmm-George y-you feel s-so good.” Clay stuttered out in between moans, his member twitching as it thrusted along the vibrating toy and into George. (I know one of you said Clay should vocalise his pleasure more so)

Clay took notice of George’s expression, he looked lost in another world as his body shivered; his fists turned white as he gripped them to try and control himself. Clay slowed his movements, making them rougher as he pulled almost all the way out before shoving his length back into the smaller. “C-Clay!” George came with a raspy scream of the top's name, shooting his cum against the table. Clay finished with George, thrusting deep inside as he gripped the olders hips; letting the vibrations finish him off as he came inside. Clay groaned as he felt himself filling up George, he became a little lost in his orgasm as he pulled out; watching George’s hole clench at the slightly empty space as seed dripped down onto the floor. 

Only snapping back to reality as he stared at George’s leaking hole, “C-Clay can you please turn it off?” George whimpered slightly as his legs shuddered, still leaning over the table. Clay quickly grabbed the remote and turned it off, the smaller letting out a sigh of relief; followed by a groan as Clay pulled the wet vibrator out of him, leaving him completely empty as it dripped cum and lube onto the floor.

George felt like he couldn’t move as his body relaxed, sore from the torturous hours beforehand. Clay left the room for a second, grabbing baby wipes from the bathroom and returning to help George clean up. Clay bent down as he wiped the sticky liquids off George’s legs and ass with the cool wipe, leaving him smelly sweetly of flowers and soap. Clay grabbed another wipe as he cleaned off his own length as well as the toy, tossing the disgustang wipes in the trash.

Clay guided George as he stood up, he wobbled but Clay held him firmly, but gently around his waist. Clay quickly grabbed a clean wipe as he noticed the dry tears that covered the smallers face, wiping them away as he wore a concerned look, “George...was I too rough; I’m sorry.” His voice was full of guilt, George only smiled and wrapped his arms around Clay’s neck; kissing him gently against his plump lips. 

“No, I’m ok. The overstim just got intense towards the end.” George giggled at the end making Clay smile and forget his worries. He looked to the floor and table which had small bits of cum and lube residue left, he decided he would clean it later because right now George was his main priority. With the olders arms already wrapped around his neck, Clay lifted George up under his thighs, this time gentilly as he carried him up the stairs.

Clay set his boyfriend down on the edge of their bed as he slid off each of their dirty outfits, tossing them near the door. He walked to the dresser and grabbed out some boxers and pajamas for them both; helping George into them as he was too sore to do basically anything; tomorrow was definitely going to be a rest day. As he dressed George, he left small kisses across his body to make up for the rough sex it went through; knowing he needed he was sensitive afterwards and needed pampering.

Once they both got changed into their comfy clothes, the couple settled under the covers together; George pretty much lying on Clay’s chest as he rested his arms around him. Clay held the older tightly as he ran his tan fingers through the chocolatey brown hair, the smaller humming in satisfaction. “You did so good Georgie, I’m proud of you. I love you baby.” Clay could feel him smile against his chest before he shyly spoke, “Thank you, I love you too Clay. Goodnight.” Clay pressed a soft kiss to George’s forehead which was right within reach, “Goodnight.” Each closed their eyes as they fell into a deep sleep together.

Welp...that’s the story. Hope you enjoyed, you can leave a vote if you’d like. Kinktober is almost over, the final part will be posted next friday and it is going to be INTENSE because if you look at the kinks leftover...just :0

Sorry for no SapDaddy in this one :/ But good news! After kinktober is over, I will not be on such a consistent schedule but I will be doing stories of recommended prompts, I’ve gotten quite a few and I want to do a good bit of them. So feel free to leave ideas for after kinktober is over, it can be a prompt or you just want a story with some certain kinks and I will consider writing a oneshot on them (I’ve got a huge list) See you next friday for the final part of kinktober :)


	11. Punishment

-KINKTOBER DAY 5 (FINAL)-

Words: 5732 Date: 9/30/20

Prompt: George makes Clay jealous after meeting someone during an outing with friends, Clay decides he needs a punishment for being such a 'flirt'.

WARNINGS: ROUGH SEX, LIKE ROUGH ROUGH! JUST KNOW THAT AS STATED BEFORE, EVERYTHING THEY DO HAS PRIOR CONSENT AND/OR A SAFEWORD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

KINKS: BONDAGE, LEATHER, BEGGING, SPANKING, BREATH CONTROL, NIPPLE PLAY, DIRTY TALK, MASKS/GAGS, CREMEPIE, OVERSTIMULATION, TORTURE (Torture was in the last one too, but as you can see, I think it’s fitting that I label it here too)

Clay chuckled alongside Nick who was also sitting at the bar, sipping their drinks as the club’s atmosphere grew heavily by the second. Neon lights reflected against the walls and the music was ringing so loudly, you could feel the vibrations from the bass throughout the building. Clay slowly drank his cup of whiskey, keeping it light as he just wanted to come out and have a good time with his friends tonight. 

He and George had arrived and ordered their drinks together, however he disappeared soon after with Darryl saying he wanted to go dancing as he made his way to the center of the crowded people, leaving his boyfriend to chat with some of the others. George enjoyed life as he danced with Darryl on the floor, each screwing around as they laughed. Even though he hadn’t drinkin much, George could still feel the alcohol in his system.

He swayed his hips to the song, his arms flowing around as he danced. He didn’t pay attention as Darryl got a little further away, seeming to be talking with a young brunette in a blue hoodie; it looked like they were hitting it off. George continued his dancing until he accidentally bumped into someone, he turned around to see a tall man in a mustard colored sweater with a dark beanie; fluffy brown hair sticking out of it.

“I’m so sorry!” George immediately became apologetic, the taller gave him a warm smile, “Hey, don’t worry about it, it’s all good.” Each chuckled, the stranger holding out his hand to George; “I’m Wilbur by the way.” George took the hand and shook it “George.” Wilbur smiled once again, looking around slightly. “So, are you here with some friends or..?” George pointed towards the group of friends at the bar, “Yeah, the one chugging the beer is my friend Nick and the one who’s clinging to him is his boyfriend Karl. Oh and the blond one in the black jacket is my boyfriend, Clay.”

Wilbur chuckled as he looked at the group, “Aww damn, boyfriend; I was gonna start flirting with you here but with a good looking guy like that, you’re definitely taken.” George smiled, happy the nice seeming guy wasn’t upset or angry;(nice guy ballad reference? Slaps btw) he looked around the room for a moment. “I’m here with some friends, too. Oh, my friend Zak’s over there; chatting up this boy he's been talking about all night and I’m sure my friend Phil is around here somewhere.” He pointed to Darryl and the brunette who George learned was named Zak, he immediately giggled at the sight. “Oh my god, that’s my friend Darryl. That’s amazing.”

Each started laughing, as they continued dancing to the loud beat; each having a good time on the dance floor. Little did George know that on the other side of the club, a very jealous Clay was angrily sat as he glared at the two from the bar.

-

Clay continued drinking his beverage slowly as he watched Nick attempt to chug a beer, Karl hugging his side as he looked around nervously; he always became paranoid when drunk. Clay was chilling, relaxed in his chair when Darryl came up to him with a young man next to him. “Clay, Nick, Karl; this is Zak.” He beamed happily as Zak gave a small smile and ran his fingers through his hair.

Clay looked around, furrowing his eyebrows; “Nice to meet you Zak but Darryl, where’s George I thought he was with you.” Darryl looked around too until he smiled, pointing to the center of the room where a crowd of people were. “There he is, he’s just dancing!” Darryl introduced Zak to the other’s at the bar, but Clay was distracted. He squinted his eyes as he tried to spot his boyfriend in the sea of bodies; he cleached the cup in his hand as he spotted him.

He was dancing all right but while smiling and talking to another guy. Clay watched as anger boiled within him; George was bouncing around and swaying his hips almost flirtatiously even though he wasn’t trying. He looked to the taller man who was clearly having a good time as well, keeping a slight distance from George that was only about 2 feet. The taller man laughed with George, the smaller punching his shoulder playfully.

Clay slammed his drink down on the counter as he stood up, the others turning to look at him. “Me and George are going home now.” He angrily walked to the dance floor, leaving the others confused as to what got him so riled up. He pushed through the crowd and made his way to George who happily turned to him and hugged around his waist with one arm. “Clay! Clay this is Wilbur, Wilbur Clay!” He shouted to the taller, trying to be heard over the loud music. “Nice to meet you, George has told me so much about you. You’re a lucky guy.”

Clay held George tighter around his shoulders, “Nice to meet you too. If you don’t mind, me and George will be leaving now.” he managed to say through slightly gritted teeth as he kept his composure. Wilbur smiled and waved as he started walking back, “Alright, have a good night you two! I have to go find Phil anyways, we’re supposed to be babysitting two grown children in the morning anyways. I’ll see you around.” George waved back with a smile as well, turning to Clay who no longer wore a cheery expression.

George’s smile faltered, “Clay? What’s wrong?” Clay looked down to him and it was clear he was pissed. He guided the smaller to the exit as he held him tightly, “We need to go home, now.” George was a bit scared by the tone of voice but followed Clay as he led them down the street and back to their home which was not far from the club.

The second they stepped inside and closed the door, Clay pushed George against the wall roughly and gripped his wrists tightly above his head. He pressed his weight against the smallers chest as he looked down, keeping only a few inches between their faces. His breath was heavy as he stared at George, who held fearful eyes. “What the fuck were you thinking, flirting with that guy in the club?”

George shivered at the jealousy in his voice, squirming slightly against the wall. Clay growled as he pushed against George harder, “Answer me!”. Holding the olders wrists above his head with only one hand as he brought the other to the bottoms neck, squeezing slightly. George groaned and thrusted forward slightly as the pressure, leaning his head back against the wall. “I-I wasn’t f-flirting with anybody.” Clay didn’t like that response as he flipped Geore around so he was facing the wall, Clay got off his back and stood back as he began unbuckling his belt.

George’s hands began to falter to his sides as he listened to the metal clicking but were quickly brought back up, this time being tied up above his head tightly with the thick leather belt. Clay reached around George’s waist, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down slightly along with his boxers to leave his ass sticking out. Clay retracted his hand, before bringing it back with a slap; smacking George’s bare ass. George winced at the sudden pain but also moaned, trying to move his hands from the restrate but failing.

“Let’s try this again, why were you flirting with that guy? I saw you dancing with him all sexy, like a little whore.” Clay held George’s hip with his other hand, running his fingers along it softly. “I-I d-didn’t mean to, I s-showed Wilbur y-your picture a-and he said y-you looked nice an-” Clay brought his hand down with another slap, hitting George’s bare skin as he writhed against the wall and moaned again.

“Don’t you dare say his fucking name, there’s only one name your allowed to moan so say it unless you want me to take you back there so he can fuck you instead!” Clay slapped the skin again, leaving a red handprint in its place. “C-Clay!” Clay squeezed George’s ass as he me massage the spot he hit, “Good boy, who’s the only one that can fuck you and make you feel good.”, Clay purred in his ear with a smirk. “C-Clay! Y-You, you’re the only one that can!”

“Good boy.” Clay kissed George on the cheek before turning him around and hoisted him onto his shoulder with one arm, holding him around his legs as he brought him to the bedroom. Once in the room, Clay brought the boy down in the center of the bed, climbing on top of him as he connected their lips. George moaned in the kiss as Clay grinded against him, his hands still pinned above his head.

Clay smirked as he got off of him, basically ripping off the smallers and his own clothing, leaving them both in boxers. Clay kneeled down onto the floor as he grabbed out a box from under the bed, setting it down on the bedside table. Gentily he opened it, setting the lid to the side of it as George watched in anticipation to see what he took out. Clay chuckled as he looked to George’s hands, which were trying to break free from the belt. Clay reached into the box and grabbed out two long strands of thin rope, George hadn’t noticed yet as he groaned in frustration while waiting.

Clay climbed on top of George, straddling his waist as he kissed him deeply; pushing his head down into the mattress. As he did so he moved his hips in circles, smiling as he felt George’s boner beneath him and listened to muffled moans against his lips. While he was distracted, Clay managed to untie his belt, rubbing George’s wrists softly as they released from the pressure. He leaned back from the kiss and tied one of George’s wrists to the bedpost, this time not as tight but still restraining. 

He tied the other one up as well, leaning back to admire his work as George tugged against them; groaning. He hopped off George’s chest, reaching over to the box once again and rummaging around before finding what he wanted. He set the items down out of George’s view, forgetting them for a moment as he glided his fingers across the smallers body. Clay bit his lip as he felt George shivered from the gentle touch, running his fingers up and down his sides.

Clay smirked as removed his boxers, scooting up on George’s chest so his throbbing boner was in front of the olders mouth. George looked up with innocent eyes as Clay pressed the tip to his lips, “Open up for me.” George blushed as he parted his mouth, licking the tip lightly before taking in most of its length and sucking. Clay groaned as he pressed a hand to the back of the brunette's hair, pushing him down further against his dick.

Tears pricked the corners of George’s eyes as he felt Clay hitting the back of his throat. Clay only moaned as he began thrusting into George’s mouth, basically fucking his face; gripping the headboard with one hand while the other was on the back of George’s head as he rocked back and forth. Each moaned, although George’s were muffled and sent vibrations onto Clay’s member; only sending him more heavy waves of pleasure.

“F-Fuck George. You take my dick so well, like a good little slut.” George thrusted his hips up into the air, hitting nothing but wanting contact against his hard on. Clay groaned as he pulled out of George’s mouth, looking down at the boy; his eyes were dark with lust and watery and his lips were plump, saliva and precum dripping out a bit; his hair standing up in random places from Clay’s grasp.  
George coughed slightly from the air hitting his sore throat as he caught his breath. Clay scooted down, this time moving so he was in between George’s legs, wrapping the limbs around his waist. He reached over beside George, grabbing the objects George had almost forgotten about; having not seen them yet. Clay leaned over George as he held up the items, George widened his eyes and looked back and forth between Clay and the objects. 

Clay slowly guided a ball gag into George’s mouth, the smaller complying to open his mouth again as it was secured behind his head. Clay then picked up the second item; a long black satin ribbon. He slowly tied it around George’s eyes, the soft fabric felt cool against his skin as his vision became blacked out. His other senses becoming enhanced from the lack of sight; he could feel every single movement Clay made, he could hear the other panting as his own heart beat rapidly, the smell of Clay’s cologne was faint but still strong and he could taste the rubber from the ball gag, but also could taste Clay’s precum that was still on his tongue.

He felt Clay slide a small device into his hand, recognising a clicker as his fingers felt the button in the middle. “You remember the clicker ques George; one for yes, two for no?” *Click. Clay smiled, “Good.” (I got this idea from @Ciel-and-Payten, they have an AMAZING book on dream team poly oneshots. They are fucking amazing, they have a first book with 200 stories [which is the limit], then a part two book which has like 90 rn, it is like my favorite oneshot book, so I suggest you check them out. That’s where I got the clicker idea from, for a nonverbal safeword. [They do fluff, smut, lime and au’s; so something for everyone], no I’m not being sponsored. -_- Update they now have like 120, so like 320 chapters in book 1+2)

Clay ran his fingers up George’s thighs that were on either side of him, watching as goosebumps appeared on the pale skin from the touch. George gasped and took short breaths through the gag as he felt the veiny hands move up his bare stomach. Clay leaned down and began sucking on the smallers neck, smirking and biting down when George moaned from a certain spot; it was muffled but it was still audible. George tugged on the ropes that held him down, wanting to touch Clay as much as he was touching him right now.

Clay brushed his lips against George’s collarbone as he nibbled at the skin, his hands ran up and began to tease George’s chest. His fingers ran across George’s nipples, playing with them as George squirmed around. “M-Mhff…” George groaned through the gag, arching his back when Clay squeezed one of the buds. Clay chuckled as he brought his mouth to one, swirling and flicking his tongue across it. George made more muffled sounds through the gag, whining when Clay began sucking on his nipple; the other being played with by his hand.

Clay sucked on it for a bit before pulling off, leaving it red as he repeated the process to the other. He loved how sensitive George’s chest was, even just the kisses across his neck and collarbone (which were both now marked with purple hickies) made George moan. He grinded his tight boxers against George’s as he continued working the smallers chest.

Clay pulled off George’s chest, making a small ‘pop’ sound when his mouth left the skin. He breathed heavily at the tightness in his boxers, looking down to see a pointed tent; George’s having the thick outline of his own member as well. Clay smirked devilishly, not that George could see it, as he pulled back and tore off the last of their clothing. He reached back to the box once more, George tried to hold him down by tightening his grasp around the younger's waist.

A slap echoed through the room as Clay brought his hand down against George’s bare ass, George wincing slightly but moaning loudly. “Unless you want it to hurt, I suggest you behave like a good little bitch; hm?” George nodded and loosed his legs a bit, feeling Clay move as he grabbed something from the box. Clay smirked as he grabbed George’s length, already leaking with precum and began rubbing it slowly up and down.

George arched his back from the contact on his throbbing member, groaning through the gag and tugging against the rope; his wrists slightly red from it rubbing against his skin. George went to thrust into Clay’s hand but his waist was held down by the other's opposite hand, moving only once to slap George’s ass again in punishment before returning to it’s spot.

George groaned, feeling the pressure build up as Clay’s hand kept working up and down at a brutally slow pace; his senses more in depth as he couldn’t see, speak or really move. His dick leaked precum as his legs began twitching but before he could finish, Clay pulled his hand away and quickly replaced it with a cockring, pushing it all the way down his length; stopping him from cumming. 

George groaned at the (bullshit) teasing, wiggling his hips to try and get some friction against his member but quickly stopping when he felt Clay grip his ass in his hand tightly. George waited impatiently as he heard a familiar click from a bottle although unable to see it. Clay opened the bottle of lube and coated two fingers in the sticky liquid; he lifted George’s legs up and onto his shoulders before pressing one of the coated fingers against his hole.

He slowly pushed it in but quickly began thrusting it in and out at a rapid pace, George moaning against the gag from the lack of time to adjust. Clay was hard as a rock as he watched the boy underneath him whimper from the movements; all tied up and needy just for him. Clay bit his lip before pushing a second finger in, George panted heavily as he tried to catch a breath through the gag. George loved the feeling of Clay’s fingers running along his tight walls and the slight sting that came with it; arching his back when the fingers curled and hit his prostate before scissoring him out.

Clay groaned at the sight, George at mercy as he fingered him; quickly getting him ready for the real thing as he pushed only two fingers in and out of him, but also knowing he liked a bit of pain when it came to being prepped. Once Clay felt like the smaller was stretched enough he removed his fingers; grabbing the bottle of lube again and pouring a generous amount onto his length. He coated himself heavily, just because George liked the stretch didn’t mean he liked it dry.

Feeling he was well lubricated, Clay lined his member up with George’s slightly stretched hole before looking up to George’s face. “You ready?” *click, George nodded and with that Clay slammed his length in, groaning loudly as he leaned down onto the smaller; George’s legs pushed up between their chests as he was practically bent in half. Clay gave George a moment to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting back in.

“Ngfffhh-” George moaned against the gag, as Clay held his legs while thrusting deep inside him. Clay snapped his hips back and forth into the smaller, groaning as he did so when George tightened around him. Tears began streaming down George’s face, leaking from underneath the blindfold as his hole was used and stretched out. He loved the feeling of Clay’s length fucking him roughly, like he was his own little toy.

Clay continued thrusting into George at a rapid pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with the bed frame creaking at the movement. George’s moans were muffled but still heard alongside Clay’s groans. Clay panted as he looked to George’s face, wiping the tears on his cheek with one hand. “S-So pretty, taking me so f-fucking well. God you’re so tight.” George groaned in response, tugging slightly at his wrist restraints.

Clay kept his rapid pace, wrapping his arms around George’s legs that were bent and pressed against his chest as he threw his head back and moaned. *click click. Clay immediately stopped what he was doing at the sound, unwrapping his arms and letting George’s legs fall as he pulled out and reached up to untie the gag. He quickly tossed it down to the floor, George moved his jaw around as he adjusted to the release. Clay began to untie the ropes but George objected, “No no wait, d-don’t undo everything. I j-just need to catch my breath, c-can we keep going just without the gag?”

Clay looked surprised as he read George’s expression, he had a small smile and tears on his blushing cheeks as he panted. His eyes were still covered but if Clay could see them, they would be dark with lust. Clay slowly pulled the clicker out of George’s hand and tossed it to the floor as well, now that George was actually able to speak he could safeword if need be. “Ok, you sure you want to keep going?” Clay questioned as he rubbed George’s sides softly, “Y-Yeah.”

With that Clay gripped George’s legs and roughly folded him in half again before pushing his length in, gripping the smallers pale legs as he did so. Each moaned out, George now able to let out all his sounds loudly. “C-Clay- Fuck-!” George moaned as more tears rolled down his face, his mouth wide open as he screamed his boyfriends name. Clay bit his lip as he continued what he started; pouding into George. (obviously -_-)

George’s eyes rolled back under the blindfold as Clay hit his sweet spot continuously, only able to moan out small words between gasps and pants. “Faster-! Harder-!” Clay happily complied, wrapping one of his hands around George’s neck and squeezing lightly, he gasped out and let out a moan. “H-Holy shit, Nghh-!” George’s body began to shake, the teasing and merciless pounding felt so good; but the ring around his throbbing member made it impossible to cum.  
The heat pooled in his stomach as the pleasure built up, but everytime he thought he was going to finish; the ring would stop it and the pleasure could only continue to build inside of him. “C-Clay, l-let me come p-please.” Clay groaned as he thrusted deeply into the smaller, bringing his hand from George’s neck down to slap George’s ass. George let out a moan as he threw his head back. “Y-You don’t demand things f-from me bitch! B-Beg for it l-like the slut you are and m-maybe I’ll do it.” He got out in between moans.

George whined, he was never one to beg so Clay knew this was his weakness. “C-Clay p-please, I-I’ve been s-so g-good, j-just mmm please let m-me come.” (microwave go mmmm lol, sorry) George begged alright as Clay looked down; neverending tears streaming from behind the blindfold, his lips plum and drool seeping from the corners, his chocolatey brown hair ruffled up, his wrists turning red from the rope burn and his fists clenched to the point they were turning white.

Clay brought down his hand and took off the restraining device, tossing it away as he gripped George’s legs on his shoulders; pounding roughly into the smaller. “F-Fuck!” George's body shook as he came immediately on his chest, some getting on his legs with the way he was positioned. He waited for Clay to finish too so his body could relax but the younger continued his deep thrusts into George, not stopping.

George was so sensitive from already coming once so as Clay continued to fuck him mercelisly, he cryed out as he felt his boner begin to grow back. “C-Clay, t-too m-much! Ngh-” Clay slapped his hand roughly on George’s already abused ass as he chased his orgasm. “Y-You wanted it off and you got w-what you wanted. N-Now you have to wait f-for me to finish.” George threw his head back and moaned sluttishly, the overstimulation driving him crazy; every touch Clay left on him making him scream in sensitivity.

Clay groaned, not only from George squeezing around him when he first came; but also just loving how much control he had over him right now made it so much better. The bed squeaked loudly, good thing they had their own house; because the house echoed the noise off the walls along with their moans. George moaned out, struggling to catch his breath as he felt his boner that had already grown back throbbing against his stomach again.

“Such a g-good boy.” Clay groaned as his thrusts became sloppier, holding onto George's legs with one hand, he brought the other down and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Nghhh-!” George tried everything in his will power to keep from coming again, not wanting to have to go through three orgasms in one night if Clay wasn’t close yet (not yet gogy). However, Clay snapped his hips back and forth quickly as he moaned heavily, he was getting (hella) close.

“You want it baby.” Clay purred as he looked down to George’s bright red face, George bit his lip as he tried to make out any words, “Y-Yes-mnghh-”. Clay moaned loudly as he thrusted a few more times before releasing into the bottom, stopping as he bottomed out and let his seed out deep inside. His hand continued to move up and down on George’s member until he too came with a loud moan, his legs trembling and his hole squeezing around Clay. “F-Fuck George.” Clay groaned as he let his orgasm subside and George finished into his hand that slowed down as the length twitched. (twitch prime is that you👀) The room was hot and humid, both the boys covered in sweat, cum and lube as they panted.

Clay slowly slid out of George who let out a groan at the empty feeling, Clay kept the smallers legs suspended for a minute as he watched George’s hole squeeze around nothing, letting his warm seed seep out of him. Clay reached over the edge of the bed, grabbing a clean towel and using it to wipe himself and George off before tossing it to the dirty laundry pile.

George just sat there catching his breath as Clay began to take off his restraints, starting with the blindfold. George squinted his eyes when the ribbon came off, trying to adjust to the light; Clay began untying his wrists as George looked around a bit. “Jeez, we really made a mess huh?” George chuckled lightly, his voice raspy. Clay smiled as he looked back at the room which had sex toys, lube bottles and clothes strewn about; the bed sheets wrinkled and coated in god knows what underneath them.

Clay chuckled, looking back at George as he finished untying the ropes and tossing them to the floor; grabbing George’s wrists gently and rubbing the red lines around them. He frowned slightly and gave a sympathetic look, bringing the rope burned skin up to his mouth and giving it a kiss; George giggled. 

Clay looked over George’s whole body; George’s face had tear stained cheeks plus swollen lips and a presumably sore jaw from the face fucking and gag. His chest and neck were absolutely covered in hickies, most of which would show no matter what he wore the next day. Clay looked down and frowned, George had small purple finger prints on his hips and some on his thighs, as well as a large slightly red circle where Clay’s hand slapped on his ass. Clay wiped the tears on George’s face away with his hand softly, massaging his waist with the other hand where the marks were; George leaned into the gentle touch and sighed as he relaxed. 

“Was I too rough George? I’m so sorry.” Clay felt extremely bad, feeling that he went too far and hurt his fragile boyfriend. (fragile huh? After all that) George brought his head up quickly at the sound of Clay’s sad voice, reaching up with his hand and lifting the boy's chin which was looking down at his heavily marked body with regret. “No, no, no Clay. I loved it, it was fucking amazing and it felt so fucking good. I liked the pain, besides if there was something I didn’t like I would have used the clicker or I would have safeworded. I did use the clicker and we were able to change what we needed, if you didn’t care you wouldn’t have regarded what I said; that’s really important.” (periodt)

Clay looked up and smiled lightly, “Yeah? You really liked it, I didn’t go overboard?” George nodded excitedly, “God yes, it felt sooo good. I love you.” George practically moaned out the words and rolled his eyes back with a smile to emphasise the words. Clay laughed and held his hand, “I love you too George. You did so good, such a good boy for me.”, bringing the smaller into a gentle kiss. George smiled into the kiss, embracing the moment but as he leaned more into it; the pain in his lower half became evidently clear and he winced a little, breaking the kiss.

Clay smiled, fluffing George’s hair with his hand, “C’mon lets get you in a bath, we really need to clean up.” George groaned, knowing that they were filthy and so was the bed; but not wanting to move from his spot, just wanting to lie down and go to sleep. Clay noticed George starting to drift to sleep even though he was sitting up, “Hey, if you take a bath we can cuddle afterwards.” The smaller began lying down slowly, “Mhm.” Clay smirked and poked George’s side, “Unless you wanna have a round two?” George quickly shot his eyes open and began to sit up again, “Bath time it is!”

Bonus: (I asked if I should have after care in here and y’all were like yEs, so here you are [I mean the people in da discord btw, link in bio] lol)

Clay scooted over as he brought George to the end of the bed, scooping up the smaller boy gentilly and bringing him to the bathroom. George clung to Clay, resting his head in the krook of the younger's neck on his shoulder. Clay leaned down, still holding George as he filled the bath with warm water. He splashed his fingers in it a bit to make sure it felt nice before he lowered George to his feet, guiding him into the bath as his lower half hurt like hell.

George whimpered as he sat down in the tub, his body sore; Clay gave a sympathetic smile and kissed his forehead before climbing in behind him. Clay began massaging George’s legs and ass tenderly to sooth the pain, kissing the smallers cheek gently as he rested his head against Clay’s collarbone.

Clay helped clean George up after he washed himself seeing as he was too tired; Clay washed his body over with the soft soap, going over the bruised spots carefully as he frowned a bit at them. He also washed George’s hair with his favorite shampoo, well it was Clay’s favorite because he always smelled so sweet after using it. He massaged the suds onto the brunette's scalp, smiling when the smaller hummed in satisfaction.

After he got them both cleaned up and smelling fresh, Clay climbed out of the bath and dried off. George began to stand up but Clay instructed him to wait there, leaving the bathroom with only a towel around his waist (oh la la) He made his way to the bedroom quickly and changed into a pair of comfy pj’s; grabbing a pair for George too and setting them on the dresser. He turned to the bedroom itself and cringed at how filthy it was now; the room reaked of sex.

He quickly picked up all of the items they used and tossed them back in their box before sliding it under their bed. He also gathered up the dirty sheets, towels and clothes and dropped them in the washing machine downstairs.(washing machine...what are you doing step dream?) He replaced the dirty sheets with fresh baby blue ones that still smelled like soap; he sprayed the room with some vanilla air freshener before grabbing the clothes of the dresser and going back to the bathroom.

George was sitting in the tub, leaning against the wall as he drew shapes along the wall with his bubbly fingers. Clay giggled at how adorable he was being, setting the clothes on the counter and coming over to George. George turned and gave him a small smile, Clay returning it along with a peck on the nose.

Clay reached over and pulled the drain plug so the water began to go down, he held George’s hands as he helped him stand up. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around George before lifting him up and bringing him to the counter; setting him down on it gently. Clay used the towel wrapped around George to dry him off, ruffling his hair with it when he got there. Once George was dried off, Clay also helped him slip into his pajamas before carrying him back to their room.

George smiled seeing and smelling the nicely cleaned up room; Clay set him down in the bed before sliding in next to him. Both cuddled closely under the covers, George resting on Clay’s chest as he listened to the faint beat of his heart. Clay wrapped his arms around the older, running his hands through the damp hair that was right below his face. “I love you Clay, sorry for making you jealous.” Clay chuckled, “It’s alright baby, I know you didn’t mean it. I love you too.” George smiled against his chest, “Thanks...I’m gonna do it again if this is what happens after…” He said the last part quietly but Clay could most definitely hear it, smirking as they cuddled to sleep.

That's a wrap for kinktober everyone, I hope you enjoyed this month (and the consistent uploads)> I enjoyed trying out some new kinks but I am very excited for some prompts I've been wanting to do for a long time. So I'm really excited, hope you guys had fun along the way and thought this was a good final for kinktober. (Even if I think was kind rushed it seemed, I feel I could've drawn out the scenes more) Next is NNN. I'm going ruin that for all of you so sucks to suck :D. I love you all and I'll see you soon! Byeeee


	12. Ride

Word Count: 3052 Warnings: None Date: 11/4/20  
Prompt: Clay and George are bored so they decide to go for a ride together by the beach.

George shifted around on the couch, curled up in a blanket as he watched the T.V. bordly, it was just a lazy day. Clay was finishing up editing in the other room while he just hung around, having already streamed the day before. He had lost interest in the screen as he let his mind wander, not thinking of anything important, just random thoughts.

Suddenly he heard the subtle click of a doorknob opening, George tilted his head up and looked to the stairs; seeing Clay trot down them a few moments later. He reached the bottom of the steps and looked around for a second before his eyes landed on George bundled up in a blanket on the couch; his face lighting up. He quickly scurried over to George and gave him a quick peck on the forehead, sitting down next to him and bringing the smaller into a hug.

“Hey baby, how are you doing?” George blushed, he loved when Clay called him that; the younger stroking through his hair lightly. “I’m good, kinda bored.” Clay hummed, thinking for a moment before perking up. “Wanna go for a ride?” George thought for a moment, humming in response. “Sure, why not.”

George brushed off the blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he and Clay sat up, making their way to the front door; George grabbing the keys on the way. They made their way to the car outside, George locked the door behind them before climbing in the driver’s seat. After Clay had taught him how to drive an american car, he was thankful so he could drive them around. He slid in the keys, slightly jingling as charms on it clanked against each other; one being a small metal heart from Clay for their anniversary with the date on it, the other being a combined charm of them as their youtube avatars from George for Clay’s birthday.

George turned to Clay as the ignition started up, “Where do you want to go?” Clay shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his face; “I dunno, let's just drive around for a bit.” George nodded as he shifted the gears and pulled away from their house, driving them towards the downtown area. George decided to drive by the beach, it was always such a calming place for the two. He drove down the road near it, the salty smell prominent in the air as George rolled down the windows. Clay closed his eyes and leaned his head in his hand, arm resting against the car door; taking a deep breath in as he inhaled the scent and listened to the quiet hum of the radio.

George smiled as he snuck a peek at Clay, his eyes closed and his breathing steady; his blond hair blew out of his face from the slight wind coming through the window and his tan skin basically glowed in the evening light. He continued driving them along the streets near the beach for around 20 minutes until Clay broke the silence, “Can we pull over here and park?” Clay pointed to an empty parking lot that sat above the beach bank, the section of beach being completely empty anyways and not many cars were even driving in the portion of town.  
George hummed in response as he slowly drove them into the deserted parking lot, parking close to the beach edge so that they could see the ocean and a bit of the sunset from the car. George shifted the car into park and pulled out the keys but not before Clay had rolled up the windows, them being only slightly tinted. George leaned back against his seat, his hands lying in his lap as he turned his head to Clay. Clay was already looking right at him with a caring smile, bringing his hand up and stroking George’s cheek that turned red from the gesture.

“You’re very beautiful.” Clay looked over the smallers features; his pale skin turning a dark shade of pink, his chocolatey brown hair that fell over his forehead slightly and his honey glazed eyes that the sun shimmered in. Clay smiled, running his thumb along the olders cheek as he sighed happily in response. Clay’s eyes looked down a bit more and landed on his smooth, plump lips; they were parted slightly.

George blushed even more when he noticed where Clay was looking as he licked his lips. George leaned his head forward, Clay doing the same as he held George’s face lightly; meeting closely in the middle with only an inch or two of space between their faces. (One and a half inches...dream~) Each looked in each other's eyes before George closed the gap, locking their lips together as they moved in sync.

Clay brought his hand to the back of George's head, gripping the brunette locks softly in between his fingers as he guided the smaller through the kiss, George moaned softly at his hair being tugged. George brought his hand up to Clay’s shoulder, pulling him in more as they kissed deeply; Clay pulled at the dark locks as George gasped, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into the olders mouth and explore the wet cavern.

George gripped the arm rest in between their seats as he leaned into the makeout session, gasping when he felt Clay’s other hand sliding down to his pants. Clay’s hand traced down the fabric of his hoodie before going to his leg, it squeezed his thigh lightly before moving up to palm his growing erection through his jeans. “C-Clay…” George gasped and moaned softly into the kiss at the sensation, Clay slid his finger around the boy's boner to tease him as he squirmed in the seat.

Clay smirked as he gently pawed at the smallers pants, enjoying as he whined into the kiss desperate for some friction. Clay answered his prayers (to the lord 🙏) as he slipped his hand under George’s waistband and into his boxers. Clay continued to kiss George deeply as he held the boy by the back of his head, his other hand beginning to stroke George’s hard on in his pants as he squirmed uncomfortable and groaned.

Clay ran his thumb along George’s slit and under his tip as he smeared the precum around, he was so sensitive there; groaning as he gripped the armrest harder. Clay slowly moved his hand up and down the length, George moaning through it. Clay’s own pants were becoming unbearable but he didn’t let it bother him, yet.

George moaned a bit louder when Clay’s hand sped up but then whined when it stopped completely. Clay pulled away from the kiss, each panting a bit; George pouting as Clay still had his hand halfway in George’s pants but he himself was now shifting around in his uncomfortable pants. “Why did you stop?” Clay smirked and leaned near George’s ear, panting lightly; “I asked you if you wanted to go for a ride…” His voice deep, sending chills down George’s spine as he shivered and blushed at the words.

“Do you want to baby?” Clay leaned back as he held George’s chin up with his fingers, looking into his eyes as he waited for an answer. George nodded, biting his lip at the thought; Clay smirked, “Wonderful, why don’t you come over then?” George glanced at Clay before stepping out of the driver’s seat, looking around the empty parking lot as he made his way around to the passenger side. Clay scooted his seat back and reclined it a bit so there was more comfortable space for them both to fit, smiling when George opened his door.

George looked around the beach lot one more time before climbing onto Clay’s lap and closing the door. George straddled Clay’s waist, his hands resting on the tallers shoulders as the younger had his hands on the smallers lean waist. George squirmed a bit before stopping and blushing as he felt something poking his bottom, looking down to set Clay’s boner pressing against his butt. George looked back up with a small smile, looking back at Clay.

Clay pulled the other by his waist closer, grinding his hips against his lap so Clay’s hard on rubbed against George’s ass and George’s rubbed against Clay’s toned stomach. George moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Clay’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss as they grinded against each other. Each moaning as they made out roughly.

Clay slipped his hand under George’s pants once again, this time gripping the others plump ass. He slowly grabbed at George’s pants as he slipped them down and tossed them to the back seat with disregard along with his boxers. George moaned, this time being the one to pull away from the kiss as Clay began to pull down his own pants. “C-Clay, wait...w-what if someone sees us...mmm.” George shakily moaned as Clay began nipping at his neck, planting hickies along the way.

“Nobody’s even around, the parking lots empty, we'll be ok.” Clay purred as he marked up George’s neck. George bit his lip, feeling Clay slide his pants down underneath him and letting his boner free as it hit George’s ass. Clay slid his hands up George’s waist underneath his shirt and hoodie as he felt up the smooth skin while kissing his neck. Both kept their shirts on as a just in case, but Clay lifted up the smallers hoodie a bit so he could run his hands along George’s nipples.

George groaned, his boner rubbing against Clay’s shirt and letting some precum spill onto it from the friction and his chest being played with (rip shirt); gasping and letting out a lengthy breath when Clay sucked on his sweet spot on his neck. “So pretty.” Clay whispered small praises in between the kisses, helping George to relax. Clay reached behind the smaller with one hand, opening the glove compartment as he pulled out a small bottle of lube he snuck while George was locking the door.

While George was still rutting against his chest, Clay continued peppering his neck in kisses; opening the bottle and coating two of his fingers in the lube before setting it aside. George’s half lidded eyes widened as he felt Clay circling his entrance before the cold digit was pushed in. “Nghh, Clay…” George groaned at the sensation, leaning his head in the crook of the younger's neck as he adjusted.

George wiggled his hips slightly, indicating to Clay that it was alright for him to start moving; Clay moaned under his breath as George’s ass had rubbed against his boner. He began slowly dragging the finger in and out of George, allowing the sting of pain to fade into pleasure. George gripped Clay’s shoulders as he added another lubed finger into the smaller, moaning loudly when the fingers curled and brushed against his prostate. Clay bit his lip at the beautiful sounds coming from his boyfriend, thrusting the fingers in and out faster as he tried to hit the spot again.

“C-Clay…” George let out in a breathy moan, biting his lip as Clay’s fingers stretched him out; scissoring him to prepare him for the real thing. Clay lubed up another finger and added it into the mix, “Just tell me when baby.” George panted and let out shaky moans, nodding his head; ‘I’m ready.” Clay slid his fingers out at the words, George whining and loosening his grip on the boy's shoulders; feeling empty.

Clay quickly grabbed the bottle of lube once more as he coated himself in the sticky liquid, rubbing up and down his length as George sat on his thighs watching in anticipation. He groaned as he jerked himself off a bit, George’s dick twitching as he watched his boyfriend get himself off. Feeling he was slicked up enough, Clay let go of his member and gripped George’s hips, guiding him above the length.

George felt the blunt tip press against his hole as his hips lowered down onto the length, he groaned and gripped Clay’s shoulder hard; stopping halfway as he allowed himself to adjust first. Clay gave him soothing little kisses along his neck for support while he waited, “Doing so good, take your time baby.” The smaller took deep shaky breaths before lowering himself the rest of the way, “Hnghh-”, he had never really ridden Clay, so the new position allowed him to go even deeper.

Each let out a lengthy moan as Clay bottomed out, resting right against George’s sweet spot as the smaller straddled his legs. Clay threw his head and groaned back at the warmth engulfing him, not to mention how close they were right now with nowhere to go. George whimpered slightly at the vast stretch, bringing his hips up once again as he slowly began to go up and down on the length with the help of Clay guiding his movements.

“Mnghh-” George gasped as the pain subsided into pleasure; each finding a pleasurable and steady rhythm. Clay’s veiny hands gripped George’s waist under the smallers hoodie that was held up to his stomach, helping him go up and down easier as he moaned. “F-Fuck! There!” George’s back arched as he slammed down and hit his own sweet spot, he quickly began bouncing up and down at a fast pace; wanting to feel good. Clay watched in awe as George fucked himself, the smaller moaning femininely as he worked up and down the length.

George practically screamed out when Clay began thrusting his hips up whenever he went down, each moaning as the car became hot and their breathing became heavy. The windows were only slightly tinted, good thing no one was around. (That one person walking by: I was in the room where it happened 0-o) George slapped his hand against the passenger window as he tried to steady himself while not only bouncing but being pounded into. (That's kinda hot ngl)

The car shook slightly as they moved in unison together; each moaning loudly as skin slapped against each other whenever George went down for his ass to hit Clay’s thighs and waist; the length going deeper into him. Clay gritted his teeth as he felt a heat pooling in his stomach, watching George get what he wanted even though he was always so shy was so fucking hot. He moaned as his thrusts up became sloppier, still gripping George’s hips as he guided him in going up and down as the smallers body grew tired; shaking as he got close, too.

“God y-your so fucking hot, s-so beautiful... I’m close.” George moaned as he neared his own orgasm, whimpering at the praise as he mustered up enough strength from his weakening body to move almost all the way up before slamming down once more. “C-Clay!” George moaned as he felt Clay’s member twitch inside him before releasing it’s warm cum, filling him up as the younger groaned underneath him and gripped the smallers waist. George’s fingers clenched against the glass window to his side as he shot his load onto Clay’s shirt, moaning loudly as his eyes rolled back; his legs shaking on either side of Clay. (F’s in the chat for Clay’s shirt)

George leaned his head onto Clay’s shoulder as they each came down from their highs, each losing their grips on the other as their bodys relaxed with what can only be described as pure ecstasy. “You did so good Georgie.” Clay guided George’s face out of his neck, lifting his chin with his fingers as he smiled. George’s face was heavily dazed, his eyes dark and his cheeks stained pink, a bit of drool seeping from his plump lips that were panting as he smiled slightly. Clay wiped the drool away with his thumb and gave George a small loving peck on the lips, each smiling into it.

Clay pulled away as they both enjoyed the others facial features before closing their eyes and resting their foreheads together for a moment, George giggling adorably. Clay chuckled as he reached back to the glove compartment, pulling out some baby wipes. Clay helped George gently lift himself off the length; wincing at the soreness in his lower back and legs that had started to fall asleep. Cum seeped out of George’s hole as he hovered over Clay’s lap, Clay grabbing a baby wipe as he cleaned them both off.

Clay laughed a bit as he looked at his shirt that had a splattered line running down the middle, George blushed looking away. “Sorry.” Clay chuckled, taking it off and tossing it to the backseat; reaching behind his current seat he fumbled around before grabbing out two sets of clothes. From it he grabbed a fresh t-shirt and some sweatpants before putting the rest back. “It’s alright, I usually keep some backup clothes in here anyways.(*wink) These will be more comfy for you anyways baby.” Clay slid on the clean shirt and pulled his pants and boxers back up before helping George put on his boxers and now sweatpants to replace the jeans, they would be comfier and would hurt less than denim against his sore lower half.

Clay opened the passenger door and before George could hop out, he got out himself and sat George back in the seat; buckling him in cozily as he gave the smaller a gentle kiss against his forehead. “I’ll drive us home.” Clay shut the door, before walking away he noticed the faint smudges of George’s hands outline against the inside of the window that smeared down a bit. 

He blushed and then smiled proudly before going to the other side, getting in the driver's seat and starting up the car. It had gotten slightly darker out as the sun reflected the orange pre-sunset lighting, George began falling asleep in the passenger seat with how exhausted he was. Clay smiled once again, ruffling the smallers hair as he relaxed under the touch. Clay turned back, looking out the front window at the view of the beach; nothing could compare though to the view of the cute boy dozing off next to him. He turned on the radio so that a song was quietly playing as he drove the two home.


	13. Quiet Baby

Word Count: 8610 Warnings: None Date: 11/12/20  
Prompt: Clay and George meet up whenever then can during their long distance relationship, even if it is not often. This time however, Darryl and Nick sneak in; unaware that the pair is dating.

George squirmed in his seat as he looked out the window, trying to contain his excitement as the plane flew above the coast of Florida. He giggled excitedly, looking down at the beautiful blue ocean and all the people along the beach; then there were tall city buildings behind it that reflected light right into George’s eyes. The flight itself only had about 15 minutes until landing, George had made sure that everything in his carry-on bag was already packed away with everything he used on the long trip so that he could get off the vehicle as soon as possible, only keeping out his phone.

It had been so long since he and Clay had been in person together, it had probably been about five months; way too long. This caused a slight strain on their relationship, only able to send their love to each other through voice calls and video chats. They had been dating for a little over three years, struggling to work through the long distance that was between them. George and Clay were ready to move in together but the lease on George’s apartment kept him stuck for four years, so he had to wait one more before he could pack up and move in with Clay like they had discussed while talking about their plans for the future.

The last time they met up was when Clay came to London, they had had many trips over the years to visit each other but it still wasn’t the same; so they cherished the time that they did have together by making the most of it. And that they did because let’s just say that due to having to to spend so much time apart, they got horny very often and had to deal with it on their own. Well most of the time anyways, sometimes they video called and had some fun over the phone(*wink wink). When they were together together, they made sure to spend the time well by using up almost half of it just having sex. (-_-)

So they were both thrilled to spend time together, both relationship wise and sexually, during their next meet up. However, they did run into a little problem while planning the trip; Clay let it slip that he was getting the house ready for George in a call that Nick and Darryl had snuck into and the two found out. They said they wanted to come too after having been left out of Clay’s secret trip to the UK, but this was because they still didn’t exactly know that Clay and George were dating. They were only planning on telling them after they moved in together so they reluctantly said yes and the two were happy that it could be a big ‘friends’ meet up; little did they know. (dumbasses)

-

Clay restlessly tapped his foot against the floor as he waited outside the airport terminal with Darryl and Nick on a bench, he was super excited and it was clearly showing. Nick teased him about it but he was too busy scanning the crowd to notice, George was set to land within minutes and he wanted to be the first face he saw.

“Dude when is George gonna get here, I have to pee.” Clay chuckled and shook his head, “I told you to go when you got off the plane but you just went ‘i CaN hOlD iT.’ Just go to the bathroom, Darryl go with him so he doesn’t get lost; I’ll wait for George.” Darryl stood up, grabbing his bags from when he landed an hour ago; “C’mon you muffin, let's hurry up.” Nick followed after him, leaving Clay as he stood up to get a good view over the crowd.

He eagerly waited until he saw a familiar lime green hoodie on a pale boy with brunette hair, trotting down the terminal with his suitcase in tow. He smiled seeing the lost shorter boy who was practically buried in the material as he looked around nervously; his face lightly up when he spotted the blond. Each ran up to each other as they met in the middle, George let go of his bag as he was embraced in a warm hug; the blond squeezing tightly and lifting the smaller up off the ground. He giggled, hugging back, inhaling the masculine cologne as he rested his face in the freckled boys neck. (people in discord, when I randomly said ‘masculine cologne’ a week ago and started laughing, this is why. Idk why it was so funny lol)

Each held onto the other tightly, afraid to let go as if when they did, they would be forced apart again. George brought his face out of Clay’s shoulder, observing the features of his boyfriend; his face cam did him absolutely no justice compared to being in person. George brought his hand up as he stroked the younger's cheek, the man blushing as he was looked over. His emerald green eyes were so full of love as he looked at George, a smile never leaving his face. His gorgeous tan skin, the blond hair falling over his forehead a bit and his plump lips.

Clay smiled as he noticed George blushing while looking at him; he was too busy observing the smallers features to notice anyways. He was so cute, all bundled up in Clay’s hoodie that he sent him after wearing it and spraying it with the cologne George loved. His brown eyes looked almost animated as they gazed at him, eyelashes fluttering as he opened and closed them. His smooth lips curved into a smile as he giggled, wrapping his arms around Clay’s shoulders.

The taller pulled George’s face closer as he brought him into a kiss, smiling into it as they both blushed heavily; not caring about the stares they were getting. George melted into it, wanting to stay there forever; however it began to get a little heated as Clay tried to slide his tongue into the smallers mouth but George pulled away. “Hey we both know what will happen if this continues, lets at least have a little public decency.”

Clay pouted then smirked as he set George down, “Alright then, wanna head to the bathrooms?” (0-o hm) George was a little confused until he realised what Clay meant, gasping and punching his arm jokingly; “Clay, no!” Clay wheezed as he grabbed George’s bags for him, turning around just in time to see Darryl and Nick jogging up to them.

Each blushed heavily hoping the others didn’t see them, they seemed to have not as they only turned to George and tackled him in a group hug. “Gogy!” Nick squealed, Darryl gave a softer hug; “It’s good to see you George, it’s been so lo-” Darryl squinted his eyes, “Are you alright, your face is really red?” Clay chuckled behind him as George gave him a (tiny boi) glare, “Yeah I’m good, probably just the long flight.”

Darryl nodded as he grabbed up his bags again, “Ok, well we should start heading back; Dream said it's like a 45 minute drive back, right?” George turned the taller as he began leading them to the parking lot, carrying George’s bag for him. “Yeah, it’s a pretty long drive but you guys can catch up on sleep if you’d like or something.” They followed Clay as he led them to a sleek matte silver car, he helped them place their bags in the truck before they piled in. The interior was even nicer; with cushiony white seats, crystal clear windows and just the inside looked so new and there were LED lights around the buttons and the back of the seats; which he could control the color of. It was fucking nice and you could tell it was quite expensive.

George got to call shotgun as Darryl and Nick pouted while going to the backseat; Clay got in the driver's seat, plugging his phone in to the aux cord and turning on one of his favorite spotify playlists. (Ok as I’m proof reading this Dream is listening to k-12, sabrina carpenter, harry styles and ariana grande o-o, we just gonna ignore this) He started up the engine and as he did so the music started playing at a relatively nice volume, the LED lights turning on to a dark green to bring subtle light to the slightly dark car. George made himself cozy as the ac sent him a cool breeze, enough to make him snuggle warming into Clay’s hoodie.

Clay clicked on the small screen under the dashboard between the two, pressing some settings before a gradient color wheel came up. George looked in confusion, only able to see a few of the colors. “You can choose the color George.” Nick scoffed and pouted his lips in the backseat, “Awe, c’mon I wanted to choose the color.” Clay chuckled as he began pulling the car out of the parking lot and making his way to exit the airports lot. “Well George can only see like 3 of the colors on there so he can choose.” He gave a small wink to George, who blushed before turning back to the screen; moving his finger across the circle as the lights changed color with each movement. He settled on a light blue, leaning back and letting out a sigh.

-

Nick and Darryl had spent a good ten minutes talking in the car before they both fell asleep, Darryl leaning against the window while Sapnap had somehow managed to basically lie down all the way and had his head leaning against Darryls lap. Clay hummed along to the music as he focused on the road but he also couldn’t help but peek at George who was curled up next to him; he looked so cute. Clay was so glad to see him again, so grateful to hold him in his arms, so excited to pin him down and cover his neck in hickies, so ready for the thrill of trying not to get caught while doing it…

He pulled up to a stoplight, clearing his throat to stop the thoughts from going further. Looking down to his lap as his pants shifted a bit in size, he groaned and pulled his shirt down so it covered up his slightly growing problem. He turned to George who was relaxing peacefully, he reached his hand out and placed it on George’s inner thigh; running his hand up and down his leg before giving it a light squeeze.

George’s eyes shot open as his face dusted a cherry red, looking to Clay who thought he was asleep at first but smirked. George looked down at the veiny tan hand that was stroking his leg gently, looking up to see the other hand tight around the steering wheel as it turned with ease. Clay stopped his hand on George’s leg, grabbing the boy's hand which was slightly hidden in a sweater paw; bringing it up to his mouth and giving it a softl kiss. George giggled at the small gesture, Clay smiled when George brought his hand back down to the middle console but interlocked their fingers.

Each enjoyed each other's company, not saying anything in fear of waking up the others asleep in the backseat but simply enjoyed the time as they held hands. George looked out of the window in interest as he recalled the last time he was in the states. The tall buildings had faded away as the city died down to a smaller part of town, with nice houses still lining the streets. Clay turned the wheel as he drove smoothly into an upper class neighborhood, at least the other boys would definitely consider it high class. (same)

George smiled seeing the familiar house at the end of the street, the car slowing down as they neared it. George gave the hand a light squeeze of excitement before, “Dream you bitch, are we there yet?” Each quickly pulled their hands away, George turning around with a blush already on his face to see Nick lazily leaning up and Darryl putting back on his glasses that had fallen down his nose. Clay rolled his eyes as he pulled into his driveway, shifting into park and pulling out the keys as the lights turned off and the music stopped playing when he unsynced his phone.

Each filed out of the car, George looking back up to the house that he would soon hopefully be able to call home; just a little bit longer although it already felt like home when Clay was there. Clay helped get his guests bags out of the trunk, handing Nick and Darryl theirs while carrying George’s for him as he locked the car and led them to the front door. Clay fumbled with the keys a bit before swinging open the door, the others following behind.

Nick and Darryls jaws dropped slightly at the well established house, not to mention how clean it was. George chuckled, having already been to Clay’s house multiple times although the place still managed to amaze him as well. “Meow.” George looked down to see Clay’s furry feline coming up greet him, he bent down as he scratched the cat behind her ear. “Hey patches.” She was such a suck up to George, it always made him laugh how she would pay more attention to him when he was over than Clay.

Clay led them over to the nearby couch in the decked out living room; a large flat screen tv in front of it with shelves of games next to it and two consoles under the tv. Clay pointed to the kitchen that was behind the couch, “Kitchens over there if you guys get hungry, bathrooms down the hall and so is my office where I film.” He pointed to the stairs next to the hallway, “Upstairs is another bathroom, my bedroom and the guest room. Since George has already stayed with me before...in the guest room, you guys can take the guest bed and me and George can share.”

George let out a small sigh of relief at Clay’s quick save, the boys knew he had visited Clay before but what they didn’t know was how many times he had come visited and vise versa; as well as what they spent their time doing. ;)

“Making moves on George already Dream, we’ve only been here five minutes.” Nick joked as he grabbed his bags and headed for the stairs, “C’mon Darryl let’s go check out this amazing and life changing room.” Darryl stood up with his things that he never set down, following Nick before turning to the two on the couch. “Ooo why don’t we stay up tonight and play some minecraft on the big screen...if you guys want, I think it would be fun.” Clay and George nodded in agreement, “I’m so in, why don’t you and Nick go and unpack; you can take showers if you’d like and can use the empty dresser for your things.” Darryl lit up and nodded, hopping up the stairs to get set up.

Clay and George turned to each other with a smile on each of their faces, Clay quickly bringing the smaller into another hug as he buried his face in the brunette hair, inhaling its sweet scent. George snuggled his face into Clay’s chest as he gripped the back of the tallers shirt lightly into the tight embrace. “I missed you.” George’s voice was muffled but still audible, Clay practically melted at the soft sound. “I missed you too baby, we’re gonna have so much fun.”

Clay cupped George’s face, holding him up by his chin; only an inch or two of space between their faces. (One and a half inches Dream~ I’ve made this joke too many times but it's hilarious lol) George closed the distance as he stood on his toes and pressed their lips together. Clay wrapped his hands around George’s waist as he pulled him closer, George doing the same around Clay’s neck. The kiss began to get heated as they pushed back against each other forcefully, Clay swiping George’s bottom lip with his tongue to ask for entrance. George was about to let him until they heard the shower turn on upstairs, reminding them that they weren’t all alone. 

They separated their faces, still holding the embrace for a minute as they looked into each other's lust filled eyes, but behind the lust was love filled, a person who just missed their boyfriend and couldn’t wait to treasure every moment of the next week. Clay pressed a small kiss to the shorter’s forehead, loosening his hug grip; “C’mon lets get stuff ready, they’ll be down soon anyways.” George groaned in annoyance but nodded, letting his arms fall to his sides.

“Ok, what do you want me to do?” Clay looked around, pursing his lips as he thought; “Oh I know, you set up the ps4 and turn on all the controllers; minecraft should be on the shelf. I’ll go put your stuff in my room so it's out of our way then I’ll order us some pizza.” George hummed, turning to the tv as he turned it on and walked over to Clay’s shelf of games; Clay himself walking up the stairs with George’s things. George browsed over the cases for a moment before spotting the familiar binding, taking out the disc and inserting it into the ps4.

He grabbed four remotes that were set on one of the shelves; testing the joysticks to see which one worked better and keeping it for himself, luckily it was the only blue one so he could use his colorblindness as an excuse as to why he wanted it. He giggled to himself, setting them down on the coffee table as he tried to turn on the ps4 but it wasn’t working. He checked the back of the box and found that everything was plugged in, so a cord must have come loose in the wall.

He huffed, bending down on the floor on the side of the TV stand, looking for a cord that led from the device but wasn’t plugged in. He squinted to see in the dark space but lit up when his eyes landed on a thick black cord laying on the ground that had fallen from the socket. He tried to reach for it but was struggling to reach, he sighed; getting on his knees and basically sticking his butt in the air as he tried to reach for the cord. His arm stretched and he managed to get a hold on it, bringing it towards himself when he dropped it; suddenly feeling someone press up against him.

George took in a sharp breath as his body froze, eyes widening but not turning around. “Hey baby.” Clay whispered seductively into his ear, his crotch in his pants pushed against George’s ass. George bit his lip as he felt Clay running his hands along his sides, his shirt lifting up a little. He began kissing against George’s neck, leaning against his back. George tried rubbing his thighs together to get a bit of friction against his now hardening member, whimpering at how little it helped and how Clay just wasn’t helping at all.

George tried wiggling his ass, smirking when Clay let out a soft groan in his ear but that sly expression soon went away when Clay removed his hands and stopped sucking on his neck. Clay backed away slightly from the smaller but not before giving George’s, still in the air, ass a playful slap. “Hey! What the hell!” George turned around, now on his knees as he looked up to Clay with begging eyes. 

Clay stood up and rolled his eyes as he helped George up too, “C’mon, we just gotta get through a few more hours, remember we’re not exactly alone. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you later; give you what you need, hm?” Clay purred in his ear as he ran his hands along George’s sides once more, this time more caringly. George blushed while nodding, humming in response. Clay smiled as he placed a small kiss on the olders forehead. 

The nice moment was interrupted as the doorbell rang, both turning their heads to it before pulling out of each other's embrace when they heard quick footsteps from upstairs getting closer to the stairs. “YOOOO! PIZZA!” Both watched as Nick ran down the stairs in his fresh pajamas and ran to the door, slipping slightly on his damp feet.

He swung over the door to be greeted by a short boy with brunette hair and a bright smile, holding three boxes of pizza. “Hi, how are you doing!” Nick licked his lips as he snatched up the boxes, “Great now that I’ve got these!”, scurrying to the coffee table as he opened the first box and immediately took a bite of the cheezy slice. 

Clay rolled his eyes, grabbing his wallet off the counter and handing the boy some twenties. “Woah thanks! That’s the biggest tip we’ve ever gotten!” George raised his eyebrow as he looked at the beaming teen, “We?” The boy stepped back a bit and pointed to the car pulled up next to the street, George and Clay poking their heads out to see a blond boy sitting impatiently as he honked the horn while starting the brunette down. “Tubbo hurry up, c’mon man!” 

Tubbo smiled and gave a small wave before running back to the car, holding the money in the air as he ran. “Look Tommy!” Tommy leaned into the passenger seat as the smaller ran up, snatching the bills to observe them with a bold smile. “Way to fucking go Tubbo!” The two laughed and high fived before the smaller climbed in the car and they sped away.

Clay and George each turned to each other and laughed before shutting the door, Darryl trotting down the stairs a few moments later as they settled in the living room. Nick leaned against the base of a chair as he sat on the floor, Darryl sitting across from him on the floor as well while Clay and George sat together on the couch; George curled up in a blanket. Clay turned on his ps4, handing out the remotes after giving George his favorite one. 

They all played minecraft for a while, just screwing around in survival as they finished up almost all of the pizza. As they played, George and Clay slowly inched closer to each other; their legs almost pressed against each other but Darryl and Nick were too busy trying to kill each other to notice. George began to snuggle his head onto Clay’s shoulder before Nick tossed his controller to the chair pouting, George lifted his head back up to Clay’s disappointment as he laughed.

“Let’s play something else, we’ve been playing minecraft for like 2 hours now and it’s only like 11 pm.” Darryl hummed at the response as Clay leaned back into the couch, wrapping his arm loosely around the back so it was discreetly around George who blushed at the gesture. “Ok well why don’t you guys just go look at the shelf and find something, I don’t care.” Nick and Darryl gave each other a competitive look as they both dashed to the shelf, wanting to pick.

Clay only shook his head and smirked, grabbing the blanket from George and wrapping around both of them. (Thick fluffy blanket makes a reappearance) George shot his eyes open and let out a small squeak when he felt Clay’s hand slide up his thigh over his sweats. Clay chuckled, wrapping his arm tighter around George as he leaned into it.

“Clay is this your yearbook?” Darryl giggled slightly as he held up a hardback book with the year ‘2018’ printed in bold letters on the front. (I think that’s the year, also yeah I do know that he finished school online but pretend bitch -_-) It was Clay’s turn to blush as he lost his smirk, a small, “Yeah.” escaping his mouth. The other three boys turned to each other smirking as they moved the pizza boxes to the side and set the book down in the center of the coffee table, Darryl and Nick sitting right in front of the couch so they could all see.

“Guys c’mon lets like...not.” He blushed heavily as the two in front of him eagerly began turning through the pages. They worked frantically as they searched for the ‘senior’ section and looked for his last name. “Lets see Billard...Blade...Blo-BLOCK, CLAY BLOCK! Look guys!” Nick held up the book so the others could see, Clay buried his face in his hands embarrassed.

George looked at the small square image, blushing even harder than Clay. His blond hair was slightly messy but looked so perfect, a few strands covering his forehead. The photo lightly gave his emerald green eyes a nice shine along with his straight pearly white teeth that were showing in his wide smile. He had freckles dotting his tan skin, down to his neck where a slightly unbuttoned tight green button up shirt highlighted his toned muscles. He looked fucking hot.

George shifted under the blanket as he stared at the photo, Clay just looked so perfect. Clay seemed to notice George getting a little uncomfortable in his pants while looking at the yearbook, chuckling as he himself relaxed a bit. Nick and Darryl laughed a bit but found nothing to make fun of, “Dammit Dream, you were supposed to look shit so we could laugh at the picture. Fuck, you just look like the guy everybody, even the guys simped for.” 

Clay smirked, running his fingers through his hair; “What can I say, I was the hottest one in school.” George leaned close to Clay’s ear so that the others could not hear, his breath hot against the younger; “Still are.” He bit his lip and let out a soft moan into his ear before pulling away; Clay turning a dark shade of red as he cleared his throat to try and keep his thoughts straight. (lol)

Turning the page, there it fucking was; ‘Most Attractive’ in the top left corner and there was different picture of Clay. He was on the football field with a plastic golden grown on top of his head, wearing an army green and maroon flannel with a white tee shirt underneath than clung to his toned abs. He had on loose fitting black jeans, one leg sticking up as he held up a peace sign and stuck his tongue out. (We love our gay and bisexual flannels and peace signs, exposing myself out here -_-) Behind him was a large poster with the words ‘Homecoming’ written across it. He looked goofy but he still managed to look amazing.

“Wait Dream, you were homecoming King?” Clay turned his attention back to the book, “H-Heh, yeah.” He smiled at the memory, watching as they turned the pages slower. “So Dream, who were your friends in highschool, what were they like?” Darryl questioned. Clay scooted off the couch and in between the two on the floor, holding the book with George resting his chin in the fluffy blond hair. (These next few paragraphs may seem really random but if you in the discord you’ll get it, if not then it’s just gonna be really random and funny so enjoy)

“Let’s see, I had like four main friends that I hung out with during senior year. Hmm.” He turned a few pages before landing on one with a bunch of images collaged together, pointing to a large one in the corner of 5 people posing against the lockers. “There we are; I’m in the middle obviously, the one to my right is Helena, the one next to her is Jordan, the one on my left is Az and the dumbass chilling on the floor is Ben. We always held him to lower standards so this suits but that’s ok.” (lmao)

The others looked at the photo, seeing the group all smiling. “Helena was pretty chill although she seemed to get high a lot during our late night group calls so that was fun. Uh Az was nice, she usually went to Calirado for the summer so we couldn’t really hang out but she bought us all different color teletubbie onesies for pajama day and that was really sweet.” The group laughed at the comment but focused back on what Clay was saying.

“Ben was a little fucker, he was something else. He had a lot of part time jobs; he worked at femboy hooters, he was a bart simpson edit creator, he was a teletubble lesbian porn actress. Oh and for a while he was deemed ‘Pornhubs bottom of the month’, what a hard worker. (lmao) Jordan was chill, we didn’t really hang out much but we let him vibe with us cause we all knew he was secretly Ben’s boyfriend. They would always sneak into the bathroom together and come out like 20 minutes later, rumor has it that they were roleplaying as the tinman from harry potter.” (*WHEEZE)

The group hummed in agreement as Clay smiled at the book one last time before closing it and sliding it to the corner of the coffee table. He leaned back, holding George so they went back together; “So, do you guys want to watch a movie or something.” They all nodded in agreement, Clay brought up hulu and went with whatever the others wanted; getting up to turn off the lights before coming back to George.

Darryl was comfy in a plush chair while Nick was sprawled across the floor, both already starting to fall asleep. Clay held his arm around George, the other snaking its way up the smallers leg as it squeezed slightly against the sweatpants fabric under the thick blanket. (Told ya there was gonna be mad movie night vibes cause we back at it again with the thick ass blanket) George’s breath hitched as he felt Clay’s fingers grazing across his lap, brushing against his slight hard on from seeing Clay’s hot as fuck pictures. 

Clay smirked as George squirmed in his spot, letting out a breath when Clay’s hand pulled away; huffing in frustration. Clay leaned into his ear, the slight rasp in his voice evident with how late it was. “Why don’t you go take a shower baby, then we can go to bed; it’s late.” George pouted, turning his face to Clay and whimpering softly from the uncomfortableness in his pants. Clay chuckled at how adorable his boyfriend was being right now, bringing his hand up stroking the smallers cheek softly. George sighed into the touch, almost moaning from the lack of contact over the past few months.

Clay chuckled and raised his eyebrows, nudging his head to remind George that there were two others in the room although they were sleeping; the movie quiet in the background. He pressed a small loving kiss to the olders lips, the smaller relaxing slightly. Clay pulled away first, motioning for George to go take a shower. George pouted but dropped the blanket off his shoulders, walking stiffly to the stairs while trying to cover the tent in his pants. “And no taking care of your problem in the shower either.” George turned his head and gave Clay an embarrassed glare before scurrying up the stairs. 

Clay smirked to himself, turning off the tv and leaving Nick and Darryl passed out in the dimly lit living room as he headed upstairs. George had managed to gather up his toiletries and some pj’s before heading to the shower quickly. He stripped out of his clothes from the long flight and tossed them into Clay’s laundry basket, stepping into the shower. The warm water was nice but did not feel great against his hard on that ached to be touched by his boyfriend who was right in the other room after months apart.

His shower was quick, following Clay’s orders and not touching himself. When he got out, he dried himself off and slipped on some boxers which felt painfully tight, sliding on a loose t-shirt as well but not bothering with pants as it would be too uncomfortable and it was just Clay anyways. He looked in the mirror, drying his hair off and fluffing it a bit before tossing the towel to the laundry basket as well and leaving the bathroom smelling of fresh strawberries.

He trotted down the short hallway until he reached Clay’s room, pushing the door open softly. Squinting his eyes, he was able to make out Clay’s figure on the opposite side of the bed; the bedsheets at his waist as he faced away from the door. The room smelled like vanilla, George inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes; that was Clay’s soap which meant he also took a shower. George opened his eyes again, stepping into the room all the wall; turning around to close and lock the door before shuffling his way over to the bed. Carefully he slid in next to Clay, pulling the cool sheet up to his chest and letting out a sigh as he tried to relax.

Not even a minute after George started to close his eyes, he heard a small shuffling next to him and a hand began to graze up his stomach from his v-line. He took in a sharp breath, as Clay’s body inched closer; basically lying half of him on George’s chest as he felt over the smaller’s body while placing kisses along his neck. “C-Clay.” George gasped out and gripped the soft blond hair when he brushed over a sensitive spot on George’s collarbone; noticing as he began to suck on the spot, licking it as it turned a dark purple.

Clay slid himself over, George wrapping his legs around him as he settled comfortably on top of the older. He kissed up the smallers neck until his face stopped, hovering right over George’s. Their eyes were dark with lust and want as they stared at each other until they both collided in the middle, smashing their lips together. George moaned softly into the passionate kiss as Clay rubbed against him, his hands running under George’s shirt as he felt along the smooth skin. 

George moaned slightly louder as the kiss progressed to a sloppy makeout, both happy to have time alone again; wrapping his arms around Clay’s head to pull him closer while tugging at the blond strands. Clay smirked as he pushed against George’s crotch, earning a moan. He began to play with the smallers nipples, running his fingers along them and teasing him. He trailed a hand down George’s stomach again, this time stopping at the hem of George’s boxers.

George squirmed in anticipation, whining for Clay to just touch him already. Clay obliged as he began to palm the boy’s hard on (that never went away) through his boxers, enjoying the adorable whimpers and soft moans he let out in return. Precum began to soak through the dark material as Clay stroked him faster before shoving his hand inside the tight material. He moved his hand up and down the length, smearing the precum around the tip with his thumb as George moaned; his tip being extremely sensitive, especially to Clay. (Who else mf)

“Mhph-” George moaned into the kiss, lightly thrusting his hips up to get more contact. Clay leaned back from the kiss as he pulled his hand out from George’s boxers, the smaller whimpering and trying to bring him back down again. Clay chuckled, removing George’s arms from around his neck and placing them next to the olders head, giving his lips a small peck before leaning back again. He reached behind him and pulled off his tight pajama shirt with one hand, tossing it to the floor. George watched, licking his lips as he looked over Clay’s body; my boyfriend, nobody else’s, moaning softly at the intimate thoughts flooding his head.

Clay brought him in for another kiss as he lifted the smaller shirt up, pulling away as George lifted his arms for the shirt to be pulled off all the way. He quickly discarded it to the side as he gripped his fingers under the hem of George’s boxers waistband, looking up to George for confirmation before receiving a nod. George lifted his hips as Clay pulled off the remaining clothing on him, smiling as Clay pulled the sheet up to both of their waists; Clay hovering over him as he pulled George into another kiss.

“Turn over baby, lie on your stomach for me.''George bit his lip, nodding as he rolled over; his chest pressed against the half of the bed; Clay’s boner was evident as it pushed against the smaller bare ass through his boxers. Clay kissed along George’s back, the smaller’s head turned to the side as it laid on the edge of a pillow; his tan veiny hands running along George’s sides. Clay groaned as he grinded against George’s plump ass, George whimpering as he bent his arms next to his head.

“You locked the door, right?” Clay whispered while peppering kisses along the sides of the smallers neck. George gasped as Clay found a sweet spot next to his shoulder. “Y-Yeah.” He managed to get out quietly, “Good boy.” Clay praised as he continued to kiss along George’s back to give him support, reaching to the nightstand with one hand as he rummaged around for a minute before taking out what he was looking for and closing the drawer.

George listened carefully as a cap clicked open behind him, a familiar bottle opening as Clay squeezed some of the slimy liquid onto three of his fingers before setting aside the bottle. Clay used his clean hand and massaged George’s shoulder, leaning back and moving the smallers leg up to the side a bit to spread them enough for Clay to see what he was doing in the dimly lit room. 

George gasped sharply as he felt Clay circle a lubed up finger around his entrance, tensing a bit in slight fear. Yes they had had sex before (many times) and he wanted it so bad right now, but it had been so long he was kinda scared of how much it was going to hurt after having only really fingered himself or used small toys when they were apart. Clay felt the others shift in body language, giving him more soft kisses and whispering words of encouragement. “Just tell me when baby.”

George took a deep breath before nodding his head up and down, Clay pushing the finger in and letting George adjust before moving it in and out slowly. It felt a little strange having someone else finger him after having done it for months by himself but it felt so good. George moaned softly, Clay adding another finger when he noticed his boyfriend starting to enjoy it more. George bit his lip, trying to conceal the moans as he squirmed when Clay curled his fingers inside him, trying to find that sweet spot. He knew he found it when George’s body tensed suddenly before relaxing, George moaning a bit louder but still fighting to stifle them.

“Shh baby...remember we don’t want the others to hear, right?” Clay nipped at the smallers neck for support while adding in the third finger, thrusting them in and out of George who shook his head in response while whimpering. Clay groaned as his own boner began poking out the tip of his boxers, desperate for contact. He scissored George out before removing the digits, George whined but listened as Clay fumbled under the thin sheet; removing his boxers and grabbing the bottle of lube again.

Clay capped the bottle after squirting some into his hand and setting it on the nightstand, rubbing up and down his heavily coated length while his breathing became heavy. He bit his lip, looking down to George’s perfectly sprawled out body waiting for him; he groaned, jerking himself off faster before he felt he was lubed up enough. Clay lined himself up to George’s stretched hole, looking up one last time as receiving a nod.

Clay pushed himself in slowly, not stopping until he bottomed out, both letting out long moans; George’s with a hint of pain from the stretch he had gone without for so long. “Nghh-.” George squeezed his eyes shut as he adjusted, Clay groaning into his ear, his chest pressing against the smallers back as his throbbing member was buried deep inside George. The touch starved boys each moaned, relishing the moment with how close they were; so glad to be able to do this again even if it was a little bit risky. (relish yummy 👁️👅👁️)

“Y-You can move.” George whispered out, in between breaths; Clay nodded; leaning his weight into his arms as though he was doing a plank (fuck you fitness tests) as he pulled out almost all the way; leaving the tip in before thrusting back into George. “Mmmm!” George pursed his lips to try and keep quiet, gripping the sheets in fists next to his face as his body moved forward from the movement. “Fuck, George.” Clay groaned out from how tight the smaller was, his voice right behind George’s head.

Clay rolled his hips back and forth into George, groaning and panting while George buried his face in the pillow to muffle his sounds that were getting louder as the top went faster. George whimpered, turning his head to the side so he could actually breath, his moans more evident as he did so. He brought his left hand down and gripped the sheet on the side of the bed, his body moving back and forth between Clay’s thrusts.

“Mmhnghh-” Clay looked up to study the smallers facial expression that changed when he let out a louder sluttish moan, the smaller immediately slapping his hand over his mouth as he turned dark red. Clay chuckled, thrusting back into the older who let out lewd moans that were slightly muffled; “C-Clay r-right t-hnggg t-there.” Clay snapped his hips forward and back, his eyes dark with lust and desire while aiming for the spot that made George’s eyes roll back and his body begin to quiver.

“F-Fuck George, I missed you s-so much.” Clay got out in between groans as he thrusted deep into the smaller, who was a slightly loud moaning mess beneath him. “I-I m-missed nghh y-yngh-” George wasn’t even able to get the words out as Clay fucked him like there was no tomorrow while abusing his prostate, Clay was happy to be with his boyfriend again and to be the one able to make him feel good.

“I-I’m c-close.” George gasped out while gripping the sheets harder; his face flushed a dark red while his mouth was shaped like an ‘o’. Clay continued to fuck deep inside the smaller, gripping the sheets as well as he put all his weight on his forearms and George. “Me too baby. Y-You’re doing s-so good.”

The bed creaked softly and the faint sound of skin slapping filled the room along with George’s moans seeping through his hand and Clay’s heavy groaning and panting. Clay’s thrusts became sloppier as they went faster, nearing his orgasm. George’s body shivered with how good he felt and how close he was, a small puddle of precum underneath him on the bed; with each thrust, his boner would grind against the mattress.

“I love you so much-” Clay groaned out, pressing his chest onto George as the smaller arched his back, gasping out; “I love you too.” With one more thrust Clay bottomed out before releasing deep inside George who came on the sheets with a moan of Clay’s name from the sensation. “F-Fuck.” Clay pushed himself deep inside as they both rode off their orgasms, feeling fucking amazing.

George was bright red, his eyes rolled back as he loosened his grip on the sheets while letting a bit of drool fall from his lulled out moaning mouth. Clay’s chin was resting on his shoulder, his blond hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead; barely able to see the freckles on his own cheeks with how red he was, panting as well. He held the bottoms sides as he let the rest of his cum fill up George’s tightening hole.

Each relaxed, coming down from their highs. Clay leaned up from George, slowly pulling his length out as George winced a bit from the emptiness; he watched his cum drip from George’s hole, George moaning softly at how full and warm it felt. Clay groaned, flopping next to George on his back while George rolled over too; both facing the ceiling as they panted with smiles on their faces.

Clay turned his head, bringing his hand up to gently cup George’s chin; pulling him into a soft loving kiss. “I love you George.” George smiled as they pulled away, “I love you too Clay. That was amazing, thank you.” He giggled at the last part while Clay reached over to the nightstand on his side of the bed, pulling out some baby wipes. (We love the reoccurring baby wipes, but kids seriously...they are good for cleaning up after the deed.)

Clay grabbed one and quickly cleaned off his messily lubed up and leaking length before tossing it into the nearby waist bin. As George reached to grab a wipe as well Clay beat him to it, grabbing the packaging and taking one out; sitting in between George’s legs. George blushed at the position, Clay lifted the smallers legs as he dragged the wipe agross his legs and cleaned around his hole. George moaned softly when Clay cleaned off his stomach and member, his boyfriend chuckled at this as he tossed the wipe in the trash as well once they were both clean.

He got out of the bed for a moment, gathering up their clothes and tossing them next to the door because they reeked of sex; going to his dresser to grab them some fresh pj’s. Once he got back to the bed, he slipped some boxers and sweatpants on himself before helping George put on some boxers as well; making sure to be gentle with how sore the smaller was. 

Clay helped him sit up, lifting his arms as he slid one of his hoodies onto George who was confused for a minute before looking down and smiling. Clay smiled as well, seeing George all bundled up in the hoodie that was too big for him; giving him sweater paws again and going down to about his mid thigh. George brought the neck of the hoodie up to his nose for a minute, inhaling the scent as he closed his eyes. He’s so adorable, Clay though as he laid down next to George; bringing the smaller in for a tight embrace.

George happily snuggled warmly into Clay’s chest, wrapping his hoodie covered arms around the tallers bare chest and his legs (although sore) around his waist. Clay wrapped his arms around George’s shoulders, listening to his breathing slow as he relaxed; he ran his fingers through the chocolatey locks, George humming in response. 

“I’ve missed you so much George, I’m so glad you're here baby.” George rubbed his nose against Clay’s toned tan chest, giggling slightly before yawning. “I missed you too, I can’t wait til I can come here and just never have to leave.” Clay’s lips turned to a half smile, “Soon baby.”, pressing a kiss the smallers head, “Get some rest, I know you're tired; I’ll be right here when you wake up, ok?” George nodded softly, “Ok, I love you Clay.” “I love you too George, we’re gonna make the most of this trip. Goodnight.” George only hummed in response, nodding his head slightly as them both drifted off to sleep.

Bonus: Humor POV Version

“Ughhh, can they just shut the fuck already!” Nick layed halfway off the couch, his torso on the floor with a pillow wrapped around his head, specifically pressing against his ears to try and deafen them. Darryl sat knees to his chest with hands over his own ears, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “Language.” he groaned out, but even he couldn’t really be thrilled right now.

Nick thought for a moment, the faint echo of moans evident through the house; he groaned at his idea, reading to sacrifice himself for Darryl. “I have some earbuds upstairs that you can use.” He paled and made a face of disgust knowing he would have to get closer to the noise to get the guest room. Darryl seemed to be thinking the same thing, visibly cringing; “Are you sure, you don’t have to.”

“Y-Yeah.” He stood up and plopped the pillow that was around his head around Darryl’s to try and make it at least a bit quieter for the more innocent. Looking at the stairs, he scrunched up his face before walking to them. He could either run up there fast and get them but they would probably hear him and he was not ready for that conversation right now. So he decided on trying to be as quick as possible but still remaining quiet.

He quickly trotted up the stairs, grateful they weren’t squeaking although when he got to the top of the stairs; Clay’s room was almost directly to the left, the squeaking of the bed frame inside the room quite clear and the femine moans and deep groans clearer. Nick wanted to throw up but he quickly shuffled over to the guest room which was past the door and to the right.

Opening the door it made a slight creak but with everything happening right now, no one could even hear it besides Nick really. He scanned over the room, the sound was definitely louder up here so they were gonna end up sleeping in the living room for the first night until they could confront the couple. His eyes landed on some blankets and pillows on the bed, his hoodie by the dresser and his carry on bag; Darryl’s bag already downstairs but with dead headphones.

Eyes focused on what he needed, he bolted to the objects and grabbed them all as quick as possible before leaving the room and stumbling down the stairs with the heap of objects. Darryl turned and gave him a look of sympathy, seeing the scarred boy's face. Nick tossed Darryl a blanket and grabbed the earbuds from his bag, giving them to the boy who plugged them into his phone gratefully. Nick leaned back against the couch, pulling the other blanket onto his lap and propping the pillow up behind him; he slid on his hoodie, flipping up the hood and tightening the drawstrings as if it could help drown out the noise.

Darryl bundled up in the chair as he drifted to sleep, hugging a couch pillow as peaceful music blared in his ears; Nick could literally hear it from his spot and he was quite jealous. He groaned, hearing the sounds upstairs become louder; he prayed that it would end soon because if not then it was gonna get hella noisy. He was not gonna get much sleep tonight and it was going to make for one hell of a fun conversation the next day at breakfast.


	14. Late Night Dancer

Word Count: 9019 Warnings: Bars, strip clubs and drinking Date: 11/27/20  
Prompt: Nick takes Clay to a strip club to loosen up but ends up leaving the blond alone; he ends up deciding to go watch some of the dancers, one particularly catches his eye.

“C’mon dude it’ll be fine, you just gotta loosen up a bit.” Nick took off his jacket as he handed it to the receptionist, Clay doing the same right behind him. Clay wore an uneasy face, scratching the back of his head nervously while looking down at the dark hardwood floor; dim red lights reflecting on it. “It’ll be fine, just relax; you’ve been so stressed lately anyways so let’s have some fun.” Clay looked up, seeing Nick at ease as he led them down the entry hallway which was lined with black walls and colorful decals; the music loud in their ears. The music got even louder as they got to the end and turned to the right; Nick nudged Clay’s shoulder as he finally looked up, eyes widening at the sight.

It was a large dark room filled with people, colorful lights moving around and spotlighting on small stages dispersed around the room with dancers twirling around poles in the center of them. People sat in velvety chairs or standing as they watched, tossing dollar bills and whistling to the dancers. There was also a long bar nearby, lined with people as well as women in tight corsets poured them drinks along with some shirtless men. Clay looked around nervously, seeing the workers flirting with people around the room before leading some down a narrow hallway with tons of doors and metal numbers nailed to them.

He gulped, looking to Nick who was scanning the room with a small smile. “Alrightly, well let’s have some fun. I’ve come here before and I wanna see if K- *ehem, if some of the dancers I know are here tonight. You can knock yourself out, just let yourself have fun for once man; get a drink, chat up some of the dancers and maybe get a little lucky in a private room, hm?” Nick joked while nudging his friend's shoulder, lightening the mood. “Ok fine but only because you dragged me here.”

NIck beamed, “That’s the spirit- Oh I think they are here! I’ll catch up with you in a bit, have fun man!” Before running off, pushing through people until even Clay couldn’t see where he went in the huge club. He let out a sigh looking around the room; hot women danced on top of stages while people threw them cash, every few poles you would find a muscular man dancing as well. Clay groaned, trotting down the stairs that lead from the hall to the main room; immediately heading to the bar. If he was gonna make it through tonight, he was gonna need a drink.

He found three empty seats at the bar, taking one of them and looking at the various glass bottles lining the back wall. A tall woman approached him from behind the counter, most likely tall from the heels she was wearing. She leaned against her hands on the low counter from the other side as she smiled, her corset going down her chest a bit and her ‘shorts’ going up. “What can I get you?” He smiled back, crossing his arms against the counter while playing with the sleeves on his long black dress shirt. “A sex on the beach please.”

She nodded, turning around to prepare the fruity beverage; glasses clattering as other bartenders did the same. She turned back around, handing him the short glass with the pinkish-red drink; plopping a cherry in it as it landed on top of the ice. “Here you are, I’ll start a tab for you if you’d like. What’s your name?” He nodded, grabbing the drink; “Clay.” She typed the name into a tablet before scurrying to another person at the other end of the bar.

Clay turned slightly in his chair, resting his arm on the counter as he sipped his drink with the other hand; looking over the room. His eyes darted around to find something that would interest him but failed as he chugged the drink harder. He cringed slightly at the familiar burning in his throat, that girl did not hesitate to be generous with the vodka portions, he thought.

He finished the rest of his drink, setting in on the counter; as he did so a girl walked up in tall red heels that clicked against the hardwood floor. Sitting across from him she crossed her legs, running her hand up the black nylons that were clipped to her black bodysuit with garters. She fluttered her fake lashes as she flipped her blond hair back, glitter against her eyelids stood out on her pale skin, reflecting in the lights.

She smirked, running her hands along her hips as she looked to Clay who just sat there. “What’s a handsome man like you doing sitting here all alone?” She purred, Clay blinked waving his hand for the bartender to refill his drink. “Mm, you here for a good time, cause I can give you one sweetheart.” Clay blinked, looking down to see her hand trailing up his dark jean covered thigh.

He quickly turned to the bartender who refilled his drink, grabbing it as he swiped her hand off his leg and stood up. “No thank you.” He quickly left the girl who appeared to be stunned at the answer, she must not be used to the client rejection, walking through the crowd to find something to do. He ran his fingers through his hair while letting out a sigh, suddenly noticing the stares he was getting; making a slight face from it. Multiple men and women around him watched as he walked by; how could they not, he was the hottest one in the club.

He sipped his drink some more while walking around, the loud music ringing in his ears. People sat in circles around stages, watching the dancers do their work. Some sat around short tables while getting lap dances and flirting with the shot girls. There were very few men working in the club but the ones that were, were muscular toned guys with strong egos; all over the girls and some men of the same value.

After wandering around for a few minutes, Clay found himself with nothing better to do as he sat down in an empty chair in front of a stage with a few people around. There was a short girl twirling around it in a pink bra that was barely there and panties, flipping her mid length black hair. He sat completely unfazed as people threw money at her, sipping his drink in disinterest. He had no interest in any of the girls and the asshole ego men were not his forte either. He didn’t even know where the hell Nick was, maybe he was off getting laid with one of the dancers.

Clay sighed, noticing the song began to change as the girl stopped her dancing and picked up the bills before leaving the stage. He waited a minute before he heard a very faint clicking of heels, it was very quiet under the music but he could hear it as the sound got closer; going up the steps to the stage before walking along the platform to the center and stopping. Clay hadn’t bothered moving his gaze from the cup in his lap but something compelled him to look up and he would forever be thankful that he did.

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly; a dancer stood next to the pole with one hand up against it and the other on their hip. He was a small and skinny boy especially compared to the other male workers; he looked so...soft. He had on knee black leather knee high boots that laced up and under those were black fishnets that went up to his cheeky navy blue bootie shorts. His wrists were wrapped in single thick leather straps that clasped and around his neck was a matching black leather choker with a silver heart in the middle.

Clay blushed for the first time in a while, closely observing the smaller man's facial features. He had chocolatey locks that strewn down to his forehead and had a soft smile across his smooth lips that wore a shiny clear lip gloss to make them seem even plumper. He fluttered his lashes but unlike the girl that came up to Clay, his eyes seemed so raw and natural. He wore a simple brown eyeshadow that was lighter near the bridge of his nose and a smooth layer of mascara that made his already gorgeous lashes stand out even more. He had a bit of pink glitter on his cheeks, making his already blushy cheeks even pinker. But his eyes were Clay’s favorite, they looked like pools of honey and the white light that reflected on them made them shimmer, they would make anyone fall in love.

Clay was snapped out of his trance when the warm eyes met his, winking at him and biting his lip before walking around the pole seductively. His gentle hands worked smoothly around the cold metal, his fingers dancing along it as he made a full circle for all the people watching to get a good view. He looked so confident but you could also tell how shy he was, pridefully doing his work.

Everyone watched with intent as he walked around it, letting his body weight hang in one arm as he strutted in the heels. He swiftly ran closer to the pole before hopping up, wrapping one of his legs around it as he twirled off the ground. The crowd roared around him, more people gathering to see the exotic dancer that was so different from the rest in the club; Clay having the best seat right up front.

The dancer giggled while smiling out to noone in particular, although if you asked him it was directed to someone specific in the front row. The crowd loved this, he was so cute, how could they not; they threw him dollars while shouting compliments and whistling. He smirked while looking up, climbing further up the pole; Clay leaned to the edge of his seat with anticipation.

Dozens of people had their eyes on him but he only really cared about ones. He got a good bit off the ground before leaning all of his weight in one hand, making his legs horizontal to his body as he leaned his head back. He bent one knee up as he leaned his down to almost touch the pole, his free hand tracing up his body while the crowd roared. Turning to see the peoples faces, he licked his lips which sent more bills flying his way.

Clay watched his every move, he did them so gracefully; the way his body flowed around the pole so smoothly. Clay had finished his drink and set it on a nearby table, he wasn’t a light drinker but right now he sure felt dizzy just looking at the boy in front of him. The lights that shone against his moving body to highlight all his features and the music that added rhythm to whatever he was doing. 

He got off the pole after a few more moves, lying on his back as he picked up some bills before dropping them against his chest. Closing his eyes and arching his back for the crowd to see. He rolled to his side, getting on his knees on the stage; running his fingers up his legs and teasing around the rim of his shorts before going up his chest. It was like he was teasing Clay; Clay had drowned out almost everything around him to just focus on the boy in front of him, barely able to hear the loud music anymore.

He only came out of his daze when a tall man with pink hair approached the boy at the edge of the stage. The dancer came closer to the edge, still on his knees but leaning down a little. “Here you go baby boy, thought I’d give it to you personally.” His voice was raspy, the taller brought up two twenty dollar bills in his fingers to the boy's face carefully, the smaller opening his mouth with a smile while he took the bills in between his teeth before winking at the man. Clay scrunched his lips, glaring daggers at the pink haired man who was still praising the boy while others came to give him some money personally too. 

Clay was jealous; he groaned, realising the stiffness in his pants from the way the boy’s hips moved. Just the way his whole body looked so light and graceful but yet so strong to lift himself up on the pole, it was fucking amazing. The brunet flirted with the people handing him money before turning to the side and raising his ass before standing up; earning some more cheers. The song began to near its end but the performer had one last trick up his sleeves as he strutted back to the pole. The people watched his every movement to see what the stunning boy could do to amaze them even more than he already had; Clay just wanted to know what he could really make that body do.

Stepping up the pole he quickly grabbed the metal and swung himself upside down high up, wrapping his leather wrapped calves around the top of the pole. He let his hands flow down so that he was basically suspended, leaving his leg muscles to do the hard work. But what stopped everyone's breath was when he loosen his legs, letting himself slide down to the floor. But before he could hit his head his hands quickly came back and gripped the pole in front of his chest; his legs releasing as they bent to fold him in half (giving everyone a good view ;)) before bending back the right way to meet the ground. Swiftly turning himself around on the heets before facing the shocked crowd that immediately screamed for him; throwing him cash and shouting praises. (If you actually wanna know what’s happening go to 1:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5IiJGtkn9o it literally happens within like 7 seconds)

The boy was out of breath but smiled through it as he squatted down facing away from the crowd to pick up his money as the song finished. From where he was Clay had the absolute perfect view of the smallers ass in the tight fitting shorts. He bit his lip while shifting in the velvet seat; he wanted to trace his hands up every inch of the brunet’s body, feel around his curves. He wanted to kiss him all over his pale chest and mark him up for everyone to see, finding the spots that would make him moan; oh how he wanted to hear that sweet sound.

-slight pov change

The small dancer gave a shy wave to the crowd before leaving the stage with a large black bag stuffed with money, he walked carefully down the stage steps in his heels before handing the bag to a purple haired girl in a black bodysuit, who took it to what can be assumed is the dressing room. He looked over the crowd that all had eyes on him, but he locked his gaze with a handsome blond in the front row. He smiled, he knew this guy had been watching him the whole time; with a look different than the others.

He looked the man in the chair up and down; he had dark jeans, a long black dress shirt that was unbuttoned around his neck and simple black shoes. His fluffy blond hair had golden streaks in the lighting, his emerald green eyes looked even better though as they stared the dancer down. The performer smiled noticing the man had snapped out of his daydreaming to notice him staring back; turning a light pink as a nervous smile crept onto his face.

The dancer pushed through the crowd as he made his way to the hot guy, many of the people became frustrated that he wasn’t going to give them his attention but he didn’t care. He walked right up and sat in the man's lap, crossing his knee over the other as he looked to the man with a bright smile that lit up the room. “Hi.” It was such a simple phrase but it sent chills down the blonds spine as he cleared his throat while settling into the situation.

“H-Hi.” (Good job dipshit) The smaller boy giggled, looking the person up and down from where he sat. “I’m Georgie, what’s your name handsome.” He reached up his small hand and brushed the silky hair out of the man’s eyes, noticing how the blond's breath hitched as he did so. “C-Clay.” (-_- bruh) George smiled, his hand that moved the hair running down the side of Clay’s face as he observed the tallers features.

“I like it, it sounds nice. Clay~” The blond took a shaky breath, the way his name rolled off the smallers tongue with a thick british accent; it was so hot. Clay was usually a pretty composed guy but the adorably hot boy sitting on his lap just made all that confidence melt away. (Heatwave perhaps? ;)) “So, what’s a babe like you doing here all alone.” He purred to the man who brought a hand lightly around his waist nervously, he leaned into the touch, making both relax. “Well I came here with my friend but I don’t really know where he went to be honest. I’ve never been here before.”

The brunet smiled, “I figured, I would have remembered such a handsome face coming in.” Clay chuckled, meeting the smallers eyes. However his eyes widened when he felt George start to squirm slightly on his lap, reminding him of the boner he got from watching. George let out a small squeak as he looked down, Clay turning a dark red as he figured George noticed. George only giggled looking back up and wrapping an arm around Clay’s neck, playing with his blond hair.

“I was going to ask if you enjoyed the show but I’m pretty sure I got my answer.” Clay blushed looking away slightly, “Sorry.” George's face was gentle as he lifted Clay’s chin back to face him, “Hey, I figured with the way you were looking at me while I was up there.” He leaned into Clay’s ear, “I’m glad, I was hoping it’d work.” Clay gulped at the words being whispered in his ears, looking around as though everybody else could hear them. But he was only met with a few glares and some stares from taking up the small boy's attention.

He looked back to find the brunet running his fingers through his chocolatey hair, his eyes rolling back as he let out an exasperated breath. Clay could feel his hard on in his pants throbbing from the sight and the pressure through the fabric from the light boy sitting on him while making such noises and looking like than. Clay’s grip on George’s waist tightened a bit as well as the arm of the chair. 

George reached his hand that was not on the back of Clay’s head, down to the top of his leather boots; tugging them up a bit before letting his fingers trace up his fishnetted thighs and to his hips in the tight shorts. Clay could feel the smallers ass through the thin navy shorts as they wiggled around his hard on, forcing him to bit his lip and hold in a grown. “You know, it’s getting quite hot in here. Maybe we could continue this conversation in a private room? I could give you another dance if you’d like.” The smaller asked politely but also with a flirty tone noticeably there.

Clay nodded quickly, George beamed happily as he smoothly slid off the tallers lap; holding out his hand for him to take. Clay took it as he stood up, it was so soft and gentle against his own rough hands. George gracefully walked in his heeled boots through the crowd while Clay trailed behind him, holding his hand. The music was loud as the people watched the lucky man get led away by the club regulars favorite worker, who barely ever took anyone to a private room. He usually performed, flirted and gave occasional lap dances in the main room. Everyone; men and women wanted George to notice them but Clay was the lucky one that was taking away to the dark hallway he had seen when he first arrived.

George held his hand a little tighter as he led Clay down the hallway a bit; Clay looked around nervously as he listened to different songs play behind the numbered doors they passed. George stopped right in front of a door with the number ‘14’ in metal letters, knocking on it just to make sure before pushing it open. He motioned for Clay to go in, closing the door behind them.

The room was a fairly good size with a small stage in the corner, a couch pushed against the wall, a small table nearby and then a mini bar across from it. (Fancy room) Clay shyly took a seat at the end of the couch, George following behind him but giving him some space as he sat at the other end. Clay fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt, looking down at his lap instead of the gorgeous boy next to him.

“Are you ok, did I do something wrong?” Clay quickly looked up to see the nervous face of the dancer who sat two feet away from him. “No no you didn’t! I just...I don’t know I’ve never really been to a strip club before...never mind getting a private room with a dancer who flirted with me.” He chucked at his own awkwardness, seeing the smaller boy's face relax as he realized what was up.

“Ohhh I get it, we can just talk then to lighten the mood.” he gave a sweet smile, Clay chuckled in return while nodding his head. “Well then since I found you all alone, where do you think your friend really is?” He got up to go to the mini bar, pouring them both some champagne before bringing them back to sip on. “In all honesty, I think he just wanted an excuse to come here so he dragged me along. I don’t really know, he said he knew one of the people who works here so he’s probably with them.”

Clay sipped on his drink, George doing the same as he leaned back against the velvet couch. Clay’s eyes trailed down from the boy's face, going over his body until his gaze stopped over the smallers tight shorts; the outline of his member evident closer up. George giggled noticing the others wandering eyes causing Clay to look up, bright red before turning away shyly. “C-Can I ask you something?” 

George smiled sipping his drink a bit before taking it away from his glossy lips, Clay gulping at the sight of a drop falling from his tongue. “If you’re going to ask why I became a stripper, you can just ask you know?” Clay widened his eyes in surprise, chuckling before looking back at him. “Well yeah I guess, I didn’t want to just blatantly ask; that’s kinda rude.” 

George smiled at the politeness in Clay’s tone; “Well how thoughtful. I finished college and got a degree but I still didn’t really know what I wanted to do in life so I took a year to find myself; during which I needed money so I applied here. They immediately said yes because and I quote, ‘We need more cute bottom dancers like you’.” Each laughed at the words before he continued. “It took a while to get the hang of but people loved me, still do as I can tell.” he gave Clay a playful wink, causing him to squirm a bit. “So yeah, I enjoy what I'm doing and it's pretty fun; not to mention all the outfits. Also this place pays REALLY well, especially since I'm a favorite." Each smiled in return, however Clay furrowed his eyebrows a bit and turned a light pink; George immediately caught on.

"Looks like you still have a question, what's up?" He laughed. Clay gave him a poker face while still blushing; “How’d you get so good?” “Oh it just took a lot of practice, I didn’t really need any qualifications cause you kinda just learn as you go.” Clay bit his lip slightly before setting down his drink; “C-Can you show me?” George blushed from the tone of Clay’s voice, it was so different. He was used to people asking him for performances or lapdances, or just telling him to; but Clay was different. He could tell how much more he cared for him rather than the other people who just paid him.

“S-Sure.” He took a sip from his glass before setting it down on the table, gracefully standing up and strutting over to the pole and stepping onto the short stage. “You just have to get into a good rhythm but after a while…” He grabbed onto it before swinging his leg around it and spinning off the ground smoothly. “...it just comes naturally.”(I spelt it wrong at first and it was almost smoothie -_-)

You could hear faint music coming from the other side of the door and the vibrations could be felt slightly as well but neither were bothered. Clay sat at the edge of his seat as his eyes focused on the beautiful boy in front of him gliding around the metal pole, working around like it was second nature; so talented. George just did what he knew best, working his figure around the pole like he had learned and practiced so many times before. But right now if felt so much different than just performing for another old customer, it felt like he was in his own world. Not worrying about eyes on him, he felt safe in his own space.

Clay watched as George seductively walked around the pole, holding it gracefully with one hand above his head before jumping back up. This time with determination as he climbed a few feet off the ground, before gripping strongly as he swung his waist to the side and brought his legs up and above his head. His feet pointed in the jet black boots, spreading them against the pole to give Clay a good view, he hung his head low and let out a soft groan from the way his crotch pressed against the cold metal through his thin shorts.

Clay was impressed at the smallers flexibility, not to mention he was doing the splits while upside down and holding onto a pole. His head was dipped back with his eyes closed, his mouth hanging open slightly as he took in deep breaths to make sure he stayed steading. But the second he opened his eyes, they locked on the blond sitting in front of him, watching with amazement. Clay was looking over his body; George blushed slightly; he noticed the emerald eyes going higher, or well lower on him as he went from looking at George’s face to gazing up from his stomach down to his shorts that were slightly hidden behind the pole. He bit his lip at the thoughts swarming his mind

Smoothly, he brought his legs back down as he landed with a click from the boots, facing away from Clay before turning back to him and strutting over slowly. Clay leaned back against the velvet couch as George got closer before placing his soft hands against the tallers shoulders, using them to steady himself as he straddled Clay’s lap. Clay blushed but he found his veiny hands running along the smallers fishnetted thighs up to George’s plump ass in the thin shorts. George let out a whiney breath from the touch; the strong hands that were holding him so gentilly.

“How’d I do?” Clay smirked as his hands squeezed George’s pale hips above his bottoms, feeling the smaller grip on his shoulders get tighter for a second as well. “You did amazing, I loved it.” “Really?” He teased, George was already able to feel Clay’s boner underneath him; wiggling his hips slightly as he leaned their faces closer together. “Really, I did.” Clay leaned in more as well, their noses brushed against each other as they both smirked at the flirty responses. “Why don’t you show me how much you liked it then?”

Clay cupped the smallers cheek before locking their lips together, moving in sync as they pressed against each other. George quickly reciprocated the kiss, leaning into Clay and grinding against his lap slightly; Clay smirking into the kiss as he noticed, swiping George’s bottom lip with his tongue to ask for entrance. George tried to put up a fight for dominance but quickly backed down as Clay won, allowing him to explore his mouth; Clay’s tongue against his own left the faint taste of fruity vodka.

Clay brought his hand that was holding George’s face, to the back of his head; tugging lightly at the brunet’s soft locks of hair, earning a small moan. The kiss was heated, with lust filled movements as they exchanged saliva (corona who) with each other. George was the first one to pull away, his chest almost pressed against Clay’s and a small string of drool connecting their panting lips while they stared at each other with hungry eyes.

George’s quickly traveled down as they landed on Clay’s firm member that could be seen in his pants; George’s small hands darted down to hastily unbutton and unzip the dark jeans. He fumbled a bit before managing to undo them but as he hooked his fingers under the waistband, he looked up to Clay, raising his eyebrows as a final ask before continuing. When Clay nodded his head, his face was full of amazement at the smaller getting what he wanted politely but dominantly. George gripped the jeans tighter, pulling them off as he lifted himself so they could slide down to Clay’s ankles.

George looked at Clay's slightly unbuttoned shirt and began to undo the small clasps as well while kissing his neck; Clay just let the man do his work. He wrapped his tan hands around the smallers waist, bringing him in for a kiss again once he finished with the buttons. Clay furrowed his eyebrows, feeling George trace a hand slowly down his defined stomach before stopping at his dark green boxers. The smaller smirked into the kiss noticing Clay’s breath hitch; beginning to rub the taller through his boxers, earning deep groans in return. His hand pushed up and down the length from the other side of the fabric, creating frustratingly good friction for the other who whined for the smaller to do more. George happily obliged as his hand dove into Clay’s remaining clothing that covered his aching member, grabbing his length and jerking it off slowly.

Clay moaned, squirming under the smaller who was still straddling his thighs while stroking his shaft inside his boxers. Clay decided to help George with his problem too as he noticed the bottom trying to hump against his stomach for some contact in the small shorts that constricted his boner. Clay used one of his hands to gentilly hold the boy's face under his chin, while the other slid down to the tight navy shorts. He traced his finger around George's member, smirking when he moaned softly into the kiss.

Clay quickly began rubbing up and down the defined length that could be seen boldly inside the shorts, moving quicker to satisfy the bottoms whimpers; groaning when the other did the same.The room was hot and heavy, good thing there was loud music and a locked door to stop anybody from hearing the lewd sounds coming from room 14. “M-More.” George whimpered into the kiss as Clay pulled away; both boy’s lips swollen and their eyes dark even with the few bright lips reflecting on them in the room. Their faces were only mere inches apart as they caught their breaths. (You know the line by now)

“Alright alright, I’ll take care of you.” Clay whispered huskily into the smallers ear, running his veiny hands along the boy's pale skin on his sides. George whined as Clay’s thumbs stuck into his shorts to tease him, but George quickly got off of his lap and ripped his jeans all the way off along with his shoes; leaving him in an unbuttoned shirt and tight boxers. He stood in front of the blond who’s hair was sticking up and saliva coating his plump lips. Clay was confused until the brunet slammed his heeled boot in between his spread legs onto the couch, slowly unlacing them as he leaned in and held eye contact with Clay who was blushing madly at the sudden dominance. (His foot is on the couch between his legs btw cause ik some of you are gonna be like ‘WHY IS HE STOMPIN ON HIS DIC’)

George loosened the laces up enough so that he could slide off the heels; when he stepped out of them and in front of Clay he was almost 6 inches shorter, now a good bit shorter than the blond. Clay’s face was flushed red as he looked at the boy in front of him, he was just so perfect; so slim and had such soft curves on his hips. He had wanted to touch the boy before and here was his chance; yet he was too mesmerised to even move.

George chuckled, noticing the others dazed look towards him, stepping closer. “If you want something, take it big boy.” Clay eyes widened unsure, looking up to see the positive smirking face of the smaller looming above him, nodding his head gently. Clay reached his hands forward hesitantly, bitting his lip before saying fuck it as he ripped the boys shorts and fishnets off; leaving him completely exposed besides his necklace and bracelets.

George gasped at the swift action but it was quickly replaced with a quiet moan as Clay held his waist and brought him even closer, beginning to kiss the boy's stomach and sides as he massaged the smallers plump ass. George closed his eyes and leaned his head back, tangling his fingers in the blond locks and he panted softly.

Clay’s lips grazed across his v-line delicately, stopping to suck on the pale skin when George’s grasp on his head tightened and he moaned louder. “Clay…” George gasped out, Clay licking his v-line as he went lower; leaving red and purple hickies down the boy’s stomach. Clay stopped and pulled back, licking his lips to take in the sight of the brunet’s member right in front of him.

Looking up he could see that George was watching his movements, so slowly he brought his hand to the boy’s hard on; moving his hand up and down a bit before he dragged his tongue up the side while holding eye contact. He swirled his tongue across George’s tip then ran it along George’s slit before taking the member into his mouth. He stayed in place for a moment, only having the tip in before pulling back and forcing the rest of the length into his mouth. Tears pierced his eyes as George’s dick hit the back of his throat but the state George was in made it worth it.

The boy's eyes were rolled back and both of his frail hands were tangled in the blond's hair while lightly pushing him down, his legs trembling but luckily Clay’s hold on his hips helped him stay steady. Clay wasted no time in beginning to bob his head up and down, luckily he didn’t have a gag reflex to slow him down anyways. George moaned out, a bit of drool almost leaking from his lips as Clay sped up. He rapidly moved his head along the length, moaning as it sent vibrations to George as well as sucking quickly; George could only moan out Clay as he felt his length twitching inside the younger's mouth. (I legit forget what my own writing style is sometimes because i read so much of other people's stuff; I always have to read my own stuff before writing again. I legit forgot how to write a bj so I hope this came out ok)

“F-Fughk, C-Clay I’m g-gonna…” Clay pulled off the brunet’s length before quickly grabbing him under his thighs and pulling him flush onto the blond's lap. He was immediately broughtinto a lust filled kiss as Clay gripped his ass tightly while grinding him against own boner as his boxers. Clay groaned into the kiss, George moaning as his member smeared precum along Clay’s chest. Clay pulled away to admire the smallers face, “Fuck, your so hot.” Clay chuckled while giving a small smile; George blushed, looking away slightly from embarrassment.

Clay traced a hand up George’s sides, until it reached the smallers mouth; pressing three fingers to his plump lips. “Get these nice and wet for me baby.” George turned into a crimson color, sticking out his tongue to let the fingers rest on while he licked up the sides before taking them into his mouth. His tongue danced along the digits, making sure to coat them in saliva. Clay watched, biting his lip as he shifted a bit in his boxers.

Once Clay felt they were wet enough (idk wetta is always betta lol...I’ll show myself to the door) he slid them out of George’s mouth, bringing the hand back to George’s ass. Using his other hand he gave the smaller’s bottom a playful slap before spreading his cheeks, lining up one of the lubed fingers to George’s hole. Looking up for confirmation one last time, he received a desperate nod from the brunet; so Clay slowly pushed the digit in, giving the smaller time to adjust before beginning to move it in and out.

“Hnng-” George gripped Clay’s shoulders, gritting his teeth slightly at the stretch before getting adjusted; moaning softly as the pain subsided into pleasure. Clay smirked noticing, bringing George into a deep kiss as he added another finger; steadily pumping them in and out of the moaning mess on his lap.

“Fuck!” George arched his back and moaned loudly when Clay added a third finger into the mix, grazing George’s prostate. He quickly began thrusting the fingers while aiming for the specific spot; making George scream in ecstasy as it was hit over and over again. Clay bit his lip, bringing down his other hand as he started stroking his throbbing shaft in his boxers. Clay nipped at George’s neck, groaning and getting more turned on when he would revisit George’s sweet spots (that were already marked red and purple) to earn more beautiful sounds from the smaller.

“C-Clay…” Clay stopped, leaving his fingers deep inside the smaller who panted at the sensation; as well as leaving his hand wrapped around the base of his cock. “D-Do you have a condom?” (PROTECTION, ik we haven’t mentioned it before but strangers can have STD’s so be safe; also just a random small detail) Clay removed his hands as he reached for his wallet in his discarded pants, chuckling as George whined a little but began distracting himself by sucking on the blond’s neck. He pushed the taller’s unbuttoned shirt the rest of the way off so he could explore Clay’s collarbone.

Clay stretched his arm to grab his inside out jeans, snatching them while George pushed against his neck; Clay could smell the boy's sweet shampoo as his silky hair was perched right beneath Clay’s chin. Clay managed to get his wallet and immediately opened it up, pulling out a small metallic red square before tossing the wallet away again. Focusing back on George who upon noticing the object, quickly fumbled to remove the blond’s boxers, leaving them both completely unclothed.

Clay groaned feeling his erection hit his stomach when his boxers hit the floor, George licked his lips at the sight; his hands on Clay’s thighs while he waited patiently on his lap. Clay brought the red wrapper to his mouth, tearing the corner with his teeth as he held eye contact with George. He brought it back down, separating the two as he tossed the packaging aside before sliding the pre-lubed condom onto his hard length.

Clay gripped the smaller thighs as he scooted forward, lifting his lean hips as he lined himself up with Clay’s member. “You ready?” Clay looked for any sign of hesitation on George’s face before he was giving a nod, George biting his lip as the taller man helped guide him down onto his dick. George moaned loudly, tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes as he was pushed halfway down before stopping to adjust; the man below him groaning as he tightened around him.

George gripped the boy’s toned biceps, leaning against the blond’s forehead as he panted; catching his breath while trying to adjust. The lube made it easier but Clay’s thick member would make anyone need to take a breather before continuing. (damn he do be packin) Slowly, George slid the rest of the way down; his breath hitching as he bottomed out. “Hgnhh-.” Clay uttered small curses under his breath from the warmth engulfing his hard on, as George whimpered while shifting around slightly. The few lights that lined the top of the room reflected onto their faces, the bit of glitter that George had on his cheeks evident to the man in front of him as he lolled his tongue out.

After a few minutes, George lifted his hips and began sliding up and down the length; moving slowly as they both moaned lowly. Clay threw his head back, his hands on the boy’s hips, leaving small red circles where his fingertips were; helping the boy bounce as he found a steady rhythm. “Nghh-” George panted, his eyes watering as he tried to speed up; the sound of skin clapping filling the room along with their strained moans. The music outside was barely audible compared to what they could hear.

Clay looked up to the smaller boy with parted lips, panting as George kept slamming himself down with his help of course. “D-Deeper.” George’s head was leaned back as he gasped out for Clay who was desperately trying to bring his hips lower but to no avail due to George’s plump ass. (He be too thicc to fit through the doorway, or too thicc to get properly railed, anyways)

Clay made sure they weren’t tangled in any more clothes before he gripped George under his thighs and stood them both up, George still on his dick as he wrapped his legs around the taller. “Mffff-” George moaned as he was pulled into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around Clay’s neck and tugging on the blond hair. Clay held George’s ass as he was pulled flush against his chest; walking back to the metal pole George was on just a moment ago. (You know where this is going, hm?)

He pushed George’s back against the cool metal, the smaller removing on his hands from Clay to grip the pole above his head; steadying them a bit more. Clay grabbed both of George’s legs, pushing them up between the two and resting them on his shoulders; as he was suspended between Clay and the pole while being folded in half. (Ok yeah this is a lil dangerous, but it is not impossible. Research bitch) Clay gripped the smallers sides as he began to rapidly thrust into him, now able to go much deeper following the bottoms request; much to both of their pleasure.

Clay pushed against him harder, smirking when George arched his back slightly and his eyes rolled back; screaming so his voice broke halfway through. “Fuck! R-Right there, C-Clay d-don’t stop!” (we were listening to choke in the discord and at first i got distracted and typed “ “Fuck! R-Right there, C-Clay d-don’t die.” -_- smh) Clay groaned feeling George tightened around him, focusing on hitting George’s spot as he screamed out; the smaller’s hand turning pale as his grip on the pole intensified.

Clay’s hold on the bottom’s hip gripped slightly harder as he moved him back and forth with his thrusts, repeatedly hitting George’s prostate with each movement as he moaned Clay’s name. Clay’s legs were tense and getting tired as he held both of their weights while pleasuring them but he didn’t let it bother him, only focusing on making George feel good as he fucked him against the cold metal pole. He looked to the smallers face, groaning at the expression he wore; his lips were red and swollen with a bit of drool seeping at the corner, his cheeks were pink and glittery, his eyes were crossed and rolled back as his body began to shake.

Clay could feel a warmth pooling in his stomach as his groans got louder alongside George’s moans getting louder and scratchier with his weakening vocal cords. “You close baby?” He purred to the smaller who rapidly nodded his head, moaning loudly as he gripped Clay’s shoulder and the pole in his small pale hands. 

“C’mon Georgie, come for me.” Clay snapped his hips forward as George’s body trembled; the smaller releasing onto his stomach as he came with a cry of Clay’s name. Clay moaned watching the smallers flustered face, thrusting his hips a few more times before cumming as well; releasing his hot seed into the condom,“Ohh Fuck!”. George moaned softly, able to feel the contained heat inside of him.

Clay rode them through their orgasms, both moaning loudly as they came down from their highs. Each loosened their grips on the other as their bodies relaxed, George felt his body weight slip down the pole a bit; moaning when he went back down on Clay’s dick harder. He immediately blushed and turned away with an embarrassed smile, Clay chuckling.

“You did so good.” Clay gave the smaller a gentle kiss on the lips, pulling out and helping George to his feet although his legs felt like jelly; so he was carried to the couch before being set down. Clay groaned, pulling off the condom before tying and tossing it to the trash although he couldn’t find the wrapper under the mess of strewn about clothes. (rip janitor)

The two quickly began to get dressed in comfortable silence, George grabbing some tissues from one of the mini bars cupboards to clean off his stomach although it was still slightly sticky. Clay slid back on his boxers that were also somewhat sticky with precum but he chose to ignore it as he pulled them on with his jeans, wincing at his still subsiding boner. He could hear George chuckling as he fumbled with some clothes, he looked up to see George holding some ripped fishnets that couldn’t even be worn anymore.

“Oh shit, sorry.” George laughed seeing Clay’s expression, tossing the fish nets to the trashcan as he put on his navy blue shorts again. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got plenty. Heh, I had fun tonight.” Clay chuckled buttoning his black shirt as he fixed the cuffs and George laced his boots back up. “Me too, maybe we could do this again. How about I give you my number?” George giggled, standing up while wobbling slightly; Clay catching him as they laughed together. He wiped the slightly dried tears from the boy's face, using his thumb as George nuzzled into the gentle touch. “That sounds great, my phones backstage if you would like to help me get there.” 

Clay smirked and nodded, wrapping his hand around the smallers waist as they opened the door; the loud music hitting them once again as they descended down the hallway back to the main room. Clay smirked even more as most of the crowd turned to see him holding onto the favored dancer, walking through the people to get backstage; many of the people also seemed to notice his slight limp in the heels he usually strutted in. Both wore also wore that too good look; glossy eyes and plump lips as they worked their afterglow, not to mention the hickies that could barely been seen unless a lighter light hit them

The two made their way past most of the people however as they neared the dressing room Clay could see out of the corner of his eye, the pink haired man that flirted with George during his performance. He looked pissed; he was glaring Clay down as he gripped his drink harshly. Clay squeezed George’s side, earning the smaller turning and giving him a bright smile. Clay smirked looking back to the pink haired man while walking in the dressing room with George basically glued to his hip.

There were mainly girls getting ready in front of large vanities; fixing makeup and curling their hair, adjusting outfits, a few eating on their break while scrolling on their phones. Some of them turned to see the stranger walking in, ready to kick out some perv if need be since it wouldn’t be a first. But the second they noticed his hand around George and George beaming happy, their faces quickly turned to smiles as they gave gentle waves to the pair. George waved back, Clay giving a small smile while blushing.

George took hold of Clay’s hand, leading him past a few vanities until he turned a small corner and was met with another row; above the mirrors each had the name of a dancer, George led him to one with ‘George’ above it. The small space had a few makeup bags laid out and some of his items but what caught Clay’s eye was not George’s vanity, but the one right next to it.

Sitting on the vanity was a small boy with light brown hair wearing a short, somewhat see through pastel pink dress. The dress was flowy with spaghetti straps,a small white bow in the corner of the top. He also had matching knee high white socks with two pink stripes at the top of each. He was leaning forward against his hands that were holding the edge of the table. Sitting in the vanity chair directly in front of him was Nick, who was sliding his hands up the boys thighs, pushing up the dress slightly to wear the boys white panties could be seen underneath. He was leaning in close to the boy's face, both giggling and smirking as they whispered incoherent flirty remarks.

“Ehem.” George cleared his throat as the two turned to see him and Clay standing side by side. “Oh hey George.” the boy on the desk leaned back, a light blush on his cheeks. “Hey Karl, would you mind not fucking your boyfriend in the dressing room. Just take him to the private rooms like usual. Hi Nick.” Nick waved, leaning back in the chair as George rolled his eyes and sat down in his own chair; looking for his phone. “Hi George, sup Clay.”

Clay furrowed his brows in confusion, looking back and forth between the dancer who crossed his legs on the desk while looking at Nick; Nick kept a hand high up on the boy's thigh while leaning back in the chair. Taking a minute to process (Clay.exe has stopped working) before speaking, “Wait a second, so you’ve been here before multiple times and you dragged me along because you wanted to see your boyfriend ‘Karl’….who works here?”

Nick chuckled, looking to Karl who was giggling and spoke to him, “You didn’t tell him?” “Nope, not yet.” “Hmm guess you just wanted me all to yourself didn’t you.” Karl purred, Nick leaning closer. “Of course look at you, my little secret.” He flirted back, his hand holding Karl’s chin as they both leaned in; Nick biting his lip as he looked him over.

“Anyways!” George interrupted, “Yeah, Nick comes here a couple times a week just so that him and Karl can fuck in the private rooms, that are meant for business by the way!” He turned to roll his eyes at Clay while the other two got a bit more handsy on the vanity 2 feet away; handing Clay his phone as he pulled it from a drawstring bag. Nick chimed in, “Hey don’t be acting so shady; you and Clay literally smell like sex and Clay, you have hickies all over your neck.”

George blushed, with the dressing room lighting he was now able to see the effect he had on the tallers neck; purple and red marks covering it. Clay turned red as well at the comments, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away while laughing slightly. He quickly put his name and number into George’s phone, handing it back to the smaller who smiled at the screen. 

“Maybe next time we could go somewhere that is not a strip club, maybe you could take me out to dinner?” Clay raised his eyebrow at George’s forwardness; “I’d love too, give you the best night of your life and no, not just like what you're thinking.” He leaned next to George’s ear, “That part will come afterwards.” He chuckled, George turning dark red as Karl and Nick laughed. He pulled the smaller into a deep kiss, George sighing into it as Clay held his face delicately. “Text me George, I’ll see you around.” Clay pulled away, smiling to the smaller. “Bye Clay.” He gave a small wave as Clay began to leave the dressing room, some of the girls giggling as they saw George’s flustered state towards the handsome man. “Bye.” He spoke softly to himself, “I’ll see you soon.”


	15. More Than Sweet Dreams

Word Count: 3457 Warnings: None Date: 12/5/20  
Prompt: Clay wakes up the middle of night to find his boyfriend George getting 'real close' as he has a good dream.

The house was cool, the AC kicking on as the moon rose higher in the night sky. The rest of the building was dark, including the bedroom where Clay climbed into bed with George after a long day of streaming and editing. George giggled as Clay took him into his arms, wrapping them around the smaller as he pressed a kiss to George’s nose. George cuddled up to Clay’s chest, burying his face in the boys fresh smelling t-shirt. Their legs tangled together as they huddled up in the middle of the bed. “I love you George, sweet dreams baby.” Clay rubbed his hand up and down the smallers back, soothing him as he drifted to sleep. “I love you too Clay, goodnight.” It was muffled but still there for Clay to hear, bringing a smile to his face as he closed his eyes.

-

Clay woke up a few hours later; he felt hot and his breathing was slightly laboured. Looking to the glowing blue alarm clock on George’s nightstand, the time illuminating; ‘2:46’. He was confused as to why he was up at such a random time until he heard the small whimpers coming from below him, as well as a thrust against his leg. (Back at it again with horny George getting inconvenient smh) Snapping out of his tired and dazed state, his eyes widening at the realization hitting his mind.

He blushed looking down to see George still very much in his arms, clutching to the back of Clay’s shirt in small fists. Clay’s knee was bent between George’s legs, George himself grinding against it as he let out desperate whines and whimpers. Clay was about to question him but two things stopped him. One, he let out his own small groan when George thrusted against his leg and rubbed his crotch; bringing attention to the boner he now realized he got in his sleep from George’s activity. And two because George, the small boy who was desperately using Clay’s thigh to try and get friction against his hard on; was still asleep.

Clay turned bright bright red, biting his lip as George continued to rut against him; his face buried in Clay’s chest while letting out soft noises of pleasure as he sped up. Clay leaned his head back, still on his side as he pulled George even closer (if that was even possible) and wrapped his arms around the smallers neck, at the perfect height to tangle his fingers in the chocolatey locks.

“Mngh-” George moaned out softly, his grip on the other tightening. Clay could feel the heat on his face as he breathed in and out heavily, trying not to groan too loud but the smallers movements and beautiful noises were turning him on so much, he just wanted to fuck George into the mattress right now.

Suddenly he felt a slight moisture on his bare thigh having been only wearing boxers; he looked down under the thin bedsheet to see George leaking precum through his own boxers onto Clay as he moaned more. “F-Fuck..Mmm.” He chuckled realizing just how deep into a wet dream George was. (Hahaha, wet dream 😏) But his laughs were quickly shut down.

“C-Clay...p-please....” George whimpered out but his eyes were still squeezed shut and a bit of drool began to seep out from the corner of his mouth. Clay let himself groan out from the words, reaching down with his hand that was not gripping George’s hair, to squeeze the smallers plump ass; guiding him in the movements (how helpful). Clay lifted his knee a bit higher, George scooting up on the bed to a height where Clay was able to tilt his head and suck on the smallers neck.

George moaned quietly, his chin resting on Clay’s shoulder so the sounds he made were heard right next to the tallers ear. Clay continued to kiss all over George’s neck until his lips brushed against one of George’s sensitive spots, causing his breath to hitch. Clay didn’t think twice before biting down on the skin; George gasping out as his eyes shot open.

“C-Clay..?” It took a minute to process where exactly he was right now and what was going on but something finally clicked. George was going to question the top further but soon realised he was the one heavily clinging to the other, with a boner and precum rubbing onto Clay’s leg. “D-Did I-.” Clay removed his mouth from the smallers neck after having left a few hickies; squeezing the smallers ass while he squirmed. “What were you dreaming about?”, his voice was deep and husky against George’s ear, sending chills down his spine as he shakily breathed out. (Now bro I was writing this on a trip with my fam and I was writing up until here when my mom came up behind me and asked what I was writing. Bro 2/2 times I write on the couch and I get caught, but its ok she didn’t see exactly and I just told her ‘free write’ I almost died for you guys man)

“I-I umm...you…” George’s face turned a dark red, looking away as Clay leaned his face closer to the others. George had removed his hands from the back of the taller, now resting them gently against Clay’s chest. Clay still had one of his hands on George’s ass, the touch felt electric and warm as the top massaged it; his other hand holding George’s chin up as he forced the smaller to hold (embarrassing) eye contact with him.

“Yeah?” he chuckled, leaning in closer so their lips brushed against each other; each boy's faces turning light pink as they stared into the others lust filled eyes. Clay closed the small gap between them as he held George’s face delicately, pressing their lips together as they fit like perfect puzzle pieces. George's eyes fluttered shut, gripping the front of Clay’s shirt to bring him closer; their chests almost pressing against each other.

Their mouths moved in sync, George moaning softly into the kiss; allowing Clay the perfect chance to slip his tongue into the smallers mouth; exploring even corner as he cupped the smallers face that he could feel heating up. Clay was the first to pull away, a small string on saliva connecting their panting lips. “Now what was I doing in your dream, hm?”

George blushed, shifting slightly as he looked at Clay with shy eyes that were also so full of love and lust. “Y-You were touching me and...it felt good. You made me feel really good.” Clay smirked, moving his knee back and forth between George’s legs that tensed and squeezed around his thigh; George moaning as his boner grinded against it tighter.

“Is that so?” he leaned in closer to the boy's ear, whispering; “Why don’t you tell me exactly what I did to make you feel good.” (GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I DID IT AGAIN, I WAS LISTENING TO HEATHER AND I ALMOST TYPED ‘why don’t you tell me exactly what I did to make you die.’ WTF IS WRONG WITH ME) George’s breathing became shaky as Clay lifted his leg up more while it moved, pressing firmly as his hands glided up the smallers shirt; feeling along the soft skin.

George gasped when he felt Clay’s rough hands delicately brush over his nipples, arching his back slightly but just like that, they were gone; resting on his hips. “C’mon Georgie, what did I do to have you making those beautiful noises; to have you moaning my name like you were just a minute ago. You gotta tell me or else I can’t make it real.” he purred out while George squirmed biting his lip, thinking carefully. He was never really the one to take the lead on what they did next, so this was new; even if Clay was still really the one in charge.

“U-Uhm, y-you kissed m-my neck a l-lot.” Clay hummed, his nose brushing against George’s cheek as he brought it back down to the smallers neck. He started out slowly, leaving gentle kisses against the sensitive skin but as George started rubbing against Clay’s thigh again, he picked up the pace; sucking on the tender flesh and biting down occasionally to leave the skin turning purple and red. He pulled away only for a moment, taking in George’s flustered face as before he pulled off the boy’s t-shirt, leaving fresh skin for him to mark up. 

George moaned, his hands resting on Clay’s sides as he pulled at the shirt fabric, keeping their chests pressed against each other. His face was flushed red as he panted out through slightly parted lips, his eyes rolling back when Clay began to grip his hips and ass, helping him move along the wet and tensed leg; like he was just Clay’s little doll to play with. Clay sucked along George’s collarbone; his wavy blond hair tickling the bottoms chin, he groaned a bit while George humped against him.

“T-Tell me what else I did baby.” Clay could sense the blush on George’s face as his breath hitched, his boner stopping against Clay’s with his movements. George mumbled something softly, looking away when Clay moved off his neck; “C’mon baby speak up, what’d I do.” He lifted the smallers chin again, George’s eyes widening as he looked at the blond's face; getting lost in the amazing view of his hot boyfriend who was ready to do anything to please him.

He hesitated for a moment before turning over, his back facing Clay; to the confusion of the blond. That is until George pushed his body flush against Clay’s, wiggling his ass against Clay’s throbbing boner while rubbing his legs together to give his own hard on friction. “Hungh-” George moaned as Clay gripped his hips, rubbing against George while groaning; both boys boxers uncomfortably tight. Clay licked his lips, leaning down to suck on the back and sides of George’s exposed neck while he grinded them together.

“Mmm-” George couldn’t help but feel lost in the sense of Clay behind him, making his literal dream come true. (-_-) Clay continued to leave marks all across the smallers neck, now having gone basically the whole way around; George now had a hickey necklace basically, with colorful patches all over his neck and collarbone. He pulled away from the skin with a pop, satisfied with his work as he slid one of his hands from George’s hip under his boxer fabric, squeezing the plump ass underneath it as George let out a breathy sigh from the contact.

The hand slowly moved around his hip under the material, making its way to George’s boner as he whimpered out. Clay’s fingers brushing against it before he rubbed two fingers against the hard length, sending sensitive waves of pleasure through the smaller. It was such a gentle and soft touch yet it sent George seeing stars. Clay delicately rubbed his thumb over the smallers tip, smearing the precum around before moving his hand up and down excruciatingly slowly. George needed it so badly, yet Clay took his hand away to stop the contact.

Clay leaned over a bit, giving the smaller a pec on the cheek before pulling back. “One second.” George whined from the loss of heat against his back as Clay moved away from him, rolling over as he felt around for the nightstand’s drawer handle in the dimly lit room. He managed to get a hold on it, bringing it open and rummaging around for a moment before finding what he was looking for and closing the drawer; taking the item with him.

He leaned against George’s back with a little bit of distance between them, running his fingers under the hem of George’s boxers; leaning his mouth next to the boy's ear. “Was this in your dream baby?” It was as if he could read the smallers mind, George nodding rapidly; Clay quickly grasped the waistband of the boys boxers, pulling them down in a swift movement and tossing them to the bedroom floor.

George shifted impatiently, whimpering for Clay as he took off his own shirt and tossed it away; opening the bottle he got from the nightstand. He squirted some of the substance onto two of his fingers before capping it and setting it aside. (No cap? Am I...high rn damn) George gasped, feeling Clay massage his ass behind him, this time the warm hands felt around the uncovered skin while spreading his cheeks a bit before pushing in one of the lubed digits into George.

George moaned, scrunching his face slightly as the finger slid along his tight walls; Clay kissing along his neck for support while he adjusted. “Ngh-.” George’s noises began to turn to ones of pleasure as Clay added another finger into him, curling them slightly while George arched his back onto him, moaning out the younger's name. Clay smiled, beginning to move them faster before scissoring George out to speed it up.

George gasped out, from the pleasure of Clay hitting his sweet spot while licking his neck. The fingers thrusted deeper before slowing and pulling out, George bit his lip as he heard Clay fumbling to get his boxers off. His member leaking precum as he listened to the bottle open again before being set on the table; a few slight wet slapping sounds coming from behind him as Clay coated himself in the lube, alongside a few spaced groans.

They slowed before Clay wiped his hands on the bed sheets and turned back to George, lifting the smaller leg up as he lined his member up to George’s hole. He gave the boy a kiss on the shoulder before slowly pushing in, not stopping until he bottomed out; both moaning loudly as they waited for George to get used to the large member now filling him. Clay held up under George’s thigh to make it easier for him to go deeper as they lied on their sides, Clay’s bare chest pressed against George’s back; they could literally never be any closer. 

George tilted his head back to the side, coming face to face with a flustered Clay, pulling him in for a deep kiss. George brought his hand up behind him, running his fingers through the blond hair before lightly resting in on the freckled neck and turning his head back around. Clay panted before slowly beginning to move back and forth inside George; the smaller letting out gentle breathy moans to Clay’s enjoyment. He just sounded so cute like that.

Clay rocked his hips back and forth, running along George’s insides steadily as he gripped the sheet below him with his free hand; “Nuhgh-.” he let out soft moans as they went slowly. (Yeah yeah, I know these sounds spelled out are weird but I don’t know how else to describe the different sounds lol Just suck it up like George when he and Cl-) Clay managed to slip his other hand under George’s torso, the boys light weight didn’t cause any strain on the limb anyways; running his fingers along George’s chest while he sped up his thrusts.

“Oh fuCK!” George moaned out louder as Clay managed to hit his prostate; the taller now adjusting the position slightly to better attack it; lifting George’s leg a bit more. George bit his lip, trying to withhold his sounds that proceeded to get louder as his sweet spot was abused; Clay grazing and pinching his nipples didn’t make it any easier.

Clay let out low groans behind his head; “You feel so good baby, c’mon let me hear those beautiful noises like you were making for me before.” Usually it was Clay who was more forceful to hold back his moans and George was the one screaming but tonight he just felt shyer; maybe it’s because he was embarrassed to have woken Clay like he did, but maybe that’s also why Clay was so much more turned on tonight.

Clay pushed against him more, George’s body shaking slightly with pleasure as he seemed to go deeper, but what sent him over the edge was when Clay simply moaned directly next to his ear, licking up the side before taking it gently in his teeth. George let go of his lip, his mouth hanging open as he let out a loud feminine moan; pulling Clay’s neck to stay pressed flush against him.

Clay let go of George’s ear but kept him close, shallowly thrusting in him as he felt the boy trembling under his touch; letting out scratched moans as he leaked precum along the sheets while gripping the fabric as well. He groaned feeling a warmth build in his stomach, his member throbbing inside George as pushed deeper. George’s eyes rolled back and he leaned his head back, his toes curling while Clay gave a final thrust before releasing into the smaller with a deep groan.

George tightening around him as he felt himself cum onto the sheets and his stomach, without any contact to his own member. Clay gripped his thigh tightly, proud as he listened to the bottoms satisfied and pleasured moan while squeezing around him and pulling a bit at his neck; his nose buried in the brunet hair as they both panted and caught their breaths. George loosened his grip on the sheets, the blood rushing back to his now pale fist. (No the bloods not rushin somewhere else you horny fuck -_-) Clay slowly brought the smaller’s leg down, pulling out and letting his seed spill out of George’s hole as he squeezed around the empty space.

“Fuck.” Clay leaned on his arm, running his fingers through his hair that was slightly sweaty for a minute before grabbing a clean towel they kept under the bed and cleaning himself up; then of course, assisting George in cleaning himself up as well. George giggled as Clay wiped him up of their liquids, giving him small kisses along his body during the process, smiling into them from the boy’s reactions. Once he made sure they were both at least decently clean, he sat up over the edge of the bed; looking down and grabbing some of the clothes from the floor.

He immediately tossed them to the dirty laundry basket after catching their smell, as well as how sticky they were with sweat and other substances. He quickly got up to go to their dresser, grabbing out some pajamas; ready to toss them to George when he noticed the smaller just turned onto his stomach and was facing away. He furrowed his eyebrows, placing a hand on George’s shoulder and immediately leaning next to him; “Are you ok, sh-...should we not have done that?” His face was laced with worry as George turned his head back to him, an annoyed expression along with a soft smile. “Clay I can’t fucking move.”

Clay looked down a bit further to notice that George’s legs were still slightly twitching and realised he would have to help him out; maybe that’s what he was kinda hoping for anyways. Each laughed, Clay setting down the clothes and quickly helping George sit up. The brunet winced, shifting uncomfortably from the pain in his tailbone. Clay gave a look of sympathy but a small smirk was also evident; George glairing when he noticed. Clay slipped a pair of boxers on with some sweats and a t-shirt before helping George. He helped him easily put on a fresh pair of boxers and one of Clay’s hoodies; George beaming happily.

Clay chuckled, picking George up carefully once again as he brought him over to the computer desk, setting him in the chair and giving him a small kiss on the nose. “You wait here, I’ll change the sheets.” Clay left to go find some fresh bedding for the two, George bundled up in the chair as felt his eyes getting heavy while waiting; even if it was for only about a minute before the other returned. When Clay did come back, he swiftly changed the stained material to clean ones; turning to find George already asleep at the desk.

Clay smiled, walking over and gently picking him up and setting him down in bed. Clay slid in next to him, hugging the smaller into his chest; the boy's cheeks stained pink when George cuddled into him adorably. “I love you George.” Ruffling the soft brown hair as he ran his fingers through it, soothing George who was slightly stirring in his sleep. Clay couldn’t but smile and feel like the luckiest man in the world as he held his favorite boy close to him.


	16. Birthday Boy

What’s up demons it's me, ya boi. So weekly (kinda) check on meee; so first of all I have made a plan for the next like 8 chapters (no, not like scheduled uploads like kinktober cause that shit was stressful but for the next prompts) so whoop whoop productivity. My parents went to bed the other day so I wanted to learn some more bondage and when I have a rope harness like around my chest and was behind the door; my mom fucking knocked and I had to rip that shit off and open the door out of breath ALL TO SAY GN AGAIN. Then the next day I brought rope to school and I wrapped up two of my friends' wrists and they had a competition to get out first; pog. Also I am going to be getting my tonsils out this winter break (idk if you have that where some of you are from) but yeah and so my stories might be delayed or put on hold because im gonna be high af on pain meds so just a heads up in case I dont finish the next chapter before that happens. 

Word Count: 4899 Warnings: None Date: 12/10/20  
Prompt: It's Clay's birthday and George does his best to give him a sweet and special surprise for his big day.

“Alright everyone now make sure to spam Dream’s chat with ‘Happy Birthday’!” George smiled watching Dream’s stream that he had up on his other monitor get flooded with birthday messages, his minecraft open on the other; he wanted to make sure Dream got all the praise on his big day so Sapnap and him decided not to stream their viewpoints on the smp. “Aw, thank you guys for all the massive dono’s and sweet messages. I love you too.”

“Aww Dweamy, what about us?” He heard Sapnap pout on the other line, Dream letting out his signature wheeze while George simply rolled his eyes although they couldn’t see. “I love you guys too, thank you. Alrighty guys, thank you for watching; this was super fun. I’ll see you later byeeee.” George and Sapnap chimed in for the ‘bye’ as he closed the stream. He sighed, George and Sapnap figuring he turned it all off. 

“I do mean it though, thank you guys. This was a lot of fun.” George smiled turning off his own computer, Nick following suit. “Of course man, happy birthday. So how are you and George gonna spend the rest of your day, you’ve still got like two hours until it’s over.” He thought for a moment, “I don-” “Oh, I’ve got a surprise!” George remembered, quickly interrupting. “Meet me in the kitchen in like 5 minutes ok?” Dream laughed while Nick whistled on the other line, “Ooo, have fun Dreamy. I see you guys later, happy birthday. Bye!” He quickly left the call, leaving George and Dream alone in it as well as alone in their own house; both in separate streaming rooms to keep the fans from catching on that they lived together.

“Do you really have a surprise, you haven’t left the house in days, how could you have gotten something?” George scoffed as Dream laughed, “Shut up, just meet me down there in a few minutes.” He left the call, Dream following as he laid back in his chair; wondering what George could have gotten him. It felt like forever as he watched the tiny clock go by in the bottom of the computer screen, when it finally hit after five minutes; he quickly got up and went down the stairs and past the living room to the kitchen.

“Standing there was George with a Green ribbon tied around his neck and holding a circular cake with white frosting and green trimming; with the words ‘Happy Birthday Clay!” written in lime green across the top. He gave a shy smile, “Happy Birthday Clay! I know you didn’t want to go out drinking or anything like that and I knew you didn’t want anything for your birthday but I figured this was the best I could do. D-Do you like it?” He looked to Clay who awed at how adorable he was, grabbing the cake from George and setting it on the counter. Pulling the smaller in by his hips and giving him a deep kiss; George wrapping his arms around the tallers neck.

“I love it, thank you George.” George blushed as they pulled away, a small smile on his face as giggled. They each turned to the cake, George grabbing to forks and handing one to Clay. “It’s funfetti, you said that was your favorite right?” Clay smiled, his heart thumping as his fork grabbed a piece from the corner of the cake; it was something small he mentioned a while back to his boyfriend and it made him happy knowing just how much George paid attention to the little details. “Yeah it is, thank you. But how did you get it? I know you don’t leave this place.”

George scoffed, lightly punching Clay’s shoulder as he laughed. “I left right after you fell asleep and picked it out, then just hid it in the fridge and went back to bed.” Clay blinked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he turned to George who was eating from the corner of the dessert. “I know our sleeping schedule is fucked up but did you leave at 3 am to go and buy me a birthday cake?” George smirked, taking another full bite while some frosting got stuck on the corner of his lips; “Yup!” 

“C’mon! You didn’t have to do that.” Each leaned against the counter while eating bits of the cake, “I know, but I’m glad I did.” George smiled, turning to Clay. Clay did too, noticing the bit of frosting on George’s face as he did so. He chuckled, wiping it off of the boy's mouth with his thumb and bringing it to his own mouth to lick off. George’s face turned a pale pink before he playfully shoved Clay’s chest; “W-What was that!” he laughed as Clay began wheezing. “What? You had something on your face.”

“Oh sure sure.” He dipped his finger in the cake frosting before swiping some on Clay’s nose, the taller crossing his eyes to try and see it although he could feel the cold sugar coat on his skin. “Hey!” Clay swiped two of his own fingers along the cake, catching some of the frosted green letters as they wiped on George’s cheek. George audibly gasped as he dropped the fork as he scooped some of the frosting and cake and smeared it on Clay’s cheek and chin while Clay abandoned his own and grabbed some that he plastered on George’s mouth.

Each laughed hysterically as they smudged cake on the others face, their hands messy and some getting on their shirts. Only did they realise how close they were when George’s became stuck in place between the counter and Clay’s body against him. They laughing slowly died down both panting a bit from the food fight, Clay’s eyes trailed down from George’s beautiful brown ones down to his frosting covered lips.

Clay bit his own before leaning down, his breath warm against the others before closing the gap. George’s eyes fluttered shut, his hands holding Clay’s caked face with his just as messy hands while he was pushed against the side of the counter. Clay’s own hands made their way up George’s shirt, feeling along his sides with the frosting. Clay swiped George’s lips with his tongue, asking for entry while licking off the sweet dessert from the other. George moaned softly as Clay pushed against him, him taking the chance to slip his tongue into the smallers mouth. It was sweet, tasted like the funfetti they were just eating of course.

He explored the wet cavern, enjoying as George moaned into the kiss before pulling back. They panted while looking into each other's lust filled eyes, Clay quickly tore off his and George’s shirts and tossed them to the ground. He brought George back into a heavy kiss, each moaning as their restricted boners rubbed against each other. Clay began to kiss along George’s chin, licking up some of the frosting and cake even though it was still smeared. George’s hands gripped the tallers shoulders, white and green coloring smearing on the tan skin.

George reached behind him with his free hand and managed to grab some more of the cake, bringing it back to trail some down the middle of the boy's chest and stomach. George’s other hand held the back of Clay’s neck, squeezing it lightly before pulling it back so the blond’s mouth came off his neck. Clay gave a small look of confusion to George before the smaller pecked his nose, licking a bit of the frosting when it came off on his lips. “I-I have something else for you too.” His breathing faltered a bit but he quickly pushed his hands against Clay’s bare chest and turned them around, Clay’s hips now pushed to the sides of the counter.

George slickly trailed a hand to one of the drawers on it, opening it and taking out a tall clear bottle with a faintly pink looking substance inside. Clay gave it a curious look as George set it on the counter but ignored it. The smaller’s hands held Clay in place as he began to lick up the trail of cake frosting he purposely left on the toned chest and abs, moving down as he licked it up; Clay’s breathing faltering as he got lower.

George smirked, getting on his knees so his face was right in front of Clay’s pants; his boner evident on the outside of the tight fabric. He looked up, giving innocent eyes as he trailed his fingers along the others v-line; sliding them under the waistband and waiting for permission. Clay gave an urgent nod, his mouth parted as he watched the small hastily unbutton and unzip the jeans; pulling them down just to the bottom of his boxers.

George licked his lips, admiring Clay’s hard length that was constricted by the boxers; a bit of precum on the fabric where the tip was. George’s hands ran up younger’s thighs, holding them as he leaned forward; his breath hot against the boy’s member. He carefully llicked a strip along the length, rubbing it slowly through the material. Clay let out a heavy groan, leaning against the counter. George teased the taller, keeping a brutally slow pace while rubbing as the blond attempted to thrust his hips forward in anticipation.

George hooked his fingers under the tallers boxers before pulling them down to where the pants belt line was on Clay’s thighs, just low enough for him to do what he wanted. George swiftly reached up to the counter, grabbing the bottle as he opened the cap and squirted some into his hand; Clay watched curiously. Yes it did look like lube but that wasn’t there usual brand and the one they used wasn’t tinted pink. He could even pick up an almost sweet smell coming from it.

George squirted a good bit into his hand before closing the bottle and setting it back on the counter, Clay didn’t even get the chance to check the bottle before George quickly began coating his hard length in the warm liquid.

Clay moaned while the brunet jerked him off, it felt so good and it almost felt warmer than usual and tingly. (No guys he’s not allergic to the fucking lube but boy would that be a story: They rushed to the hospital, ‘Nurse my dick is on fire and its got a rash.’ ‘Oh sorry nick, we can’t stream; Clay is in the hospital because he was allergic to the lube and we can’t fuck for a least a month.’) “Nugh-.” George’s hand sped up, biting his smiling lip as he noticed Clay’s pleasured face, bright red.

He happily leaned forward, kitten licking Clay’s tip and watching the taller’s eyebrows knit together while groaning; he pulled away for a moment, licking his lips and humming in satisfaction. He quickly went back, licking up the substance while taking Clay’s length into his mouth. George hollowed out his cheeks, pushing further until nose pressed against Clay’s body; looking up with puppy dog eyes while Clay twitched inside him, touching the back of George's throat. 

George hummed around the member, sending waves of pleasure through the blond; his hand darting to the back of George’s head to tangle his fingers in the brown locks while the other hand gripped the edge of the granite counter. George gave it a second before beginning to bob his head up and down the length; pleased to hear Clay moaning lowly in pleasure. “Fuck George.” he groaned out, throwing his head back while he played with the smallers hair; getting some frosting into the brown locks and his hold on the counter tightening as George spead up.

It felt fucking amazing; the warmth, the vibrations George sent while moaning, the wetness and the tingling that Clay could not quite figure out but he didn’t care, as long as it felt good. George went as fast as he could, the sweet taste on his tongue; Clay leaking precum into the smallers mouth as he felt a heat pooling into his stomach. “Hnn, G-George I-I’m so f-fucking close.” George only went even faster, tightly holding the blonds thighs as he sucked on the member inside his mouth. Clay tightening his hold on the brown hair, thrusted his hips forward as he felt his release; moaning loudly.

George squeezed his watering eyes shut, moaning softly as he felt Clay shoot his hot seed down his throat. Clay slowly loosened his grip on the smallers head, allowing him to pull off; he panted, looking down to see George pooling the blond’s semen on his tongue before swallowing. He smiled happily, some cum and lube dripping down his chin; Clay groaned at the sight of George on his knees like this, stroking the smallers face with his thumb; swiping away some of the liquids and sliding them into George’s mouth, who gladly sucked it off the digit. 

Clay guided the boys face up, George kissing along his stomach until he made it to Clay’s face; giving him a deep kiss. Clay turned them back around and ripped off his pants, then gripped George under his thighs and lifted him onto the short counter, continuing to make out with him; George (of course) moaning gentilly into it. The two pulled away, George giggling while Clay smirked; picking up the clear bottle next to them. “So you wanna tell me what’s so special about this?” George blushed, grabbing the bottle and squirting a bit onto two fingers; he carefully brought them up to Clay’s lips, biting his own when the blond took them into his mouth and began to lick around his fingers.

Clay looked slightly surprised, pulling away and licking his lips; it tasted super sweet and somewhat tingly on his tongue. George giggled, his legs on either side of Clay’s waist while the blond held onto the boys belt loops. George brought one of his hands behind the tallers head, massaging his head as he played with the blond strands. The other hand began to snake it’s way down Clay’s stomach again, teasing around the tallers sensitive tip with his thumb. “It’s birthday cake flavored and it makes you feel extra good; for your special day~.” he purred out.

Clay chuckled, pushing the smallers hand away before he could let out a grown; George giving him a questioning look. Clay quickly pulled him closer to the edge of the counter and unbuttoning the smallers pants, George lifted his hips a bit; enough for Clay to swiftly pull off his jeans and boxers before tossing them to the side. The counter was cold against his bare ass, making him more attentive when Clay ran his warm fingertips along his sides; sending chills down his spine.

Clay brought the smaller into a deep kiss, holding George’s hips as he helped him lie back on the cool surface. George’s fingers that were tangled in the blond hair moved beside his head, moaning softly when the other grinded onto him. Clay slowly began kissing down the smallers body until he made his way to the brunet's hard member; softly licking it while looking up to see the smallers reaction. Clay wiped one of his hands on his boxers that were set on the counter, cleaning it off before grabbing the bottle.

George bit his lip, listening to the cap being unclipped and the faint sloshing of the liquid hitting his boyfriends fingers. “Is that so; well why don’t we see just how good it can make you feel, hm?” He purred to the smaller, getting on his own knees so that his face was level with the counter; pulling the smaller under his thighs flush to the edge and spreading his legs. George blushed heavily, processing what was happening.

Clay licked his lips, rubbing the two lubed fingers along George’s hole and watching as the smaller squirmed on the granite surface. Slowly he circled one of the digits around the brunet’s entrance before pushing it in, smirking when the other let out a lewd moan. George quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, clearly embarrassed at the single movement but he was so turned on and he was fucking right; the new lube definitely did things that their old one did not.

Clay began moving the finger in and out at a rhythmic pace, George struggling to keep from wiggling so Clay held one of his hips down. Once he felt the other was adjusting well, he slipped in another and began to quickly scissor him out. “C-Clay, mmm.” George moaned out; there was a slight sting to the pleasure but he didn’t want to stop, it felt too good to.

Clay pulled his fingers back out, slimy as some of the liquid dripped from George; he wiped it on his boxers as well, the bottle clicking open once more. George huffed, propping himself on his elbows to see why the other paused the pleasurable movements; giving him a small glare. Clay only smirked, even bigger than before; holding underneath both of George’s thighs tightly before his head dived back down; his tongue licking across George’s hole with lube pooled on his tongue.

George let out a yelp, his eyes widening; the warm and sensual feeling around his rim was intense, especially when Clay pushed his tongue into him. The boy's pale thighs were bent over Clay’s shoulders, tensing at the somewhat foreign sensation. (only somewhat, *smirk smirk) George gave up on staying propped up, falling to his back once again and moaning loudly. His face was a bright pink, his eyes rolling back as one of his hands darted to the blond hair; gripping it tightly in pleasure. “Mnghh, Clay!” The smaller arched his back, Clay smirked slightly as he curled and pushed in and out of George. He could feel the tingling against his own tongue but it also tasted so sweet and good, encouraging him to do even more; especially with George’s hand pressed against the back of his head to keep him there.

Clay removed one of the hands from under George’s thighs, the leg still being draped over his shoulder; moving to jerk George off in time with the tongue moving in and out of him. George whimpered out, moaning for Clay as the taller continued what he was doing. He could feel the heat rising in his stomach, a pressure bursting to get out but Clay swifting pulled away when he noticed. He kissed up the boy's stomach again, now slowly moving his hand up and down on George’s member to keep him in suspense. (oo suspense, dun dun dun, is he gonna cum or not idk; idk what im doing with my life)

His other hand slid up the frail boy’s body, (I’m proofreading and I just read that as ‘Israel boy’s body’ uh oh fam) feeling along every curve as George squirmed from the touch; until his hand stopped lightly around George’s neck, using his fingers to play with and tease around the ribbon that was still tied around the bottoms neck. “So pretty, a present all wrapped up just for me hm?” George groaned, thrusting his hips up to try and get friction against his boyfriend. “P-Please untie me Dream.” (I COULD NOT RESIST, IT WAS TOO PERFECTLY LAID OUT, this was not planned btw lol) Clay chuckled, pulling on the end of one of the ribbons so that it fell off the boys neck and tossed it to the side.

Clay smirked remembering the cake nearby that was currently falling apart from how they tore into it, smeared frosting still all over their bodies. He flattened his hand out and grabbed some of the dessert, bringing it back to George’s neck; he licked at the sweet frosting, enjoying as George squirmed while he sucked and took small bites of the fluffy cake off. 

After messing up the boy's neck, Clay stood to his full height, George’s hips pulled to the edge of the counter while he was on his back as they made eye contact. George wrapped his legs around the tallers waist, pulling him close; Clay lined up his lubed member to George’s equally wet hole, looking to the smallers face for any hesitation. George nodded while biting his lip, Clay holding the boy's hips in place as he slid his length in; stopping halfway to let the bottom get used to it. Once George got adjusted, Clay pushed the rest in; both moaning loudly at the indescribable pleasure.

Clay groaned feeling George tighten around him, George himself was bright red; panting with his eyes glazed over and hands balled in fists by his head. They each waited a moment, George eyeing Clay’s figure up and down. Clay himself leaned down and peppered kisses on the smallers face; stroking his veiny hand around the boy’s neck. George nodded gentilly as Clay stood all the way back up again, holding tightly on the boy's hips as he began to thrust into the smaller.

George moaned out, his face flushed as Clay quickly sped up the pace; the faint sound of skin slapping together could barely be heard behind his moans. “Nughh-.” George’s eyes were half lidded as Clay gripped his hips roughly, sure to leave marks the next day as he kept the smaller in place while ruthlessly slamming into him. Suddenly George screamed out, his back arching while Clay smirked; finding the brunet’s sweet spot, he adjusted his movements to hit it each time.

Clay brought one of his hands from George’s waist, playing with the boy's nipples as he moaned in sensitivity; smearing some of the frosting that was on his chest and on Clay’s hand. Then Clay bit his lip, bringing his hand up to George’s caked neck, wrapping his fingers around him as he applied firm pressure. (Sound like I’m giving medical instructions or some shit) George’s eyes rolled back, his breathing becoming slightly laboured as the air to his lungs was limited; his body shivering in pleasure.

Clay groaned loudly at the sight below him; George trembling while covered in cake frosting and smelling as sweet as candy, (electric loooooooove) his face flushed red and moaning Clay’s name while his body shook in a feeling of ecstacy from the hand wrapped around his neck while the taller fucked him on top of the counter. (we love them recap visuals, man I just came back from eating spaghetti and i didn’t feel like having to refresh my memory by reading the last few paragraphs over again, so this was convenient)

George gasped out, feeling a heat in his stomach as Clay’s hips snapped back and forth; the amazing tingling sensation heavenly for both of them as they each neared their finish. “Nhuhh-” George’s lungs fought for air while the rest of his body was about to have the best orgasm of his life. “F-Fuck George.” His grip on the smaller tightened both around his neck and on the boys hips as he groaned louder; his dick twitching inside George before releasing his hot seed, pulling George’s ass flush against him.

He groaned loudly, watching as George threw his own head back and arched his back as far as he could; moaning out as his body shook; his member twitching before shooting out white liquid onto his stomach; clenching around Clay. They each panted heavily, coming down from their intense highs; Clay loosening his grip on the smallers throat and rubbing it soothingly. Clay’s legs felt weak and hot, leaning his chest down against George’s as they both settled down; the blond still buried deep inside the other while he rested his face on the boys quickly rising and falling chest.

“H-Holy shit George, t-that was fucking amazing.” George only moaned softly at the feeling of Clay still deep inside; releasing even more of his hot seed into him, the brunet nodding his head in agreement. After a moment of calming down, Clay lifted himself off the smaller; pulling out slowly; both moaning at the sensations. Clay chuckled realising just how quickly things got messy between the two, George giggling as well as he stared at the ceiling; able to feel the others eyes on him, turning his face a light pink in embarrassment.

Clay smiled down at the boy, gently rubbing his now sore sides; he gave the smaller a peck on the forehead before leaving the room for a moment. George looked to his side, realizing how shitty he must look right now when he noticed the bottle of lube, a pair of boxers and a messed up birthday cake sitting on the frosting smeared counter. (The whole time I was writing this I thought of the oneshot where George dared to eat a cake that someone fucked {and came in} at a party :/) He tried to sit himself up, propping up on his elbows and trying to use his core strength to at least get sitting. He soon realised that he was too sore halfway up, about to fall back to the hard granite counter before a strong pair of hands quickly swooped in and caught him; helping him in sitting up at the edge of the counter.

“Hey, I got you.” George gave a small tired smile, happy as Clay rubbed up and down his sides; setting a pack of wipes on the counter and taking one from the package, George doing the same. George began to wipe away the cake and frosting all over the blond's face before moving down to the tan shoulders and line he left on his stomach. Clay had started wiping off the boy's stomach, cleaning off George's leaking member; plus his cum and cake covered torso. He also cleaned around the boys hole, ridding of the tallers semen that leaked out. Making his way up, he cleaned off the smallers pale face that blushed as he went on.

George wiped Clay’s own messy member off with the wipe, giggling when he caught the other in slight surprise at its coldness before folding and setting the wipe on the counter; Clay rolling his eyes. Clay focused back on where he was cleaning, tilting George’s head up as he wiped off the cake and frosting. George knew the drill, tilting his head back and to the side so that the blond could check for any bad marks; he made it a habit to always check after choking the smaller. In the lighting Clay could make out a few very faint strained lines and purple finger marks on the smallers neck; huffing. He also took notice of the small finger shaped bruises on George’s hips from where he held them; he hated the idea that he was going too far on the boy.

“Was I too rough, did it hurt?” Clay furrowed his eyebrows, stroking the smallers cheek; George sighed into it happily. “No, it felt really good.” The smaller bit his lip already at the recollection; Clay was still a bit hesitant. “Are you sure, you could have tapped my leg if I was choking you too hard; that’s our nonverbal queue to stop remember?” He gave George a questioning look to make sure that he was completely aware that they could have stopped if need be; George scooted even closer, wrapping his arms arounds around the blond’s neck and ruffling his hair playfully. “Trust me, I’m ok and I didn’t need to safeword; I liked it.”

Clay was relieved, quickly smirking; he squeezed the boy’s plump ass, the other hand tapping around George’s neck. George’s breathing hitched, eyes widening. Clay removed one of his hands, grabbing the clear bottle that was now almost ¾ of the way full. “Hm, we’re gonna have to use this brand more often; don’t you think?” He knew it was less of a question, seeing how much both of them enjoyed it (and had the best fucking orgasms of their lives because of it). George felt his member leak some of the precum he had left in him from the sexiness in Clay’s voice.

“C-Clay, I can’t do a round two.” Clay looked down noticing, he laughed; pulling George in another deep kiss which he gladly accepted. “Don’t worry I was just making a suggestion, I wasn’t really expecting that.” George blushed, wiping the substance away before wrapping his arms and legs around Clay; the tallers' hands immediately finding their way under his thighs as they lifted the smaller up and off the counter, leading him back to their shared bedroom.

Clay smiled, George smelled like sugar as he laid the boy down in bed; giving a look of sympathy as the brunet winced while getting comfortable. Clay snuggled in next to George, wrapping his arms around him again. George chuckled, “Clay we don’t have any clothes on, we’re kinda sticky and the kitchens a mess.” Clay didn’t respond, only pulling him closer and nuzzling into the brown hair. George let out a sigh, knowing he was going to get nowhere with this. “Well happy birthday Clay, I hoped you enjoyed your present.” Clay smiled, “I loved it George, it was the best present ever; thank you.” George hummed, his eyes fluttering shut. “...I can’t wait til Christmas…” George’s eyes shot back open at the others final words before the birthday boy drifted to sleep.


	17. Roomates

Word Count: 9868 Warnings: Some unhealthy coping mechanisms but nothing dangerous Date: 12/18/20  
Prompt: George moves into college and really takes a liking to his roommate; however as they start to drift apart, George can't help but wonder what went wrong and what's going on between them.

A/N: Room layout btw, for visuals :P

‘It’s fine George, it’s just universit- college. It’s college here.’ he spoke to himself over and over again in his head, walking down the bright narrow hallway that was filled with people going in and out of doors on either side. He himself was wearing a stuffed backpack and carrying a large duffle, clutching the paper in his hand with his schedule and his room number that he was currently trying to track down. He walked for a bit until he finally found it, ‘D14’ (hehe) in small black text on the door.

George took a deep breath, gripping his bag’s strap tightly before turning the door handle and pushing it open. He was greeted with a simple room; two twin beds each pushed up against opposite walls with some drawers underneath, two side tables for each, a desk near the foot of them and a simple room barrier that could be pulled out for some privacy. He tilted his head, it didn’t look too bad; looking at the bed near the door, he noticed that there was already a small black backpack tossed on top of it and a water bottle with a smiley face on the nightstand. 

He figured somebody, well more specifically his soon to be roommate; had already stopped by and claimed his bed, so he walked to the one further from the door and put his things on the floor in front of it. He opened one of the drawers underneath his bed and began to unpack some of the things from his duffel; putting away his clothes and some of his toiletries. He then grabbed his backpack and opened it up as well; taking out his phone charger, some gum and a notepad; along with some other items and tossed them in his nightstand drawer.

Once he had emptied out his two bags, he tossed his backpack onto the bed’s grey comforter and grabbed up his duffel bag to put it back in his car. He had one more trip back to get some of his computer stuff and his pillow and blanket. Turning around, he was about to head to the door when he heard some laughing and rambling on the other end; stopping in place when the door swung open. 

“Look dude all I’m saying is that entity cramming is fair game in PvP and if you wanna be a bitch about it we can have another rematch.” A blond in a lime green hoodie walked in, setting a box on his own desk while someone followed in behind him. “Whatever but let’s switch it up, I can code something to make it more challenging.” “Fine just don’t fuck it up this time, it’s Java, it’s literally impossible to screw up.” The two laughed, the blond now taking notice to the other man in the room; turning a light pink as his smile faded.

George gave an awkward smile back, waving while the other just stared at him; the man he had walked in with was just as confused, looking back and forth between the two. “Oh hi, I’m Dream. I’m guessing you're my roommate?” the blond extended his hand out to George, giving a welcoming smile although he looked slightly nervous. George took the hand, shaking it and nodding shyly; “George.” Dream smiled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously; the brunet walked next to him, smiling as well to break the tension.(Cringe bro, good thing george can fucking rescue you dumbass) “Well I have to go get some more of my things, I’ll be back in a bit.” He gave a small wave again, Dream turning more pink as he shyly waved back before George left the room. As he left, George swore he heard some laughing coming from the dorm but he kept walking.

-

The brunet had picked up the rest of his belongings from his car, filling the duffel bag again as he made his way back to the dorm he now knew the location of. Once he found it, he saw the door was halfway open; many others were too as people were still unpacking and meeting their neighbors.

“Dude you literally froze and turned bright red, that doesn’t just fucking happen man. You think he’s cute don’t you, with his little british accent and his silky brown hai-.” “No I do not!” George pushed open the door, walking in to find Dream sitting in his desk chair and his friend sitting on the edge of the boy’s bed. Dream widened his eyes seeing the brunette, who just gave a small look of confusion to the pair before walking back to his bed; setting down the bag and emptying out some of the stuff inside. 

“Uh hey...did you hear what we were talking about?” George turned around to the man bundled up in his green hoodie, fidgeting with the hem of it. “No, why?” Dream looked to his friend, him immediately taking charge. “Eh don’t worry about it. I’m Nick by the way, I live directly across from you guys.” George smiled, humming in acknowledgement as he took out some of the things he had left; setting his laptop on his desk and taking out his mouse. The other two watched; the brunet fixing up the desk with all his tech until he got to the bottom of his bag, taking out a small collar with cords and cables attached to it. He felt it over in his hand and looked at it to make sure it wasn’t damaged before just setting it on the table.

“What’s that?” George turned to Dream who eyed the object curiously along with Nick. He looked back to the sketchy device, picking it up and bringing it closer for them to see. “It’s a shock collar I programmed and coded so when I loose hearts in minecraft, it shocks me in real life. The program is still a little rough around the edges though so it needs some fixing before I can use it again; otherwise it’ll just go off out of nowhere.” he laughed.

“So I’m guessing you're here for a degree in computer science right?” George nodded, “Mhm, what about you guys?” Dream leaned back in his chair, seeming to relax a bit. “Same, we usually use minecraft to code plugins too and then test them out. Although, Nick over here is still salty about our last PvP battle and that didn’t even have a plugin sooo.” “Hey, I should have won you asshole!”

The boys talked for a good bit, getting to know each other. Well mainly Nick talking back and forth between the two, considering Dream didn’t seem to want to speak much. “So George, do you have a girlfriend or anything?” George chuckled, shaking his head. “No, I’m single; I mainly wanna focus on school right now.” Dream seemed to have actually looked up from his lap, biting his lip before averting his gaze again. “Aw really, you should come out partying with us then sometime. We know some people and we can get ya laid if you’d like; Dream over here can be such a whore when we go out.”

Dream seemed to shift uneasily at the first part of the sentence, (I was struggling to write this at first and typed ‘seemed to shit uneasliy’ smh) just then a boy with light brown hair and glasses popped through the still open door, “Language!” Nick rolled his eyes chuckling, “This is my roommate, Darryl.” He gave a small wave to the room before turning to Nick. “Nick, your stuff is literally taking over the room, can you please unpack now?” Nick stumbled off the bed, making his way to the door and saying goodbye before shutting it and leaving the two alone.

The room was quiet again, George now going to some of his things and grabbing out pajamas as the light outside got dimmer. He got out a simple pair of sweats and a t-shirt tossing them on his bed; he began to take off his blue shirt when Dream bolted up from his desk chair; making George turn in confusion. “I uhm- I’m gonna go help Nick unpack, I’ll be back later George. Bye.” He quickly left, shutting the door behind him and leaving his things still in bags in his half of the room. George shrugged it off, turning back around and changing.

-

Classes didn’t start until the next day so George had some time to kill the night before; he plopped into his own desk chair, turning on his laptop and getting the lines of code open for his shocker. After plugging it in, he put on his headphones and got to work; listening to some music as he went through each line to make sure he didn’t have any more problems. After a good hour of working, he slid the collar onto his arm; unaware of the door opening behind him as he did so. 

He tightened it around his bicep before loading up a fresh minecraft test world and activating the plugin. He gritted his teeth, this was his least favorite part of testing the program; actually having to run through it. He could almost feel eyes on him as he went through the game, being more careful than usual because of the extra danger. He managed to get to the nether with full iron before he found the blaze spawner and was cornered by multiple wither skeletons and blazes.

He held up his shield, breathing through his teeth as the hits kept coming; eyes widening when he noticed it was going to break and just like that… “Ah!” He bit his lip to keep from disturbing the other people sleeping; making a muffled whimper and cry come out of his mouth while he quickly closed the game and brought his headphones down to his neck. He held the collar around his arm that was still shocking from the already activated coding sense from the wither effect. It would fade in around seven seconds but until then George whimpered in pain as he laid his head on his desk, his body twitching slightly in aftershock.

After it stopped, he took a deep breath and sat back up; taking the collar off and tossing it to the desk, huffing. “Well at least it works.” he mumbled to himself. “Huh yeah, that’s for sure.” He spun around in his chair to see Dream lazily leaning against his bed, his eyes dark and his face slightly pink. “What the hell, when did you get back?” Dream chuckled, climbing into his own bed; now in pajama pants as well. “In time to see you get shocked and then try to hide your scream; which by the way, just ending up sounding really sus.” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) George blushed in embarrassment, closing his laptop and rolling his eyes; “Shut up.” 

George shut down the rest of his setup before standing up and climbing into his own bed, curling up in the fluffy blanket he brought from home and his own pillow; it gave him a sense of comfort. (0-o comfort you say, das my favorite book) He looked across the room, it was dark but there was some faint light coming from outside their window; enough to see the outlines of furniture shapes and the shadows of the man's face in front of him. His eyes were glossy, locking with George’s.

“H-Hey George.” Dream’s head moved a bit as they continued to stare at each other. “Yeah Dream?” Dream’s mouth parted as if to say something but nothing really came out; “Uhm...nothing, nevermind. Goodnight George.” He turned around, facing his back towards the brunet on the bed a few feet away from him. “Oh ok, goodnight Dream.” The blond hummed in response before the room went dead silent again, the only sounds to be heard were faint noises coming from neighboring rooms with people that were still awake and people outside.

-

College wasn’t so bad George thought, he made it through the first few weeks alright and was actually hanging in there. He went to all of his classes and had good grades in them, and at night he worked hard on studying and testing out new software programs. He even made some friends in and outside of his classes, and would spend some time hanging out with them during free periods or just during the day.

One thing that did somewhat bother George was how him and his roommate that he had taken a liking to, had started to distance from each other. For a while they seemed to be getting pretty close and had fun together but then out of nowhere Dream just seemed to try and avoid George. Him and Nick always seemed to be hanging out or whenever he would try to talk to Dream outside of the dorms; the blond acted so strange...almost nervous. This surprised George, as the boy was so well known on campus for being outgoing and such a people person. Maybe he just doesn’t like me, George thought; it made him a bit sad, especially since he had become so fond of the other. Now there was such a thick tension between the two, even though they lived together.

And let's just say that behind all this there was another problem occurring that was constantly annoying George. After the two had grown further apart; George focused more on school and stayed in to get work done, while Dream seemed to have picked up a new and concerning hobby that worried George. Something that made George really grateful for the room dividers that were not previously needed and for of course, noise cancelling headphones.

Dream seemed to bring back a different person to the dorm almost every night and unfortunately, George was always stuck there when it happened. Dream’s bed was the closest to the door and there was a divider between the two so it's not like he had to see anything, but that doesn’t mean it stopped the sound from coming through or if George were to simply walk over. The wall just permanently stayed up now; George would be up late doing homework at his desk or in bed while Dream would bring back some random girl or boy during the middle of the night.

George spent a lot of money on headphones to blast out the sound of moans and the mattress squeaking a few feet away from him. It frustrated the hell out of him but at the same time it gave him a small pit in his stomach...maybe it was a feeling of jealousy, but he shook the thoughts away. Even if he were to let the thoughts in, Dream clearly wasn’t interested in anything like that; I mean, George could literally hear him fucking someone else in the bed on the other side of the ‘wall’ and in the morning the person would leave and never return.

He huffed, turning his spotify louder and leaning his head in his hands on his desk facing the wall. He squinted his eyes shut, rubbing his temples to try and focus on the essay in front of him but he couldn’t. He accepted defeat, looking to the small clock on his nightstand and seeing as how late it already was and he was still struggling; he wasn’t going to make any progress tonight. He sighed, closing the laptop and grabbing his phone as he made his way to his bed. He climbed in, already in his comfy clothes and bunded up in his blanket that still smelled like home; even if the scent was fading.

George checked his phone, scrolling through his friends social’s a bit on Instagram. He still wasn’t really tired so he keep scrolling through stupid photos and reels, at somepoint while he was looking he noticed a notification at the top. He clicked on the small heart, noticing that Nick had followed him; it had been a while since they had talked but he was chill and they still waved in the halls. George clicked on the profile, not following back immediately; he looked at some of the guy's posts to see what kinda life he lived.

He had a ton of pictures, definitely a guy who liked to document his world but not in an obsessive way like he would just put a bunch of his face; but what he did and where he went with friends afterwards in a fun manner. George smiled at some of the activities he did on weekends but he seemed to notice something else in the boy’s pictures when scrolling a bit.

Every few photos or so, Dream was in one with him; whether it be at a coffee shop, at a park or at a party, it made sense they were best friends after all. George had made his way to June when he noticed something unusual and went through the pictures the blond was in slowly. In July there were some of them casually hanging out and he looked so gleeful and enthusiastic, just like when he had first walked into the dorm that day. Then there were about 2 photos the week of August when they had moved in; Nick and him at first outside the campus building, looking to be unpacking his car. Then there was one from 3 days after they met, Dream’s smile was still there but it seemed to be slightly smaller and he looked almost hesitant; something you would only notice if you were really looking.

George furrowed his eyebrows, going through the other photos Dream was in from the day they met until the present. The boy seemed to be getting more shy and looked to have something on mind that was really frustrating and bothering him as the pictures went on. He got up until a series of photos from yesterday, all from a big party. Probably from the frat house, they're always doing this shit, George thought; he looked through all of them and didn’t see anything with Dream until the last slide which was a small video.

He paused his music momentarily and clicked the volume of it on; watching as Nick turned the camera around the room a bit for an overlook before giving a far back shot of a game of beer pog, cheering when someone George didn’t know won. Something really bothered George about the video though; he noticed Dream in the back about halfway through so he played it again, this time paying more attention to him instead of the cup match; cringing at what he saw.

Dream was leaning against a wall in the back with a girl chatting to him with a solo cup in each of their hands. Dream himself didn’t look a single bit interested in her but he said something that the girl nodded to, taking her hand and leading her away with his head down. She was smiling happily and maybe a bit tipsy while Dream just looked tired and embarrassed, as though he had been doing this forever; while taking her out of camera shot before the video ended and started back again.

George was worried but it really wasn’t his business what his roommate got up to; Dream would just get annoyed wouldn’t he? He huffed, wishing he could know what had gone so wrong the day they met to lead to his ‘friends’ sudden change in behavior but he really didn’t. He closed out of the app and turned Spotify back on again, knowing that the two on the other side of the room would still be up for a while. He plugged his phone into the charger and set it on his nightstand; watching the screen light up with the song on his lock screen before darkening again. (Yeah you know what song)

He hummed along to the song quietly, turning on his side so he faced the room barrier. It made him sad; yes he was glad it was there so he didn’t have to see what was happening on the other side, the thing that made the room smell shameful and lead Dream to do laundry more often but it made him sad because he missed when it was pulled back and it was just the two of them. Like the first night they moved in, when they both shared that deep gaze with each other and there was nothing between them. It was comforting; and not even just in a loving way or anything, it was just nice; when there was no uncomfortable tension and a wall to separate them.

George sighed, knowing that things weren’t going to change between the two anytime soon. He flopped to his back hugging himself and closed his eyes, listening to the music play into his ears to block out the world around him; along with his feelings.

-

George woke up the next day to a pillow flopped on his head, how that happened in his sleep he had no idea but nonetheless he pulled it off and swung his legs over the side of his bed, groaning and wiping the tiredness from his eyes. He yawned, grabbing his phone and checking the time; he didn’t have class today and it was somewhat early so he could go out and get coffee and work on some assignments.

He stretched, taking a deep breath before grimacing slightly at the faint hot smell in the air; he was somewhat used to it by now and Dream seemed to always take care of it anyways. George hopped out of bed, taking out his earbuds and placing them on the nightstand before grabbing some clothes from his drawers. He settled on a simple blue t-shirt and some jeans before lacing up his black converse. George held up his phone, running his fingers through his hair to fix it in the reflection before stuffing the device in his pocket. He grabbed his backpack; it already had the stuff he usually brought with him so he only put in his laptop and his earbuds before swinging it over shoulder.

He took a deep breath, walking past the room barrier and placing his hand on the door knob; he did it all the time, he would usually just walk right out and not take a second glance but today he looked over. He glazed to his left, letting out a sad sigh even though he already knew he would be disappointed with what he saw. Dream was lying closest to the wall, shirtless with one of his arms behind his head, his dirty blond hair was messy and he was breathing calmly.

It made George smile but he scratched his arm uneasily looking at the blonds other arm which was underneath a brown haired girl next to him; leaning against his chest. She had Dream’s bedsheet covering her own chest while her hand laid delicately on his toned body, George couldn’t help but stare, his face heating up. But anything he started to feel, he pushed to fade when he focused more on the scattered clothes thrown about the floor and the ripped wrapper on the blond’s nightstand.

George felt such a pit in his stomach at the sight and thought in his head, he shook his head to get them to go away; squinting his eyes shut. When he opened them; he could tell his face matched the emotions he was trying to force down. He was brought back to reality when he realized he was staring too long and that Dream had begun to stir, until his eyes popped open. George’s gaze locked with Dream’s; he could see the almost pained look on the brunet, looking from him and to the girl next to him. 

George gripped the door handle hard, swinging it open and quickly leaving; rushing down the hall to get out of the building and to avoid whatever words were going to be exchanged next. Yeah he had wanted more than anything to talk to Dream again but not like this, not about this. He didn’t want their first real conversation again to be about/with another one of Dream’s one night stands.

He cursed himself, pushing open the door to leave the actual building and making his way to a nearby coffee shop. He waited aside, thinking about what he wanted to order; the shop was relatively large and there weren’t many people waiting anyways so he took his time. He settled on getting a large mocha with some whipped cream; placing his order and then waiting a few minutes, leaning against a wall. While he was waiting he zoned out a bit, but snapped back to reality hearing the small bell of the door opening.

He looked up, seeing Nick walk in alone with a small smile; going straight to ordering something before leaning against another wall too, pulling out his phone as he waited. If anyone was going to know what was up with Dream; it would be his best friend, so George took a deep breath and mustered up enough bravery to walk over to the man. He stood right in front of Nick, letting out a simple, “Hey.” to get the other to look up from his phone.

Nick widened his eyes a bit before giving a somewhat sympathetic smile back, “Hey man.” George adjusted his backpack strap on his shoulder a bit as he tried to get straight to the point, “Uhm Nick...I was wondering something…” Nick hummed to show he was listening, seeing the serious and yet concerned face in front of him. “...about Dream.” Nick seemed to be processing something about the name he heard, putting his phone away and crossing his arms. “Ok...what’s up?”

George was honestly a bit surprised that Nick was willing to help him, well yeah they were friends but this involved information about Nick’s best friend. “Uhm, Dream’s been acting kinda….weird I guess. Like...I don’t know maybe this is just stupid, it’s probably just going to my head anyways; it’s not my business. Sorry.” George went to turn away, embarrassed that he was trying to pry into someone else's life like that; but Nick grabbed his shoulder, turning him back with an almost thankful and worried look on his face.

“No it’s ok George, that just shows that you care about him.” George blushed, moving the others hand off of his shoulder. “N-No no I jus-.” Nick chuckled, “Chill, look. Yeah I know Dream’s been a little...distant lately but that’s just because he’s trying to figure some stuff out. He can sometimes get a little irrational sometimes instead of just confronting his problems.” he gave George a sad smile. 

“Oh well, one more thing.” George just had to know, Nick nodded for him to continue. “It seems like he only started acting like this...when I showed up. And he acts so weird around me. D-Did I do something?” It felt like his surroundings were caving in on him, watching Nick’s face twist a bit in a struggle to find the right words. “Look George.”, he sighed, “I can’t really say anything...Dream’s gonna be ok but I suggest that you might wanna talk to him.” George tilted his head confused, opening his mouth to speak.

“Nick! Medium Latte with chocolate shavings for Nick!” They both turned to see a woman behind the counter setting a cup on the counter before leaving to make more drinks. “I’ll see you later George.” Nick walked to the counter, taking the cup and dropping some money in the tip jar before heading for the door; taking one last look at George and smiling before leaving. George groaned, rubbing his temples; he was left even more lost than he was when he first talked to Nick. “Large Mocha for George!” George turned, walking the counter and grabbing his drink; putting a few dollars in the tip jar as well before turning away.

He couldn’t go back to the dorm now, he needed some time to clear his head so he found a small booth in the corner of the coffee shop and took out his laptop; deciding to just relax and work on the essay he couldn’t yesterday while listening to some more music. He spent most of the morning working on it, sipping on his coffee as he hummed to the music. After a while he felt proud with the work he got done so he packed up his computer and tossed his empty coffee in the trash before leaving.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, his backpack was warm against the back of his t-shirt; damn Florida whether but it could have been worse, his music sung the truth. (You can already guess wot he’s listening to again) He made his way back to his dorm building, there were a bunch of people hanging out in front of it. Some were just talking, some were also working on computer software with each other, one guy had his guitar and was playing some music for his friends. (I’m sure you can tell who dat is *smirk)

George smiled, swinging the front door open and walking down the halls until he neared his own; when he did he shuffled past two people who were going the opposite way but when he did, he overheard something. “Jesus can’t they fight a little more quiet, hope they realise the walls aren’t fucking soundproof.” The two laughed and kept walking, George was slightly intrigued; continuing to go down his path as well. As he did, he could hear some faint yelling that seemed to get louder as he neared his room. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you! I come back because you promised me a ‘round two’ like last night and this is the shit I get?!” George could make out more coherent shouts as he got a few feet from his door, shrinking a bit but he didn’t have to wait long. “Look I’m sorry ok, it was an accident!” “Go fuck yourself Dream!” The door swung open, the same girl who had been in Dream’s bed this morning came out; pushing past George as she left angrily.

George scratched his arm nervously, gently grabbing the door handle and slowly pushing it open. He looked around, the room's divider was pushed back for once; Dream’s bed was neatly made and in front of it, with his back leaning against it while on the floor was Dream. He looked so defeated, bending his knees and folding his arms onto them before he rested his head on them as well. He hadn’t noticed George come in until he heard the gentle click of the door shutting and some feet shuffling until they stopped in front of him.

George set his backpack down under his desk before standing across from Dream, sitting down on the floor and leaning against his own bed. Dream lifted his head slightly to see George calmly waiting in front of him. “Are you ok?” Dream bit his lip, averting eye contact from the brunet; “I fucked up. I’m such an idiot.” he groaned. George sat patiently, not wanting to push the boy in front of him who looked so embarrassed by himself; especially since George had found a spot in front of him. “Can I ask what you did?”

Dream seemed to relax at the others smooth tone of voice, the way words rolled off his tongue in his thick british accent. He rubbed the back of his neck, leaning back again and turning a dark pink. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I can just leave.” George was ready to go at the others' command but Dream stopped him. “No no, it’s just...I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you these past few weeks.” George chuckled, “It’s ok, I uh...I know you found something that’s kinda kept you busy.”, both of them turned shades of red and looked away from the other.

“Yeah, it’s kinda about that.” George turned back to Dream curiously, crossing his legs.. “I brought back this girl last night, which I know you saw this morning before you left; but I invited her to come back, (After he changed his sheets, important detail) and she did come back earlier but uhm…” his face scrunched up as he struggled to finish the last part of the story. “We started doing some stuff and.... I accidentally said the wrong name.” (Damn he pulling a George from one of our first A/U’s) he said the last part quietly; flushing in embarrassment as he stared at the floor in front of him.

George was a little surprised, sure if you sleep with a lot of people there was bound to be some name mix up every now and then but Dream seemed really held up on this. “Really? W-Who’s name did you say?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer but either way it looked like Dream needed to get it off his chest. The blond paled, bringing his knees closer to his chest and hugging them tightly; biting his lip. “...yours.” (THERE WE GO, ROLL CREDITS; TOMMYINNIT OUTRO MUSIC STARTS PLAYI-)

George widened his eyes, jaw slightly dropping; he turned a bright red while Dream buried his face behind his arms and knees in shame. “I’m really sorry, I-I didn’t mean for anything like this to happen; there was just so much going on...” Although George was shocked he had to know what else was bearing a weight on Dream’s shoulders, why he had been acting the way he had. “W-What else did you do?” He was afraid to know, Dream lifted his head; his whole expression was fearful and full of regret

“I-I know I shouldn’t have but I know you don’t like me back so I would go out and sleep with other people as like a distraction and I kinda hoped it would make you jealous but I know that was really stupid of me and all I did was hurt myself and you a-and I’m so fucking sorry-” Dream blabbled on, tears starting to form in his eyes as he tried to form his apology but no words could express how bad he really felt towards the brunet. George sat there dumbfounded, listening to Dream confess everything; describing how his world had begun to fall around him from his own shameful actions. He looked up to George, “...but at the end of everything, after every hook up and one night stand… I just wished it was you instead.”

George gave a sad smile to the other, a sympathetic one as everything clicked for him; Dream had become more distant because he was trying not to force his own crush onto George and he was embarrassed with what he was doing to try and cope with the ‘one-sided’ love. Dream hated how he had pushed some of his friends away so they wouldn’t have to deal with his problems, except for Nick who he vented to and was the only one who tried to help him out of the hole he had dug for himself. He hated how he mindlessly brought people back to the dorms to sleep for one night just to think about George instead and to secretly hope that George was jealous. And he hated himself for having to put George through all that he did; all the worrying, the having to listen in the middle of the night, the making him blame himself and the pain he felt right now, knowing that he was ‘the cause’ of Dream’s behavior even though Dream was the only one to blame.

“I-I’m just...I’m sorry George.” he whimpered out, hiding his face again in his arms, letting out quiet sobs. George sighed, smiling sympathetically as he stood up; he walked over and sat right next to Dream. He huffed, pouting his lips while leaning against the (sad)man’s shoulder; Dream flinched a bit, not expecting a caring gesture. He lifted his face, looking at George as the brunt moved his head so they both looked at each other; the blond with tears streaming down his face.

George smiled at him, chuckling a bit; bringing his hand up and cupping the fragil boy's face, wiping his tears away with his thumb. “It’s ok, Dream. It’s gonna be ok.” Dream smiled a bit, chuckling while letting out a small sob as more tears fell. George threw his arms around the taller, squeezing him tightly as he rested his head on the boy's shoulders. Dream quickly accepted it, hugging around George’s waist as he let the tears fall; wetting George’s t-shirt on his shoulder a bit but he didn’t mind.

The two of them stayed there for a while, the brunet comforting and holding Dream as he let everything he had been feeling out, George rubbing his back to sooth him. Once the blond had calmed down, George pulled away a bit; smiling as he traced the boy's chin with his hand and wiped away his tears. Dream chuckled, bringing his own hand up to hold the one on his face; blushing a bit and embracing the gesture he was sure he was never going to get again, due to what he just confessed.

George looked over the others features, his gorgeous eyes that were still slightly puffy and glossy, he had really prominent eyelashes too. (It’s always the boys smh) He had slightly tan skin but pale enough for freckles to boldly dot around his face when close up, George’s thumb ran over them gently. Dream could feel his face heating up as the smaller stared at him with his beautiful chocolatey eyes, he could admire George forever but he tried to keep himself grounded. 

George smiled more, ruffling the others wavy blond hair, “You know when we first met, I thought you were really handsome.” George said it so nonchalauntly, with not even as much as a shift in voice while Dream widened his eyes in shock and stared at him; not that there was anywhere else to look anyways. “Y-You did?” George titled his head to the side a bit, letting out a breath; “Yeah I did. Still do.”, he smiled at the last part.

Dream could only stare, struggling to process everything happening right now; George however had moved the hand down from playing with Dream’s hair to slide down his face, stopping at the others chin and pulling the others lip down a bit as he ran his finger along Dream’s lips. It was George’s turn to turn a crimson red, looking to Dream’s eyes and stopping at the others frozen expression (dream.exe has stopped working again). George bit his own lip, leaning in towards the other; Dream didn’t hesitate to move his own head closer as well, his breath hot against George’s plump lips. (I won’t hesitate bitch, rEbEcCa)

George’s hand slid off the others face as they inched towards each other, George’s eyes trailed down to Dream’s lips before looking up again. Dream was the one to close the gap, locking their lips together; George sighed into it, happily kissing back as he pressed harder. Dream brought his hand to the back of George’s head, tangling his fingers in the silky locks while he tugged lightly on it. George let out a soft moan, allowing Dream the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth; exploring the space as they exchanged saliva. (Corona really said ‘Hm, who me?’) George shifted his body so he faced Dream more, leaning closer as Dream held him close by the back of his head; guiding his mouth through the movements as he swirled his tongue around the brunets.

Dream pulled away first, both opening their eyes and panting a bit as they caught their breaths; a thin string of saliva still connected their faces that were only mere inches apart. Their eyes were dark with lust, each looking back to the others' mouths; George broke the silence as he attacked Dream’s lips again, pushing harder into it and leaning above the other bit. Dream grabbed the boy's hips as he got closer and brought George onto his lap so that the smaller straddled his hips; never breaking the kiss.

Dream ran his hands up the boy’s thighs, squeezing the smallers plump ass and keeping his hands there as they continued to make out. George wrapped his hands around Dream’s neck, playing with the soft hair in the back with his hands; he shifted a bit on the others lap, blushing harshly when Dream let out a quiet groan into the kiss. George now took notice of the obvious boner in Dream’s pants since he moved; beginning to roll his hips back and forth on the other, letting out soft moans as he did so.

Dream’s breath got heavier, gripping George’s ass as the smaller grinded against him; his pants also getting tighter by the second. “Mngh, Dream-.” George gasped quietly, Dream groaned as he held under the boys butt while lifting them up; George quickly wrapped his legs around the other while still wiggling against the blonds hard on, making both of their breathing laboured. Dream turned them around, the smaller still heavily clinging to him as the blond laid them down on his bed; now being the one on top.

Dream lifted off the smaller, leaning against his forearm and resting in between George’s legs, panting as he looked to the flushed face of the boy below him. “A-Are we moving too fast, we can wait.” George shook his head, Dream was still a little hesitant; giving a questioning look. “Are you sure?” George nodded, seeing the taller smile; “Yeah, I’m good Dream.” Dream bit his lip, “Clay. M-My real name is Clay... I only really tell people I trust.” He gave an awkward smile to George, the brunet smiling as he began to kiss along Dream’s sharp jawline, “Ok Clay.” hearing the others breath hitch, he kept going. Clay began to use his other hand to trail down the boy's thin body, going down his stomach, lifting his shirt a bit to feel along the smooth skin underneath.

George gasped slightly as the veiny hand grazed along his stomach and moved to his chest a bit; continuing to kiss down the blonds neck, he smirked when Clay’s breath hitched again, paying more attention to the sweet spot. He began to suck on the sensitive skin, pleased with himself when Clay let out a humble groan above his head; sucking on the skin until it turned a dark red and purple, licking it when he finished the hickey and moved on to find more spots on Clay’s neck that would make him shiver in pleasure.

While George marked up Clay’s neck, Clay’s hand moved from under the boy's shirt to George’s jeans; beginning to palm him through the constricting fabric. George groaned, stopping his attack on the others neck as he leaned his head back; thrusting his hips up to try and get more friction. Clay chuckled, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the others lips; unbuttoning and unzipping George’s pants while doing so before sliding them down a bit and diving his hand into the brunet’s boxers underneath.

George let out a moan into Clay’s mouth, feeling the other stroke his member slowly before taking it into his hand. Clay ran his thumb under the head, running along the slit and smearing the spilling precum around the brunet’s tip; the smaller moaning in sensitivity. Ever so slowly, he began to move his hand up and down the length; George squirming at the slow pace and trying to buck his hips up into the others hand. Clay noticed the others impatience; moving his hand faster to speed up to process as well, George letting out more moans into their kiss that seemed to deepen. George lifted his hands, unbuckling Clay’s belt and undoing the button and zipper; whining against the others' plump lips. Clay pulled away, looking down at the others hands and back up to his cute, desperate face.

Before George even knew it, Clay had ripped off both of their pants, along with the rest of their clothes so they were now strewn about the bedroom. Both now under Clay’s sheets with him on top of George, pulling off his shirt with one hand before tossing it away to leave nothing in between them. Clay pulled George in for a gentle kiss, softly holding the others face; pulling away and smiling. “Have you done this before?” George nodded shyly, “Y-Yeah.” (Guys when we do virgin George, that's gonna have to be a whole story prompt all on its own man, like) Clay smiled and gave him a peck on the nose before leaning over to his nightstand; rummaging around a bit before taking out a small metallic square and bottle of some clear liquid.

Clay held up the small package for George to see, “Condom?” George shook his head; his face looked almost lost as he stared up at the blond with an expression of pure lust and love. Clay chuckled, tossing it back in the drawer before closing it; taking a hold of the bottle. He opened the cap, squirting a bit onto his fingers before closing and setting it aside. He undid George’s legs that were wrapped around his waist, spreading them further apart and pushing them up; lining up one of his lubed fingers to the smallers entrance. He looked up one more time for confirmation, “Are you sure?” George bit hit lip, “Yes.”

With that, Clay slid his finger into the other watching as George’s face scrunched up a bit in discomfort while he adjusted to the digit inside him. Clay leaned down, peppering small kisses all over his face; making George giggle at ease, nodding for him to continue. Clay took the hint, beginning to move his finger in and out of George slowly before speeding up; watching the others' face change from a feeling of pain to one of pleasure. George let out a soft moan, biting his lip as he leaned his head back. Clay widened his eyes, his mouth going slack as he admired the boy beneath him, adding another finger as he pumped them in and out faster. 

George moaned louder, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back when Clay brushed against a sensitive nerve inside him. “Nghuhh-.” (shut up -_-) Clay adjusted his hand as his fingers ran against George’s tight walls, moving to hit the brunet’s prostate. After adding another digit, Clay leaned down; kissing around the boy's neck as he let out gasps and moans. He sucked a few marks onto the pale skin before moving down his chest, running his fingers along George’s nipples; the other shivering under the touch.

Clay thrusted his fingers deep inside the smaller, holding George’s legs up and spread apart with him in the middle; moving so his face was directly in front of the brunet's chest, taking one of the buds into his mouth. George arched his back more, his head leaned against the others pillow while Clay twirled his tongue around the nipple in his mouth; sucking a bit before taking it gently in between his teeth and tugging softly.(chomp, no) George’s body shuddered, him letting out a whimper as Clay repeated the process to both nipples.

“I-I’m ready.” George gasped out, Clay looked up as he stopped moving his fingers inside George; pulling them out as he stopped his face right in front of the other again. He brought him in for a deep kiss, groaning into it as he grinded against George; he grabbed the lube again, opening it and pouring some into his hand. He pulled away from the kiss, George wrapping his arms around the others head; playing with the blond hair as he held eye contact with Clay; Clay bit his lip, tossing the bottle away as he coated his hard member in the liquid, the smaller watched his face intently.

Clay groaned when he felt he was wet enough, lining his member up to George’s hole and holding under the boy's leg so they kept spread. George pulled Clay’s head in for a deep kiss as he slid his member into the smaller; George winced a bit at the stretch but moaned into the other's mouth when Clay bottomed out. “F-Fuck.” Clay groaned, his face inches away from Georges; feeling George tighten around him as the boy adjusted to the others' full length. 

The brunet whimpered, bucking his hips down to show he was ready; the taller got the message, pulling his hips back before thrusting back in. George gasped out, Clay continuing to thrust deep inside the smaller. He held up George’s leg further, groaning when George let out a throaty moan and tightened his grip around the blond's neck; arching his back and leaning his head back. “F-Fuck, Clay! T-There!” he moaned out, Clay adjusting his movements to hit the spot again, making the brunet let out loud pleasured moans.

Clay began to suck on the smallers neck and collarbone, marking up the few places that were left untouched while he thrusted faster and harder. George tangled his fingers in his silky blond hair while tugging (no autocorrect, not ‘while juggling’), not even able to get out full words anymore; except for short commands such as faster and harder, along with the others' name. Clay’s thrusts got sloppier as he felt a warmth pooling in his stomach, groaning while the smallers body began to tremble with each hit to his prostate. “C-Close, s-so c-close.” George gasped out. Clay brought his hand down to the boys member, quickly jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Clay!” George tightened his grasp on the others head, pulling him close to his chest as he arched his body; throwing his head back as he came hard onto their chests with a cry of the tallers name. Clay bit into George’s neck, making the other gasp as he filled him with his hot seed. George shivered through his orgasm, Clay still buried deep inside as he collapsed on the smallers chest; both panting heavily as they came down from their highs. “Holy shit George.” Clay groaned out.

After a moment, they each loosened their grasps on each other; Clay pulled out before pausing and watching under the sheets as his cum seeped out of George’s abused hole. George moaned softly, feeling the warmth run down his thighs as well as his own cum sprayed across his stomach. Clay smiled, giving him a gentle kiss and leaning over the nightstand; the lube bottle already lying on it as he grabbed some baby wipes (:P) from the drawer.

He took out one, wiping off his own chest and member first so none dripped onto George before he cleaned up the smallers stomach and leaking length. George bit his lip when Clay ran the cool wipe along his cum covered thighs and up to his hole, cleaning him off caringly; he chuckled seeing George’s blushing face, giving him a gentle kiss before plopping next to him.

The two laid next to each other, both smiling as they caught their breaths; George’s smile faded a bit, fiddling with the sheet at his stomach while it was only up to Clay’s v-line as the blond leaned against his arm on the edge of the pillow. “So, what are we now? I know you do th- did this a lot.” Clay looked over, seeing the smallers cute flushed face from their previous activity; rolling onto his side, Clay grazed his fingers under George’s chin, turning the boy's head so he faced him. He smiled at the other, giving him a quick peck; “I was hoping you could be my boyfriend, if that’s alright with you?”

George giggled, nodding before laughing with Clay; the blond had a wide toothy smile. The small twin bed didn’t leave much space between the two but that wasn’t a problem, Clay pulled the brunet flush against his body; George buried his face in the others toned chest, Clay wrapping his arms around the smaller and holding him tightly. It was already dark outside now and the two were exhausted, George yawned mumbling something to the other while wrapping his own arms around Clay’s stomach. “What’d you say George?” George’s eyes fluttered shut, a small smile on his face; “I love you Clay.” Clay smiled widely, resting his head on the others so he could smell the boys sweet shampoo. “I love you too George.”

Bonus:

Clay stirred awake, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to move his arms but found them encased around someone. He tensed for a moment, thinking it was another random person in his bed from whatever he did yesterday. He was about to shake them awake and kick them out like usual but he heard a soft hum from beneath his head; gentle hands around his bare chest in a loving manner, definitely different than what he was ‘used’ to.

The blond fluttered his eyes open, looking down to find George snuggled up warmly into his chest, with his lips curved softly on his face. He smiled, giving the boy a kiss in his messy but still soft brown hair; closing his eyes again and resting his chin on him; continuing to hug him, ready to fall asleep again knowing that George will be the only person allowed in his bed ever again, the only one he’ll ever go to sleep cuddling.

“Dream! Dream you dumb bitch, wake the fuck up or else I’m coming in there in 30 seconds and I don’t give a fuck about who you have in your bed!” Clay’s eyes shot open, recognising Nick’s voice at the door; sitting up quickly as George groaned. Clay glanced around the room, noticing all their clothes scattered around and looking down to find both of them still very much naked under the dirtied sheets. He quickly reached his hand over to the sleeping boys shoulder, shaking him gently but also urgently. “George, George!” he whisper yelled to the brunet as the smaller stirred.

“C’mon Dream, I’m gonna start counting down!” George’s eyes quickly opened, sitting up and facing Clay as they shared a look of panic at the situation. Clay quickly pushed George out of the bed, “C’mon, c’mon get dressed!” he quietly yelled to the brunet, both stumbling out of his bed as they hastily got fresh clothes out, eyes widening as they heard Nick outside the door going down from 30. “26...25...24…” Each got dressed, Clay slipping on his hoodie as George buttoned his jeans, both struggling a bit.

“19...18...17…” Clay groaned, gathering up all of their clothes off the floor and looking for a place to hide them; George snatched them up, quickly shoving them into the laundry basket under his desk. “13...12...11…” While George hid their clothes, Clay grimaced looking at his bed; with stains on the sheets and a knocked over bottle of lube on his night stand he didn’t have time to change them. So he grabbed the bottle and closed it before cramming it into his nightstand drawer, looking to his bed and just pulling the sheets to the pillow; straightening them out as best he could.

“8...7...6...” George and Clay quickly looked at each other, fixing each other's wrinkled clothes a bit so they at least looked presentable; George ran his fingers through the tallers blond hair, fixing it and smiling in satisfaction. George grabbed a bottle of cologne from his desk, taking the lid off a spraying the two of them to get rid of the ‘after sex’ smell. (Also for the people who apparently didn’t know, yes sex has a smell. It smells like sweat, humidity and disoustang body fluids) He didn’t spray too much to where it was overbearing but enough to make them smell better.

“4...3...2…” Clay bolted to the door, swinging it open slightly out of breath to meet a surprised Nick who was ready to grab the door knob. “H-Hey.” Clay waved, “Uh hey man, you ok?” Clay looked back at George in the room, standing up straighter and trying to look more composed. “Yeah, I’m uh I’m good, uh why are you here so early?” Nick smirked, “Because you promised to pay for coffee after you lost our bet a few nights ago, well neither of us have classes today sooo.” Clay rolled his eyes, “What?! We’re in college, shit is expensive; I could never forget free food.” Clay chuckled, turning back to George who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Can George come?” Nick smiled, looking at the brunet; “Yeah, course.” Clay smiled happily, motioning for George to follow Nick; the blond closing the door behind them. Some people in the halls watched as they left, seeming to pay attention specifically to who Clay left with. As they neared the door to exit the door building, George shyly brushed his hand against Clay’s fingers; looking down nervously. Clay took the others hand in a swift movement, intertwining their fingers as they left the building; George turning a crimson red but also smiling brightly.

Clay held the door open for George, walking out as they laughed; Clay wore a wide toothy smile, looking at the brunet who was beaming just as brightly. People seemed to stare at the two as they walked by, wide eyed as they again looked particularly at the blond with a boy joined at his hip; he looked the happiest he’d been in a long time, it was nice.

Nick stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket, peeking over his shoulder at the two behind him and chuckling seeing their blushing faces; moving so he walked beside them. “So, I’m guessing you told him.” he looked to Clay then to George, “And I’m guessing you talked to him. Able to figure stuff out?” He raised his eyebrows, the couple giggled looking at each other. “Yeah we were able to figure it out, this is now officially my boyfriend George.” he smirked, squeezing the boy's hand.

“Well that’s good, although I’m pretty sure the whole dorm building knew before you guys.” he smirked, the two looked puzzled. Nick raised his eyebrows while looking at their equally marked up necks as well, “College; thin walls remember?” They each widened their eyes looking at each other, George turned a bright red; Clay chuckled, the brunet always looked so cute when he was flustered. He let go of George’s hand, moving his to wrap around the boy's thin and curvy waist; pulling him close as he leaned into the boy's ear, whispering. “Well at least they all know your mine.” he purred to the smaller, George blushing even harder while Nick laughed at the pair.


	18. Needy

Word Count: 5870 Warnings: None Date: 12/25/20  
Prompt: George gets needy and left alone while Clay is streaming, however when he becomes too needy; then he decides to make a risky design to get what he wants from the blond.

George pouted, flipping himself over on top of the bed's comforter while squirming a bit; trying to get comfortable. He wiggled his hips against it with his stomach pressed on the bed, biting his lip. It was later in the afternoon, Clay was in the middle of streaming with some of the other smp members and George had already finished editing most of his own video to post in a few days. Now he was left alone in their bedroom, whimpering from how needy and horny he was with no one to help him. (I don’t think we have EVER actually used ‘horny’ in this book other than A/N’s, that's kinda wild wOw)

He turned over once again, now so he was sideways on the bed and had his head barely hanging off the end while on his back. He could almost hear Clay in the other room, laughing and joking around with the others; it was driving George insane how his boyfriend was giving them more attention than him. The brunet squirmed around before moving one of his hands to trail around his neck; where Clay would mark up to show George was his, along the sensitive and pale skin before going down his collarbone.

George gasped slightly when his fingers moved further down and brushed against his nipples, Clay would tease him by pinching and tugging on them gently, then suck on them until George had goosebumps covering his body. He ran over them a few times as they defined under his shirt, his legs shifting around squeamishly under the gentle touch. One of his hands went to the hem of his shirt, fiddling underneath it a bit to feel along his faint v-line; trailing his fingers against his own stomach before feeling along his chest under the fabric, his senses much more aware of his own touch.

He groaned a bit playing with his chest, his other hand going to his sweatpants that seemed to tighten. His fingertips danced against the outside of the material, gently rubbing along the outside of his growing hard on. George panted quietly, feeling himself leak precum through his boxers and sweats so there was a small wet spot on the grey fabric; getting harder the more he teased himself. Slowly he moved his hand up before slipping it into his pants, not able to wait any longer as he grabbed his member.

George ran his thumb along his tip and under the head, his legs shaking slightly as he smeared the precum around, biting his lip in pleasure to try and keep quiet. He began to slowly move his hand up down, arching his back with how sensitive and touch starved he felt. He knew that any other time Clay would be happy to give him what he needed but right now he was busy and wasn’t going to leave just to help George with his ‘problem’; so he was left to take care of himself.

He fluttered his eyes closed, his breathing laboured whilst he sped up; leaning his head back as his body trembled lightly. “Nugh-.” He groaned as he moved his hand up and down quicker, trying to get as much pleasure from it as possible; furrowing his eyebrows when it wasn’t enough. He stopped his movements, using both hands to slid off his slightly sticky boxers and sweats, tossing them away.

He flopped onto his stomach, reaching for Clay’s nightstand and opening the drawer; fumbling around for a minute before taking out a bottle and closing the drawer again. George got back into his original place, now lying with his chest pressed against the bed and his ass in the air, his legs spread a bit. He took the bottle of lube, opening and squirting some onto a few of his fingers before capping it and setting it aside.

Bringing one of his slicked fingers behind him and tracing around his hole, biting his lip. Usually he wasn’t the one doing it to himself because usually it was Clay, it was a bit more difficult this way but he would have to make it work for now. He slowly pushed the finger inside of himself, gripping the sheets by his head with his free hand; almost letting out a loud moan but stopping himself.

He didn’t even wait a moment to adjust, already moving the digit in and out of himself; gasping and letting out moans as he did so. It felt so good, it was definitely different than having his boyfriend doing it and not as good but at least he could imagine the tall blond there with him. “C-Clay…” he squeezed his eyes shut, adding another finger as he scissored himself out hasitally, while moaning the others' name.

Suddenly he brushed against a sensitive nerve inside him, gripping the sheets harder and burying his face in the comforter while he moaned loudly into them; still pumping the fingers in and out of him, now aiming for that specific spot. He could feel his body heating up, adding a third finger; desperately trying to thrust them as deep as possible inside himself while thinking of his boyfriend instead.

If Clay was here he would fuck George until he couldn’t walk, seeing how needy he was; god he looked like such a mess right now. The blond would mark him up while slamming into the smaller, making George beg for more until he was screaming the tallers name and covering their stomachs in his seed while shaking in pleasure.

He moaned trying to reach the familiar sensation in his stomach, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration when he couldn’t. It felt so good but he wanted, no he needed more. George whimpered, removing the fingers from his stretched hole and wiping them off with a tissue before tossing it in the trash can. He sat at the edge of the bed pouting as he dropped the bottle back in the drawer, shifting around uncomfortably with how turned on he still was; not to mention he couldn’t even finish.

He bit his lip, getting a dangerous idea that could either go really well or really bad. The brunet picked up his boxers and slid them back on, wincing with how tight they were on his throbbing boner. He stood up, stumbling a bit as he walked to the door and opened it; clumsily making his way to the room across the hallway; taking a shaky breath while he gripped the doorknob and slowly opened it.

Clay was sitting at a desk laughing as he played the block game in front of him on the large monitor, headphones covering his ears; if he didn’t have them on he probably would have heard George a few minutes ago. The brunet fiddled a bit with the hem of his shirt nervously, deciding if he should really go through with this, seeing as Clay hadn’t noticed him yet.

Yes, yes he should.

He walked over to the desk, sliding underneath; he was able to fit comfortably with how spacious it was, situating himself nicely with his body almost directly between Clay’s legs. This seemed to finally get the blonds attention as he looked down wide eyed; George’s face was flushed red, his eyes glossy and half lidded not to mention his lips were plump with a bit of drool about to drip from the corner. His eyes were full of lust as he leaned his head down to rest sideways against the tallers thigh, smiling softly.

“O-One sec guys, I’ll be right back.” (Kinda looks like the o-o thing i use, anygay) Clay muted himself in the discord call, looking to George. “What are you doing?” George snuggled his face onto Clay’s thigh, squishing his cheeks slightly while effortlessly looking adorable.(Yes his face you horny fucks) “I missed you.” Clay could see in George’s eyes that it was more than that but he reached down and stroked the boy's face with his thumb; the brunet humming. The taller knew he was gonna regret letting George stay but nonetheless he removed his hands from the smaller and unmuted himself, getting back to playing with the others while George sat underneath the desk.

George smiled, nuzzling onto the tallers leg as he looked down to Clay’s jeans; the tallers legs looked amazing in them but what had George licking his lips was how he could see the faint bulge under the denim. He looked up to Clay’s face and the back down; bringing one of his hands up to rub up and down the blond's thigh that he was not leaning against. He pressed firmly, moving his hand further each time it went up, enough to make the taller shift a bit, looking down but not breaking his conversation with the others on the smp.

George smirked as he got on his knees, holding the blonds knees to keep them spread while he kissed along the inside of the tallers legs. Sure it wasn’t much through the pants but he could see Clay’s face turning pink as he kissed further up, stroking the tallers legs while he did so; occasionally nibbling along the fabric enough for Clay to really feel it. George giggled quietly noticing Clay’s pants getting tighter while the boy shifted uncomfortably, sighing while furrowing his eyebrows at the computer screen.

The brunet leaned forward a bit, kissing higher up; making his way to Clay’s crotch and licking along it. Watching as the taller’s eyes widened and looked down at his boyfriend before quickly turning to the monitor with a flushed face, good thing he didn’t use a facecam. George gave a bratty look to the blond before looking down again, drooling at Clay’s now defined length in his pants. He bit his lip in excitement, licking along it once again, leaving a wet stripe and hearing the blonds breath hitch.

“Yeah I’m ok guys, I just t-thought I heard something.” he glanced down to the smaller momentarily. George pulled back, moving one of his hands to rub Clay’s hard length through the pants; enjoying as the taller wiggled under the touch. The smaller stroked him through the material a bit before stopping, hesitating before moving to unbutton the jeans and pull down the zipper. He leaned forward, his breath hot against the boys boner through the boxers. Delicately, George kitten licked along the exposed part of the boxers, teasing Clay who he could have swore let out an almost audible to the mic whimper.

The brunet smirked, hooking his fingers under the jeans and boxers waistband and pulling them down; Clay lifted his hips slightly to allow the boy to do so, a slightly concerned look on his face as his bottoms were brought all the way to his ankles. George licked his lips, watching Clay’s hard on spring up when it was released from its restraints; resting against his toned stomach and leaking some precum. (Yeah yeah i know, bOuNcY bOuNcY) George looked up, raising his eyebrows and giving a questioning look while lightly massaging the tallers thighs. Clay nodded to the smaller who lit up gleefully as the blond continued talking through the mic.

George leaned down, leaving gentle kisses along Clay’s thighs; smirking into them when the taller would squirm more, making sure to suck on the spots and mark them red and purple. Clay had managed to keep a steady voice throughout the stream, sure it faltered a bit when George had started teasing him but he tried to make it unnoticeable; George was really testing that now and he was only just beginning.

The brunet leaned forward, his hands holding onto the others thighs, bringing his mouth close to the blond member. His breath was hot against it as he licked up the side slowly, Clay’s voice cracked in the middle of his sentence; the others in the call laughed while Clay flushed red and gripped the edge of the desk with one of his hands for a moment. George giggled, looking up and locking eyes with his boyfriend while he grabbed the boys shaft, slowly pumping his hand up and down while licking along the blonds tip, knowing he was super sensitive there.

Clay bit his lip harshly, wanting to groan loudly but holding back; knowing that hundreds of thousands of people could hear every sound he made, along with his close friends on the call. He knew the others on the line could make up for his lack of audio but it wouldn’t be long before they noticed that he was being unusually silent. George spit onto Clay’s member, jerking him off faster whilst he slicked the length up. Taking the head into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it, running along the slit; chills being sent down Clay’s spine while he shivered. He looked to Clay, stopping his movements; winking before taking all of the length at once; not stopping until Clay touched the back of his throat.

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, squeezing them shut and moaning softly around the member in his mouth; able to feel Clay’s legs trembling. Clay reacted quickly to George’s sudden action, spamming his mouse to mute himself on discord; scrunching his face until he saw the small red microphone next to his icon and on his own personal mic before leaning back in his chair and letting out a throaty moan, gripping the chairs armrests. “H-Holy shit.” He looked down to the smaller under the desk, his mouth parted as he caught his stolen breath; George looked up with dark glossy eyes as the tallers member rested against where he should have had a gag reflex.

“G-George.” he gulped, shifting in his seat. “I-I have to f-finish the s-stream.” George hummed in response, sending soft pleasurable vibrations coursing through Clay. The taller gave one last look down to the bundle of chocolatey brown hair below him before looking back to the screen, hearing some of his friends in the call asking where he went. “S-Sorry guys I’m back, I-I had to take care of s-something really quick.” He stuttered a bit but the others ignored it, continuing with their conversations while Clay held in a groan; being able to feel the back of George’s throat was enough warmth for him to want to fuck the smaller sensless across the desk.

George sat still for a bit, occasionally moaning quietly to give Clay some pleasure while he played; not getting too much of a reaction in response. George decided he needed to speed things up though to get what he wanted, beginning to bob his head up and down the blonds length; hearing the other stop mid sentence and stutter through an attempted recovery. “Uh dude are you ok?” George could faintly hear Sapnap on the other line, the others going quiet waiting for a response. “Y-Yeah, I’m f-fine.”

George sped up the pace, moaning at a volume that the stream could not pick up but Clay could certainly feel; sucking as he did so. Clay’s legs trembled at the pleasurable sensations, closing his eyes and letting out a quiet shaky breath; checking the chat to make sure nobody had caught on yet. When he noticed they hadn’t, he quickly brought his hand down to the back of George’s head, tangling his fingers in the silky locks and tugging gently while guiding his head up and down.

Clay bit his lip, it felt so good and he wanted more even if it was risky. Holding George’s head as he began thrusting his hips into the smallers mouth. George moaned, squeezing the blonds thighs and closing his eyes while tears struck the corners. Clay wanted to groan, to tell George he was doing so good taking him like he was but he couldn’t at least not right now. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned his head back, biting his lip so hard it could almost bleed. George could feel his throat getting sore as it endured the abuse, moaning through it as he squirmed slightly from the hard on in his boxers that never left; how could it have, especially when he was teasing Clay.

He brought one of the hands that was holding the blonds thighs down to his own member, shoving it into his boxers and stroking himself quickly in rhythm with Clay’s movements. Clay opened his eyes again, hearing (and feeling) George’s muffled whimpers and moans becoming more frequent; looking down to see George jerking himself off while he was being rapidly face fucked. Clay accidentally let a groan slip from his mouth at the sight, immediately realising his mistake as he slapped his other hand over his mouth, his eyes darting to the chat.

“Dude what the hell was that?!” Nick yelled to him, the others laughing their asses off while the chat went insane with ‘what was that sound Dream?!’. “I uhm... I stubbed my toe on the wall behind my desk.” It even sounded like a lie but it was enough to play it off, even if it was just for now. “Don’t make that sound again man.” Nick laughed, Clay doing the same although his was much more fake; biting his lip once again while the two in the room continued what they were doing.

Clay groaned, feeling a familiar heat pooling in his stomach as George sped up his own hand; Clay thrusted his hips quickly into the smallers mouth, the others in the call seeming to be getting into an argument about something stupid. The blond pushed the mic stand away, trying to limit the sound it picked up while he panted; his breathing picking up as he neared his release. The screaming on the other end of the call got louder, George moaning around Clay as he felt the tallers member twitch in his mouth. The brunet squeezed his eyes shut, moaning as he felt Clay’s hot liquid shoot into the back of his throat; the taller thrusting his hips up and pushing George’s head down as he brought his arm up, biting his wrist while groaning. The others shouting in the call covered the faint sounds that would have been heard.

Clay caught his breath a bit before bringing the mic closer for a minute, looking to the monitor where players were fighting and his chat was asking where he went. “H-Hey guys I gotta go, thank you all for watching. Love you all, bye!” He quickly ended the stream, closing all tabs and leaving the discord call; shutting down his whole computer in a matter of seconds before turning his attention to the boy who still had his mouth stuffed with the length.

Clay smirked, loosening his grip on the soft hair and ruffling it a bit as he pulled the smallers head off of him; watching as a bit of cum remained on his lips from what he couldn’t swallow. Clay licked his lips at the sight, George looked like he was lost in a lustful daze as he stared up at the taller, his hand slipping out from his still tight boxers. Clay chuckled, sliding his chair back from the desk as he removed his pants that were holding him back; standing up and tossing them away, gently grabbing George’s chin and guiding him out from under the desk and to his feet, his legs still somewhat feeling like jelly.

Clay immediately noticed, sliding his hands along the smallers sides and feeling along his waist under the shirt. George squirmed, his breath hitching as Clay pushed against him; gripping his sides before hoisting him up onto the edge of the desk, pushing his keyboard and the rest of his equipment back so there was enough space for the boy to sit. George moaned softly, the blond leaning to suck marks on the boy's neck while grinding against him, the smallers legs on either side of him.

“So needy, couldn’t even wait for me huh?” He leaned next to George’s ear, his voice was low and lustful; George whimpered, Clay’s veiny hands feeling along his sides under the light shirt. He squirmed impatiently, trying to rub against Clay for more friction against his desperate member; his face tinted pink as he pouted to the taller. “Such a slut.” he purred to the smaller while nibbling the corner of his ear, squeezing the boys' sides; George moaned, closing his legs tighter around Clay so the blond’s member pressed against his own, which was constrained by boxers. Clay let out a groan, leaning back and grabbing the hem of George’s shirt, the brunet lifting his arms so it could be pulled off and tossed away. 

The taller hovered over George a bit, sliding his hands along the smallers pale thighs; leaving a trail of goosebumps. (Milky white thighs lmao) Gently, he brought a hand to the boy’s tight boxers; his fingers trailing along the fabric before rubbing him through the material. George groaned, grateful to finally get some contact. Clay smirked, stopping the little movement he was giving the smaller and slipping his fingers under the waistband of George’s boxers. George gripped Clay’s shoulders, lifting his hips off the desk so that in a swift movement, Clay coud rip them off; leaving them both completely naked.

Clay bit his lip, smirking as he looked over the smallers body, gliding his hands around every smooth curve, while gently kissing the brunet’s neck. George let out a breathy moan, being handled so gently all of a sudden; he whined when the blonds fingers grazed over his nipples, arching his back a bit. Clay smirked against his neck, moving closer to the smaller, rolling his hips so their members grinded against each other; both of his hands playing with the boy's sensitive chest.

George whimpered loudly, closing his eyes and roughly gripping the tallers shoulders; his own hard on leaking precum onto the others. Clay let out a groan, licking the boy's neck where he made fresh marks on some of the brunet's sweet spots; faint hickeys from previous nights still somewhat noticeable, pinching the buds on the smallers chest so he let out a moan in response. They each let out moans, panting as they’re breathing sped up; “Nghh Clay, n-need you, i-inside me.”

Clay pulled away from the boy's neck, stopping his toying on the brunet’s chest so his hands glided down to his waist, bringing two fingers to the boy's mouth. George smirked, shaking his head; Clay widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows surprised at the smaller. “No prep?” George giggled, “No, I’ll be ok.” Clay was a bit hesitant but hummed, gripping the boys legs to bring him closer to the edge.

George bit his lip, gripping the tallers shoulders in preparation as the blond held one his legs, the other hand guiding his member to the boys hole. “You sure you don’t want prep?” looking up one last time to make sure, he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend if he wasn’t comfortable after all. George nodded, Clay furrowed his eyebrows, guiding his length into the brunet. George moaned loudly, gripping the blond's shoulders as he was filled up; his eyes rolling back slightly. Clay groaned, feeling George tighten around him; panting as he bottomed out, he felt a little relieved noticing George was already stretched out and internally lubed up a bit.

“Y-You already s-stretched yourself, d-didn’t you?” Clay chuckled a bit through his faltered breathing, George took shaky breaths nodding with his swollen lips parted. They stayed where they were for a minute while waiting for George to adjust, Clay brought his hands down to massage the boys plump ass soothingly. George took deep breaths, wrapping his arms around the tallers neck and running his fingers through the blond hair to relax. Feeling he was ready, George nodded; giving the other permission to start moving. 

Clay slowly started thrusting into the smaller, groaning as the brunet let out soft moans into his ear; keeping a tight hold wrapped around his head and neck. The taller gripped the brunet’s plump bottom as he sped up the movements, keeping him firmly in place at the edge of the desk while slamming into him, earning louder moans from George as the pain melted into pleasure. “Nghh-. Clay f-faster.” he gasped, barely able to get the words out in between breaths as the taller moved quicker, groaning deeply next to him.

The brunet moaned, leaning his head back while holding the blond so their chests pressed against each other momentarily. Clay moved his head, admiring the smaller who was crumbling under his touch; bringing a hand up to gently hold his face, stroking his blushing cheek softly while they panted. The taller pulled him in for a deep kiss, George happily reciprocated, moaning into it as he was fucked roughly on the desk. Clay groaned, biting the boy's bottom lip; as George gasped, it allowed the top to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth. He smirked exploring every corner of the warm and wet cavern. (wEt cAvern, iT’s nOt a fAnFiC wItHoUt a wEt cAvErn. Yeah I saw your comment lmao, loved it)

The blond slowed his thrusts, separating their lips; George pouted, wanting him to keep going while Clay smirked wider, gripping under George’s ass and lifting him up. George let out a small squeak at the sudden movement, already holding tightly around the others neck. Clay looked over his shoulder for a moment before walking back a bit until the back of his legs hit something. Slowly he sat down in the computer chair, with George’s legs on either side of him, straddling his lap.

George let out a loud moan as he was lowered down, his body shaking slightly. Not only did riding Clay mean that he could go even deeper but it also meant that the taller was able to hit his prostate first try. Clay groaned, biting his lip as he looked at George's flustered face; the smaller moving his hands to tightly grip the blond's broad shoulders. They each gave it a moment to adjust to the new position that left them both with immense pleasure; their chests rising and falling with laboured breathing.

George let out small whimpers betweens the moans, leaking precum onto Clay’s stomach as the other waited eagerly. Feeling he was ready, well as ready as you could ever be to take Clay’s length, he shifted his legs a bit to get comfortable. Then lifted his hips so only the tip was in, before proceeding to slam back down. George screamed out in pleasure, arching his back as his sweet spot was hit; a bit of drool seeping from his swollen lips while his eyes became half lidded.

He dug his nails into the blond’s shoulders to try and control the amazing sensations as he repeated the process, moaning loudly. Clay himself couldn’t stop the pleasured groans from slipping out of his mouth, gripping George’s slim waist as he guided him in bouncing. (bOuNcY bOuNcY fuck you. I’m sorry my mind's wild as shit rn, it's 11:30 christmas eve lmao. Edit: It tis 2:28 am) “Mmm C-Clay. S-So good...inside m-me.” his words slurred together, Clay holding him tighter as he moved the boy faster.

George suddenly gasped out, Clay thrusting his hips into the smaller while slamming him up and down roughly; his fingers pressing into the boy's sides hard enough to leave bruises. George screamed out, his voice breaking; he wasn’t even able to keep up with Clay’s quick movements, he wasn’t the one moving anymore, it was the blond in control as he thrusted deep into the smaller while moving him up and down onto his member. George scratched at the top’s shoulders, leaving nail marks and red lines as he felt a warmth growing in his stomach; holding it back as he was ruthlessly pounded into.

The taller groaned, messily sucking marks onto George’s collarbone while he was moved quickly; the brunet whimpered out, shakily panting with tears forming in the corners of his glossy eyes. “T-Take me s-so well baby, feel s-so good.” the blond's deep voice sent chills down George’s spine. Skin clapped together, the chair faintly squeaking as the two neared their release. “C-Close, s-so nghh c-close.” George cried out as his sweet spot was hit over and over again without stopping. 

Clay nibbled on the boy's neck, groaning as he squeezed the smallers curved sides. “D-Doing so good.” George was so close, his member twitching while leaking precum onto the two of them; it almost hurt. “P-Please!” He scratched at the tallers shoulders, needing his release badly. Clay continued to roughly thrust into the brunet and lift him up and down, kissing his neck; speaking almost gently. “Y-You can cum baby.” 

George didn’t need to be told twice, squeezing his eyes shut and crying out; his voice breaking with how much he had been screaming in pleasure. He arched his back, tightening around Clay as he squeezed the tallers shoulders; shooting a large load of his seed onto their chests. Clay groaned, bringing the boy down a final time, feeling George squeeze around his hard member while he came inside the smaller. George’s body shivered as he continued leaking onto their stomachs, having probably one of the next orgasms of his life. (Good job clay, here's ya diploma. ‘Make da bottom boi cum’👏) “Nghhh-.” Clay groaned while admiring the others face, shallowly thrusting into the smaller as he rode them off to finish.

They each breathed heavily, loosening their grips on the other while calming down. “H-Holy shit George.” Clay chuckled out of breath, looking up to the smallers face while he rested on the blonds lap. George smiled shyly, looking beat; he looked completely flustered and a mess, Clay however thought it was adorable. Clay cupped the smallers face, pulling him in for a kiss which George smiled into, fluttering his eyes shut.

When Clay pulled away, George kept his eyes closed; leaning against Clay’s forehead tiredly. The blond chuckled, ruffling the others messy hair while rubbing his back; “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” he spoke softly in which George hummed, wrapping his arms around the tallers neck while Clay held him under his thighs; this time much more gently than they each did earlier. Clay smiled as he stood up, hoisting George with him as the brunet wrapped his legs around the taller as well.

Clay’s legs felt a little shaky but he managed to bring both of them to the bathroom, (He do be pogging through the pain for gogy, he’s a real one) holding George the entire time as he turned on the bath faucet, making sure it was warm. George nuzzled into Clay’s neck cozilly, the blond almost audibly awed at how cute he was; the boy was usually tired and shy after sex, that’s why the taller always enjoyed taking care of him afterwards.

The taller scrunched up his face, knowing George probably wasn’t going to like this next part very much. He turned off the water,(that’s it, George has a fear of turning off water. No.) biting his lip as he lifted George off of him and helped the brunet stand, holding his waists in support while the other gripped his shoulders; George whimpered, tears pricking his eyes again at the mild pain. Clay gave a look of sympathy, pressing a gentle kiss to the smallers forehead to ease him before guiding him into the bath and helping him sit with some space between him and the wall. 

Clay let out a breath of relief, that was the hard part(*wink. Ok when i said that, i almost typed twink o-o); even if he could still see the stiff look of George’s face. He climbed in behind the smaller, leaning back against the bathtub while George snuggled into the blonds chest; relaxing in the warm water. Clay smiled, grabbing a small rag and putting some soap onto it; bringing it under the water as he cleaned off his own body. Once he did so, he added some more soap and carefully repeated it to George, making sure to be more gentle as he massaged the boy's legs and bottom to sooth the pain. George hummed, letting out a calm sigh while giggling; the blond blushed, smiling at his boyfriend.

Clay grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squirting some of the pinkish gel into his palm before closing it and setting it back. He rubbed his hands together, forming fluffy suds before bringing them to George’s head and massaging it into the boy's hair. George closed his eyes, parting his lips as he let the other run his fingers through his silky chocolate brown hair. (No autocorrect, silky not sickly)

Clay beamed happily as he washed the smaller completely, each now smelling much cleaner and fresher. Clay made sure to pepper the brunet in kisses in between each soap usage and to give him small praises, making him giggle and turn a light shade of pink. Once they were all done, Clay got up first; leaving George in the warm water for a bit longer while he dried off. He got a second towel ready on the counter, offering his hands to George as the boy stood up; almost falling but Clay caught him, wrapping him in the towel and lifting him out of the tub.

He carefully dried George off as well, bundling him in the towel before carrying him off to the bedroom and setting him on the edge of the bed. Clay gave the smaller another gentle kiss, noticing his scrunched up reaction when sitting down. George sat patiently while watching Clay grab them some clothes, bringing them back and setting them next to the smaller.

Clay slipped on some boxers and a t-shirt before helping George into a pair of boxers, a hoodie and some loose sweatpants for him to get comfy. He made sure to assist George in lying down before joining him, hugging the smaller closely while giving him more soft kisses. When the taller pulled away, he moved the soft hair out of George’s eyes, admiring his boyfriend when he smirked slightly all of a sudden. George raised an eyebrow, “Wot?” Clay chuckled, “Oh nothing, you're just so cute when you're needy. Right now…” he leaned closer to the smallers ear, “...and earlier.”

George flushed, Clay smirking; “Needed me sooo bad didn’t yo-” George shovered the taller playfully, “Stop it!” he giggled. (If you can imagine him actually saying this, we are all one in the same.) Clay wheezed, pulling the boy back in and wrapping his arms around him, giving him a kiss on his still slightly damp hair. “I’m just playing. I love you.” George smiled against the blonds chest, “I love you too Clay.” He cuddled into the taller warmly, Clay resting his chin on the smallers head; slyly whispering. “I’m also just saying that I’m not bothered when you do need me, you know.” George could practically hear the smirk in his voice, rolling his eyes as he pretended to be asleep.


	19. Jealousy

Word Count: 5016 Warnings: None Date: 1/4/21  
Prompt: When Clay finds someone getting a little too close to his boyfriend, he gets protective and a little possessive.

“Aww look Dreamie.” George tugged on Clay’s hand as he guided the other before a shop window; beaming as he pointed to a few puppies behind the glass case. Dream smiled, squeezing the smallers hand as they looked at the small dogs together; chuckling at the brunet’s amusement with them. “Aww, they’re so cute. Look at those little muffins.” Darryl purred as he approached the glass, Nick following behind him and looking as well.

George smiled brightly, leaning down and poking the glass a bit while one of the dogs approached; a small one with fluffy light brown hair and dark eyes. The puppy yelped, pawing at the glass between the two and wagging its tail back and forth. George and Darryl awed, Nick looked at his phone in disinterest while Clay could only admire the adorable look on his boyfriend George’s face. He could stare at him forever, looking over everyone of the brunet’s perfect details. 

The smaller smiled, turning to the blond and pouting his lips. Clay chuckled rolling his eyes, “No George, we already have two cats at home.” while ruffling the boy's hair. George stood up, hugging around Clay’s waist and looking up; giving puppy dog eyes and pouting. “C’mon, pleasssse." (Damn clay, you got your own pet here…*smirk) he dragged out the word in hope, the taller gave him a small kiss on the forehead and shook his head. George huffed, letting go of the other and waving goodbye to the dog with a sad look. Clay rolled his eyes again, taking a hold of George’s hand and interlocking their fingers, George gave a small smile while walking away from the window; Nick and Darryl following on either side of them.

Clay and George swung their hands as the four walked through the mall, every now and then peeking through the windows to look inside. They walked around for a bit until Clay, Nick and Darryl spotted a store they wanted to go in. George looked at the entrance before peering around the nearby shops; smiling when he noticed one he liked. He squeezed the tallers hand, making him stop and turn while Darryl and Nick continued to the store. “I’m gonna go to the sweets shop, is that ok?”

“Of course, you don’t have to ask. We’ll meet you there in a bit.” George smiled as the blond pulled him into a kiss before letting go, following the others as their hands slipped away. George giggled as he turned, walking towards the nice store and stepping in. The air smelled of sugar and frosting, there was also a nice warmth from freshly baked goods. He closed his eyes, inhaling the comforting scent before opening them and looking around. 

There were a lot of stands with different types of candies and there was a large array of ice cream at the counter, plus a menu behind it with some treats you could get. (Idk, I feel like the sweetest thing he wants comes from dreams di-) He smiled approaching the counter, looking at the selection under the glass; reading all the names in his mind to know the flavors. He licked his lips seeing his favorite one, chocolate brownie in the front. An older woman walked behind the counter, fixing up some of the displays; “Excuse me.” George politely asked, the woman turning around with a smile. “Could I get a scoop of chocolate brownie, please?” The lady nodded, grabbing a cone and scooping the frozen desert into it; tossing some sprinkles on top for good measure. 

(Ok I didn’t know what ice cream he would like so i googled his zodiac signs favorite and this is what came up; “Scorpio's favorite flavors are luscious, stimulating foods known to arouse passions," Zerner and Farber decided. "So Chocolate Brownie ice cream would weave a sexy magic spell for them.” like damn, he’s gonna fuck the ice cream. Get’s its own paragraph because ✨important information✨)

George was handed the cone, immediately licking the side and taking out his wallet. “Can I get you anything else hun?” George pursed his lips, looking to the stands with cakes, cupcakes and various other baked items. He smiled at the cupcake stand, remembering his friends loved cupcakes especially; “Can I get four cupcakes, too?” The lady nodded while George told her the flavors and colored frosting he wanted, getting different ones for him, Nick, Darryl and Clay. “Oh we’re out of vanilla right now but we have a batch almost done if you would like to wait for a little bit.” George nodded, that was Clay’s favorite and it would be worth it for the small smile he would get.

With his ice cream cone, he walked over to a small table near the wall; taking out his phone and scrolling a bit while waiting. As George was sitting and licking away at his ice cream, a tall man walked into the store; looking around for a moment. George peered up from his screen, the man looked a little confused but approached the counter and placed an order. He was told the same thing, having to wait a little for the vanilla batch of cupcakes to be done; he nodded and then looked for a place to sit.

He looked to George’s table, seeing as there were a few loose empty chairs and approached him. “Do you mind if I sit here?” He had a slight rasp to his voice but it was also kind. “Go for it.” he smiled, sitting down across from George while sighing as he combed his fingers through the wavy pink hair on his head. >:) “They never have the flavors when I need them.” he leaned back, crossing his arms and chuckling. George laughed alongside him, setting down his phone; “Same, I love coming here but it’s always something that I have to wait for. That’s usually why I end up eating all of my ice cream by the time they’re ready.”

The taller looked to the cone in George’s hand and watched as the boy licked the side, turning a slight pink. “You’re smart, hm. Is there anything you request?” George thought for a moment, looking to the counter which was covered in posters of treats they sold. “I know they have really good popsicles, I get them with my friends sometimes.” The taller smirked, getting up and walking to the counter. The lady behind it nodded and went to a freezer, grabbing out a popsicle with swirling colors and handing it to the pink haired man.

He returned, sitting across from George and taking a lick; giving a slightly surprised look to the smaller, impressed with the flavor. “Not bad, glad I took your word for it.” George smiled, “Happy to help. So what are you waiting on then?” The taller looked to the counter, “I ordered some cupcakes with the youtube logo on them, I’m gonna hit five million subscribers soon so I wanted to celebrate early I guess. Sounds kinda stupid, I know.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away in slight embarrassment while laughing. “Oh trust me, when me and my friends hit milestones we always do something to celebrate; even if it is stupid.”

The two laughed, making conversation as they waited; at some point then navigated towards the ice cream display case again even after George had finished and thrown his away, talking about their shared interests and youtube careers. “George! Four cupcakes for George.” The two turned, George being handed a small bag with the four cupcakes in a case. “George, I like that name.” George furrowed his eyebrows, looking to the taller who seemed to be getting closer. “Maybe sometime we could play together, you know minecraft?” he took a long lick on his popsicle, winking as he took some of it into his mouth.

George turned red as he stepped back; “Uhm, actually I mainly stream with my boyfr-.” George was cut off as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to a chest behind him. “He streams plenty with his boyfriend, he’ll pass.” the smaller felt relieved at the familiar voice, Clay’s voice that was laced with venomous jealousy whilst he growled to the other, holding George tightly.

The man turned dark red, seeming to shrink into himself; the second he was handed his own bag of cupcakes, he quickly left the shop in fear. George watched him leave, taking notice of Darryl and Nick outside; both with a ‘you’re fucked’ look on their faces. George was too scared to move, neither saying anything. Clay let go of George for a moment, taking out cash and paying the kind woman for the cupcakes before taking a hold of George’s empty hand and leading him out of the store.

George could feel the anger boiling inside the blond, so could Darryl and Nick who watched to see what would happen next as they continued walking through the mall for another minute. His face was turning red with anger, his eyes dark and muscles tense. Clay would glare at anyone who even dared to look in George’s direction, squeezing his hand tightly. 

As they approached the food court, Clay took the bag from George’s hand and gave it to Darryl. “You guys can go get food, we’ll be back.” The two didn’t question, noticing the stern tone in his voice as they watched Clay drag George away, continuing to the food court while Clay led George to the bathrooms. (I’m sorry, im hyped rn and I couldn’t even be like ‘YO DISCORD, LOOK I JUST WROTE A POG PARAGRAPH CAUSE EVERYTHINGS ABOUT TO GO DOWN’ because it would have given too much away if i shared it -o-)

George gulped, noticing where they were going; their hands still locked together as they entered the bathroom. There were a few stalls, all of which empty as the only person that was in there, left as they were walking in. Clay squinted his eyes looking over them before pulling George to the end stall. Both walked into the small space; Clay locking the door behind them. George stood stiffly, scratching his arm and not looking up; not really sure how to apologize.

But he didn’t have to come up with one, his chin was lifted up by the others veiny hand before Clay quickly attacked his lips and pushed the smaller against the wall roughly. (You can’t make fun of me anymore for ‘vEiNy hAnD’, we’ve all seen his hands and forearms) “Mngfff-.” (Yeah that's a sound, I think) George moaned softly into the kiss, Clay pressing against him as he ran his hands all over the boy's body, feeling along his sides and chest through the clothing. 

Clay groaned, biting George’s bottom lip harshly; the brunet gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue into the smallers mouth. His mouth tasted faintly of the sweet ice cream he had earlier, the blond smirked slightly as he explored; leaving no corner untouched. George held onto Clay’s belt loops, keeping them close together while Clay continued to feel around the smallers body; his sides, chest, ass, thighs and arms.

Clay was the first to pull away, separating their lips as they panted; the blond looked to George with dark lustful eyes, quickly attacking the brunet’s pale and unmarked neck. “Mine.” he growled lowly, kissing along George’s neck as the smaller tangled his fingers in the blond hair, leaning against the wall whilst he threw his head back. The brunet gasped suddenly, whimpering a bit; Clay smirked, sucking harshly on the soft skin as George let out breathy moans, the sweet spots on his neck being marked everytime Clay found a new one.

“Mmm-.” George bit his lip, thrusting his hips forward slightly against Clay; the blond bit the boy's neck, not hard enough to break skin but enough to cause pleasurable pain to course through George, who let out a moan in response while shivering. After marking up the brunet’s neck, Clay pulled away; a thin string of salvia still connecting him to the patchy red and purple surface. He smiled proudly at his work before looking to George’s face that was flushed red, lips plump as he eyed Clay.

Clay pulled him in for a deep kiss before separating again, “Knees.” he breathed out. George parted his lips, looking down before quickly getting on his knees; facing Clay’s pants. There wasn’t a lot of space but they were going to make it work. George licked his lips seeing the slight bulge under the pant fabric, reaching up and stroking it up and down; looking up to his boyfriend for approval. Clay groaned, nodding to the smaller; George bit his lip as he hastily unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans in front of him. 

Clay could’ve swore he saw drool seeping from the boy’s lips as he pulled the tallers pants and boxers down to his midthigh; George watching excitedly as the tallers boner sprung up, hitting his stomach. (bOuNcY bOuNcY, i know you little shits) George licked his lips hungrily, grabbing the long member and stroking it slowly; Clay groaned as he watched. The smaller jerked him off for a minute before holding it to his face, licking along the side until he took the tip into his mouth. He licked along the slit and sucked, knowing the head was where Clay was most sensitive; being proven correct when he heard the tallers breath hitch.

George quickly took the rest of the blond’s length into his mouth, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as it hit the back of his throat. Clay groaned, biting his lip; George didn’t even wait to adjust, immediately beginning to bob his head up and down, moaning softly to send pleasurable vibrations through the taller. Clay’s breathing sped up as the boy worked up and down his length, pushing one of his hands against the wall to steady himself as he leaned against it; the other hand tangling his fingers in the chocolatey brown hair to guide George in the movements.

“S-Such a good boy. M-My good boy.” (I just wrote this and all thats in my head rn was on big Q’s birthday when the sleepy boys were all looking at the map image of him as a maid and said ‘Mmm the birthday boy’ LMAO) Clay groaned out, thrusting his hips forward a bit into the smallers mouth; George gagged slightly, before pulling off. Clay looked down panting, moving his hand from the brunet’s ruffled hair to swipe along George’s swollen lips; spit and precum pooled on his tongue and leaking to his chin. He wiped it away before guiding the finger into George’s mouth, the smaller happily sucking it off; moaning around the digit as he cleaned it, swallowing the rest.

Clay could’ve came from the sight alone but he lifted the boy's face, guiding him to stand back up; George did so, quickly being pushed back against the wall in another deep kiss. The smaller moaned into it while Clay’s hands fumbled to undo the boy’s pants and boxers, pulling them down to the same spot as his own; just low enough for both of them to do what they needed. He swiftly turned George around, the brunet gasping as he was pressed against the cold wall; his hands holding against the surface as well while Clay stood behind him.

Clay brought two fingers to his own mouth, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around them; removing them with a ‘pop’ once he felt they were coated enough. He looked down, squeezing the smallers plump ass with his free hand; bringing one of the lubed up digits to the smallers entrance and teasing around it. “C-Clay, hurry u-nghh.” George whined before one of the fingers was slid into him, stopping him mid-sentence with a moan.

The brunet scrunched up his face a bit at the stretch, the taller already moving it in and out. George balled his hands into pale fists on the wall, leaning his forehead against it while letting out strained moans; Clay peppered kisses along the back of the shorters neck, sucking small marks as well to ease him from the pain. The blond swiftly added another one into George and started to scissor the boy out, trying to speed up the process; knowing that their friends were waiting for them so they had to be quick. George’s whimpers of pain soon subsided into ones of pleasure, biting his lip to keep them down.

Feeling George was stretched out enough, Clay removed his fingers; George whining at the loss of something filling him. The blond spit into his hand before stroking up and down his member to try and lubricate it enough to not hurt George. George shifted his hips a bit needily, listening to the other getting ready behind him; he was already hard and he just needed his boyfriend inside him already.

George prayers (wap) were answered, feeling Clay line up his member to the brunet’s somewhat stretched hole before slowly pushing it. George gasped, moaning loudly as he was pushed flush to the wall; Clay’s chest pressed against his back, stopping once he bottomed out. George panted while Clay groaned behind him, the tallers veiny hands gripping the boys sides above where his pants were pulled down to. George flattened his hands against the wall, trying to steady his breaths as he adjusted; once he was ready, he gave a small nod.

Clay groaned, holding the boys hips roughly as he began to thrust back and forth into the smaller at a rapid pace. George moaned out, being pushed against the wall with each movement from the taller. “Mine. O-Only mine.” George couldn’t help the sounds escaping him, the blond sucking and biting marks on his neck while his hands began to trail up the brunet’s stomach, pulling his shirt up as he grazed over George’s chest.

“Nghuh-.” George moaned, the other moving faster until they heard the main bathroom door open. Clay stopped his movements, still buried deep inside George; he kept one hand under the boy's shirt to toy with his chest, the other quickly covering the brunet’s mouth. George widened his eyes, they could both hear footsteps leading to a stall two doors away from them; yet Clay started rolling his hips slowly into the smaller, continuing what he started while groaning quietly next to his ear.

George whimpered, letting out small muffled moans into the tallers hand; clenching and sliding his fingers against the wall. Tears pierced the corners of his half lidded and glossy eyes, as he struggled to hold back his sounds from the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body. The taller groaned while speeding up his movements, one hand holding onto George’s side while the other stayed secure over the boy's mouth; the smallers hot breath against his palm.

A toilet flushed in the nearby stall, the door creaking open while footsteps shuffled towards the sink; water splashing as the person rinsed their hands. It went on for a few moments while George whimpered into Clay’s hands; the blond looked to the side so he was facing the stall door, trying to see through the crack in it. He could faintly make out a person at the sink; watching and listening to said person's movements while he roughly thrust into George. The water stopped, the person grabbing a paper towel and drying off their hands while walking to the door; the two feeling relieved to see them leaving.

“Mghff-!” George cried into the blond's hand, Clay suddenly hitting his sweet spot. The smaller brought one of his own hands to cover the one already over his lips, trying to muffle the sounds as they got even louder. Clay stopped his movements, both widening their eyes as they heard the person outside stop walking. George whimpered nervously, “Shh, it’s ok.” the other quietly comforted him. After a moment of being silent, the footsteps continued again until the bathroom door opened again and closed; leaving an empty room, all except for the two boys in the stall. (Three boys in a pit!)

Clay smirked turning back to George, able to smell the brunet’s sweet shampoo; he leaned next to the smallers head, nibbling the corner of his ear. George let out a small moan, both hands back to being pressed against the wall. The taller quickly snapped his hips into the smaller again, the bottom moaning loudly into the blond's hand as his prostate was hit dead on. “Mnff-!” The tallers other hand snaked up George’s shirt, playing with the boy's chest as he fucked him against the wall.

“M-Mine. So so pretty for me.” Clay groaned into the boy's ear, George crying out as tears ran down his face from pleasure. “W-Who do you belong to, w-who gets to see you l-like this.” he growled, thrusting harder while moving his hand from the boy's mouth to jerk him off in rhythm with the thrusts. George stuttered out in between moans, hardly able to form words; “Y-You! O-Only y-nghh y-you!” The blond pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, the smaller moving up against the wall and crying out.

“Name, say my fucking name.” the blond's movements became sloppier as he felt a warmth pooling in his stomach; groaning more into the boy's ear. George moaned loudly, his legs trembling as he felt his own orgasm nearing. “C-Clay! P-Please Clay, s-so close! C-Clay nghh-!” The taller bit the boy's ear again, moving his hand faster on the brunet’s member that was leaking precum; “Good boy.” 

George moaned out, the warmth in his stomach pounding and his length throbbing in the others hand. The blond moved his mouth to suck on the smallers neck, marking the little bare skin that was left. George whimpered, able to feel the others pulsing member inside him as it ran quickly against his walls, hitting his prostate everytime.

Clay pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into the brunet and pushing the boy's chest roughly against the wall; groaning and biting into the boy's neck as he released inside the smaller. George gasped at the warming sensation filling him and the pleasure pain being given before moaning sluttishly; the blond's hand sped up until he released his seed on the wall and into Clay’s hand. 

Each panted out of breath, the taller buried deep inside George as he let out his large load; groaning as he did so while George moaned softly. The taller ran his thumb along George’s sensitive tip as it finished releasing as well, the brunet shivering at the touch but melting from it as well. (I burn you, you make me a cheese melt) Clay let go of the boy's neck, licking where he bit to make sure the hickey developed nicely. (Like a fucking polaroid picture) He looked down, slowly pulling out of the smaller with a groan; George almost collapsed but the taller caught him, helping him get steady.

“Woah, you ok?” Clay held the boys hips, turning him around so George leaned his back against the wall. George chuckled and nodded, the taller smirking and pulling him into a deep kiss which the smaller happily reciprocated. “Mine; my love.” the blond whispered gently as they pulled away, George blushed, giggling quietly.

Clay looked down, furrowing his eyebrows while massaging the boys hips; sighing as he grabbed some toilet paper to clean them off, (See, mf doesn’t bring baby wipes and lube everywhere) watching George’s flustered face as he wiped away their cum. He tossed the (discoustang) toilet paper into the toilet, making sure George was steady before they both pulled up and fixed their pants, each wincing at their subsiding boners. As they were doing so, they could hear the bathroom door opening again; a person walking towards the sink as the water turned on.

Clay chose to ignore it, looking at the brunet’s completely marked up neck and running his fingers over it; it was covered in patchy spots of purple and red, almost all the way around. (Hickey necklace at it again) The blond smirked to the smaller, George blushed; he couldn’t see it but given the circumstances it had to be brutal. The taller ran his fingers to George’s chin, using his thumbs to wipe the boy's pleasured tears that had fallen; his eyes still glossy. (Me: Oh no i hope I don't fall. Dream smp members: Me: 🤸♂️welp here we go again) 

George sighed relaxingly under the touch, “You sure you’re ok?” the taller whispered, raising his eyebrows. “Yeah, I’m good.” George giggled, quietly responding. The blond smilied, pulling the boy in for a more sensual kiss, soothing both of them. Suddenly Clay got a sinister look on his face while looking at George as he pulled away. The brunet gave a confused expression; the blond looked to the stall door, then to George. The smaller widened his eyes, mouth slightly dropping as they listened to the sink on the other side still running.

Clay smirked, quickly flushing the toilet and taking George’s hand while unlocking the door; gently pulling the brunet behind him who stumbled a bit. The blond stopped outside the stall, George right next to him; the taller immediately wrapping an arm around the boy's waist protectively while giving a smirky glare to the person staring from the mirror reflection. The pink haired man glared back with a just as pink face, looking at the two’s appearance; both blushing madly, lips swollen, hair slightly ruffled, eyes glossy and lustful and clothes wrinkled. 

George caught sight of himself in the mirror, widening his eyes when he saw his hickey covered neck and how much of a mess he looked like. Clay only let out a sly chuckle, George glued to his side as he led them out of the bathroom; the man at the sink watching their every step angrily until they left, the door closing behind them with a soft click.

George elbowed Clay in the side but not too hard, considering he was depending on the blond for help walking. “Ow, what the hell?” the taller chuckled, George pouted; people's eyes seemed to follow them as they walked. “What’d you do to my neck, everyone can see it.” The smaller blushed, trying to lift the neck of his shirt to cover it although it was no use. The taller smirked, “Gotta make sure everyone knows your taken cause clearly that guy didn’t.” he gave a slightly sympathetic smile afterwards while blushing, “Sorry for being a bit of a dick by the way.” The smaller looked at him, leaning into the boy's arm so he was held tightly. “It’s ok, I kinda like it when you're jealous.” the brunet gave a sly smile, looking away to hide it although the blond had already seen it; fake gasping in response. The took laughed as they continued on their way.

George let out a sudden gasp as they went up a step in the path, the taller looking to him worriedly as the smallers face turned dark red, biting his lip while stopping at the top of the steps. “What’s wrong?” George scrunched up his face a bit, “I...I can feel it.” Clay gave a look of confusion before a visible lightbulb went off in his head, snickering as the smaller shifted in his wobbly stance. George glared at the taller, balling his fists and wiggling slightly before widening his eyes at the taller and stopping his movements. “C-Clay it's running down my thighs.” The taller blushed and gave a surprised but also proud look, “That’s hot. Good, c’mon.” (lmao)

The smaller rolled his eyes while they made their way to the food court; the blond's arm wrapped around Georges side to help him get there on trembling legs. Once they made it, the pair looked around for a minute before spotting Nick at a table. George limped to the table with Clay by his side, had he not been helping, the smaller would have immediately collapsed. 

As they approached the table they could see the distasteful look on the boy's face when he looked up at the two from his phone. Nick grimaced, you could immediately tell by looking at them, what they had done in the bathroom moments earlier. George blushed and gave a small smile, the blond guiding him into a chair; the smaller winced and flushed red as he did so, the taller chuckling while taking a seat next to him and wrapping his arm around the boy.

Clay looked at Nick who just stared, “Where’s Darryl?” Nick sighed, chuckling as he crossed his arms. “I told him that you guys might ‘be a while’ so he went to some stores.” He opened his mouth as though he was gonna say something but then stopped, squinting his eyes closed and shaking his head while rubbing his temples.

The blond blushed, rubbing the back of his neck; “So uh, do you wanna get some food?” Nick opened his eyes, looking at George who was still squirmish. “I think I lost my appetite.” He gave a mutual face to the others, George looked taller. “Can you get me something, I uh...can’t really get up.” George turned pink, glancing to Nick who made the same face again; the blond laughing while standing up. “I’ll take care of it, love you.” he pressed a kiss to the smallers lips, George happily accepting before they pulled away and the blond wandered off. 

George made an awkward and shy smile to the other, giving a small way across the table. “Hey.” (hEy, swoops hand) Nick smiled while laughing at the other, leaning back and crossing his arms again. “Welp I hope you two had fun, you smell terrible. You sure chose one hell of a boyfriend.” The brunet giggled and smiled, looking down at his hand and fidgeting with them; “Yeah, I sure did.”


	20. Camboy

Word Count:9062 Warnings: None Date: 1/24/21  
Prompt: George separates his life as a Minecraft streamer and as a Camboy but what happens when one of his closest friends makes the worlds collide.

“Finally!” George had opened his front door to find a small cardboard box waiting for him on the doormat, he had been waiting for it to arrive for weeks now. The boy quickly snatched the package and shut his door, bringing the parcel to his kitchen counter. He grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer and proceeded to open it, pulling out a small webcam and tossing the discarded box aside. He admired the little device in his hands as he turned it over before walking to his room.

He took a seat at his computer chair as he adjusted the camera to fit above his monitor, it would be perfect. George was a Youtuber, he loved to record himself playing minecraft and other games with his friends. His old webcam had broken from too much usage but no it was not from too much gaming; it was from also being used part time for his job as a camboy. When he wasn’t showing just his face to play Minecraft, he was showing hundreds of adults online the rest of his body as he played with himself on ‘Ecstasy.com’. (This name, w-why did i choose this name)

Most of his audience on Youtube were younger kids so he usually didn’t have to worry about them saying anything or recognising him, however he did occasionally get people that would quote some distinct things he said on Ecstasy. He would cringe as they called out his second username and said things such as , ‘Do you want some more sugar xxBabyGeorgiexx?’ or ‘Game too rough xxBabyGeorgiexx? Bet you like it that way ;).’ with thousands of people watching. It was humiliating.

This would often confuse his friends as they were unaware of his other ‘hobbies’ outside of Minecraft, catching them off guard when they would see someone in the chat saying such inappropriate things about their seemingly shy friend. (mhm sure) Whenever they would try to coax an explanation or a suggesting reason for the comments out of George, he would just vere the conversation away from himself and change the topic. They just took it as people sexualixing him and fans giving him a nickname that he was uncomfortable with. 

George however knew that some of his older viewers were finding him in two very different places online and were trying to get him to admit it but he never would and just continued to ignore it. He would and had to keep it a secret; separating his life as Georgenotfound and xxBabyGeorgiexx. After all, what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them; right?

George quickly set up his camera and made sure it was working, opening up Discord to see if Dream and Sapnap were up for a game of Bedwars to try out his new camera. However, as he began to type out a message he got a better idea; why not test out his new camera in a different place. He smirked as he deleted the message in the text box, tossing his phone onto the bed and pushing his computer chair far away. He pressed the button on his desk that would lower it to be about the height of a coffee table; he made sure to invest in a table that would work for both his gaming and streaming. (These are a thing btw, they’re cool) The brunet kneeled down; smoothing out the soft white rug on the floor, the place that he always used as his ‘stage’. (Ah smart choice getting a white rug for that)

Going to his closet, he pulled out a large black box and opened it to see what props he wanted to use today. Setting the box on his bed he began to pull out items, keeping some aside if he wanted to use them. After rummaging around for a few minutes he settled on a simple outfit and some toys before moving the box aside. He got dressed, even though what he was putting on was less than what he had on originally. Slipping on a pair of light pink knee high socks with two white strips at the top, smooth against his freshly shaven legs. George also tied a thin black ribbon around his neck twice, making a small bow in the front where it gently wrapped around his skin.

He looked in the box once more, smiling softly as he grabbed out a medium sized blue bag; taking it and sitting on the floor in front of his full length mirror which was stuck to the wall. Unzipping the bag, he took out a few items; deciding to keep it mostly natural to go with his simple attire. The brunet first put on a thin layer of foundation to even out his skin tone, hiding any imperfections before a layer of setting powder. (What imperfections, you look like a porcelain doll you gorgeous little shit) 

He then grabbed his mixed palette, taking a fluffy brush and applying some blush to his already tinted cheeks. George also put on a little bit of baby pink eyeshadow on his eyelids, blending colors so it was darker around the edges. Feeling he looked good, he lastly applied a light coat of mascara, making his naturally long eyelashes pop. He smiled at his reflection, putting his makeup away before taking one last look at the mirror; admiring his look, Yeah, I look hot he thought to himself before focusing back on the items he left out. (Oh damn that’s it past me? No boxers, nothing? Ok we can roll with it o-o)

He had settled on only one toy today, an eight inch dildo (Why am i crying at this word, i don't like it and will therefore use it very few times lo. Also, damn 8 inches) and a bottle of lube for assistance. He liked to limit the toys he selected himself, usually leaving it up to his audience to give him suggestions in the chat. George grabbed his items and settled down on his carpet, getting on his knees and leaning back on his ankles, spreading his legs towards the monitor.

Reaching for his mouse, he double checked to make sure his camera was in working state before opening up Ecstasy. A notification popped up on the black and pink screen ‘Ninety-seven new subscribers.” George widened his eyes in surprise; that’s the biggest amount of subscribers he’s logged in to find at once and he had last streamed four days ago. Looking in his inbox, he found a bunch of donations sent to his account; it was definitely more than he was making on Youtube. 

He quickly went to check on the videos he had posted, looking through comments to see what people liked. Going to his recent post, it had the most likes and it was #1 on trending in one of the main categories, so he was definitely doing something right. In that video he had tortured himself by putting in a vibrator and trying to hold out for 30 minutes, moaning and teasing himself along the way. ‘Damn xxBabyGeorgiexx lookin good ;) [from cacum]’, typical comments but he wanted some feedback on what he was doing.

‘God I want to you fuck yourself senseless baby’, ‘I could jizz my pants just watching you Georgie’, ‘I bet your ass could take more baby boy’; he could work with that. He was a rising star on the site, he was gaining popularity as a small bottom. He looked down, his new outfit made him seem smaller and shy so people would like that, it was very feminine . George’s large toy will also satisfy the people that want to see him take more, it would be a little difficult but the donations would make it worth it. (Damn, I’m trying to RIP George’s ass wtf)

Once he was ready, George clicked the start live button, ready for his stream to become flooded with men that got the notification. He swayed on his carpet, watching the screen as the viewers number went up by hundreds. He slowly began to run his fingers up his legs and to his nipples; teasing the people waiting as the chat began to fill up. 

George spread his legs widely for the camera to get a good view of himself; he rubbed his hands along the inside of his thighs and let out a soft breath. He waited for the chat to tell him what to do, when donations came he usually took their requests and did what they wanted as a good business tactic. ‘+17$ Welcome back baby boy ;) Why don’t you show us what those little hands can do. [from ArticWolf]’’ George smiled as he read the donation, moving his hands up to his shaft and rubbing his finger along the tip. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, letting out a small groan of pleasure as he began moving his hand up and down slowly.

He opened his eyes a bit as he watched the chat fill with praising comments, loving the action. He began to moan as he threw his head back, still on his knees he placed his arm on the floor behind him to catch himself from falling back. “Nghh- Fuck…” George's soft voice moaned out as his hand sped up. He could feel his body heating up as his legs began to shake faintly. He gave the camera pleading eyes while reading the donations; ‘+30.69$ That’s right Georgie, be a good boy for Daddy [from SlimJim_PP]’, ‘+24$ I wanna fuck you til you can’t walk [from maid_monke]’, ‘+50$ Why don’t you take some dick like the good little slut you are baby [from Step_Ari].’ (You guys said you wanted to be included and I said that I could only find a few open spaces so whoop di dee doo dah)

George continued to moan out loudly, as he moved his hand faster before pulling away. He wiped some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, before propping himself up a bit. He slowly stuck three fingers in his mouth and began sliding them in and out as he coated them in saliva; moaning as he did so to give the crowd some extra pleasure. Removing the digits, they dripped onto the carpet a little before he positioned one below his ass. Quickly he shoved one inside himself, inhaling sharply as he did so.

Sitting still, he allowed his body to adjust before moving his finger in and out. His body started to relax as the pain turned to pleasure within minutes. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body began to shiver once again. George started to move faster as he fucked himself on his hand, moaning out as he made sure to make eye contact with the camera. Adding in a third finger, the brunet panted heavily as he continued to slam the digits inside himself. He knew people liked to see him being fingered, maybe next time he’ll get a guest to do it for him. (What the fuck was I on while writing this)

George arched his back as he curled the fingers inside himself to reach his prostate. George felt like he was on cloud nine, whining desperately as the crowd behind the screen watched. “Nngggg-” George moaned loudly as he felt himself getting closer, a pool of warmth forming in his stomach. He continued to finger fuck himself as to not stop the flood of donations and praise comments. Shoving his fingers in and out, he hit the right spot everytime; he couldn’t hold it much longer. Grabbing his member with his free hand and quickly jerking it off in time with his thrusts.

Finally with a loud and high pitched moan, George stuck his fingers up one last time and kept them there as he came all over his stomach. His eyes rolled back as he felt his body shake through his orgasm, letting out pleasured noises as his body came down from its high. After relaxing for a moment he pulled his hand out and wiped it on a standby towel, cleaning up his white coated chest as well. Getting close to the screen, George leaned his chin onto his hand as he watched the chat go. ‘+20$ That was hot, but I didn’t get to finish yet :( [from itsjustmehhs]’, ‘+42.69 Can’t we see more Baby Georgie?’ [from thatskindagayethan], ‘+14.58$ I will pay for a private call right now! [from desperate_hoe_ben]’. (Y’all said you wanted to be included; except for ben, I saw you thinking your the star of this shit so hey you bitch)

George sat for a moment and thought; he could just fuck himself over the live for everyone and get a few small donations or he could raffel a private live video for tons of donations but while having to sit through some random guy while he jerked off. Thinking for a moment he decided he would rather sit with a creep on a video call for an hour because that would rack in the most cash with minimum work.

Facing the screen with a smirk, he spoke in a fake seductive tone, “Alright babes, if you send a donation of 50$ I will put you in a raffle for a private live call with me right after this stream. It’ll be up to one hour of whatever you’d like.” George gave a sly wink to the camera while biting the corner of his lip, that seemed to send everyone over the edge as donations spammed the screen. George could only wear a surprised face, why had he never thought of this before? 

Holy shit; George watched as over 200 people donated. He thought he could pass out; watching stunned as the numbers rose. (You do that math, that's a shit ton of money; Edit: Damn yeah it is past me) He looked happily over to the remaining viewers as he kicked anyone who hadn’t donated so he could ‘raffel’ someone out. He closed his eyes as he scrolled up and down randomly, so the viewers wouldn’t call bullshit. Stopping the mouse and opening his eyes, he read the username of who it landed on. ‘HardenedClay;).’, huh why does that sound familiar? Oh well, lets give this a shot.

George read the name aloud, announcing it to the people who weren’t chosen before ending the live and messaging the winner; calling him. George prepared himself for who he was about to meet and how far they would push him. He hoped it went well so he could do another live raffel and make more stacks of cash like he did today. George’s thoughts were interrupted, as the video call screen loaded up; the user had accepted the call.

Dream POV:

Dream leaned back in my computer chair and spun it in circles, he was bored as hell. He didn’t need to record until the following day and most of his friends said they were busy so he couldn’t game with them. Turning to his monitor, he booted up his PC and decided to scroll through old messages between himself and friends, going through the ‘Dream SMP’ chat room. He began to scroll further up and the messages seemed to get more ‘questionable’, to say the least.

Dream chuckled as the remembrance hit him, it was a night a few weeks ago when the older crew decided to get drunk and play truth or dare. They sent vids of them doing the dares or replied to the truths. Dream laughed out loud as he replayed the somewhat forgotten videos. The first one being Sapnap twerking against the wall to some music in the background. The next being Wilbur giving a blowjob to a banana before eating it. (WTH) Dream sighed heavily wondering what went down that night that he didn’t remember, all he knew besides the faint memories was waking up with a killer headache on the floor under his desk.

There were more videos with similar dares the further he scrolled, mixed in with some truth answers along the way. Towards the bottom, Dream found a dare he had been given; there was no video but there was a screenshot below some text from Techno. “I dare you to make a paid account on a porn website with the username ‘Hardened Clay’.” Dream was honestly surprised that he didn’t remember making a porn account, but it did explain the random ‘24.99$’ payments being taken from his bank account every month.

There in the picture was a screenshot of a pink and black website, with ‘Ecstacy.com’ written at the top. In the main view was his account profile, no profile picture or bio or anything; just the username ‘HardenedClay;)’. Dream though for a moment, if he was still getting payments that means the account still exists; why not take a little trip back?

Dream closed down the discord tabs and opened up a new window, typing in the name of the website while it autofilled for him; clearly he hadn’t been wise enough to open incognito the last time. Opening up Ecstacy, he was honestly surprised at what he saw; it was tons of videos posted with mainly guys in the thumbnails. Along the side of the screen were small images that showed people who were live at the moment, mainly men that were very muscular and looked to be into hardcore stuff. 

Holy shit, Dream though widening his eyes and grimacing a bit, I signed up for a membership on a gay porn site. He cringed at the thought because sure he questioned his sexuality a lot but he didn’t really think he was gay. (hah) But just looking at the thumbnails of pre-recorded videos with naked men, started to make his pants seem more and more uncomfortable. Well since I’m here and paying for it, minds well look at some of the videos, right?

Dream tried to convince himself that he was just looking because he was curious of what he was paying for but it became evidently clear that he was enjoying what he saw. Clicking onto the first video he saw, Dream immediately felt turned on as he watched a larger man fuck a smaller, younger boy. |⭐ starting now is all fresh from 2021| He did it so roughly, pushing the bottom onto his back on the bed and spreading his legs open before slamming in; the boy screaming out in pleasure while clawing at the sheets below him. 

Dream groaned, shifting in his chair while gripping the armrests; biting his lip at the screen while it let out lewd noises to fill the quiet empty room without headphones. He leaned his elbow on the armrest of the chair, covering his mouth with a fist as he furrowed his eyebrows at the video; 100% aware of the growing hard on in his pants. He sighed, looking to the side of the page where more recommended videos sat; clicking another random one. 

The next one wasn’t as brutal, a tall ravenette hoisted a small blond up by his thighs; the smaller boy wrapping his legs around the man as he was pushed against a wall while sloppily kissing. Dream squeezed his eyes closed, the sound still going; trying to ground himself as the bottom on the screen let out a loud moan while the top eased into him before thrusting. “Please...please...please.” the boy on the screen whimpered in pleasure, Dream opened his eyes; knowing there was no getting out of what he got himself into. (hehehe)

Hesitantly, he slid a hand down to the waistband of his pants; his fingers dancing along the outside of the tight fabric. He arched his back while trying to get comfortable. His hand palmed at the sweatpants material, his boner visible beneath it, letting out a breathy groan. (His boner let out a groan, cause that's what my minds saying as I proof read rn)Slowly, Dream dipped his fingers under the hem; trailing to his member and taking in a shaky breath as his fingers ran up the length. He looked to screen, a shot of the boy moving up and down the wall as he was thrusted into, the dom whispering praises to him as tears streaked down the smallers face whilst letting erotic sounds. 

Fuck it , Dream thought before grabbing his member and stroking it steadily under the fabric. “Hugh-.” he couldn’t help but let out groans as he squirmed under his own heavenly touch; watching the screen intently as the last bit of shame he had left, went away. He stopped his movements for a moment, lifting his hips before quickly pulling off his pants and boxers, tossing them away with disregard, already not wearing a shirt. (sexy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

Dream groaned as his hardened member released from the constraining fabric, bringing his hand back to it. He went up and down slowly, stopping at the top to run his thumb under the head and along the slit that was leaking precum; shivering in sensitivity as he did so. As the video on the screen ended, another one started playing; Dream didn’t really pay any attention to it, closing his eyes and focusing more on the sounds. ‘How good would it feel to have a bottom under me, moaning my name’ He groaned, biting his lip as he sped up his hand movements; leaning back in the chair as he allowed himself to give way to the amazing sensations coursing his body. (And to think he ‘wasn’t’ gay at the beginning of this)

The short videos were only a few minutes long but they autoplayed so all Dream had to do was sit back and enjoy the show, although he did choose some of the ones that played in the beginning so now most that came up were more his ‘taste’. He kept his eyes closed, gripping the arm of the chair roughly in one hand while the other rapidly went up and down his length. He let the noises slip from his mouth, grateful that he lived alone; only letting the sweet sounds of a bottom boy on the screen fill his ears. He wasn’t really sure how but at some point it traveled to solo videos of bottoms; he was enjoying it nonetheless.

The soft moans the boy let out were like music to his ears, the noises of pleasure he made while touching himself brought a pooling warmth to Dream’s stomach. He bet the boy looked just as cute too, if he were to open his eyes he could imagine what the smaller would like pinned down on his dark sheets; screaming out for more until he came with a cry of the tallers name. So as he felt his release nearing, he held back; opening his eyes to get a visual to finish to but as he saw the screen he quickly stopped moving his hand and widened his eyes, pushing away from the desk as his chair fell back and hit the floor with him stumbling out of it. (lmao)

He shuffled back on the floor, until his back hit the foot of his bed; looking down at the carpet and panting while trying to process what he just saw. He took a shaky breath, tangling his fingers in his own hair and pulling at it; squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again and relaxing, at least a little. Slowly he stood up, standing his chair back and up and sitting down; keeping his gaze anywhere but the monitor as he scooted it back to the desk before looking up with a look that can only be described as pure shock.

Sprawled out on a fluffy white carpet on the screen with his eyes rolled back and moaning loudly with a small pink rubber string hanging out of his entrance while his body shook; was his best friend, George. (Oh shit, no way; I had no idea) George was wearing a light blue crop top hoodie and white nylons that went up to his mid thigh; his face flushed but it was also evident that he had some faint pink blush and light mascara in front of his lustful eyes. His back arched on the carpet, gripping it as his body trembled; letting out moans of pleasure while looking at the camera. Dream furrowed his eyebrows with worry, the video not stopping until the brunet came with a loud cry; his legs shaking while he released onto his pale, flat stomach to paint it white.

Slowly the boy took out the toy inside him, turning off the vibrations and setting it aside; his member still leaking. He gave the camera a soft look with dark eyes, swiping his bottom lip with his finger; it looked almost innocent. Then just like that, the video turned black; displaying his account name before suggesting more videos. Dream quickly turned off autoplay, burying his head in his hands on the desk in shame at what he just did and what he almost finished, to George of all people. 

It’s not like he had never thought about George that way before but it was wrong and he definitely shouldn’t be here right now watching George as he got off. But something compelled him as he looked at the username and slowly typed in the website's account search bar, the name was so familiar. He had heard it before or seen it somewhere; their streams. That strange name that always seemed to pop up and make George squirm nervously while shrugging it off to his friends. Dream took a shaky breath before clicking enter, immediately being brought to an account with ‘xxBabyGeorgiexx’ written across the top.

His eyes widened, was it a bad thing to say that George looked like a fucking pro? He had a nice soft logo and a cute picture of him next in an adorable outfit while sticking his tongue out. Millions of followers, thousands of subscribers and what had to be more than 100 videos; all with tons of likes, comments and donations pinned on the side. In all of the video's thumbnails, George was usually wearing a soft (somewhat) outfit; it made him look more fragile and shy, he looked...cute. Dream gulped at the sight, trying to wrap his head around the fact that George, his best friend of almost a decade, was a pornstar.

He scrolled past all the videos, to the very bottom to find the first thing that was posted; letting out a surprised chuckle at the date. George had been doing this for almost a year and nobody knew? He hesitantly clicked on it; George was sitting in a different spot than the more recent clips, somewhere with a grey wall behind him and bare hardwood underneath with nothing else in frame. It was clear he was nervous, it made sense if this was the first time he was doing this kind of thing. 

But what most caught Dream’s attention to pause the video was that George was sat with nothing on, besides a light green hoodie and some tight black boxers. It was one of his failed merch designs, he could recognize the specific color, white stitching and although it wasn’t shown to the camera, on the back there was a crooked white smiley face. He had made a few of the hoodies before deciding not to launch them, so he sent one to George who gladly accepted it. Dream had never seen the british boy wear it, until now. It was a perfect fit on him, at least that’s what Dream thought; it was a little loose on his waist but as it went to his hips, the fabric seemed to get tighter, it fit his form nicely.

Dream didn’t know how long he had been staring at the screen but he widened his eyes when he noticed a ‘live’ button was glowing next to George’s profile. He shouldn’t do this, he really shouldn’t; it had to be against the best friend code somewhere or it wasn’t written because it should be common knowledge. But he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and before he could put any more thought into it, he clicked the button. The shades of lighting changed behind his closed eyelids, fearful to open them. Dream tried to ground himself, before letting his eye’s flutter open; staying very still as he watched the screen. He didn’t even move for a minute, struggling to comprehend what was in front of him; any doubts he tried to convince himself of were out the window. (dream.exe has stopped working)

George was sitting on a white rug as he gently trailed his hands up and down his body; feeling along all of his curves while giving seductive glances to the camera. He definitely looked more confident than in the clip Dream had just seen, he was a natural. He had on some cute knee high socks and a ribbon choker, his face had light makeup that just made him look even more adorable; other than that though, he was completely naked for everyone to see.

Guilt plagued in the pit of Dream’s stomach, he shouldn’t be seeing his friend like this and he shouldn’t be having such thoughts about his best friend in the first place; it was so private and yet there he was, out there for pretty much anybody to see and take pleasure in. George ran his fingertips up his smooth thighs, giggling to the camera before taking a hold of his member; Dream’s breath hitching as he leaned back in his chair.

The small boy bit his lip as he began to work the length, teasing himself along the way; his mouth lolled opened in a slight ‘o’ while letting out soft moans of pleasure. (you happy?) Dream groaned, he could feel the blood rushing to his still somewhat hard member; shifting his legs uncomfortably to fight to shameful urges. George moved his hand faster, pre cum leaking from the tip; he seemed to be looking at something below the camera before taking his other hand and sliding three fingers into his mouth, moaning around them as he coated them in saliva. Dream looked down, his own hard member hit his stomach; precum leaking onto his toned stomach, he tried not to move to not give himself any friction, even with how badly it was starting to hurt. 

George slid the fingers out of his mouth with a pop, a thin string on spit still connected to the digits until he pulled them away and propped one underneath himself. “Oh shit…” Dream mumbled under his breath. The brunet quickly pushed the finger inside himself, biting his lip and pouting to the camera; Dream could see the live chat on the side flooding with praises to the boy. Hundreds of people were watching at this moment and hundreds of dollars were being sent straight to the boy's bank account from it; no wonder he does this on the side, he’s making a shit ton, Dream thought. The blond couldn’t help the needy urge from his body telling him to just relieve the pressure but he continued to uncomfortably fight it, digging his nails into his chair's armrest. 

George let out a breathy moan as he started to push the finger in and out of himself, closing his eyes and leaning his head back before adding another one and then another one, pumping them faster as he found a rhythm while stroking his length. The boy's moans began to pick up as he continued, his eyes rolled back and he let out a loud cry as he hit a bundle of nerves inside himself; his legs trembling as he went faster. “Nghh-.” The erotic sounds he let out filled Dream’s ears, giving him a feeling deep down that he didn’t think he’d ever want to have for George.

The brunet continued fingering and jerking himself off, his face flushed as his body shook; he pushed his hand in roughly one more time before he let out a lewd moan and released all over his stomach, covering it with the white liquid. Dream’s own member was twitching at the sight, groaning in sexual frustration from not being able to do anything about it. The smaller had such a blissful expression as he came down from his orgasm, letting out soft moans while relaxing. He grabbed a small towel and cleaned himself up, looking adorable while doing so even if it wasn’t intentional. He gave a small smile to the camera as he got closer, looking to where the monitor was; Dream could see the live chat and donations on his own screen going wild, a lot of people still wanted more though. George had a look of concentration on his face, like he was thinking of something before he gave a sly look to the camera.

“Alright babes, if you send a donation of 50$ I will put you in a raffle for a private live call with me right after this stream. It’ll be up to one hour of whatever you’d like.” Dream shivered, he had never heard George talk like that. It took him a minute before it settled in what George had said, the blond licked his lips; if he did this, there was a chance that George would...well he didn’t actually know what was going to happen if he was chosen. Maybe that's why he decided to take the risk.

The chat moved quickly, over two hundred people already donated the money while Dream quickly did the same; sighing as he watched the payment go through and leaned back again. The odds of him actually getting picked were extremely low so he just sat back and waited; seeing George’s just as stunned face at the action on the screen. After a few minutes, George had kicked out anybody who didn’t donate; closing his eyes and biting his lip before opening them and looking at a corner of the screen. He seemed a little hesitant before saying out loud, as though the name was familiar and was trying to pinpoint it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) “Congratulations ‘HardenedClay’ you are the lucky man who gets to have me all to yourself for the next hour. Everybody else, I’ll see you soon and maybe it’ll be you next time.” 

Dream swore he was gonna fall out of his chair again, eyes widening in panic; what were the odds that he was actually picked from the raffel. (1 in 7.5 trillion lol) The viewer count started to fall until the live ended, a message appearing in his inbox and a ‘xxBabyGeorgiexx is requesting to call you’ appearing in the corner of his screen. He really didn’t think he was ready for this; mentally and well physically; yet he clicked ‘Accept Call’.

(Ratatata I havent written in 3 days cause bAcK iN tHe dAy I didn’t make fucking writing layouts for stories, so I didnt know what to write after this point lol) Dream bit his lip as the screen loaded in, until the screen was filled with only George; the small brunet giving a gentle wave and adorable smile. It felt like his whole body was going numb, he couldn’t move; he could only stare at George in awe. The other furrowed his eyebrows at the flustered blond in front of him, only able to see his bare chest up to his face. 

(Slight POV change)

George thought he was really hot; he had a sharp jawline, plump lips, a soft looking mess of blond hair and glittery, what he could assume to be green eyes. The stranger clearly wasn’t wearing a shirt, he had a defined collarbone and upper chest; George could only guess what was below the rest of the camera angle. The blond looked at the camera, George locking eyes with him on the screen; the two had never met before surely, so why was there such a familiarity behind the gaze? Why was this man looking at him as though he had been admiring him for years and knew something he didn’t?

George decided to brush it off as nervousness from having never done a private call before, turning his attention back to where he sat on the floor and shifted around a bit to get comfortable in his spot. “So handsome, what do you want to do for the next hour; I’m all yours.” (Kinda sounds like I’m writing a prostitute A/U) The blond scratched the back of his neck nervously as he stared at his desk, opening his mouth to speak then stopping. George gave a kind look to the other, “You’re not one for words are you, I can do the talking if you’d like baby?” he purred. The others cheeks turned a faint pink, nodding shyly as he turned to look back to George.

“Your name's Clay right, I could tell from the username.” George was still trying to figure out why the name sounded familiar and why the blonds breath hitched at the mention but neither of them acknowledged it. The brunet glided his hands up his thighs seductively, licking his lips at the camera while giving lustful eyes to the other. He could see the blond turning red as he watched the small fingers dance along pale, unmarked skin.

“Mmm-.” (me gusta) George trailed his fingers to his chest, fluttering his eyes closed as he trailed over his nipples; whimpering as he did so. He shivered from the sensitivity, the thrill behind it as he opened his eyes again. One of his hands moved down to his still somewhat hard member, biting his lip as he grabbed it and ran his finger over the head; immediately leaking precum. He slowly moved his hand up and down, his other hand running through his silky hair while letting out a moan.

He glanced at the screen, giving a small smile as he noticed the others flustered face; the camera had shifted a bit to where he could see the faint line of abs on the tall man's stomach, his hands gripping the chairs arm rests to the point they turned pale. “C’mon big boy, I know you like what you see. Why don’t you show me how much you like what I’m doing.” it came out in a breathy tone, the other being a bit taken back at the sudden request. George could see the hesitation on the tallers face before he brought down one of his hands below the camera view.

George continued a steady pace; watching the blonds eyes close for a minute as his arm tensed before he moved a bit faster; his lips parted while letting out small pants. The taller seemed to surrender to his own touch that he had once been hesitant about, now looking to George with dark eyes as his breathing sped up. “T-That’s it, I bet you’d feel so good inside me Clay.” the smaller praised to help the other relax, it seemed to work as he heard a small groan slip from the blond’s lips.

George liked it and wanted to hear more, he removed his hand from his member; licking along his precum coated fingers while rolling his eyes back, able to hear a hitch in the blonds breath as he did so. He gave two digits a thick coat of saliva before pulling away and positioning himself over them; he didn’t give a moment's hesitation before shoving them in, moaning loudly at the sensation. (damn speedrunning your own fingering, aren’t you George ;-;) “Nghh-.” George looked up with half lidded eyes to the other, the blond moved his hand quicker under the camera view; his face dark red while unintentionally letting out quiet groans to be heard by the brunet.

George gave a small giggle, running his other hand down from his hair to gently hold his neck; “J-Just thinking a-about all the things you could do to me, I want y-you to take me right now.” he could see the blond shifting in his chair, leaning his head back to expose his veiny neck that George licked his lips at. “Fuck-.” he groaned out, his breathing picking up. George blushed heavily, moving his fingers in and out at a quick pace to keep up with the other who looked like he was getting overwhelmed with pleasure. (That sounds like a 90’s song or smth)

“F-Feel so good f-filling me up, s-so warm.” his own breath started to falter watching the other’s face; it was clear he enjoyed the dirty talk, the way words fell from his mouth through a british accent. The taller let out a throaty moan, George bit his lip; each moving their hands faster. “F-Fuck me til I c-can’t walk, so e-everyone knows I-I’m yours.” He could see the blonds chest moving with his waving breaths, “F-Fuck G-George.” it was quiet, not as loud as the other sounds that left the blond but George definitely heard it all too clearly. It made him stop what he was doing with wide eyes, if it were anybody else’s voice he wouldn’t have been bothered but that voice. The way his name rolled off the others tongue was familiar, too familiar. (Queue ‘framilar’ from Steven Universe cause bro that songs been boppin in my head this whole time) “Dream?!”

The blonds eyes opened, widening in fear as they both frooze; removing their hands as they looked at each other. “Uhm...yeah?” (Cha cha real smooth) George was in shock as his friend gave an awkward smile while turning a deep red. “W-What the fuck are you doing.” It came out in a trembling breath, nervousness coating the words. The brunet felt ashamed that Dream had seen him like this, had let him talk dirty to him, got himself off in front of him; done all of this in front of the person who was supposed to be his best friend and nothing more, right?

“It was an accident I promise! W-Well uh, I was going through some of our old texts in the group discord and I found an old account I made when we were playing drunk truth or dare and uhm...it led me to this website.” he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I wanted to see what I was actually paying for so I..watched some stuff and ended up actually liking some of it.” he fiddled with his fingers on the desk in front of him. “I got a little...d-distracted and I didn’t realise I found a video with you in it. One thing led to another and I kinda found your channel and you were streaming live...I didn’t realise I’d get this far though by clicking on it.”

George didn’t really know how to feel; should he be mad and embarrassed, this had to violate some form of privacy (well yeah -_-). But at the same time he couldn’t help the blush creeping onto his face while staring at Dream’s falling and rising chest, the small glint of sweat on it while his face that was dotted with freckles was tinted pink with lustful eyes. “D-Did you like it?” He gave a mutual face to the other; looking up from the floor he had been dazed towards. 

Dream widened his eyes, flushing as he bit his lip and gave a small nod. (Only in porn does this happen; do not be expecting a step bro A/U now that I’ve said dat) George licked his own lips as he admired the other, he had thought about Dream like this before but he made sure to push those feelings deep down; but now it was just the two of them and it seemed fitting to have said thoughts about the blond right now. “Really?” he gave a playful smirk to the other, trailing his fingers back to his entrance again. “So you liked seeing this-.” he arched his back while shoving the digits in with a sharp gasp, watching the others' reaction. “Y-Yeah.”

George raised his eyebrows at the other, “Y-You wanna see more?” Dream gave another small nod, shifting in his computer chair; encouraging the brunet to continue. George bit his lip as he pumped the fingers in and out of himself for a moment, letting out soft moans as he did so; feeling himself getting stretched out. “O-Ok but you have to move your camera s-so I can see you too.” Dream looked a little puzzled for a moment before it clicked, leaning forward to adjust the camera view. Once he leaned back in his chair, George was practically drooling at the sight; now able to see from the top of the others head, down to his mid thighs. The tallers hardened member leaking precum against his toned stomach, George could only imagine how good it would taste to lick it up and swallow while on his knees.

Dream blushed at the others reaction, taking his length into hand and slowly stroking it up and down while looking at the smaller. “C’mon baby, show me what else you got.” he purred to the boy. George moved the fingers faster at the raspy words coming from the blond until he slowed for a moment to catch his breath. Looking to the side and catching sight of the forgotten objects on his bed; he bit his lip in consideration before sliding the fingers out and wobbly standing up. He could see the hint of confusion on the others face as he went out of camera view for a few seconds before returning and sitting back in his spot, setting a bottle of lube and the long dildo next to him. (God i despise that word why, this is gonna be rough to write [das what she said])

Dream gulped, a warmth in his stomach telling him that this was his best friend and that should definitely not be doing this; yet here they were and that feeling somehow made it even more arousing. George grabbed the bottle of lube, uncapping it and squirting some of the slimy substance onto two of his fingers and sliding them into his already stretched hole; shivering at it’s cold temperature. He could hear Dream let out a small groan, looking up with red staining his cheeks to see the blond's flustered face; quickly covering his mouth with his other hand in embarrassment. “Sorry.” he said quietly. “D-Don’t be...d-do it again.” George liked the sounds the other let out, he found them extremely hot; finding himself getting more turned on than he already was, which he didn’t think was possible.

The taller slowly removed the hand on his mouth, barely audible moans being picked up on the mic for George to hear as he watched the blond’s hand move up and down his leaking member. The brunet made sure to slick himself up inside well enough before removing the fingers, grabbing the eight inch toy that was nearby. He took the bottle once again, this time pouring a good amount onto the dildo. Feeling it was had a good amount, he jerked it off slowly; watching as it was given a slimy coat that reflected the light off of it. Dream let out a louder groan at the sight, imagining it was George who was touching him instead as he sped up.

Once it was well coated, George lifted his hips up off the carpet as he positioned the toy right below his entrance. He felt a tinge of hesitation, looking up to Dream with an unsure look. “You got it Georgie, you can do it.” George took the praise, closing his eyes as he lowered himself onto the length; tears pricking his eyes when he didn’t stop. He had never taken this much at once before, feeling his insides stretch roughly; a scratchy moan ripping its way from his mouth, until the dildo bottomed out deep inside him. (Woah calm down Jamal ;-;)

Tears streamed down his face at the uncomfortable stretch, gripping the carpet below him in pale fists; taking deep breaths in and out as he tried to adjust to the pleasurable pain. He looked to Dream, letting out a small whimper. The blond groaned, seeing the look on the boys face he gave a caring tone; “Doing so good baby. Taking it s-so well. Take your time.” George closed his eyes again, trying to calm his body that was currently trembling as a reaction. He didn’t know it but Dream could very much see the bulge in his stomach from how deep the toy was reaching; the blond jerked himself off quickly at the sight of it on the thin boy's body.

It took a few minutes until he felt ready to move, slowly lifting his hips up before bringing them back down again; letting out a shaky moan as he did so. The feeling of the smooth silicone sliding along the inside of his tight walls, the wet sound it made every time it hit his rim when doing down. “Nghh-.” he looked down with furrowed eyebrows, focusing on finding a rhythm as he began bouncing on the toy. Dream groaned lowly, watching as the smaller pleasured himself on the long dildo; all in front of him. 

“Fuck.” the taller groaned out, gripping the arm of the chair with one hand while the other stroked him in time with George’s movements. The brunet went faster as he found a good pace; biting his lip as he imaged Dream with him making him feel good. Suddenly he felt a shock of pleasure get sent through his body; “Fuck! T-There Dream, t-there!” his eyes rolled back as he shivered before continuing bouncing even faster than before; moaning loudly as he hit his prostate everytime, drool seeping from the corner of his mouth as he tilted his head back. “S-So good Dream.”

The blond’s groans became more frequent as they went on, precum running down his hand; hips thrusting up into his own grip as he watched the boy on the screen in front of him. “F-Fuck George. D-Doing s-so good; l-look so f-fucking hot right now.” The smaller let out lewd moans, bathing in the praise he was given. George could feel a warmth beginning to pool in his stomach, watching the veins in Dream’s arms bulge out as he let out groans; rapidly moving his hand up and down to George. “C-Close, s-so c-close D-Dream.” his bounces became sloppier, whimpering to the other. Dream groaned, speeding up his hand a bit as he felt his own release nearing. “T-Touch yourself baby, l-let me see h-how beautiful you look when you cum.” 

George quickly jerked himself off in time with his movements, feeling the toy hit his sweet spot every time until he came with a cry of the others' name; sinking down on the dildo so it rested against his prostate while covering his stomach in the warm white liquid. Dream groaned loudly, gripping the arm of the chair while he thrusted into his hand; letting out a loud moan as his seed spilled onto his fist, slowly pumping him through his orgasm. “F-Fuck George!”

Each let out lewd sounds as they came down from their highs, wearing their afterglow with lustful looks and glossy eyes. “Holy shit.” George moaned softly as he slowly stroked his member before stopping; lifting his hips off the toy and wincing a bit as he took it out, feeling the lube run down his thighs. He let out a shaky sigh before widening his eyes as the situation really set it, “H-Holy shit...we just did that.” he looked up to find Dream with a somewhat awkward look on his face; seeming to set in for him as well. “Yeah.” the blond chuckled, “We did.” George let out a small chuckle in amusement, both with smiles on their faces still.

“So now what?” George looked to the other as if he would hold the answers for the both of them. “Well for now, we gotta clean up.” George rolled his eyes, hearing the taller let out his signature wheeze. “No idiot, now that we’ve done this like...do we go back to the way things were before or are we dating or...are you gonna tell the others?” he asked the last part nervously, biting his lip in anticipation. “I’m not telling anybody anything, I promise; this is your business.” Dream gave a reassuring smile. “As for dating and stuff...I do really like you; even if it took some...let’s just say research for me to actually realize. But if you don’t want to I’m ok with that too, I’m not forcing you into anything.” 

George gave a soft smile, “Yeah, I’d really like to go on a date.” Dream smiled brightly, showing off his pearly white teeth. “Awesome! So I guess that means I have to come to England huh? Maybe you can show me some of the other things you got hidden away, cause I’ve definitely never seen this stuff before.” he purred to the smaller. George blushed, grabbing his towel and covering his lap from the others view while also cleaning himself up embarrassed. “Shut up.” he said jokingly. 

Dream chuckled, looking down to his own lap and grimacing; “Yeah ok, uhm you probably do too but I’m gonna go take a shower cause this isn’t really...ideal.” George giggled watching as the other got up from his chair stiffly and tossed clothes that were wrinkled on the floor, near his door. Wiping his hand and a bit of himself off with already wet boxers (No pissbaby didn’t pee himself). “You know Dream, if I was there I could just lick it up for you.” Dream widened his eyes and looked at the screen, “George!” George giggled, wrapping the dirty towel around himself as he stumbled to stand up. “What?!” The blond rolled his eyes back, getting near the screen again. “Alright I’ll see you later George. Bye!” George smiled at the other brightly, “Bye Dream.” as they both disconnected; this was definitely the start of an interesting relationship.


	21. Neon City

Word Count: 7678 Warnings: None Date:1/31/21  
Prompt: Dream takes George to a hotel for their anniversary.

“C’mon Dreamie, just tell me where we’re going!” George huffed and crossed his arms with a playful smile on his face, a thin piece of white fabric wrapped around his eyes to block his vision. Clay chuckled, looking to George for a moment before bringing his attention back to the road as he drove steadily down the street. “Nope, not yet. It’s a surprise, that’s the whole point.” George rolled his eyes behind the blindfold although Clay knew him well enough to suspect it, reaching a hand over and flicking the boy's nose. George squeaked in surprise, covering his nose as his face began to turn red; “Hey, what the hell!” Clay wheezed at the smaller who leaned back in the passenger seat.

They had been driving for a while, the blond giving George a blindfold once they started to near their destination. George had enjoyed the trip, pestering Clay for a while about where they were going; after all the blond had only told him to pack a bag for the weekend and didn’t specify where they were really going. But after a while he accepted defeat, talking with his boyfriend throughout the long ride about whatever came to their minds. 

When they weren’t talking they just relaxed in the comfortable silence. Clay kept a hand on the boy's thigh for most of which, rubbing his thumb on the pant fabric and watching as George blushed from the touch; he thought it was cute. George on the other hand, kept watching how focused Clay was on driving; turning the wheel with one hand effortlessly as they smoothly went around corners. The way the tallers muscles pulsed even though he wasn’t gripping the steering wheel roughly, his blond hair wavering slightly with the wind from the A.C. (Let’s be real tho, there is such a thing as someone driving ‘hot)

George found himself dazing off as he started at the taller, not noticing as they paused at a stoplight; the other looked over and made eye contact with him. George widened his eyes in embarrassment, looking away with a small smile. Clay chuckled, “You’re so cute.” George looked back at the other, “You’re so handsome.” He watched the blond's face turn a light pink, clearing his throat as he faced the cars in front of him once again. George giggled, usually it was him getting flustered but it always made him smile when it was Clay getting all shy.

-

“Fine but are we at least close?” (0-o daddy chill) He could feel how the car slowed while driving around, turning smaller corners; they had to be close by now. “Yes, we’ll be there in like five minutes baby.” George blushed, he loved that name; speaking quietly, “Ok.”

The car went over a small speed bump, George fidgeting with his pants fabric as he couldn’t see anything; focusing on the denim feeling on his fingertips. The car drove slowly until it made a final turn before he heard the gear shift as it went into park; Clay unclicking his seatbelt as well. “Alright we’re here.” George went to take off the blindfold but his hand was slapped away. (oop) “Nope, you have to keep it one for a few more minutes. It’ll be worth it, I promise.” 

George sighed, “Alright, fine.” Clay smiled, getting out of the car and going over to George’s side; opening the door as he took the smallers hand, guiding him out of the car and away from it a bit. “Clay I feel like I’m gonna fucking trip or something.” the blond wheezed, “You’re fine, I got you. Just a little bit further ok?” George could feel asphalt below his shoes as they walked a small distance from the car until stopping, the blond grabbing the boys shoulders and turning him to face something.

“Ok uhm, I hope you like it.” the taller stood behind George, his hands nervously fumbling to untie the ribbon until he took it off. George blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, gasping and smiling brightly when they did. They were in a small parking lot that was connected to a tall city building with mirror reflective windows, surrounded by other slightly smaller buildings; colorful advertisements and people walking down sidewalks to fill the scene. 

Clay rested his chin on the boy's chocolatey brown hair while snaking his arms around the smallers thin waist, “I know you said you always wanted to go to the city and stay in one of the really tall buildings, so surprise.” George chuckled in amazement, looking around excitedly. It was something he had mentioned a few times to the other but he never expected this; he turned his head as Clay brought his next to it while still holding the boy from behind. “Happy anniversary baby.” George smiled brightly, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Both sighed deeply into it before pulling away. “Happy anniversary Clay, thank you so much.” George turned around, bringing the other into a full on hug as they laughed.

“C’mon, let’s go check into our room. We can drop off our stuff and check out the town if you’d like.” George smiled widely, nodding as he grabbed the tallers hand, dragging him back to the car to grab their things. Clay wheezed behind him, just happy that George was happy. Getting back to their car, Clay opened the trunk; putting on his backpack and grabbing his and George's duffles in one hand before the smaller could even reach for it. George huffed, the blond smirking as he used his free hand to close the trunk and lock the car before shoving the keys in his pocket. George looked to the other, rolling his eyes; “I could get my own bag you know, you don’t have to do that.” Clay smiled as they walked to the building entrance, grabbing thin sunglasses from his backpack pocket and slipping them on. “Mmm I don’t think so.”, George blushed.

The blond grabbed the door handle, swinging it open, nudging his head with a smile for George to go in first. The smaller looked inside before walking in, wowing at how nice it was; the lobby was huge, a shiny marble floor with lines of golden in between the white. The walls were a cream color, going up to the tall ceiling which held a large crystal chandelier. There were a few couches and plushy lounge chairs around too, in the main entrance though was a reception desk; which is where they were headed. (Cause they rich rich and can afford this shit shit)

They walked up to it, Clay leaning against the counter while setting down their bags for a moment; seeing a young woman sitting behind it. She looked up, smiling as she saw them. “Welcome, name?” The taller lifted his sunglasses to rest in his fluffy hair; “Clay, last name ‘Block’.” (We’ve committed to the name in quiet baby, so here we are) The woman smiled, looking at a computer screen and doing a bit of typing; she reached behind her, grabbing a keycard from a large drawer and setting it on the counter, placing a paper next to it.

“Here we are; room for two in one of our suites. You’ll be in room nine on the sixth floor, if you could just sign here sir.” Clay looked at the paper, signing with a pen on the counter; tracing the letters of his name smoothly before giving it back to the woman, along with the paper and taking the keycard. “You two are all set, have a lovely stay and please let us know if there is anything we can get you. The elevators are right down that hall.” She smiled, waving as the two walked off; heading towards the small hallway, coming across four elevator doors; two on each side.

George pressed the small button, each waiting as lights lit up above each door. “Which one do you think’s gonna open?” Clay looked to the smaller who furrowed his eyebrows, “Hm, that one.” he pointed to the one in front of him, on the left. Clay smirked, pointing to the one on the right. “Well I pick this one.” George rolled his eyes, playfully shoving the other who only wheezed in response. They laughed until they heard the ding of an elevator, both stopping as they turned around; one of the doors behind them opening. “Pff, ok so we were both wrong, whateva.” George led the way in, the taller following closely behind him as he set down their bags; the door closed again as George pressed a button, taking them up a few floors.

-

“607...608...609. That’s us right?”(yuz) Clay nodded, handing George the key so he could open the door. George smilied, swiping the card on a small digital pad; hearing a small click as he turned the handle and pushed the door open. Each awed, the blond dropping their bags on the floor inside and closing the door behind them. There was a bathroom next to the entrance, the door closed; past that was a large bed pushed against the wall to their right. One the left was a few seats, a nice couch and some chairs with a tv mounted against the wall. But the best part was the large window that made up an entire wall, each walking towards it as they looked out. 

“W-Woah.” George peaked towards it, resting a hand on the thick glass while looking down at the view. People walked along the rough concrete, scurrying to whatever their destinations were; bold signs hung on brick walls and a few strings with triangle colored banners strung high from one side of the street to the others. Clay smiled looking too, he turned to see George beaming happily; making him chuckle at the boy's adorableness. “Do you wanna go see some of the street shops?” George looked over excitedly, nodding his head at the other. Clay chuckled, grabbing the boy's chin and pulling him into a gentle kiss; the smaller relaxing into it. Clay pulled away, looking at the brunet’s flustered face; ruffling the chocolatey hair. “C’mon let’s go have some fun.” The blond checked his pockets, making sure he had the car keys just in case, the room key, his wallet and his phone before they left hand in hand.

-

The two walked down the busy sidewalks, looking around; hands locked together and swinging with them playfully. George looked to the side, squeezing Clay’s hand for him to stop walking; the blond turned to George who was peering through a shop window. It was full of all kinds of miscellaneous things, George looked to Clay while pouting his lips. The taller rolled his eyes, smiling; “We can take a look.” George grinned, walking to the door while the other followed behind him; still holding his hand.

They looked around a bit, separating as they went different ways. Eventually after looking around for a bit, they found nothing of interest; getting ready to leave, George spotted a small keychain with their location on it, as well as a beautiful picture of the city at sundown. George quickly grabbed it, showing it to Clay and going to pay. The blond stopped him though, holding his shoulder and taking out his own wallet to pay for it instead; also grabbing a small bag of candy for the brunet with a smile as he placed it on the counter.

“Clay I can get it.” George reached for his back pocket but Clay was quicker, handing a few one dollar bills to the cashier. “Nope, besides we can share these.” he took the bag of candy, popping one into his mouth as they were handed a receipt; George taking the keychain and putting it in his pocket. “Here.” George looked over as they left the shop, Clay taking one of the small sweets and placing it in the boy's palm. George smilied, tossing it into his mouth; pleased with the sweet flavor. Clay beamed happily at the response, both continuing to walk down the streets.

-

“So where are we going?” George called to the other, fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror. Clay finished buttoning his shirt in front of the mirror next to the door, swiping it to get rid of the wrinkles. “I am taking you to a very nice restaurant nearby, well it’s a few minutes away but it's fancy; hence why I’m having us get all dressed up.” George smiled at his consideration, taking a final glance in the mirror; checking his own shirt and pants before stepping out. Clay ran his fingers through his messy hair, trying to make it look better although from George’s perspective, he looked perfect.

“How do I look?” The blond turned around, looking the smaller up and down; from his neat blue button up shirt to his tight black pants. “You look perfect.” George blushed, admiring Clay’s attire as well; god he loved when Clay wore that green button up shirt, it made his muscles much more pronounced and accentuated (Yes! spelled it right first try lets go) his broad shoulders. Not to mention he always left the top two buttons undone, showing off his collarbone. George’s face turned light pink as his eyes wandered down to the tallers tight pants, Clay chuckled, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. “Hey hey hey, eyes up here baby.” 

George giggled in embarrassment but smirked as the taller eyed him, biting his lip. “I can’t help it; you look so hot.” Each smirked, the blond's freckle dotted cheeks turning a pink shade, as well the sunset lighting in the room that cast small silhouettes; the smaller placing his hands on Clay’s shoulders as he pulled in for a kiss. George sighed into it, the taller nibbling (Fuck, i could spell accentuate but not nibble first try wtf) the boy's bottom lip as he let out a whimper. Before George could pull him in closer, Clay separated their swollen lips, chuckling as he pushed the loose brown hair off the boy's forehead. “C-C’mon we can’t have you getting all worked up now, we have reservations.” his voice wavered a bit, George pouting as they separated.

“You ready?” Clay looked around the room to make sure he wasn’t missing anything; he had his wallet, phone, car keys, room key and a small surprise for George once they made it to the restaurant. George looked around, taking one last look in the mirror at his appearance; “Yeah I think I’m good.” Clay began to walk out the door as George stopped, “Wait!” the blond turned back, raising an eyebrow as George scurried to his duffel. He rummaged for a moment before taking something and shoving it in his pocket. (No its not lube for once; you’ll get your smexy time later you little fucks) “Ok, I’m ready!” Clay chuckled, leading the smaller out of the room and locking the door behind them.

-

“I think this is it.” George looked up, seeing a large and fancy looking restaurant as Clay pulled the car into the parking lot. They were able to find a spot near the entrance, once parked they each looked through the window; “Woah.” They said in unison, each looking at each other and laughing. Clay got out first, neatening his outfit before shuffling over to Georges side; who was still undoing his seatbelt, getting the door for the brunet. “What a gentleman.” George joked to the other, Clay rolling his eyes. As George got out, he stood on his tippy toes, pressing a gentle kiss to the taller cheek, watching Clay’s eyes widened in surprise; scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment from the small gesture while blushing.

The two walked inside, hand in hand; the restaurant was fairly full but well spaced out so it wasn’t too crowded. (No auto correct, not ‘crowned dick’) The two approached the host stand, seeing a woman with a black dress holding some menus. “Do you have a reservation?” Clay nodded, “Yes for ‘Clay’ at 7.” The woman looked at a tablet on the surface, reading through some names before smiling. “You two are a little early but no worries we already have your place ready, follow me.” She grabbed two menus, leading the couple past some dining areas before finding a table near a wall, a good bit away from others.

“Here you are.” She set down the menus as the two took their seats, taking out a notepad; “You mentioned over the phone that it was your anniversary, congratulations. Luckily here, we offer free champagne for couples on their anniversaries, would you like some?” George raised his eyebrows at the other, “Sure, could I also get a wata?” The woman smiled, “Of course, I’ll be back in a moment.” The two picked up their menus, looking at the pictured meals while talking and decided what they wanted. Once the woman came back with their drinks, they placed their orders; watching as she scurried away, before continuing back with their conversations. They held two of their hands together on the side of the table, something small but it made them happy. Once they got their food, they happily thanked the waitress; eating the delicious meals comfortably. (Holy shit i rlly want chicken parmesan rn)

At the end of their dinner, their empty plates were taken away; both full (Full you say 0-o im sorry, its literally wot i do) after eating. Clay got out his wallet, looking for his card as the bill was set down on the corner of the table but as the woman came back to collect it, George was faster; swiftly handing her his credit card before the blond could. “George! C’mon I wanted to spoil you, you didn’t have to pay; let me.” George rolled his eyes, “And you didn’t have to do all this but you did, trust me; I feel spoiled.” The other let out a quiet wheeze, shaking his head before his eyes widened; reaching into his pocket.

“I almost forgot but I got you something.” George titled his head as Clay set a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it on the table; sliding it towards George. George chuckled, going into his own pocket and removing a small box with a bow on top of it; nudging it towards the blond. “I got you something too, it’s not that great but I hope you like it anyways.” nervously looking down to the box in front of him while the blond did the same.

George undid the small ribbon, setting it on the table as he opened the box; he smiled brightly at the contents. Attached to the same colored ribbon on the inside was a silver ring with a heart cut out of the middle, an engraving of a pair of goggles and a smiley face on either side of it. He took it out, easily sliding it onto his middle finger; watching as the warm restaurant lighting reflected onto it cleanly, he looked up. 

Clay removed the lid on his own box and set it aside, moving some folded tissue paper inside before removing a small silver keychain. He set the box back on the table, reading the keychain; ‘1274 83 -36’ a small engraving of a bouquet of flowers next to it. He looked up to George curiously, the brunet blushing but smiling. “Those are the minecraft chords of our first date… remember I couldn’t come to the U.S. yet cause I wasn’t approved for my visa? You still set up a minecraft date for us, we watched a movie on discord together and you sent me flowers that I got the day of. I think about that a lot.” 

Clay awed, he didn’t know how much George actually liked it. He thought it was kinda shitty, he tried his best to make it special but thought George was disappointed because they were an oceans apart playing minecraft for a first date; he was glad it was a good memory for the both of them. “I love it George, thank you.” he looked at the hand that George had set on the table (Yuh he just up and set a whole as like a dismembered hand on da table), looking at how perfectly the ring fit him. “I always wanted to get you a promise ring but they were never right, trust me I looked forever.” They each laughed, “So I decided to just get you a custom one, you deserve it after all; although I did have to hide it cause it arrived when you were home.” 

George laughed, remembering that day about a month or so ago; the blond had come home, a hand over his jeans pocket, giving an awkward hello to George before tripping up the stairs and closing their bedroom door. Now knowing that it was him trying to hide the ring before George found out. “Thank you Clay, it’s beautiful.” George reached a hand over, Clay taking it and giving it a light squeeze; each smiling at each other as the waitress brought back their receipt and George’s card. They gathered up their things, cleaning up a bit to make the waitresses job easier and leaving her a tip before leaving.

The car ride was much quicker than earlier, both happy as could be as they neared their hotel again. George looked out the window as Clay chuckled; both admiring the lit up streets, bright neon signs illuminated walls and it looked as though it was busier than during the day, loud people moving about. The couple smiled at each before looking back at the lights, Clay continuing to drive until they reached the familiar mirror reflective building.

Once they made it, Clay took the boy's hand and led him out of the car; taking a look around at the bright lights that surrounded them. “Thank you for everything Clay, tonight and just in general. I love you.” Clay smilied, bringing the boy in for a kiss before pulling away. “Of course baby, you deserve the world. I love you so much.” They shared another kiss in the parking lot before walking into the building, the two immediately walked headed towards the elevators, clicking the button and waiting a few minutes. 

While standing, the blond leaned his chin onto the boy's shoulder; George didn’t think much of it until he felt the taller starting to press up against his back. “We already had dinner…” he leaned in close to George’s ear, his breath hot against the skin sending shivers down the smallers spine. “...but I’m still hungry for dessert.” (Almost spelt desert, grammar kids) The rasp in his voice seemed to melt George whose legs started to feel weak.

The light sound of the elevator ding went off, both of them looking forward as the door in front of them opened. Clay quickly grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him into the elevator, pressing the button quickly to take them up to their floor. As the door closed, the blond turned to George; grabbing the smallers waist and pushing him against the wall. George gasped, his hands finding their way to the tallers shoulders as he looked up with lustful eyes to Clay.

The blond licked his lips before leaning down and connecting their lips in a deep kiss, passion behind it as George let out a soft moan into the tallers mouth. This only drove the blond further into what he started, biting the brunet’s bottom lip and sliding his tongue into the wet cavern (Ya happy?) to explore the wet space, George let out whimpers as he did so. George held onto the tallers shoulders tightly, feeling Clay’s veiny hands run from holding his sides to up his shirt, feeling along his curves.

George let out a shaky sigh, the way Clay’s large and rough hands handled him so gently during times like this aroused him further. (Don’t worry we’ll get a lil rougher in a moment now) Clay let out a groan onto the brunet’s plump lips as he began grinding the front of their pants together, creating enough pleasurable friction for both of them to let out strained sounds and enough for them to feel the small room heating up. The two separated their lips, panting as they rested their foreheads together; their pants tightening as their movements became rougher.

The ding of the elevator made them pause, watching at the door opened to their floor; greeting them with an empty hallway. The two smirked at each other, Clay grabbing the boys hand again as they ran down the hallway to their room. As they reached their door, George was pressed against the wall again; shushing each other through giggles as they shared short gentle kisses. Clay fumbled in his pocket, furrowing his eyebrows until he let out a relieved sigh; taking the key and swiping it over the door lock, hearing the small click before turning the handle. They disappeared into the dark room, closing and locking the door with another soft click.

The neon lights from outside the large window left accented colors shining through the dark room, casting shadows around furniture and the two men as they entered. The second the door closed, Clay tossed his keys with the new keychain on the table and George was pushed against the wall once again. This time feeling the tallers hands slide under his thighs and swiftly lifting him up as the blond pushed his weight against him, sandwiching him between the wall. George gasped, holding onto Clay’s shoulders for support.

George could see the outline of the blond’s face in the lighting, a hot pink and orange reflecting from the mirror as well; his lips parted as he panted, looking the smaller in his arms up and down. The blond the same, staring at the flustered brunet’s face; admiring the shadows, a red and purple highlighting his cheek bones but leaving the rest of them lost to the dark. Clay leaned down slowly, his lips brushing against George’s; the smaller took a shaky breath before pushing them together himself.

The smaller tangled the fingers of one of his hands in the mess of blond hair, tugging on it as they made out against the wall; his other hand gripping the tallers shirt tightly in his smaller hand. It continued for a moment until Clay began lightly kissing his way down George’s jawline, making his way to the boys pale and unmarked neck; brushing his lips against the sensitive skin and starting to leave small kisses. 

George whined, bucking forward to get more from the other. Clay tightened his grip under the boy, biting down suddenly as George gasped out loudly; biting his lip as it turned to a moan. “Don’t be a brat.” the taller rasped to him. George whimpered, nodding as the blond sucked marks onto the boy's skin; now being rougher as he left colorful bruises on the once clean skin, occasionally biting down whenever he found George’s sweet spots.

Clay guided the boys legs to wrap all the way around him, letting go as George kept a tight grip on him. His hands moved to unbutton the smallers shirt, continuing to leave hickies on George’s neck as he did so. Once it was all the way unbuttoned, Clay ran his hands up the boy's stomach and chest; feeling along the skin, chuckling as George squirmed under the touch. “Nghh-... N-Need you, Clay.” 

Clay looked up, seeing the desperate look on the boy's face as he smirked; attacking the boy's neck once again, George gasped out, reaching to undo the blond’s button up shirt as well. Clay let out a groan against the brunet’s neck, the smaller taking as encouragement to continue undoing them. Once he did, he trailed his own fingers softly down the toned chest; feeling the tight stomach and biting his lip once he felt a faint v-line.

Clay held under the boy, carrying him towards the edge of the bed and setting George down; each separating for a moment to fully take off their shirts before kissing again. Clay rubbed circles on the boy's waist with his thumbs before moving one of his hands to palm the boy through his jeans. “Mmph-.” George moaned impatiently against the others lips, the blond undoing the boys pants and only sliding them down slightly; teasing his fingers under the boxers waistband.

“C-Clay!” George whined loudly, pulling away from the others lips as he grinded his hard on into the others hand. “P-Please!” The taller finally caved, kissing down George’s pale stomach; leaving small hickies until he made it to the boys pants; quickly ripping them off as George lifted his hips, leaving the brunet completely naked. (Except for his yeezys; no jk, JK GUYS) George gasped at the cold air hitting his hardening member, the blond licked his lips; squeezing the boys milky white thighs >:) and leaning closer.

His breath was hot as it hovered over George’s length, the brunet shivering as his eyes fluttered close. Clay leaned further down, licking a long delicate strip up the side; George’s legs trembling underneath his firm grip. The tip twitched, leaking precum onto the smallers stomach; Clay kitten licked the tip under the head; pleased as George let out soft moans. He licked the precum away, the salty taste evident on his tongue as he swallowed it before taking the tip into his mouth; sucking on it as George arched his back.

“Nghh-.” The smaller scrunched up his face, gripping the sheets near his head as Clay got on his knees, pulling George’s hips flush to the end of the bed. The blond let soft hums send vibrations coursing through George’s body, sucking at the tip a bit more before taking more of the length; bobbing his head up and down steadily until he took it all. George ran his fingers through the tallers hair, guiding him in going further as he let out lewd moans; pleasure taking over as the blond sped up. “S-So good Dreamie.” Clay moaned against the length from the nick-name, sending more pleasurable sensations to George who could already feel a heat forming in his stomach.

“C-Clay I’m g-gonna…” George got out between moans, but before he could finish, Clay pulled off the boy's length with a small pop, a thin string of saliva still connecting him to the member. He quickly wiped it off with the back of his hand as he brought his face in front of Georges, the smaller huffing frustratedly. The taller pressed a quick kiss to George’s swollen lips, a bit of drool seeping from them. “Not yet baby, I wanna try something new.” George gave a curious look to the other as Clay stood up, putting out a hand for George to take; which he did, slowly sitting up.

George stumbled a bit as his feet hit the ground but he was able to quickly regain balance, Clay helping him. George’s smaller hand was wrapped by the blond's bigger one, carefully guiding him towards the spot at the window they had been looking out earlier during the day. As they got closer the lights seemed to be brighter, casting colorful shadows on them as they looked to see the busy people walking up and down the sidewalks. George gave a somewhat confused look to Clay, who had purple lighting drawing out his freckles but also projecting accents onto his toned abs while gazing out the window.

The taller man looked over to George, locking their eyes together; Clay fully turned, grazing a hand up to the boy's chin and turning his face back to the window so his whole body faced that way again. The veiny hand glided from the brunet’s chin to his shoulder as Clay walked to behind him, tracing down the boy's spine; goosebumps appearing as the smaller let out a shaky breath. They went down further until they stopped at the boys bare hips, gripping them as he pushed George against the thick window; the smaller gasping as he caught himself with hands next to his face, slapping against it as Clay pressed against him.

Clay rubbed the sides of George before retracting one of his hands and bringing it back with a slap on the brunet’s plump ass (plump,I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again PLUMP), George yelping in surprise. “God you're so cute.” Clay sucked on the back of George’s neck, the smaller letting out a moan; the blond grinded his restricting pants against George and groaned at the little friction he was receiving.

George bit his lip while Clay continued to mark up his shoulders and neck, the blond leaning his hips back as he unbuckled his belt. George widened his eyes in anticipation, usually the taller tied his wrists up with it but he furrowed his eyebrows as he heard the metal clasp hit the floor nearby. Clay continued to unbutton and unzip his pants, leaning next to George’s ear. “You can have your hands out tonight, just be a good boy or they’ll get tied up again, ok?” George nodded eagerly in response.

Clay chuckled, pulling his pants down to his ankles before removing them and tossing them away. George could hear light footsteps moving behind him for a moment, a bag unzipping near the bed before Clay came back; holding something in one hand while massaging George’s ass with the other. George sighed in relaxation but pushed back against Clay’s boxers, feeling the precum drip through them from Clay’s rock hard member; the taller groaned as his grip tightened. He gave a light slap to George’s ass as he pulled away, leaving it a light red for a moment; just to remind him who’s in charge. “Patience baby.”

George whimpered but nodded, hearing the familiar click of a cap opening behind him before a bottle was set down on the floor. Clay licked his lips as he stared down at George’s bottom half, running a hand up and down the boys curves; stopping at the smallers ass, spreading it as he lined a lubed finger up to the entrance, teasing it around before pushing it in. George gasped out, clutching his fingers against the glass; the digit slowly sliding in and out of him. “Ngh-.” George groaned slightly as a second finger was added, feeling the stretch as Clay pushed behind him, peppering his back with kisses while his other hand slid up George’s chest. His hand toyed with George’s chest knowing that it was sensitive, brushing cold fingers along the boy's nipples; feeling him shiver under the touch and yelping when Clay suddenly pinched one of the small buds; writhing in pleasure.

“That feel good?” George whimpered in response, closing his eyes as tears pierced their corners; another finger being added as Clay pumped them a bit faster, aiming for a specific spot. “Oh f-fuck!” George cried out, his legs trembling as he pushed himself back further on Clay’s hand. The taller smirked, hitting the spot again as George moaned. “That’s the spot, huh?” George rapidly nodded but before he could sink further into the touch, Clay pulled the fingers out.

George took a shaky breath as Clay stepped away, grabbing the bottle on the floor once again; hearing the blond squirt some of its liquid into his palm. “Clayyy-.” George whined once more, only hearing the blond chuckle as he got closer again. Clay pulled off his boxers, his hard member that was oozing (that's a fun word) precum sprung up, hitting his stomach as it was released from its restraints. George let out a soft moan as he heard Clay grunting behind him, a soft slapping sound as the taller lubed his member up.

George was brought back from his daze as he felt the blonds tip prodding at his hole, another hand holding his waist. “P-Please Clay, n-need you s-so bad.” The taller chuckled lowly, leaning next to George’s ear, sending chills down George’s spine; “I know.” 

With that he slid his whole length into the smaller; George clutching the glass with his fingers as he cried out. Clay furrowed his eyebrows and groaned, holding George’s hips as he bottomed out; George’s legs trembled, his breathing faltering dramatically as they each waited for him to adjust to the length. Once he felt ready, George gave a small nod to the other; the blond immediately beginning to thrust slowly into the boy.

George moaned, looking down at the floor, resting his head against the glass as the other found a rhythm. Suddenly, he felt a firm hand grip the top of his hair; pulling his head up and forcing him to actually look out the window. George let out a shaky moan as his hair was pulled by the other, trying to look away but Clay kept him facing that way. “See all those people down there, they don’t even know the dirty things you're doing in here right now.” George bit his lip, the neon lights reflecting back at him and below those; all the civilians a few floors down, he let out a shaky moan. “I bet you like the idea, such a slut. The idea of everybody seeing you getting fucked til you can’t walk.”

George suddenly moaned loudly, the taller hitting his prostate with a particularly hard thrust. The taller groaned, gripping George’s waist harder while tightening his grip on the boy's hair; knowing he liked it. He continued aiming for the spot that had George’s body trembling, loud moans falling from his mouth as he was forced to stare out the window. George never thought he’d like the idea of being caught like this, yet here he was; getting off to the idea of someone on the street looking up and finding him getting completely wrecked, it was so arousing.

“I-I knew you’d like it baby. Taking me s-so good too.” Clay gave George’s ass a slap before holding it again, the brunet moaned loudly as his fingers streaked down the window, leaving small smudges. “C-Clay I-I’m s-so close.” He was barely able to get it out between moans as he felt a pooling heat in his stomach, his member throbbing. George was standing on his toes to keep them at a balanced height; but also because of how much pressure he felt building inside him.

Clay removed his hands from the boy's hair and sides, sticking two fingers in George’s mouth and using his other hand to quickly jerk him off. George moaned loudly, closing his lips around the two digits and sucking on them. “Come for me Georgie.” he purred in the smallers ear, feeling his own release nearing. George couldn’t help it; his eyes rolling back as he moaned against the fingers, Clay’s hand quickly stroking his member as it twitched and released all over the window, painting it as it ran down the glass. Clay groaned feeling George tighten around him, thrusting one last time as he came with a deep moan inside the other; biting lightly on the smallers shoulder to muffle his own sounds.

George’s mouth lolled open, the fingers pressed against his tongue as his body released from its tense state; sending him sinking a few inches down as he relaxed. Clay continued to slowly thrust as he filled the boy up with his hot seed, slowly milking George dry as he finished releasing against the window. Both were out of breath as they finished, staying where they were for a moment as they tried to settle down; Clay resting his chin on the smallers shoulder.

Clay let out a deep breath, “Such a good boy.” he said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to George’s cheek; nuzzling his head into the crook of the boy's neck afterwards. George smiled gently as the fingers fell from his mouth; the taller slowly pulled himself out; barely able to see as his cum dripped out of the boy's used hole. George widened his eyes as he almost collapsed but Clay quickly caught him, scooping him up (like some ice cream….but a different type of cream if ya know what i mean). He pulled the smaller in for a kiss, George signing into it as his eyes fluttered closed. “Happy anniversary baby.” he smiled gently to the boy in his arms as George yawned. “H-Ha- *yawn. Happy anniversary Clay.” he gave a tired smile. The blond chuckled, moving the hair out of the boys face as he led them to the bathroom; “C’mon let’s get cleaned up.”

Bonus:

Clay groaned as his eyes opened, the light from the outside shining into their room. He tried to sit up but found his arm trapped under George, looking down the brunet was peacefully sleeping cuddled up to him. The taller smiled slightly as he noticed the dark and fully developed hickies all over the adorable boy's neck, who was breathing softly in his sleep. He pressed a kiss to George’s head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo from when they took a shower late last night so they could at least go to bed clean. He ruffled the soft locks, closing his eyes to go back to bed when he heard knocking at the hotel room door.

He widened his eyes, remembering that last night he called for some things to be dropped off. He quickly slid his arm out from under George and shuffled out of bed, pulling on some boxers and sweatpants and heading to the door. He opened it halfway and was met with an older woman holding some cleaning supplies. He gave an awkward smile to the woman, “Hi.” She looked down but quickly brought her eyes back up. Clay was a little confused til he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror near the door; ruffled hair, a few faded hickies and he was shirtless.

“You requested cleaning?” he looked down to her hands, which were holding some buckets. “Uhm actually we’ll just take the cleaning stuff ourselves.” he smiled awkwardly but the woman persisted with a smile. “It is customary in our services that we do any cleaning you require.” The blond looked over his shoulder and back to the window, looking back to the woman and closing the door a bit more. 

“Uhm, we’ll do it ourselves thank you.” he reached for the items she was holding but she brought a hand up to the door, going to push it open. “Please sir, allow me to do the cleaning; it really is what we do here.” Clay widened his eyes, grabbing the cleaning buckets as the woman looked confused. “We’ll take care of it, I’ll leave a large tip. Thank you!” he quickly closed the door, feeling bad for being a bit rude but he would have felt a lot worse if she was forced to clean up their mess.

Clay looked down at the bucket with cleaning sprays, wipes, paper towels and rags in it; huffing as he walked forward; seeing George peacefully sleeping in the bed with the sheet up to his bare waist and then to the window where they had some...fun last night. He grimaced approaching it; finger smudges, liquid smears and of course the main problem all over the lower part of this section of the window. He looked over to George once more, seeing the boy hug a pillow cutely as he adjusted his position in his sleep. ‘God he’s lucky I love him.’ he turned back to the window, taking out a bottle of cleaner and sprayed it... well everywhere.

He noticed a spot where a small handprint was smeared, right above it was a larger one, he smirked before spraying it and wiping it away. He got rid of most of the marks before looking down at the main thing that needed cleaning; they really should have just tried to clean it last night. The blond huffed, moving the hair out of his eyes and grabbing the bottle of cleaner once again; spraying a heavy amount on the nearly dried milky white substance. He gave it a minute to soak in before grabbing some paper towels from the bucket and trying his best to wipe it off.

He gave a slightly worried look when only a bit came off, grabbing another paper towel to try and scrub away at it. He pursed his lips, getting up and taking the cleaning rag from the bucket and bringing it to the bathroom; wetting in the sink. He brought it back, squatting in front of the window and spraying more cleaner onto it. He scrubbed at the glass, making small squeaky sounds as he was able to remove more of their remnants of last night.

He had to have been scrubbing for at least 15 minutes before it all finally came off, he looked at the inside of the rag; grimacing and tossing it in the bucket, grabbing a paper towel and glass cleaner to finish bringing the window back to its original state. The blond looked over the surface as he sunk to the floor, admiring the cleaned off window as he tossed all the cleaning supplies back into the bucket and setting it aside.

The blond rubbed his eyes tiredly, sitting down and spreading his legs out a bit. He was about to get up when he felt a small set of arms wrap around his shoulders, small kisses being pressed into the crook of his neck. He smiled, accepting the kisses with a hum; “Good morning Georgie. How you doing?” The smaller mumbled against his neck, “Sore.” the blond chuckled, George moved out of the tallers neck for a moment; looking up at the window before nuzzling back. “Thank you.” Clay chuckled, the brunet snuggling into his side as he wrapped a hand around the boy.


	22. Locked Up

Word Count: 4415 Warnings: None Date: 2/4/21  
Prompt: George goes to visit Dream in Pandora's Vault.

George scratched his arm nervously, (You got a fucking drug addiction or smth homie?) following behind the taller individual who was covered in glowing purple armor. The clank of firm boots hitting the floor as he led the way, George’s simple shoes making a small tap on the obsidian floor. The blackstone and obsidian structure gave off a firm dark atmosphere, the only thing lighting the halls was the occasional torches and passageways of lava. “A-Are we a-.” George was cut off by the figure in front of him, “Yes George, we’re almost there.”

George gulped, picking at the hem of his shirt; he felt so bare without his armour but it was a requirement to leave it behind in the lockers at the prisons front room. George stumbled on his feet when he noticed the guard stopped walking, pointing to a small section of grey stone. (Apparently grey is spelled two different ways and its not just me being stupid; so imma just pick a new one each time) “Stand on that square.” the guard moved to the side, gripping a lever nearby as he watched the brunet.

George quickly stepped on the section, looking back to the other. “You have completed all the required documents, slept in a nearby bed and deposited all personal belongings prior to this moment in the locker; correct?” George looked behind himself, at the lecterns where he had signed his rights in the building away and then back at a nearby black bed which he had gotten in and out of. He then looked down at himself; his bare self with simple shoes, a blue shirt and jeans, his clout goggles nestled in his mess of hair. 

He sighed, “Yes.” the other nodded in approval, “If anything is to go wrong, you will be transported to the nearby bed. If he manages to escape, you will be locked in here until he is retrieved; the same punishment will be ensued if you make any move to break the prisoner out. Understood?” George nodded once more, the guard wrapped his fingers around the lever once more as he took a deep breath; giving a kinder look to the brunet. “George, this is the most dangerous person on the smp; make wise decisions and don’t make deals with the devil. Just...be careful, is all I’m saying. Ok man?” George gave a small smile, nodding; “I will Sam.” Sam furrowed his eyebrows, looking back to the lever and pulling it down; “Lowering the lava.”

George faced the orange wall in front of him, the bright light reflecting onto his face like staring straight into the sun. (The only thing straight about you fam) There was a quiet sound of flowing behind it, the lava seeming to become less dense. George bit his lip, looking over to Sam who was looking at the floor. The brunet looked back as the lava seemed to be just above his tallest strand of hair; going down. The sizzle and pop (fun fact; sizzle in slang means ‘Oxycontin’, also known as una droga; why I felt the need to share that, idk) of the hot substance (hot substance ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) went down even further, George squinted his eyes closed at the sensitivity (sEnSiTiViTy you say). Once he opened them, his mouth dropped as he tried to process what was in front of him.

The lava was now below the square of stone he was standing on, resting there; in the middle of a ginormous obsidian room, was a small obsidian one; he could barely make out what was inside it but he knew. George looked over to Sam once more, the guard was looking through the archway; walking a few steps in front of where he was previously standing and gripping another lever. “The bridge will now bring you towards the cell, once you are there it will come back. Stay safe George.” 

George hummed in agreement before the lever made a click, the blocks below his feet shifting as they started moving forward. The brunet gasped, looking back one last time before the platform traveled over the lava and to the obsidian room. He only stared at the floor, at his nervous legs that were somewhat shaky as the stone moved; until it clicked against the floating room with a thump. The brunet hesitated for a moment before allowing his feet to move forward and onto the obsidian floor; the stone rough but also smooth beneath his shoes.

George kept his eyes at the ground until he turned around, seeing Sam standing there holding another lever. “The lava will fall once again and it will be just you and the prisoner. Stay safe, call if need be and behave.” With that he clicked the lever and the lava seemed to come down a lot faster than it had gone; Sam’s face disappearing behind it as it flowed, all the way until it left a burning orange wall in its place. “Hello George.”

George widened his eyes, clenching his teeth; the raspy voice behind him ringing in his ears as he slowly turned around, locking eyes with who he expected but still wasn’t ready for. He took a shaky breath, “Hi Dream.” the other had a smirk that seemed to falter on his face from the name. George cringed looking at him over; he was sat clumsily against the cold stone wall, his wrists locked up in harsh metal chains that were pinned up on the wall so his arms were left dangling. His legs were spread out without care, baggy orange pants and an orange shirt hanging off his muscular body; the top two buttons undone to reveal a white shirt underneath. 

George scrunched up his face looking at that of the blonds; his hair was a fluffy blond mess, having grown out a bit more to have soft waves. His face was still dotted with freckles but there were...what appeared to be burns on his cheeks. Dream’s face was almost unreadable; he could be thinking anything, leaning back to rest his head against the wall while staring at the brunet. George caught sight of a broken and cracked white mask sitting in the corner of the room before looking back to the other. Despite the whole get up and the situation, he couldn’t help but think he still looked hot as hell.

“So you finally decided to come and visit me.” the other spoke lowly, spitting venom behind the words. (No not actually spitting, chill) George pursed his lips together as he took a step forward, crossing his arms while glaring at the blond. “The others said I should stay away from you.” Dream furrowed his eyebrows, a hint of sadness actually showing on his usual poker face towards others. “Why?” George huffed, “Because all you’ve done is lie, betray, manipulate, ruin, destroy and hurt people; including me.” he said the last part looking right into the blond's emerald eyes. (I use ‘emerald eyes’ so much; it's like my own offbrand billie eilish song...billie eyelash) Dream looked down to the floor in shame.

“Then why are you even here?” he spat out, sadness dripping from the words as he dared not to make eye contact with George. The brunet tilted his head towards the man who was a few feet in front of him, taking another step forward. “Well they tried to keep me away, they tried to distract me but I needed to; like I had to see you.” he blushed slightly, looking to Dream who also brought his head up a bit. “I felt it, every night after you were locked up it here; I couldn’t stop thinking of you...of all the things we used to do together.” he took another step closer, his voice changing seductively.

Dream cleared his throat, not looking back while George edged closer. “You remember right? All the times we would sneak away and had to try and be quiet; just us two.” The brunet was only a foot or so in front of him now, squatting down. “How you’d shove your boxers into my mouth to try and hide my sounds while the others were in nearby buildings; they tasted so good, they tasted like you.” He bit his lip, seeing Dream’s face flush even more. 

He got down fully on the floor, the knees of his pants rubbing against the harsh obsidian floor and his soft palms turning black against it as he crawled towards the blond. George trailed his hand up to Dream's chin, brushing along it as he leaned next to the tallers ear. "You're like a drug to me Dream; no matter how much you hurt and ruin me, I'll always come back wanting more." (I came up with this while joking on discord then i was like ‘Hol up, that’s actually really fire. NOBODY STEAL THIS’)

Dream widened his eyes as his chin was tilted to face George, the brunet smirking in front of him before bringing the tallers face in for a deep kiss; one both of them had been longing for. George moaned softly into it while Dream groaned, whining against the soft lips. It was a long kiss as they exchanged saliva, both craving the physical touch of the other and wanting nothing more than to be close again. Dream pressed forward, wanting more from the smaller; George smirked against the blonds now puffy lips, bringing a hand down to palm the taller through his pants, hardening the forming erection beneath them.

“Nghh-...G-George.” In a swift movement, George straddled one of Dream’s thighs, thrusting against the others crotch to gain some friction himself as they continued to make out. George brought a hand up to Dream’s neck as he pushed harder into the kiss, each of them letting out pleasured sounds while the brunet squeezed the blond’s neck slightly. (I was just watching fnaf minecraft vids from my yOuTh and now i just image blocky animatronics thrusting against each other; fuck how am i supposed to write) George rutted against the tallers leg, making both of them harder; precum leaking into their boxers.

“F-Fuck…” George bit his lip, looking up to see Dream pulling on the chains that confined him to the walls; tugging on them to try and touch the boy in his lap, only making harsh metal clanking sounds instead. George slowled his movements so they could catch their breaths, Dream looking up with watery eyes while George cupped his cheeks; softly stroking his burnt cheeks with delicate thumbs. Dream pouted, whining while tugging on the restraints once more; George gave a soft smile, pressing a kiss to the blond’s freckled nose. “Shhh... I’m here.”

George looked up, seeing where the chains were attached to on the wall and gave them a small tug; tightening them for the time being. Dream growled, seeing George’s pale and exposed neck right in front of him; he took the chance to start sucking on the sensitive skin, George letting out moans in response. George sunk back down onto Dream’s thigh, tangling his fingers in the blond hair as the taller marked up his neck; already having memorized all of the brunet’s sensitive spots, making sure to give those extra attention.

“S-So good Dreamie.” he purred to the taller before pulling back on the hair so he came face to face with the blond; bringing him in for a rough kiss before making his way down the tallers neck. Dream let out breathy groans, his eyes fluttering closed as George delicately kissed down his neck, unbuttoning the front of his orange shirt. The brunet giggled as he nibbled on Dream’s collarbone, feeling the blond shift below him; he trailed his fingers under the unbuttoned orange shirt, feeling along the tight white undershirt as he bit his lip in arousal.

George smirked as he got off the other, Dream giving a small look of confusion before it clicked as George got back on his hands and knees, his hands running along the tallers thighs. Dream groaned as he felt the pants fabric becoming tighter, both able to see the tenting member beneath it. George's fingers hooked under the pants waistband, looking up to Dream for approval; the taller nodding eagerly before they were pulled down a bit, enough for his length to become exposed to the smaller, who was licking his lips hungrily at the sight.

George was practically drooling, grabbing the thick member in front of him and running his thumb along a pulsing vein on the side; Dream groaning breathlessly as he leaned his head back. The brunet took it as further encouragement as he teased the head; the tip of the member leaking precum into his hand while he ran a finger along the slit. Dream whimpered, something you would usually never hear from the fierce male but George was the only one that could seem to draw it out from him. The smaller smiled up at him as he placed the head of Dream’s onto his tongue, rolling his eyes back as the salty liquid leaked into his mouth; further arousing the already needy blond.

The smaller closed his lips around the head, slowly sucking as he began bobbing his head up and down; taking more of the length each time. Dream groaned, leaning his head back to rest against the wall as he clenched his fists in the chains; unable to bury his hands in the brunet's soft and welcoming hair. “F-Fuck George... j-just like that.” George swirled his tongue around the member, feeling it hit the back of his throat as tears pierced the corners of his eyes; humming quietly to send vibrations to the blond.

The taller thrusted his hips up into the boy's mouth, a throaty moan erupting from his mouth as his body began to shiver; the aching feeling that he had needed for so long. George looked up, his hands resting on the blonds thighs; gently massaging them as he spread his legs, his knees still on the rough floor with his ass in the air, showing it off in the tight denim for Dream. The taller could feel a heat quickly rising inside his stomach as his legs shifted around, his breathing speeding up as he moaned for the other. 

George could sense he was close, removing his mouth with a slight ‘pop’ as a string of saliva and precum still connected them. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before wiping that off on his jeans; crawling back towards Dream’s face and planting a deep kiss on the others swollen lips. George slipped a hand into his own pants, undoing the zipper enough to slowly stroke his member; enough to get it hard as he moaned against the blond's lips. George let out soft whimpers as they separated, resting their foreheads against each other while George jerked himself off for a moment.

Each looked up, locking eyes as they kissed once more; they pulled away, this time to the sound of some building shifting, as though some mechanics were trying to move but were failing. Dream furrowed his eyebrows while George gave him a reassuring smile as he leaned back, winking before pulling off his pants and boxers. Dream widened his eyes, his already burned red cheeks turning even redder as George straddled his legs. 

George bit his lip while looking at Dream, running his hands down the tight shirt while the taller tugged on his restraints needily. “C’mon G-George, h-hurry up.” George chuckled, leaning close to his ear. “Oh trust me, I want this just as bad you. But I think I’m gonna take my time.” he bit the corner of Dream’s ear, tugging gently on it before pulling away; sending chills down Dream’s spine; something that should have been impossible considering they were in a room with a hot wall of lava.

George shifted on Dreams lap a bit, holding onto one of the blonds shoulders while reaching behind himself; gasping slightly as he pulled something out, showing off the lubed up plug to Dream before tossing it behind them and letting it burn in the lava. He smirked before reaching a hand behind himself again, gasping and letting out a soft moan as he pushed a finger into his somewhat stretched entrance. Dream watched in amazement, he wanted to be the one to make George let out those noises, he wanted to be the one feeling him up and inside of him.

George chuckled breathlessly as he pushed another finger in, “I-I had to f-find some way to k-keep myself busy w-while y-you were locked away. D-Don’t worry, y-you were s-still so much better; t-that’s all I could think of.” Dream groaned as George continued to stretch himself out, moaning as he did so; a quiet wet sound behind him as he used the lube left inside him from the plug to his advantage. George’s half lidded eyes suddenly widened as a jolt of pleasure shot through him, working to finger himself faster and to hit the spot again; forcing the fingers to try and reach deeper. “Ngh! N-Need you s-so bad Dream.”

The brunet slid the fingers out, sighing as he caught his breath; using the lube that was left on his hand to coat the blond’s hard member. Once they were both ready, George wiped his hand off on his jeans and used his hands on Dream’s shoulders as support as he positioned himself over the blond's length; slowly sinking down as his legs shook. 

George gasped loudly, quickly grabbing Dream’s shoulders as the taller groaned; the smaller stopping halfway to try and adjust to what was inside of him before taking the rest of the length. Dreams fists began to turn pale as short fingernails dug into his palms roughly, George gripped the others shoulders tightly as he panted shakily. “I-I forgot h-how big you a-are, f-feel s-so good.” he moaned as he adjusted a bit on the others lap. They gave it a moment, seeing as it had been a while since George had taken him (Georgenottakin).

Once he felt ready, he inched his legs closer to the sides of Dream’s thighs, slowly lifting his hips before bringing them back down steadily; letting out a breathy moan as he did so, the blond's own breathing becoming laboured. The brunet bit his lip as he repeated the action, able to feel Dream’s hard length running against his slick walls (It’s lube not shit you dumb fucks; yeah, i know you), the slight sting only drove him to keep going.

The smaller began to pick up the pace, finding a steady rhythm in riding Dream who was much more vocal than usual; probably due to the fact that they hadn’t been able to do this for so long and were craving each other's intimacy. {:,) same} “F-Fuck George, s-so tight.” George purred, going even faster as he watched the tallers face; making sure to bring his hips up further to make Dream hit even deeper.

The blond groaned, gripping his fists while thrusting his hips up into the smaller; George suddenly gasped out, throwing his head back. “D-Do that again.” Dream bit his lip, thrusting his hips up once again and watching as the smallers face turned to one of pure bliss; his mouth lolling open with drool seeping out the corner and his eyes rolling back. He smirked, knowing he had hit George’s prostate dead on; continuing to do so as the brunet carried on bouncing, now more sloppily as pleasure coursed through his veins. 

“D-Don’t s-stop, p-please.” George could feel himself getting closer as his sweet spot was abused by the other, gripping the fabric on Dream’s shoulders to try and control it. “F-Fuck George.” the taller groaned, his face flushed red as he pounded into the smaller as best he could. Tears started to form in George’s eyes, his member throbbing for its release as it dripped precum onto them. Dream could see the restraint on George’s face, chasing his release while still trying to hold back.

Dream kissed the boys neck, feeling him relax a bit under the touch. “I-It’s ok, come for me.” George gripped one of Dream’s shoulders, leaning his head back as he stroked his member with his other hand quickly; squeezing his eyes shut as he let out a long silet moan. He quickly jerked himself off, slamming down once more on Dream as he released onto the blond’s white shirt; the taller groaned as he felt the boy tightening around him, letting out a deep moan as he came inside the smaller. George’s legs trembled as he felt the hot semen flood his insides, his hand slowly pumping him through his high before stopping.

Both males panted, leaning their foreheads together as they settled down from their highs. “H-Holy shit.” Dream breathed, looking up to the smaller whose head was a bit higher up than his; George giggled slightly as the blond chuckled. Each smiled as they leaned in for a kiss, embracing the moment; George wrapping his arms around the tallers head to deepen it, both of their lips swollen and red. George was the first to pull back, staring into the loving green eyes in front of him; “I love you.” Dream blushed, giving a shy but reassuring smile back; “I love you too George.” 

George was about to dive in for another kiss when they both heard the sounds of the building shifting again, this time though they could hear the lava falling above them; the bubbles getting closer as it fell. “Shit.” George quickly lifted his hips, wincing as Dream’s member was pulled out; the hot seed began to leak out of him. George bit his lip as he grabbed his already messy and gross pants, pulling them on with his boxers and fixing the zipper. He looked to Dream and then down a bit; the blond blushing, George quickly pulled his pants back up but didn’t bother with buttoning the man's shirt as he heard a yell from beyond the lava wall. George just stayed put on the floor, not even able to get up; both were dressed anyways.

They both turned to the lava wall, watching as the lava went down a good bit before they could see a man coated in purple armour on the other side of the lava pit. Well, Dream and the guard could see each other; George was in another state, dazed and falling asleep while staring forward. “What is wrong with you two?!” the small bridge of stone began to travel towards the small room; Sam jumping onto it while holding his shield and an axe.

Once the platform stopped at the room Dream could see the anger and disgust written on his face, “You both remember that as part of prison regulations, there are cameras EVERYWHERE?!” Dream pursed his lips, looking to the small black object in the top corner of his room and then back to the pissed guard. “I told you guys to behave! Dream, I know you know that for a fact cause I’ve caught you doing shit multiple times and as for you George, you literally signed it away on the for-... uh George?” 

Sam and Dream turned to the brunet who was sitting leaning against a wall. George giggled as though he was drunk, his eyes half lidded with lust as he stared off at the wall in front of him; even after Sam waved a hand in front of him. Sam gave a confused look to him, then furrowed his eyebrows as he heard a snicker behind him. The guard turned to see Dream smirking and chuckling; he was confused for a moment before wincing as he caught sight of the mess on Dream’s shirt and then looked back to George; not wanting to talk about this any further.

Sam grimaced as he put his shield and weapon away, wrapping George’s arm around his shoulder and helping him up. “Dream...I’ll get you fresh clothes soon and you’re not allowed to have visitors for a while.” he cringed, guiding George back to the stone platform. “C’mon George, you’re not going to be allowed back for a long time.” George's eyes were glossy as he stumbled his way with Sam, “W-Who’s George…?” his words slurred together while Dream snickered proudly, “Bye Georgie.” Sam glared back at the chained up blond before the two were sent across the pit of lava; the guard immediately flicking the lever to bring the lava back down again behind them. 

Sam made sure to lock the prison down as he guided George outside, already frustrated that the mechanics had to malfunction while trying to get to the pair. He winced at George’s state, the boys shoes dragging along the grass. He had to get back to the prison to keep guard so he quickly looked around, feeling a wave of guilt when he spotted Sapnap and did his best to ‘rush’ towards him. The other turned, about to start conversation when George was practically thrown at him, the shorter male falling into his arms; barely getting caught in time before he was about to hit the floor.

“What the hell dude?” he looked down, realising that it was one of his closest friends in his grasp. “Uhm George dude are you ok?” George looked up with a dazed look, drool seeping from his lips as he tried to stand up; his legs like jelly though. Sapnap gave a concerned look to Sam who had a flushed face, not making eye contact. “What the hell happened to him? Is...Is he like on something right now?” Sam pursed his lips because George was on a whole different level of intoxication.

George gripped the tallers shirt, trying to stabilize himself as he giggled. “I went and saw Dreamie.” It took a moment before it clicked in the man's mind, scrunching up his face in disgust as he looked to the guard. “Well uhm, I’ve got to keep an eye on Dream...and get him new clothes. You’ve got him, he’s gonna need a new….everything. Bye!” Sapnap cringed as the other ran off, sure he didn’t want to be stuck getting George back to his house but he also felt bad for whatever Sam had to witness that day. (F’s in the chat for guard Sam)


	23. Stay After Class

Word Count: 10307 Warnings: None Date: 2/14/21  
Prompt: George is in college and one of his classes gets a new professor.

“You realize we were supposed to do the notes last night, right?” Nick shot his head up from his phone, looking to George who was chuckling with panicked eyes. “What?! I thought we had until Thursday?!” George adjusted the backpack strap on his shoulder as they continued walking down the hallway. “Dude it is Thursday.” It took the other a minute to process before going ‘oh’ at the realization, “Shit.” George rolled his eyes, “If you’re lucky, Mrs. 'What's her name’ will just have us doing work packets today; then you can catch up on all your shit later. It’s the best option you got right now man.” 

Nick huffed as they continued making it to their class, “I still don’t get why taking this class is necessary.” George rolled his eyes once again as they pushed through the door, many seats already filled up but most empty as students kept flowing in and talking with others. “Maybe because it’s for our computer science degrees and coding has to do with probability.” (The way I put myself to bed last night was by explaining a coding presentation in my head. I have never taken coding or probability shit but I just started doing that idk why) “Yeah yeah but this teacher is always on our asses, she’s the only thing I hate about this school. Oh, her and the fucking seven dollars they charge for chicken nuggets in the cafeteria, that’s just straight up bullshit.”

The two laughed in agreement, both taking off their backpacks and taking seats in one of the middle rows of long desks; close enough to the front to at least see but not in the direct front because who does that. George grabbed out his phone, turning it off since this teacher was always a bitch about that sort of thing; Nick doing the same, luckily he had his best friend to remind him as to avoid a repeat of last time.

More people flooded into the classroom, some hanging around to talk with others; some panicking about having not done last night's notes and trying to cram within the next 5 minutes. A small bell went off overhead, instructing students that class would be starting; George usually hated having to spend almost 2 hours here but he pushed through it, working hard and passing anyways. As the people heard the bell go off, everyone who was still standing ran off to their seats; already not wanting to be there and groaning as they waited for their teacher to walk in. 

However after about a minute they began to get a little confused, usually this professor was early; to the point where she would lock the door if you weren’t there before the bell and would yell at you to be quiet if you were standing but weren’t speaking. Everyone looked around a bit, talking amongst themselves until they heard the small click of the door at the front of the room, swinging open as they all faced it. 

Most stopped talking with surprised faces; watching as a young blond walked in with a backpack on and a disposable coffee and lanyard in one hand, closing the door behind him as he walked to the desk at the front of the room. He set down the coffee and tossed the lanyard on the desk, the ID and keys hanging from it making a small clatter; also setting his backpack on the floor as he leaned back against the desk. Everyone seemed to go quiet, some still whispering; the blond giving a small smile, tapping his fingers along the edge of the desk as he looked over the room. “Hi.”

George widened his eyes, looking to Nick who just shrugged his shoulders; not really knowing what was up either. George turned back to see the blond sipping from his disposable cup of coffee; he was wearing a lean white button up shirt and a dark green tie around his neck, his shirt was tucked into nice black jeans and on his feet were simple black shoes. The man ran his free hand through his messy blond hair, his freckled cheeks peeking out from behind the cup; a smile on his lips as he brought them back down. George widened his eyes as the blonds locked with his, smiling directly at him; he cleared his throat, looking down at the table to break the gaze.

“As you can tell I am definitely not Mrs… the name was on the form but I kinda forgot it so oh well.” he shrugged his shoulders to the class, “Well, she is no longer going to be your teacher, I will be taking over for the rest of the year to teach you all about probability and statistics in the coding world.” he gave lazy jazz hands, making some people smile as he went behind his desk; opening his backpack. “The ID says ‘Mr.Was-Taken’ but my friends call me Dream, you can too if you’d like, either works for me.” he spoke loosely and kindly to everyone, definitely a change for the class that they were used to.

The blond took out a laptop from his desk, setting it down and opening it up; glancing up to the dazed eyes that were all looking at him in wonder and amazement. “Alright, now your old teacher did mention that you were supposed to do notes last night; who did them?” a few people looked at each other in panic, most of the room raising their hands. Mr.Was-Taken looked around and nodded slowly before squinting and glancing back at his computer for a moment. “Alright, now who actually did them.” Most people put their hands down, only a few leaving them raised.

The teacher smiled and chuckled, “Yeah I don’t blame ya, I saw what she was giving and that's just...yikes.” the class laughed, Mr.Was-Taken sitting down at his desk. “Well I don’t really feel like doing much today so we can kind of just use today as an ‘adjustment period.’ Just work on the notes in class, write down what you think is important and any formulas; we’ll review them tomorrow and can fill in whatever you did miss. If you already did the notes uh I don’t know, you can kinda just do whatever while I work on filling out some documents that are definitely past due at the office.” he raised his eyebrows before leaning back and typing away at his laptop. 

The students looked around, this was the easiest period they’ve ever had with this class. Many got out their computers, working on the notes they were unable to do last night; some talking to each other quietly for help. Nick got his own laptop out, as well as a notebook; opening it up to a blank page and typing in his password. “Hey George, can I borrow your not-.” Nick stopped speaking as he glanced over at the brunet, who was staring forward with glossy eyes and parted lips. Nick followed his gaze until it hit the professor's desk, the blond running a hand through his hair so it fell back a bit more; Nick looked back to George who was biting his bottom lip.

“Jesus Christ man, it’s been one day.” The other made a scrunched up face as he looked at George while rolling his eyes, George seemed to snap out of it as he looked at his friend with blushing cheeks. “W-What?” Nick laughed, poking him with the back of his pencil. “You’re literally checking out our new teacher, that we’ve had for not even a day!” he whisper yelled to the blushing brunet. “I do not!”

George scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment while the other patted his shoulder, “I’d watch out, seems like you're not the only one who’s got eyes on him either.” George shot his head towards his friend, eyes wide. “Wait what?” Nick nudged his head over, looking back at his computer while pulling up some work. George followed where he nudged to, finding a group of girls giggling while staring where he had been moments ago; he then turned around, seeing a girl at the desk in front of him biting the corner of her pencil while giving half lidded eyes to the young professor. George grimaced, burying his face in his hands on his desk.

“Hey man it’ll be alright.” Nick swung his hand over without looking away from his screen, aiming to pat George’s shoulder. “In the meantime though, could I borrow your notebook.” George looked up to the others awkward smile, laughing as he fished his notebook out of his bag and handed it to his grateful friend. “I literally love you, thank you.” George took out his laptop as well, freely working on a plugin he had been creating; spending most of the class period doing so.

At the end of the two hours, everyone began to pack up their things; the teacher doing the same with some papers but ultimately staying at his desk. “Alright guys, if you didn’t finish the notes this class and instead spent it binging Netflix, yeah I saw you; then just finish them tonight and watch the review video on the class portal. Until then, I’ll see you all tomorrow; you guys can leave early if you want.” He sat back in his desk chair, waving goodbye as most people left. Nick and George gathered up their things, making plans to get some food afterwards. As the two were heading past the desks, George snuck a glance at Mr.Was-Taken; blushing when he found the other watching them leave as well with a small smile.

-

“That was literally the easiest homework I’ve had for that class ever. I actually finished the notes and watched the video.” Nick smirked proudly, George chuckling next to him. “Well good for you, the video was the simplest review; afterwards I had some free time to work on that plugin again.” Nick nodded as the two walked up to the campus coffee stand and placed their orders. “How is the plugin going by the way, I know you said it had some bugs? This is the one where you’re coding minecraft to make lava levels rise, right?” George hummed, both stepping away from the stand and waiting. “Yeah, it's a little glitchy once you surpass Y-level 63 but hopefully I can figure it out.” The other shrugged, trying to think of some ways to fix it. 

“Well the ocean level is at Y-63 so that’s probably why it’s bugging, it's trying to replace all that ocean with lava and burning everything in it’s way instead.” The two turned around, finding a familiar blond with green tie standing nearby; George widening his eyes as his cheeks heated up. Nick raised his eyebrows at the other, “You know minecraft coding Mr.Was-Taken?” The professor chuckled, “I use java and minecraft a lot to practice coding, I even used it for my project final before I got my degree; now I just mess around with plugins every now and then for fun.”

He turned to George who hadn’t said a word, “If you haven’t already, I’d suggest fixing the code lines to replace the water as it rises with said lava. That might help run smoother.” George nodded at the other, Mr.Was-Taken smiling. “Feel free to ask if you ever need help with it, sure I’m supposed to be teaching about probabilities and stuff but this is definitely my area of expertise.” 

“Medium chocolate drizzle latte for Dream!” the group turned, seeing a drink being set on the counter; the blond turned to the two once more. “Alright well I’ll see you two in class, let me know how the plugin goes...George right?” the brunet blushed even harder, which he didn't think was possible; nodding shyly. “Great, well I’ll see you guys in 10. Bye!” the blond walked to the counter, grabbing his drink and taking a sip before leaving a tip happily and heading off to his class, which would start in a few moments.

Nick burst out laughing, slapping Georges shoulder as the other struggled to process what just happened. “Hah! Dude you so froze up, your face is literally bright red.” George pursed his lips at the other, “No….” pouting while Nick laughed. “Small mocha for George! Medium frappuccino with whipped cream for Nick!” the two made their way to the counter, leaving a tip and taking their drinks while Nick wiped the tear that was going to fall from laughing so much.

As they made it back to class, they found Mr.Was-Taken sitting at the edge of his desk at the front of the room; some girls standing around him as he sipped on his coffee. George huffed, stopping in the doorway next to Nick; glaring at the giggling girls as they swayed their hair and made flirty remarks to the professor who didn’t seem the least bit bothered. Nick caught sight, pursing his lips and looking at George, grabbing his shoulder and guiding him to their usual seats. The teacher seemed to be glancing at his phone while drinking his coffee, sitting casually until he heard the bell ring; seeming to be relieved as he stood up.

“Alright ladies please take your seats now.” The girls pouted but obliged as they went and sat down at desks, the blond sighing as he walked to the front of the room near a whiteboard. “Alright did you all get last night's work done, please say yes.” everyone laughed, nodding. “Great! Today we’ll be talking about probabilities; specifically playing the odds after setting a code. Most of this should be easy if you’ve been caught up until now, if not it still should be fairly simple; this lesson shouldn’t take too long.”

George leaned his chin in his hand, watching with a small smile as the teacher wrote on the board with a dark marker; tracing out lines and numbers smoothly while talking about the topic at hand. He already knew the lesson fairly well, like a review for him while Nick jotted down some notes next to him; occasionally rolling his eyes when he’s caught Geoge’s dazed looks towards the professor. He couldn’t help it, the way words flowed from the blonds plump lips; talking with such confidence and passion, in a way that had everybody listening and caught up.

After the lecture, there was still a large amount of time left; Mr.Was-Taken checking a watch on his wrist before looking a bit surprised. “Well we managed to cover that pretty quickly, unless there are any questions I can give you guys your assignment now.” he walked over to his laptop, clicking a bit before looking up. “I just sent the instructions to the class portal online. Based on today's lesson, you will be writing a few pages about crazy probabilities. Write about something with such a small chance in happening, that it almost seems like an impossibility.” he looked around to make sure everybody was following before continuing. “If there are any questions let me know, you have the next hour to get started; otherwise you will have to finish it for homework. It will be due at the beginning of Monday's class; if you have any questions, let me know.”

The class quickly got out their laptops, happy to take advantage of the time for their assignment; something their last teacher would never do, usually forcing them to write 10 page essays within a night rather than only a few pages in class and for homework over the weekend. George booted up his laptop, plugging in some headphones and putting one in his ear; leaving the other one hanging in case someone said his name. Well, that someone being Nick who usually needed help but right now, he actually seemed to be doing alright.

The brunet opened up the assignment, reading it through once more before opening a fresh google doc; biting his lip and staring at it as he contemplated what he wanted to write about. He leaned back, huffing while looking over to Nick; the other was quickly typing away with earbuds in his own ears. George kicked the side of his shoe under the table, the other huffing as he deleted a few words that he misspelled; taking out an earbud and looking at George. “What man?” George looked at his screen lazily, “What do I write about?” Nick looked at his own screen, “I’m just writing about pvp chances; based on armour, supplies and buffs who would win. Why don’t you just write about minecraft, you know; like drop rates and stuff, you’re good at that.”

George shrugged looking back at his computer while Nick put his headphones back in and went back to working. George squinted at his screen, opening up some old files he had and checked the statistics on minecraft that were written down; sure, that would be enough to build a mini-essay on. He got to work, writing about drop ratios and the odds of getting certain items from certain entities; something he knew by heart, it was relatively simple. After writing for a while, he managed to get a big portion done; sighing as he leaned back and admired most of what he had finished. He probably only needed about a page or so to finish it up before he could submit it but right now, he wanted a break from the cramming.

He minimized the assignment and opened up minecraft, including the lines of code he had been working on for the plugin. The brunet furrowed his eyebrows, leaning forward as he looked at the mistakes he had made earlier; replacing them with things that should be correct. As he was looking back at one specific line he remembered what Mr.Was-Taken had told him earlier; that he would need to fix how the lava loaded in, to replace the water above the ocean level. He tilted his head a bit, deleting the line and fixing it with the suggestion; it certainly looked better already.

He split his screen, putting a copy of the code lines on one half and the game on the other; so that if something got messed up, he would know where the error occurred. He managed to get through most of the game, all of the fixed errors now going smoothly; he held his breath as the alert came in the text box, preparing to load in the next level of lava. George was already prepared for it to fail again, when it actually worked. He looked around on the game; render distance was clear, moving around had no lag and it was already preparing to load in the next lava level; it had actually worked. 

The brunet smiled, it actually worked; he looked up to the professor's desk, remembering that the blond was the one who gave him the advice when he realised that the desk was empty. He looked around, everybody else was still in their seats; some talking quietly and working, so class definitely wasn’t over yet. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion until a hand was slid next to his laptop, someone leaning closely behind him. “So did it work?”

George completely froze, eyes wide as he looked at the tan and veiny hand resting on his desk; very close to his own. The raspy voice near his ear as he titled his head a bit, seeing the smiling blond leaning next to him and looking at the computer curiously before glancing at George. The brunet stuttered a bit, looking back at his screen. “U-Uhm y-yeah, you were right; i-it’s uh, not bugging anymore a-and the files are loading smoothly.” he rested his hands on his desk, staring at the professors that was only inches away; longing to feel those fingers intertwined with his. He could feel his breathing picking up, his heart racing while the room seemed to grow hotter; the tension between the too thick, especially for how thin the space between them was.

Mr.Was-Taken rested another hand on the brunet’s shoulder, George’s breath hitching. “Well that’s good, let me know if you need any more advice or help with it. You're doing great George.” he smiled, his hand grazing off of the brunet’s shoulder as he walked around to check on more peoples work. George however was frozen, eyes wide as he dared to not look away from his laptop; too lost in the way his name rolled from the others mouth. The raspiness in his low voice and how he actually touched his shoulder, so gracefully and yet so hot. 

George widened his eyes as he looked down, fumbling in tugging his hoodie to cover his lap as his face flushed in embarrassment. One hand kept his hoodie down while his other arm rested an elbow on the table, hiding his mouth with a fist as he tried to clear his mind. He squinted his eyes closed, wishing for the time to go by faster so he could get the hell out of there; hearing a snicker next to him. He glanced over, finding Nick struggling to compose himself while laughing at the brunet. George groaned in frustration, punching the other's arm.

After what seemed like forever, the class was finally over; the students being let out early once again, George stayed behind the rest of the crowd a bit, holding his hands in his hoodie pockets to hide his fading...situation as they laughed. This time, George tried his best to avoid the gaze of the professor; leaving quickly and rushing out the building as best he could with how uncomfortable he was. “Sooo, how you doin?” Nick smirked next to him as they walked out of the building, George grumbling at the other “Shut up.”.

Nick rolled his eyes, “You can’t deny it, you like him whether you want to admit it or not. Well, one part of you has definitely admitted it.” George flushed red, tugging his hoodie down further. “Shut up, we’re not talking about this.” the other laughed, shoving the boy as they continued walking. “Fine, well did you finish the assignment before you managed to get all close with the professor.” George rolled his eyes playfully, “No, I got most of it done but used the rest of the time to fix my plugin; we can try it out later if you want. I’ll finish the rest of the writing tonight anyways.” 

Nick hummed in agreement, both talking about the assignment and whatever else came to mind as they walked home. They found it convenient, after getting to be close friends they moved in together; it was much cheaper than the college dorms, they could each have their own rooms and it was just way more fun that way because they could actually live together instead of with strangers. Once they made it back, they got some food and talked in the kitchen for a bit.

“Yo look, all I’m saying is that if you're gonna teach a spanish class; maybe you shouldn’t be on like 4 different types of drugs while doing so.” George gave an amused look of confusion to Nick, who was leaning against the kitchen counter while holding up his hands in surrender; taking another bite of his food. “I will admit your right though, that Spanish teacher is on something else; he always talks about his girlfriend or something....does she even exist or..?” Nick looked at him with wide eyes, “Exactly! Whose name is actually ‘Mamacita’ and what kind of drug cartel are they running?!” 

The two laughed, George grabbing his cup nearby and taking a sip before Nick quickly grabbed it from him. “Hey!” George furrowed his eyebrows, chucking. “What?” Nick rolled his eyes, punching the brunet’s shoulder. “That was my cup, you know; sprite and vodka? Get your own bitch.” George looked at the cup, “Whoops.”, suddenly feeling the slight burning in his throat as it went down; not much more than a shot but definitely enough to feel the familiar burn of alcohol.

“It wasn’t that much, you’ll be fine without it. Now I’m gonna go work on shit, I’ll see you later.” George grabbed his backpack from the floor and headed to his room, waving to Nick who went to his own as well; the brunet collapsing on his bed and letting out a groan. He didn’t have a lot of homework to do this weekend but the sooner he got it out of the way, the better.

-

“Cause it’s too cooooold for you here and now so let me hoooold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.” George sang quietly while tapping the corner of his desk, leaning back lazily in his computer chair. Sure he hadn’t had much to drink but he had always been a light drinker, hence why his mind was much more hazily than usual. Not enough to make him running into walls and irrational but enough to make things seem a lot more...loopy and fun.

He quietly hummed, looking around his dimly lit room and then back to his homework; staring at the probability assignment from earlier, leaning his chin against his hand while staring at the laptop. He had finished the last few pages a few hours ago, when he had been much more clearly thinking. George smiled lazily, remembering the encounter with his professor earlier, how close they had been and how nice the blonds hand felt on his shoulder. 

George sighed, he had never been one to express his feelings freely; that was too difficult. He opened up a blank google doc, staring at the white template; he had done this before, using it as a way to express how he feels. ‘Write about something with such a small chance in happening, that it almost seems like an impossibility.’ 

George hesitated for a moment before he started typing, writing out what had been plaguing his mind; as though it would actually be seen. ‘...You can just call me Dream if you’d like.’ George bit his lip as he kept writing, like it was...a letter. The impossibility behind getting what he truly wanted from the blond; a crush strong enough to drive his mind into imagining things that should never and would never happen between the two. Thoughts that sent chills down his spine, his pants tightening as the keyboard make frantic clicks the more he typed out. ‘You're doing great George.’ 

George groaned, finding himself with his back pressed against his gray comforter; the bedroom door locked and his hand snaking its way down to his pants while his laptop was left long forgotten at his desk. “Nghh-.” his mind was too dazed to even think anymore, filled with the drowsy effects of vodka and lustful thinking. Before he knew it his pants were discarded to the floor, his breathing faltered as sweat dripped from his forehead. He trailed his hands down to his throbbing member, fingers running along the side of it as he arched his back with a gasp.

He slowly grabbed his member, running his finger along the tip as he whimpered; gripping the sheets by his head and biting his lip. George’s thumb smeared the precum around, the boy groaning at the hot sensation before his hand started steadily pumping him; small pants and groans of pleasure leaving his mouth. The brunet closed his eyes, letting his imagination take him as he focused on his own pleasure; his hand moving faster. “D-Dream.” he whimpered out as thoughts of the young and attractive teacher flooded his mind, his face scrunching up as his body felt hot.

George stopped for a moment, reaching for his side table and grabbing a half empty bottle from it; pouring the cold substance on a few of his fingers. He laid back, spreading his legs while positioning one of the fingers below his entrance; shivering at the temperature before pushing it in and gasping loudly at the sensation. It was quickly turned to a moan though as he continued stroking his leaking member slowly, pushing another finger inside himself as he got used to it. “Mmm D-Dream.” he began quickly pumping the fingers inside himself while jerking himself off, closing his eyes as he thought of all the things he wanted from the blond.

“S-So good, nghh D-Dream.” Two fingers became three, the boy letting out a loud moan as they curled inside him, hitting his prostate as precum leaked onto his stomach. The thought of getting pushed up against a wall by the other as hickies were sucked onto his neck or of getting on his knees as the blond roughly fucked his mouth, only pooled a heat into his stomach; the brunet arching his back as he moaned loudly, moaning Dream’s name in particular as he covered his stomach in hot semen. Shoving his fingers deep inside himself one last time as he rapidly jerked himself off through his orgasm.

George slowly opened his eyes, his body relaxing as it came down from its high; his member still twitching as he panted. “F-Fuck…” he looked down at himself, a complete mess and sighed. He looked up at his blank ceiling, furrowing his eyebrows; ‘I really just did that...to my professor.’ he tried to push away the thought of how that was the hardest he’s ever came and instead focused on moving his hands away; grabbing a nearby towel and cleaning himself up.

He shamefully stood up, stumbling as his legs trembled; ignoring it as he wrapped a towel around his waist and unlocked his door, heading for the shower. As he closed the bathroom door he could hear another door opening, footsteps trailing nearby. “I don’t mind if you’re gonna get off to our teacher but if you’re gonna fuck yourself could you at least do it more quietly, its 2 in the fucking morning!” George blushed as he heard Nick’s voice on the other side of the door, footsteps now going towards the kitchen. “Shut the fuck up Nick!”

-

The weekend went by quickly, George choosing to try and forget what happened Friday night and carried on with his life. He had already turned in all of his assignments on either Saturday or late Friday night so he had the rest of the time to hangout with friends and work on other random activities. The two walked to class, skipping coffee on their way and just heading straight to the classroom. As they walked in, Nick immediately headed to his desk while George faltered a little bit as he walked through the doorway.

Dream or Mr.Was-Taken, he had said he didn’t mind being called either; was sitting at his desk, simply on his laptop while humming away, a faint smile on his face as he worked. The blond looked up, checking around the room before his eyes landed on George; smiling and waving, the brunet quickly headed to his desk and got out his laptop, not daring to make eye contact with the other. Nick gave a slight look of sympathy, not used to seeing his friend so conflicted.

Once the bell rang, everybody headed back to their seats; the professor straightened his usual green tie and fixed his shirt before standing at the edge of his desk. “I got all of your papers and if you weren’t able to print it then I got your emails and printed them myself, so thank you! Now because I really don’t feel like starting a new lesson and having to grade these later, I’m sure you feel the same way about having to just write a paper and now learn something else. Sooo, we’ll be watching a tv episode.” the class seemed to perk up as the teacher projected netflix onto the whiteboard. 

“You can pretty much do whatever you want this class, as long as at the end of it you can tell me some way that this has a connection to what we’re learning.” he held up a large stack of stapled papers and plopped them on his desk. “I will be grading these, if you need anything; well, you know where to find me. Knock yourselves out.” A random Friends episode began playing on the front board, the teacher taking out a marker as he began to read through people's assignments; the students talking and doing random things, some working on things for other classes, others going on their phones while watching the show.

Nick sighed and leaned back, glancing at George who was watching the screen. “So George, what’re you gonna do about your little ‘crush’.” he snickered to George who let out a sigh as well, rolling his eyes. “Nothing, I don’t want to talk about it and somehow I highly doubt you do.” Each kept their heads facing the front of the room as they talked, people around them paying no mind as they were too busy with their own things.

“C’mon dude, you never have crushes on like anybody. I just want to know what’s up.” George looked over, Nick matching his gaze so they stared intently at each other. “So you want to hear me talk about all the things I want from our professor…” his voice turned to a whisper as he leaned in closer, Nick narrowing his eyes. “Like how good it would feel to have him fu-.” “Ok I’m gonna stop you right there. No, not that kind of stuff jesus. You always get so confident just to shut me up.” George chuckled as his cheeks flushed red, leaning back to his seat. 

“See. Focus on your own love life man, I see how you check out the barista at the coffee stand, he does it too; you should talk to him.” Nick looked over with wide eyes, “Wait you saw that?” George gave a sly smile, “His name is Karl; says so right on his ID, you should ask for his number.” Nick chuckled in amazement, leaning back once again while George looked at the professor's desk with a shy smile.

The blond was marking papers, making a few stacks as he went through them; checking them off on a paper nearby every time he finished one. He looked so focused, reading intently while his arms rested on the table; his strong arms that tightened the shirt every time he flexed his muscles. George bit his lip subtly at the sight, dozing off until he realised what he was doing; clearing his throat and focusing back on the show on the screen.

Everything was going as usual until Mr.Was-Taken took a sip of his coffee while looking at a paper, his eyes read over a good bit of it before suddenly widening as he choked on his drink; many students looking at him. He quickly set down his drink and coughed a bit more, reassuring them he was fine; George gave him a concerned look as the blond's face turned red in what seemed to be embarrassment. “Don’t worry guys, I’m good; just went down the wrong way.” he waved them back to what they were doing as he sat up straight again, eyes wide as he looked at a paper. George felt a pit in his stomach as the teacher gave him a glance before taking in a heavy breath and setting a stapled paper in one of his desk drawers.

“Damn you did that bad?” George glared at Nick for his remark, the other shrugging it off. The rest of the class went smoothly, George could feel the professors eyes landing on him every now and then but he did his best not to look back; that would have been too much to handle. A little bit before the end of class, Mr.Was-Taken had everybody pack up early; saying that it was for doing so well and for all turning in their assignments. “George. Could I see you after class please?” 

George widened his eyes as he put his laptop in his backpack, looking to Nick who just shrugged his shoulders like he didn’t know either. “Uhm, sure.” he managed to get out. The class was almost empty, George telling Nick he’d see him later; the other wishing him luck with whatever this was about. The brunet gathered his things as the blond cleared his desk, putting away some papers and only leaving a stack to the side. George nervously walked up to the desk as Mr.Was-Taken sat back down in his own seat; motioning for George to sit down at a chair near the front of it.

“Uhm so why exactly did you want to see me?” he nervously squirmed in his chair, his heart racing in panic as he was all alone with the attractive blond. “It’s um, it’s about your assignment.” George furrowed his eyebrows, he had turned in a great paper the other night; early nonetheless. “What’s wrong with it?” Mr.Was-Taken reached into his desk drawer, taking out a thin stapled essay; something that looked thinner than what George had written, he slid it across the surface to George. 

The brunet picked it up, looking at the front; it looked off, the paragraphs. He looked to the blond who was fidgeting with his hands on the desk, looking down at them. George glanced back at the paper, reading a bit of the first paragraph. “Probability, you said to write about something that appears so improbable that it seems to be impossible. The connection between two people can be like magnets, either drawing away from each other or they have a strong desire to only get closer.” 

George widened his eyes as he kept reading, “The chances of a teacher and student together would be something all on its own, something that the odds would be against and yet it is not impossible. Odds are something that are usually not in my favor humorously…” He couldn’t even bear to read more, flipping through the pages; ‘this isn’t my essay’. Nope, no it was not; this was the ‘free of mind’ writing he had written, tipsy at almost 2 am, moments before he…

He quickly looked up to the professor who was watching his face, eyes teary as he looked down at the paper once more before crumpling it up and shoving it in his backpack; shooting up from his seat. “T-That wasn’t...I-I didn’t mean to turn that in.” Mr.Was-Taken stood up as well, “George-” The brunet quickly zipped his bag back up, “No no no, I-I’m sorry I d-didn’t mean...I’ll transfer out of your class, I’m sorry.” he went to leave, vision blurred as what seemed to be his worst nightmare came true.

“Wait George!” The blond quickly stood up, rushing to the brunet who was ready to burst into tears. “N-No no no, I’m sorry I shouldn’t ha-.” George was gonna make his way to the door when he felt a pair of hands on his hips; pulling him away as he came face to face with the professor, their bodies only mer inches apart. George widened his eyes, one of his hands holding the backpack strap on his shoulder while the other was delicately resting on the tallers chest. Mr.Was-Taken seemed to be just as surprised at his own sudden action but didn’t move, instead he just looked at George's teary face; giving him gentle eyes as he softly held the boys hips. “D-Don’t go.”

The room was absolutely silent, although you could probably hear the rapid beating of George’s heart in his chest; thumping loudly as it tried to get out, the brunet panting quietly as his nerves caught up to him. He could feel the others fingertips over his thin shirt, moving slightly over the fabric as they carefully held his sides; his breath hitched at the soft feeling, staring at the blond’s neck in fear of looking up, this couldn’t be real. George let out a shaky breath, shifting slightly as his eyes widened once more; realised how close the two were, practically pressing against each other with only a bit of space between them.

The blond moved one of his hands up, the shirt on the smallers body rising a bit before falling back down to cover his side again; the hand trailing up to his chin, tilting it up so he was forced to look at the taller. George gulped, the tears still in his eyes as he stared up at the other who was giving him a soft look. George could feel his cheeks burning red as he tried to avert his gaze, “Hey.” the blond spoke softly while leaning in a bit closer, gently holding under the brunet’s chin. 

George blinked away his tears, his vision clearing as the taller looked right to golden honey eyes before down to his lips. The brunet knew he was blushing harshly as he looked at the others freckled pink cheeks and down to his plump lips as well, parting his own as the other leaned in closer. Mr.Was-Taken gave one last look to the brunet’s glossy eyes before guiding the boy's face to his own, George fluttered his eyes closed as their lips locked together. George sighed into it, relaxing under the others touch as he got on the tips of his toes while the other leaned down a bit; both pressing against each other more as they kissed deeply.

The blond tightened his grip on the boy's hip slightly, pulling him closer while swiping the boy’s bottom lip with his tongue. George gasped quietly, pushing the front of his body against the others; their lips moving in sync whilst seeming to speed up. The blond was the first to pull away, furrowing his eyebrows while looking to George’s flustered expression, both panting softly. “A-Are you sure you want this? Do you want to keep going?” George looked up at the lustful green eyes above him, taking a shaky breath before smiling and tossing his backpack down; grabbing the front of the tallers tie and pulling him into another kiss. “Y-Yeah, I’m sure.”

The taller chuckled as he grabbed George’s hips, the smaller pulling his tie closer as their lips met once more; this time much deeper as they both found a rhythm. The taller licked George’s bottom lip again wanting to explore further but the smaller was being stubborn. He grabbed the boy's sides and pushed him against the edge of a nearby desk; George gasping and allowing Mr.Was-Taken to force his tongue in, exploring the wet cavern as George moaned softly at the feeling of their warm tongues against each other. 

The brunet’s hands worked their way up the blonds chest, feeling along the tight shirt before wrapping around his neck to pull him close. The taller groaned, holding onto the smallers sides before squeezing a bit and hoisting him onto the desk; George letting out a shaky moan as they lips separated momentarily before clashing back together, his legs on either side of the professor's waist. The blond ran his hands up the boys thighs, massaging them while he pressed a kiss to the boys lips before moving down to his neck; the neck he had been eyeing since day one, the pale unmarked skin that was now being submissively bared to him.

He left gentle kisses at first, George panting softly while running his fingers through the blond hair as encouragement. He explored the surface, lips brushing against it gently before starting to press harder; George shivering suddenly while taking a shaky breath. The taller went back to the spot, pressing his lips against it again and sucking on the skin; George let out a soft moan while his fingers tightened, gripping the wavy blond locks. He continued to suck on the skin, his teeth grazing against it as George practically trembled; whimpering as the pale skin was marked with a patch of red and purple. Mr.Was-Taken licked it as George sighed, biting his lip. “M-Mr.Wa-.” The taller stopped his work on the boy's neck, “No.”

George furrowed his eyebrows a bit as the tallers face appeared right in front of him again, “N-No?” The taller brought a hand up, caressing the boy's cheek with a smile, the other working down and massaging his plump ass; George sat up straighter and sighed shakily. “No, my students and the school call me Mr.Was-Taken.” George nuzzled into the hand on his face, the taller leaning in closer while admiring him. “My friends call me Dream but you’re so much more than that.” George gave a small smile while the other lifted his head, grabbing under the brunet’s thighs and lifting him; the smaller wrapping his arms around the blonds neck once again as he was moved. The taller smirked, sucking on the boy's neck whilst setting George down on his desk at the front of the room; the smaller moaning softly one more. “You can call me Clay.”

George’s eyes fluttered close as the professor continued sucking on different parts of his neck, moving the collar of his shirt down a bit to mark up his collarbone as well; giving special attention to sensitive spots. The taller ran his hands up George’s sides, moving under the shirt and feeling along the soft skin; the smaller shivering as the hands went up even further. “Ngh-.” George couldn’t help but let the sound escape his mouth as hands ran over his chest, feeling along his nipples. The taller chuckled, repeating the action as George wiggled a bit under the touch. “Sensitive huh?” He pinched the boys' nipples before rubbing over them gently as they perked up, George squeaking a bit at the sudden action but ultimately melting.

“C-C-Clay.” The name felt foreign on his tongue yet so intimate after he was told to use it. The smaller scooted closer to the edge of the desk, rolling his hips slightly to get some friction against the other. “Mgh-.” George bit his lip, doing it again as he felt his pants tightening; his legs on both sides of the other as he grinded against the taller. Clay groaned slightly, pulling away from the boy's neck and letting out a breathy groan; George stopped for a moment, blushing heavily. “It’s ok, do it again.” George bit his lip as he repeated his movements, whining quietly as he moved faster; the others' breath became laboured as the brunet rutted against his crotch.

George could feel the precum leaking into his boxers, groaning at his pants that felt as though they would break from how tight they were; he let out a moan, feeling the others hard on as well as he grinded against it. The brunet whined, needing more as he stopped his movements; reaching down to the others pants and gripping the belt, he looked up to the other with lustful eyes. The blond nodded, his mouth slack as he watched the boy desperately fumble with his belt; unbuckling it and proceeding to unbutton his pants and undo the zipper, his shirt getting untucked in the process.

The boy slid the tallers pants down a bit, biting his lip as he slid his hand into the blonds boxers; Clay’s breath hitched as George took hold of his member. The brunet drooled, able to feel how big and hard he was; he ran his thumb under the tip and along the slit, Clay groaning. George took it as encouragement, he could feel the others length oozing precum onto his fingers; he licked his lips at the thought of how good it would taste, smearing it around the tip before working his hand up and down. 

Clay groaned lowly, holding George’s sides tightly as he panted; resting his face close to others, their lips almost touching. George sped his hand up, the tallers member slick with precum as he jerked him off. Clay quickly brought George in for a kiss, each moaning into it while the blond rubbing the brunet’s erection through his pants. The professor held both sides of George’s waist again, pulling him to the edge of the desk and pushing his hand away from his throbbing member; George looked up with needy eyes at the blond. Clay undid the button and zipper on the boys pants, the smaller sighing in somewhat relief as some pressure was taken off.

He then brought George down so his feet touched the ground again, guiding his hips until he was turned around to face the desk. Immediately understanding what was going to happen next, George leaned down, his chest pressing against the material; it was cold under his fingertips as he set his hands near his head. The taller smiled happily at the brunets automatic submissiveness, rubbing the boy's hips while leaning onto his back; grinding against George’s ass a bit while peppering kisses along the back of his neck. “Good boy.”

George shivered as Clay’s hands worked under his shirt again, pulling it up a good bit as he felt along George’s bare back; his fingers tracing delicately along it. They then trailed down to the back of George’s pants, hooking under the waistband before pulling it down with his boxers; George turning extremely red as he was left exposed to the other, his pants and boxers falling to his ankles. The blond drooled at the sight, admiring the smallers pale and plump ass that stuck out just for him; reaching for and kneading it, massaging it firmly whilst George could only groan in pleasure and embarrassment.

Clay could sense the hint of nervousness in the other, running one of his hands from George’s ass to his curved hips; gently stroking his thumb along it as George shivered. “So perfect.” The brunet seemed to relax a bit, wiggling his hips; the blond taking notice as he brought two fingers to his own lips, taking them into his mouth and coating them in saliva. He made sure to wet them well enough before taking them out, positioning one at the boys entrance; teasing around the hole as goosebumps appeared on the smallers skin.

“C-Clay p-please.” The taller leaned down, pulling George’s shirt up to his shoulders as he kissed along the boys back before pushing a finger in. The smaller let out a breathy moan as the digit was slowly worked in and out of him, the boy making small whimpers that the blond enjoyed; continuing to kiss along George’s back for support as he added another finger. George moaned a bit louder as the stretch became evident, the fingers running along his tight walls; only the tallers spit lubing him up.

Clay furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he angled his hand, trying to find a certain spot in the smaller. George's head suddenly perked up, letting out a lewd moan and clawing at the desk below him as he sunk his hips back further on the tallers hand. Found it, the taller thought as he continued to hit the brunet's prostate; scissoring his fingers to stretch him out further as Georges moans picked up.

“N-Need y-you C-Clay.” the smaller whimpered out in between moans, Clay’s member twitched at George’s begging. “Yeah baby?” he carefully removed his fingers from George’s entrance, the other whining in response. Clay spit into his hand before stroking his member, only relying on his precum and spit to slick himself up; groaning a bit as he worked his length. George bit his lip as he heard the other preparing himself behind him, the arousal taking over his mind making things seem a lot more dazed. “I-I’ve wanted this for s-so long.” There was suddenly a blunt feeling prodding at his entrance; the blond had one hand on George’s hip to hold him in place, the other guiding his member to George's hole while he spoke lowly. “Me too.”

The taller eased his member into George whose eyes rolled back, gripping the edge of the desk tightly; he moaned loudly at the feeling of the other filling him up. The taller groaned, gripping both sides of George's waist while throwing his head back; not stopping until his hips were pressed all the way against George’s plump ass, bottoming out. “Fuck George, so tight.” George took shaky breaths, tears threatening to fall from his dark eyes as his body trembled; he could feel the other buried deep inside him, it stung but felt so good.

“Just tell me when.” George was thankful for Clay giving him time to adjust, the taller certainly wasn’t small; currently rubbing small circles on George’s hips with his thumbs to sooth the pain of it. George gave it a moment before taking a final deep breath, nodding his head and pushing his hips back against the other. “Y-You can move...please.” The other quickly got to work, steadily thrusting into the smaller; George letting out a quiet pained moan, gritting his teeth as the other almost moved back and forth inside him.

As they continued, the blond found a steady rhythm; working into George at a nice pace while groaning under his breath, panting at the feeling of George’s warm and tight walls. George on the other hand had relaxed, the pain fading and becoming replaced with pleasure; his fantasy coming true as he was fucked by his professor. He moaned loudly but spoke quietly in a breathy tone; “F-Faster.” Clay seemed to catch on that he was enjoying it more now; speeding up his thrusts into the brunet, groaning at the sound of the smallers moans, they were like music to his ears.

The desk seemed to move slightly with each thrust, rocking a bit; George moved with each thrust as well but the blond held his hips in place to keep him from moving, his fingers sure to leave marks later on the boys pale skin but George seemed to enjoy the treatment. George pressed his cheek against the desk, his mouth lolled open with drool seeping down as moans fell from his lips; his hands gripping the edge of it near his head to keep him in place but also to try and deal with the pleasure.

Clay gave a particularly hard thrust into the boy, George's body trembling in response as he moaned loudly; precum leaking from his member onto the desk. “T-There, please C-Clay t-there!” The other groaned, making sure to hit the spot again and smirking slightly when George had the same response. “G-God you’re amazing.” he praised to the smaller. The ability to speak was stolen from George as the taller rapidly thrusted into him while abusing his prostate, whispering praises here and there as well.

“O-Oh mmm m-my g-god, s-so ngh g-good.” Clay groaned, holding onto the boy's hips as he thrusted deep into the smaller; seeming to be more lubricated as precum leaked from his member into George. The large lecture room was filled with the quiet echo of slapping skin and mixed moans from the boys, the desk creaking softly under it. Clay’s thrusts seemed to get sloppier as he felt a heat pooling in his stomach, George noticing; feeling his own release getting closer as his sweet spot was hit over and over again.

“I-I’m so close, in or out?” George bit his lip as the other slowed his thrusts for a moment while waiting for his response. “F-Fill me up p-please, I-I wanna f-feel you f-finish i-inside me.” The taller groaned, speeding up once more as he snapped his hips forward into George. “F-Fuck, such a good boy f-for me.” George moaned loudly, his mouth wide open as he dug his nails into the edge of the desk; his member throbbing, he could feel the blonds pulsing length running quickly along his tight walls before twitching inside him.

“F-Fuck!” the taller groaned loudly as he thrusted one last time before releasing his hot load into George, per the boy's request as he filled him up; holding the brunet's hips as he let his cum fill the smallers trembling body. George let out a lewd moan at the hot sensation, able to feel it all the way in his stomach; it didn’t take much before he spilled his own seed on the desk, coming hard with a moan of the others' name.

The tallers legs shivered as his orgasm washed over him, letting out a deep breath as he calmed down; loosening his grip on the boy's hips and massaging the tender skin. He slowly pulled out, George wincing slightly at the sting as he tightened around nothing; the blonds seed ready to spill out of him as Clay groaned at the sight. He looked up, leaned on his hand as he brought his face next to the brunets, resting a hand on the boys back. “You ok?” 

George took a shaky breath, smiling to the other with half lidded eyes. “Y-Yeah, I’m good. G-Great even.” the taller chuckled, pressing a kiss to George’s forehead while the boy smiled contently. Clay stroked the smaller flushed cheek gently, admiring his face. “You did so good George.” the other smiled before yawning tiredly, the taller awing before standing all the way up.

He looked around with furrowed eyebrows before reaching for one of the desk drawers, opening it and pulling out a few tissues; not the best but it would work. He took one and quickly cleaned up his member, looking up when he noticed George trying to stand up; he quickly reached for the boy though, expecting it as he almost fell. The brunet was grateful as he held the blonds arms, being set in the desk chair while Clay grabbed another tissue and turned to the smaller and looked down.

George blushed and looked away embarrassed as the taller helped clean him up, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek afterwards which he giggled from. The blond tossed the tissues in a nearby trashcan before pulling his boxers up, wincing a bit before pulling up his pants as well. He looked to George who was trying to reach down for the pants around his own ankles but groaned when he felt the burn in his lower back (old people problems am i right, or just bottom problems ig) Clay leaned down, grabbing the pants and boxers and pulling them up to Georges thighs, “Can you lift your hips for me?” George complied, gripping the arm rests and lifting his hips while the blond pulled his pants up for him; buttoning them and fixing his shirt for him as well.

“T-Thank you.” the taller smiled at him, “Of course.” he stood back up, sighing before looking down at himself with furrowed eyebrows. He ran a hand through his messy blond hair, strands sticking up in random places; George’s in the same state. The professor also had a wrinkled shirt that was untucked from his pants, a loose tie wrapped around his neck and a faint hickey on his neck. He looked to George who looked even more roughed up; the messy hair, wrinkled clothes, hickeys covering his entire neck and both of course had lustful expressions with glossy dark eyes, swollen lips and red cheeks...well George had two sets but only one could be seen. (*smirk)

The blond held George’s waist, the boy grabbing Clay’s arms as he stood up; wincing while his legs shook, doing his best to get steady. “Ow.” George suddenly winced as Clay held his lower hips, the blond looked to his sides; lifting up the shirt slightly and seeing small purple finger marks as guilt washed over him. “Oh shit, sorry.” The smaller chuckled as they slowly made their way to the door that had been locked the entire time, grabbing his backpack along the way, “It’s alright trust me, w-would you...maybe wanna do this again?” Clay smiled and pressed a kiss to Georges lips, “I’d love to, you’re lucky you’ve got my only class because I wouldn’t usually be here right now; I also need to find a way to get out of here without being spotted looking like this thanks to you.” he playfully joked to the other who giggled in response.

“Speaking of which, do you have a plan on getting home or do you need some help because I don’t think you’re in good walking condition right now.” the brunet fake gasped while the taller opened the door, both laughing slightly until they heard someone clear their throat. “I think I can help him get home, Mr.Was-Taken.”

They both quickly looked to see who was speaking with wide eyes, landing on Nick who was walking towards them with crossed arms and knowing eyes. He looked to George who was dazed and struggling to keep on his feet, an arm wrapped around the blonds neck while the taller was holding around his hip. “I’m guessing whatever you two needed to ‘talk’ about went well.” he smirked at the two, reaching for George as he was transferred over to him. 

The professor rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I’ve um, I’ve got some papers to grade and then I’m actually supposed to be out of here so I’ll see you guys later. Bye Nick um thanks. Bye George.” he smiled at the second name, waving to George who blushed and waved back before the blond returned to his room. He giggled quietly before turning and seeing Nick staring down at him, “What?!” Nick chuckled and rolled his eyes, helping George walk down the hall. “You are something else George NotFound, you are something else.”


	24. Home Early

Word Count: 6905 Warnings: None Date: 2/20/20  
Prompt: George likes to dress up differently when his boyfriend isn't around but well, Clay happens to come home early.

George giggled quietly as he twirled in front of the mirror, smiling happily while admiring himself. He was wearing a flowy light pink skirt with tight white thigh high socks, two small pink lines across the fabric at his mid thighs. He also had a black crop top hoodie as well, more specifically a black cropped dream hoodie; a new product that his boyfriend was planning on releasing soon. He had shown George a lot of the new merch he wanted to come out with soon (hm), even having some samples sent in to make sure it was how he wanted; George liked them all, giving his support to the other. 

He really liked the crop top hoodies especially, he even managed to snatch one of the black ones while his boyfriend was in the other room; taking it and quickly (Oh shit, i said quickie at first no no no) shoving it with some of his other hidden clothes. George loved feminine clothing, he liked the pastel colors and soft fabric against his skin; it made him feel good about himself. Sure, they may have been labeled for girls and he may get most of them from womens shops online; usually leading him to have to stress about make sure he gets the packages before Clay but it was always worth it for the times he would get to dress up and feel amazing, even if Clay didn’t exactly know.

The blond would never judge him, he knew that but he couldn’t help feeling embarrassed about it; only ever wearing his feminine clothes in the comfort of his own home and when he was specifically home alone. He would sometimes take pictures of himself, some just of specific outfits he liked; posing cutely in them to look at later and remember. Others were some more ‘interesting’ photos that he hoped to one day share with Clay, he hoped he would like them but until then, he was happy to enjoy looking at how hot he could be in the outfits as well.

It was all thanks to a friend who introduced him to the ‘new world’, after George’s and Clay’s friend Nick introduced them to his boyfriend Karl, George immediately took a liking to him; the two becoming close quickly. They just clicked, becoming best friends; often hanging out together while Clay and Nick would go do things that didn’t interest them and vice versa. Sort of their unspoken top bottom clubs, both mutually having the same energy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

George remembered the day that Clay and Nick were going to do some errands at the mall together and Karl really wanted to hang out, since it had been a while since they just had a day to themselves. Clay dropped George off at the others house and Nick came out, all waving goodbye to each other before Nick and Clay headed off in the car and Karl motioned for George to come in. The other giving George a quick hug before saying he would be right back and to make himself at home, leaving the room for a moment. 

George headed to the couch, sitting back and taking out his phone for a bit before Karl came back. The other calmly sat down on the other end of the couch, resting his legs next to him while leaning against the arm of the couch but George blinked when he saw the other had changed; now wearing the same colorful hoodie as usual but now tucked into a short black wavy skirt, soft pink socks to match part of his hoodie. Karl reached to grab the tv remote before George spoke, “Is that a skirt?” Karl stopped, looking to George who was staring at him; he looked down, fixing the fabric a little and flattening it out even though it only went to barely his knees. “Yeah, they’re more comfortable than pants; I just felt like changing.” he shrugged.

George kept looking down, staring at the nice piece of clothing longingly although he never had before, never thought he would look at a skirt with such desire. Karl was about to turn on the tv when he noticed George was still fixated on what he was wearing, looking back to the brunet who was lost in thought. “Are you alright? I can go change if you want.” 

George quickly looked back up, shaking his head. “N-No, I just...you look nice.” Karl smiled, “Thanks!” however he could tell there was something he was missing. “Have you ever worn a skirt George?” the others cheeks turned slightly red, “No…” he spoke quietly. Karl set down the remote, turning fully to George. “Do you wanna try one of mine on?” George looked up with wide eyes, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “C-Can I?” Karl quickly (NO NOT QUICKIE AGAIN) stood up, reaching over and grabbing George’s hands. “Yes! C’mon, you’re gonna love it!” he quickly brought George to his feet, dragging him to Nick and his bedroom.

-

“Soooo, what do ya think?” Karl was lying on his stomach on the bed, leaning on the palms of his hands while swaying his feet behind him; George was standing in front of him, both looking at his reflection as he faced away from the bed and to the mirror at the end of it. His hands laid by his sides, resting against the short white skirt that flowed against his bare legs while his blue shirt was loosely tucked into it. George played with the fabric a bit, watching how it swayed and felt so loose; unlike the jeans he had arrived in. He couldn’t help the smile that krept onto his face as he giggled a bit under his breath, “I...I really like it.”

Karl cheered behind him, “Yay! You look awesome too!” George smiled brightly as he turned, watching the mirror as the skirt moved with him before looking at Karl who was just as happy. “We should get you some for yourself, you’d so rock them.” George blushed, scratching the back of his neck, “I dunno, I don’t think I’d really be able to wear this out or anything.” Karl sat up, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. “That’s alright! You can just wear them at home, that’s what I do; Nick likes them too.” he seemed to get a little flustered as his mind visibly wandered, George poking his shoulder to bring him back to Earth. “Hey, focus. I don’t think I want Clay to see yet either...but I do think I’d like to get some to wear by myself.”

Karl smiled, motioning him over to leave the room with him leading; “Ok c’mon, I get all mine online; we can get some ordered here if you don’t want Clay to see and then I can just give them to you. How’s that sound?” George smiled at Karls helpfulness, “Yeah, that’d be great.” Karl beamed, grabbing a laptop and sitting on the couch; “Why don’t you go check my dresser and you can grab some of the skirts you like so we can get an idea as to what you’re looking for.”

George nodded, heading back to the room with a smile from the way the skirt moved on his legs as he walked; he was going to the others dresser, grabbing one of the handles. “Just don’t open the very bottom drawer, remember?!” Karl called from the living room, George opened the top drawer full of skirts, grabbing some out as he rolled his eyes. “I already know you have a bondage kink Karl, I helped you get the stuff to surprise Nick remember!” “That’s not what I was talking about!” George chuckled, yelling back as he closed the drawer with a few skirts in his arms. “Sure!”

-

After that day, Karl was the only one who knew he liked feminine clothing; helping him get some of his skirts and eventually more than just that. The single skirt at the bottom of his underwear drawer soon became multiple skirts; then a pink crop top joined, followed by a pair of faded short overalls, then some striped rainbow socks. More and more gathered up as he developed his own taste and really figured out what he liked, with the help of Karl and just on his own; now keeping a box hidden under the bed with his second wardrobe.

He smiled while looking at the mirror once more, he liked his outfit; turning his body a bit so he could see his back before facing back at the piece of glass. He ran his fingers up his thighs, up to where his smooth shaven legs could be felt, pulling the fabric of the skirt up a bit to reveal a pair of small black underwear before he let the material fall back down again. He looked to the large box sitting on the bed, walking over and putting away some stray clothes before grabbing out a small bag and sitting in front of the mirror.

George opened the zipper, gently letting the contents fall to the floor in front of him; looking over the makeup that fell from it. He didn’t own much, he just liked to keep it light. He grabbed a small case, flicking up the black lid to reveal a few small squares of pink; grabbing a fluffy brush and carefully running it through one of them. Once the tip of the brush was pink, he brought it to his face; doing small circles on his cheeks as they were tinted with the light pink blush. The brunet then closed the case and put down the brush, grabbing a small black tube with cursive letters on the outside.

George unscrewed the cap, leaning forward towards the mirror as he brought it to his eyes, carefully applying a thin layer of mascara. He had had a lot of practice by now, not messing up like he had in the beginning. Once he finished, he gave them a minute to dry before blinking and letting it settle. Finally, he closed the mascara up and grabbed a small stick of chapstick; opening and evenly coating it on his lips. It gave a nice faint red tint to them, making them smooth and shiny but not a bold color; just subtle.

He smiled happily at his reflection, running his hands through his hair to fix it a bit; pleased with his look before packing his makeup back into its bag and setting it in the box. He closed the box up and set it next to the bed, he had to leave it out so he could quickly change and stash the things away whenever Clay returned. He looked next to the bedroom door, finding a pair of black converse (I’m sorry, I know these are in like every story but i love em and they go with everything) and grabbing them; sitting down on the edge of his bed and sliding them on before lacing them up. He looked down at his feet, wiggling them a bit before smiling and getting up; leaving the room and heading downstairs.

The house was completely empty, Clay was hanging out with Nick and the two weren’t supposed to be back until around 4. So since it was about 10, George had the whole house to himself for about 6 hours. He looked around, eyes landing on random things around the room; finding small messes. He had a lot of free time so minds well take care of it, he headed over to the kitchen table; grabbing some randomly thrown down things and putting them away where they belonged, doing the same with the kitchen table as well.

George squinted down at the table, furrowing his eyebrows when he found some stains; going to the kitchen and grabbing some paper towels and spray before returning and cleaning them up, doing the same on other surfaces just to be more tidy. He also took out the trash, peeking outside to make sure the coast was clear before taking the trash bag out to the bin; the light breeze was cool as it hit his lower abdomen and blew the skirt up an inch, flowing against the bit of his thighs that were exposed. He didn’t stay out too long though, heading back inside soon after.

Once he got back into the house, he made sure to clean up anything else that was lying around; wanting to make sure the house was clean for when Clay got back, it just made both of them happier. George thought for a moment before thinking that he could use this time to get some editing done, running upstairs and grabbing his laptop before coming back down and plopping on the couch. He flipped up his screen, finding a picture of him on Clay’s back at the beach; both laughing. He smiled, that was one of his favorite dates with the other; he put in his password, watching as the lock screen went away and was replaced with some tabs. He sighed, quickly getting to work to knock it out.

-

The brunet managed to finish up editing the video in about an hour, yawning as he got it ready to upload; preparing it for tomorrow. He checked the time, seeing as two hours had passed by; after all the editing, cleaning and such. He still had a good bit of time before his boyfriend returned and he was kinda tired, seeing as he had stayed up late with the other last night. (ooo) George set his laptop on the coffee table, unlacing his shoes and tossing them off to the side on the floor. He laid down on his stomach, yawning tiredly as he bundled up cozily; sinking into the material while his eyes fluttered shut and reality seemed to slowly drift away.

-

Clay hummed quietly as he grabbed the keys from his pocket, inserting the house key into the door and listening as it clacked slightly; the door shifting a bit as the lock was undone. Nick was already driving away after dropping off the blond, both finishing their errands early and deciding to call it a day so they could go home early and spend time with their boyfriends. He unlocked the door, opening it and closing it quietly behind himself.

The air smelt faintly of cleaner but overall just smelt fresh, he looked around; finding the house to be almost spotless. He smiled, his heart warm at how thoughtful it was of George; the brunet always seemed to work hard to keep the house clean for them. He always made sure to express how thankful he was for it; George just seemed happy that he was happy. Clay glanced around, speaking of the brunet; where was he?

He looked towards the kitchen, finding it clean but also empty; same with the kitchen table. Clay headed towards the stairs, ready to go upstairs after not finding George on the first floor when he heard some quiet mumbling; making him stop with his hand on the rail. He turned, glancing towards the living room and walking over; walking around the couch and stopping, awing at the sight.

George was curled up on his stomach, his head facing towards Clay as his eyes were slightly closed; breathing slowly as he slept peacefully. It took the blond a moment before his eyes trailed down, now noticing George’s outfit. He blushed heavily at it, the brunet’s legs covered in the white thigh highs, the flowy pink skirt and….is that the Dream crop top I showed him last week? George looked so cute.

Clay was snapped out of his thoughts as George mumbled a bit in his sleep once more, rolling over onto his back while his face scrunched up slightly before relaxing again. George’s hands were hidden in sweater paws as one rested on his chest and the other laid lightly over his mouth. Clay awed once again, that was his boyfriend and he was so perfect.

The blond set down the keys that were still in his hand, quietly putting them on the coffee table next to the laptop that had been left nearby on it. He smiled at the boy on the couch before moving to gently lay on George’s chest, resting between the brunet’s legs. Clay looked up at George’s face, he could see a hint of makeup on George's lashes and cheeks; he looked so peaceful. (Time to ruin that, cause that's literally why im here)

Clay looked down, his hands landing on George’s thighs; running along the thigh highs slowly and moving under the skirt. George’s face scrunched up a bit in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing. Clay chuckled, leaning down and brushing his nose against George’s neck; he smelled sweet, maybe he was wearing perfume or something. The blond kissed the pale skin, gently nibbling on it as his hands massaged under George’s skirt; kneading his milky thighs and plump ass over his underwear.

George began to stir a bit, his legs twitching slightly as he face turned even more pink; letting out soft moans that were faintly heard through the hoodie covered hand. Clay chuckled against the boy's neck, continuing to kiss along it; licking along sensitive spots while George seemed to lift his hips slightly against Clays. The blond made sure to mark the spots, sucking on them as they turned red and purple; leaving George’s neck covered in wet developing hickies. The blond suddenly found one of George’s very sensitive spots, sucking on it harder as George whimpered; he got a little carried away, biting down a bit too hard as George gasped out and his eyes fluttered open.

“C-Clay?” Clay kept on what he was doing, holding George’s legs that were still on either side of him and keeping his face buried in the brunet’s neck; leaving more and more hickies to mark up his favorite boy. “Sorry I woke you.” Clay peppered kissed along George’s neck, nibbling along his chin as George tilted his head back; his eyes widening. “I-I t-thought you w-weren’t gonna be h-home til 4?” 

Clay rolled his hips slightly against George’s, the brunet letting out a shaky moan before biting his lip. “I was but I wanted to come home early and see you; I’m so glad I did.” George brought a hand to the tallers shoulder, gripping the others t-shirt a bit as he whined; he could only really see the ceiling but he could feel the blonds hands exploring his body and marking up his neck, not to mention the taller was literally grinding against him. “C-Clay.” George whined out while Clay attacked his neck even further, George gasping. “I’m sorry, y-you just look so cute in this. So pretty, all mine.” 

George whimpered, letting out a squeak when the taller gripped his ass to remind him where his hands were. “Ngh-.” The blond groaned at the cute sounds escaping the smallers hidden lips, he moved one of his hands away from under George’s skirt; gently wrapping his fingers around George's wrist and moving it away. The brunet bit his swollen bottom lip as Clay moved back and drooled looking at them, faintly red and swollen. He cupped George’s chin, running his thumb against the boys lips as they parted; George blushing heavily as his face was looked over by the taller.

Clay groaned as he leaned in, brushing his own swollen lips against George’s as the smaller submitted; leaning forward a bit as he closed his eyes. The blond closed the distance, pressing their lips together while the smaller sighed into it; happily moving their lips in sync as they found a rhythm. Clay swiped George’s bottom lip with his tongue, wanting to deepen it while George made no move to allow him too. The taller furrowed his eyebrows, bringing his hands to massage and run up George’s thighs again; the smaller shivered at the touch. Clay brought his hands back to George’s ass, sliping one hand underneath his underwear and gripping the smooth plump surface while George gasped; moaning slightly.

The taller took the opportunity and slid his tongue into George’s mouth, exploring the warm and wet cavern while George simply let him; moaning softly while gripping the blond's shoulders as the taller grinded gently against him while panting a bit. Clay made sure to leave no corner of George’s mouth unexplored, parting their lips and opening his eyes to find George completely flustered while shakily breathing and looking up to him with lustfully dark and shy eyes. Clay smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the smallers lips once more before pulling back; “Such a cutie.” he purred to the boy while George hummed happily.

The taller leaned back, George pouting while making grabby hands towards him. The blond chuckled as he reached behind himself and gripped the fabric on his shirt; George immediately stopped whimpering as he rested his hands on his stomach and looked up with wide eyes at Clay. The blond smirked, winking at the boy before pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side; George bit his lip at the sight, looking Clay up and down hungryly. Clay looked down a bit, seeing a tent starting to form under the brunet’s skirt.

George followed his gaze, gasping and widening his eyes and quickly trying to cover and push it down with his long sleeved; whimpering in desperate need of action friction. Clay chuckled, moving the brunet’s hands away and reaching under his skirt; he smirked as his fingers teased around George’s underwear waistband. The smaller whined, lifting his hips; the taller gripped the waistband and pulled them off, George gasping at the release as his hard on was relieved of its constraints.

Clay licked his lips as he moved down, peppering kisses along George’s neck before slowly moving down further; lifting the already cropped hoodie a bit as he left kisses along the boy's chest and bare stomach. George tilted his head back a bit, taking a shaky breath as he looked at the white ceiling; closing his eyes as he focused on the touch, Clay's hands feeling him up and his wet lips moving across George’s body. Clay kissed down, stopping right above the hem of George’s pink skirt; he moved down a bit, positioning his face right in front of the skirt before moving it up to rest of George’s stomach.

George gasped at the sudden coldness hitting his hard member, Clay licked his lips hungrily at the sight; kissing up the part of bare parts of George’s thighs that weren’t covered by the socks, leaving occasional hickies while George squirmed under the touch. The blond grabbed George’s member, guiding it to his mouth but not taking it in; his hot breath sending shivers through George who groaned at the sensation. “P-Please…” he whimpered, desperate for any kind of contact on his aching member.

Clay let another hot breath go against it, slowly running a finger up the side of it as George took a shaky breath; the blond running his thumb under the tips head and along the slit. George whimpered and moaned loudly, his member leaking precum into the tallers hand as he desperately tried to get more friction; his body ached and twitched in need. “C-Clay p-please, h-hurry u-up. I n-need it so bad, it hurts.”, tears pricked the corner of his eyes as his body was worked up needily.

Clay finally allowed him to get the contact he desired, licking along the side of his member and flicking his tongue along the tip; George moaned as he gripped the couch fabric by his head. The blond took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently on it before beginning to bob his head up and down; taking more of the length each time until it hit the back of his throat. The smallers body began to tremble, the urge to buck his hips up into Clay’s mouth being pushed back as the taller held his legs down; his arms wrapped under the smallers thighs as he sucked on the member in his mouth.

George brought a hand down to the blonds head, tangling his fingers in the silky waves as he tugged lightly on it. Clay groaned, he loved the feeling of his hair being pulled; speeding up his mouth as he moaned and sucked, (speedrunning blowjobs now?) sending vibrations through George who moaned loudly in pleasure. “C-Clay, nghh. S-So good.” The blond looked up, seeing the pleasured look on the smallers face; he was so cute.

George could feel a heat pooling in his stomach, his member leaking precum into Clay’s mouth; although the taller didn’t seem to mind. “I-I’m s-so close.” George warned as he tried tugging on the blonds hair to make him come up but this only drove Clay further as he moved faster, squeezing the boys thighs; ignoring the slight sting that came with George’s length hitting the back of his throat. George whimpered, his moans picking up as he felt the pleasure building up. 

“C-Clay ngh Clay p-please.” George got out between moans but not before he felt his member twitching inside the others mouth; the blond moving his mouth all the way down as he looked up with dark eyes, his nose pressing against George’s body. George arched his back, gripping the blonds hair in one hand and gripping the couch with his other; his body flooding with pleasure as he came down the tallers throat. “Fuck, Clay!” 

George let out a long draw out moan until he finished, his body relaxing and his grip on the blond's hair loosening to let him pull off; Clay slowly moved off, George looking down as the blond crawled up to him. Clay leaned down, connecting their lips as George moaned softly; the blond slipping his tongue back into the boy's mouth. George was a little confused until he could taste something salty on his tongue and Clay pulled away once again and kissed along his neck; “Taste s-so good George.” George shivered as he was forced to swallow some of his own release, listening to the others now raspy voice; bucking his hips up as he looked down and released how hard the blond still was.

George grabbed the blond's hair, pulling him up as his lips separated from George’s neck with a slight wet ‘pop’. His breath hitched at the tug, biting his lip as George’s lips brushed against his ear. “Fuck me Clay.” the smallers voice was barely above a whisper, speaking before gently biting the corner of the blonds ear. The taller immediately grabbed both of George’s wrists, putting them together above the brunet’s head and holding them there with one hand; breathlessly, he reached down and with his other hand, made quick work in fumbling to undo the button and zipper on his jeans. George watched with lustful eyes, staring at Clay towering above him.

Clay looked at George as he pushed his pants down a bit, his boxers going with them; he furrowed his eyebrows and groaned at the relief, his member throbbing as it was released. George’s mouth hung open at the sight, desperate for a taste. Clay could see the hunger in George’s eyes, tilting the boys chin up and squeezing his face a bit so his cheeks squished against his lips. “Such a pretty face, I just wanna ruin it.” George swallowed harshly as he looked up at the man who made the dominating statement, who looked like he was thinking a bit before letting the boy's face go. “Not yet though.”

The taller climbed over him a bit, reaching for the side table and opening one of the drawers; rummaging around for a moment before closing it again and getting back to face level with George. The smaller looked up at him, Clay smiled; giving him a gentle kiss before pulling back and looking down. He moved the front of George’s skirt back to rest on his stomach, lifting and spreading the boy's legs to get a good view; groaning at the sight as his member twitched. (continues eating cold chicken nuggies, yeah thats right mf’s; I finally got em)

George blushed as the taller looked down at his entrance; Clay grabbing the bottle he took from the side table and opening it, squirting some of the wet contents onto three of his fingers. He moved his fingers around a bit, trying to warm them up and coat them well before teasing his pointer finger around George’s hole. The smaller gasped at the slight coldness, goosebumps appearing on his skin even though he had on a hoodie and tall thin socks. “You want this baby?” George nodded eagerly, his hands still restrained by Clay’s tan veiny ones above his head; his legs bent and spread around Clay, his toes curling into the couch as a wet digit was pushed into him.

He let out a breathy moan, he was already sensitive after having already come once so it didn’t take much for him to start getting hard again. The taller cooed at the boy, whispering praises as he worked the finger in and out of George’s tight hole; slowly adding another one, directly hitting George's prostate as he curled his fingers slightly. George let out a sudden loud moan, surprising both of them; George bit and pursed his lip as he flushed, embarrassed as he quietly spoke, “S-Sorry.” Clay smiled down at him, leaning in a bit as he kissed the brunet’s cheek. “Don’t be, I wanna hear all your sounds.”

The taller smirked as he quickly began working both the fingers in and out of George, the smaller throwing all self control out the window as his prostate was hit over and over by the pads of Clay’s fingertips; moaning loudly. It didn’t take long before Clay added a third finger, Georges covered feet pressed into the couch as the fingers slid in and out of him, running along his tight walls while stretching him out; he loved it, the sweet sensations that coursed through his body.

Clay watched George’s face as his eyes became dazed in the pleasure, his lips parted while moans slipped from his mouth; his cheeks already stained red. He slowed his quick moving fingers, slipping them out of George who whined at the loss; taking the moment though to catch his breath while his body relaxed from its tense. The blond reached and grabbed the bottle of lube again, taking and pouring a generous amount onto his member before capping it and setting it back down.(Imagine they forget it and Nick comes over and sits on the couch; he’s like why this couch so lumpy and reaches under the cushion and pulls out a bottle of lube and looks to Clay whos like o-o) He quickly got to work coating his already hard member in the liquid, groaning in pleasure as he did so. George moaned at the sight, Clay watching his face as he got off; George blushing.

Once he felt he was wet enough, he guided his member to George’s hole; looking up at George's face. “You sure?” George nodded, Clay leaning in close to George’s face as he pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Words baby.” George flushed, “Y-Yes please.” Clay hummed happily, easing his length into George as the smaller moaned loudly; squeezing his eyes shut as he was slowly filled up. 

“W-Wait!” Clay immediately looked up with a concerned expression, stopping about halfway into the smaller. “What’s wrong, d-do you wanna stop.” George shook his head as he took a shaky breath, “N-No, i-it’s just b-been a while. C-Can w-we wait a sec...p-please?” Clay let out a somewhat sigh of relief, worried that he had done something wrong or hurt George, wiping off his hand and bringing it up to gently stroke George’s cheek; the smaller relaxing a bit. “Of course baby, just let me know when.” George took shaky breaths as his body adjusted to the stretch, it had been a while and his boyfriend definitely wasn’t small. Clay whispered praises while peppering him in small kisses, helping to ease the pain.

“O-Ok, y-you can k-keep going.” Clay watched the boy’s face as he pushed the last few inches in, the brunet’s face scrunching up once again as his eyes pricked with tears and his breath seemed to be stolen as he panted shakily. (Breathwastaken) Clay groaned as his hips pressed all the way against George, buried deep inside him tightly but he wasn’t focused on that; he leaned in close to the brunet’s face, purring to him. “D-Doing so good, so tight and warm just for me.” George let out a quiet moan, tightening slightly around Clay as he started to adjust; the taller groaning at the feeling.

“Look so pretty George, so cute, so hot.” George took a shaky breath, nodding his head as he blinked away some of the forming tears and looked at Clay, whose face was ready to do whatever he needed. “Y-You can m-move now.” Clay looked at his face, reading for any sign of hesitation. “You sure?” George nodded, smiling slightly. The blond leaned in, giving George a deep kiss that they each moaned into; slowly starting to rock his hips into the smaller. 

George moaned, their lips separating while hovering just above each other; George let out soft moans as the pain faded away, now only focusing on the pleasure he got from the feeling of Clay's member dragging along his tight walls. He was sure he could feel him in his stomach, “S-So h-hard, mmm s-so b-big.” Clay chuckled at the flustered boy below him, groaning at the words coming from his mouth. “D-Doing s-so good George, f-feel so good.” George moaned, nails digging into his palms as his wrists were still held above his head. The brunet wrapped his legs around the tallers waist; moaning out louder as the taller seemed to his deeper and hit his prostate.

Clay groaned, picking up the pace just a bit as he found a rhythm; he looked down, watching as he went in and out of George’s entrance before groaning as he looked at George’s exposed stomach. He could see every time his member went in and out of the smaller, George moaning loudly with each thrust. The blond placed a hand over the spot, groaning as he sped up, looking at George's dazed expression. “Y-You feel that baby.” George nodded quickly with his mouth lolled open. 

The brunet whined as he tugged at his hands, Clay looking up to see his hands forming tight fists to try and deal with the pleasure. “Y-You want me to let y-your hands go?” George whimpered and nodded, the taller slowed his movements as he looked at Georges blushing face. “What do you say baby?” George's eyes (I spelt ears at first) were glossy as he cried out, “P-Please!”

The blond let go of the boy's wrists, moving both of his hands to hold George’s hips under his skirt that began to fall down again to cover him. George's hands immediately darted to Clay’s bare shoulders, gripping them tightly. The taller chuckled as George moaned, his already slurred words fading into just moans mixed with the blonds name. “Ngh...F-Faster.” George gasped out between moans, the blond groaning as he quickened his thrusts. 

“H-Harder.” Clay furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into the smaller, George crying as out as the taller snapped his hips back and forth; roughly fucking him into the couch. George wrapped his arms all the way around Clay’s neck, digging his nails into the blonds back while scratching at the skin; his body shaking as it tried to deal with the overwhelming pleasure. Clay groaned, the slight sting only made him go faster; he liked the idea of the smaller marking him up as much as he did him.

“Nghh C-Clay.” George’s legs tightened around the blond as his thrusts became sloppier, groaning as he panted. “F-Fuck George, that’s it.” The brunet tilted his head back as his hard member began to ooze precum under his skirt, his voice breaking with each moan as his throat became hoarse. The blond reached under the boy's skirt, grabbing George’s member and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Clay could feel his release nearing as he looked at George's face, his eyes beginning to roll back as he arched his back while moaning loudly.

“F-Fuck George!” the taller thrusted deep into the smaller, groaning loudly as he came deep inside the boy; seeing George’s stomach stick up a little. George dug his fingers into the tallers' back as his member twitched in Clay’s hand, feeling the blond's hot cum shoot into and fill him up. He moaned loudly as he felt his own release wash over him, finishing for the second time as Clay pulled his hand to the tip of George’s member, catching all the cum in his fist as George came down from his orgasm.

George let out a shaky sigh as his arms fell from the tallers shoulders, landing next to his head as he looked dazily at the blond. Clay slid his hand off of George’s length, the smaller whimpering. He slowly brought the hand to George’s mouth, opening it as it was covered in cum. The smaller looked at it with a red face, sticking out the tip of his tongue and kitten licking it gently. Clay groaned, biting his lip as he felt the boy delicately lick around his fingers and occasionally take the digits into his mouth; licking and sucking away the cum and happily swallowing it. “F-Fuck, such a good boy.” 

George licked it all away, sighing as he let his head lean back once he was done; Clay pressing a kiss to his forehead in appreciation while George hummed in response. “I didn’t wanna mess up your skirt.” George smiled at his thoughtfulness, “Thanks.” Clay smiled back, running his hand through the brunet's soft and messy hair; “Of course.” he leaned down, resting his head below the smallers chin and against his chest. “You look so cute, you should wear these more often; I’m so buying you more.” George giggled, happy Clay liked it.

George was about to say something when he felt that blond getting comfortable lying on his chest, making him furrow his eyebrows a bit while grabbing Clay’s shoulders. “Uhm Clay, y-you’re still inside me.” The taller shifted a bit between his legs, George squeaking; yup he’s definitely still inside me. “You’re so warm, can I just stay inside?” George gently pushed his shoulders, “C-Clay, w-we need to clean up...I’m full of your cum.” The blond looked up, smirking as he grabbed George’s thighs and flipped them over; George squeaking as he was now straddling Clay, his hands resting on the blond's chest as the blond held under his thighs. 

“G-Good, then I can keep it inside ya for a bit longer...unless?” he smirked up at the boy who was blushing heavily, “Oh hell no! I need a break, I don’t think I’m gonna walk straight for a week.”, Clay chuckled in response. George let out a shaky sigh as he leaned down; resting against the tallers chest while Clay continued to hold under his thighs; his legs bent around him. George sighed in relief, still able to feel the other inside of him as he relaxed; yawning. The taller brought one hand to run through the chocolatey locks, massaging his head; George’s eyes fluttered shut as he began to fall asleep.

-

“One sec!” Karl called to who was knocking at his door, he was expecting George to be there since it was their hang out day while Nick and Clay were going to hang out separately as well. He fixed himself up before running to the door, swinging it open and smiling at George; looking over to find Clay with his arm around the brunet's waist. “Hey Karl.” The blond greeted, Karl was about to say hi back when he looked down and realised George was wearing a short black skirt with a red Dream hoodie and white knee high socks. He also widened his eyes seeing hickies covering the brunet’s neck, painted patchy red and purple like a canvas.

George blushed seeing Karl’s eyes looking over him, Clay smirked; his hand trailing to George’s skirt and giving it a light spank. George squeaked, looking at him with wide eyes while blushing madly; swatting his hand away while the blond smirked. (0-o) Karl just stared while Clay waved, “Have fun guys; bye Karl, bye George.” he said the last name in a seductive tone, leaving the best friends alone.

George looked away, walking into Karl’s house; the other watched with wide eyes as the brunet limped through the doorway past him, wincing as he sat down on the couch. Karl shut the door, looking at George stunned while the brunet fidgeted with the hem of his skirt. “I think C-Clay has some suggestions for things we could buy…” he looked up with an awkward smile while Karl just stood in front of him, staring at him in bewilderment. “George, holy sh-.”


	25. I'm Working

Word Count: 3943 Warnings: None Date: 2/28/21  
Prompt: Clay is trying to deal with some twitch glitches and hasn't been able to spend much time with George; well after a while the brunet really wants to spend time with him again.

Dream groaned in frustration, furrowing his eyebrows at the phone screen in front of him; watching the discord chat go by. He was currently lying on his back on his bed, stressed as he watched many of his twitch mods struggling to fix some glitches happening on his channel; the chat bugging out, old streams only appearing for some people and occasionally glitching to send out notifications saying he was live even though he computer was shut done and he was nowhere near it. Even twitter was getting frustrated with all the bugs, getting ‘#DreamsTwitchBroke’ all the way up to number 2 on trending within an hour or so.

Many of the mods were discussing ways to fix it, others testing out the ideas and coming back to confirm they weren’t working. The blond would occasionally message in as well but he wasn’t much help, not having many solutions either. He had already been working hard the last few days to grind out some videos for the next month, get some projects started, stream and so much more; doing his best to balance everything while taking care of himself. 

Once of the things that was bothering him the most though was he wasn’t able to spend a lot of time with his boyfriend George recently, sure they still saw each other; when they went to bed, passing each other in the hallways, occasionally seeing each other and sharing a quick kiss in the kitchen before separating again as the taller went back to their shared room to work. He felt bad, the brunet was his priority after all and after this, he definitely needed to make it up to him.

He huffed, watching the chat go by some more as some other mods joined in to try and help as well; his eyes were slightly irritated for having been looking at screens for so long but he had to. He brought a hand to his face, groaning while trying to rub the tiredness from his eyes. He was drawn out of his thoughts for a moment by the sound of the bedroom door opening with a gentle click. The blond moved the hand from his face, turning his head to see George shyly standing in the doorway wearing one of Dream’s hoodies that was far too big on him, reaching down to about just about his thighs and giving him long sleeves.

Dream smiled at the boy, “Hi Georgie.” the brunet blushed as he fidgeted with his sleeves; looking down to the floor. “H-Hi Clay.” The blond gave him a curious look for how strange he was acting, “Do you need something George?” he asked. George shifted his feet a bit, looking down at his bare legs. “No...I was just wondering if we could cuddle.” he spoke quietly. Clay smiled at the other, moving his arm that wasn’t holding his phone, up; motioning for George to come over. The smaller quickly lit up, scurrying over to him; he blushed before climbing on top of the taller, straddling his hips so his legs were on either side of Clay. He leaned down and hugged the blonds chest while the other wrapped his arm around him; he purred happily while snuggling into the tallers chest and getting comfy.

Clay chuckled, pressing a kiss to George’s head before having to look at his screen again, huffing as the others still struggled to fix the problem. George hummed quietly as he closed his eyes, comfortable on the other; Clay running a hand through his hair soothingly before moving it down to gently stroke up and down his back over the hoodie, moving the fabric a bit each time as George shivered slightly at the delicate touch, forcing himself not to gasp as he bit on one of the hoodie sleeves. Clay didn’t notice, keeping his attention on the screen while rubbing George’s back.

The brunet let out a small whimper, his body shivering as he moved his hips down a bit onto the other; his breath hitching as he bit his lip. The taller furrowed his eyebrows, still trying to keep his focus while George squirmed questionably on his lap. The smaller moved around, taking a shaky breath as he began panting quietly; moving back and forth against the other. (I’ll get the poem started folks; Roses are red, cactus are prickly…)

“George.” Clay’s voice was stern, still running a hand up and down the boys back; George stopped his movements momentarily, looking up to the blond with pouty lips. The taller however kept his composer, keeping his eyes on his work while George huffed; steadily grinding against the other again. George’s lips parted as breathy pants slipped from him; burying his face in the blond's chest; his fingertips poking out the long hoodie sleeves to grip Clay’s t-shirt, his hips rolling against the tallers grey sweatpants. >:)

The taller couldn’t help his breathing picking up, the friction against his loose pants made his hardening member inevitable; he pursed his lips though, he needed to focus on work first before... this. “G-George, I'm working.” He tried to keep his voice firm to let the other know he meant it but his speech wavered, his boxers getting uncomfortable below the brunet who was rutting against him; most likely trying to pleasure his own hard on. The blond let a small groan slip from his mouth, his attempt to focus on the screen in front of him failing as things seemed to get hazier; only now able to think about the boy on his lap and the boner in his pants.

George let out a soft moan as he moved against him, his legs quivering as he moved to repeat the action. Something in the blonde's head clicked, “Y-You’re not wearing a-anything under that...a-are you?” Gorge didn’t respond, only moving faster as his sweet sounds filled Clay’s ears; the blond struggling to keep it together at the thought of George naked under his hoodie. He moved the hand that was once soothingly running up and down George’s back, down to his hip; able to feel no waistband to boxers, he let out another groan while George gasped.

George scooted up a bit, continuing to hold Clay’s shirt as he leaned in closer; softly kissing along the blond's jawline, the taller immediately melted; George knew that was one of his weak spots. The brunet giggled, grinding down once more as he moved to Clay’s neck; his lips brushing against it as he left small kisses once again; panting softly as he moved his hips a bit rougher, his kisses following as he sucked on the pale and freckled skin. “P-Please.” the smaller whimpered out, nibbling on the blonds neck as his breathing got faster.

Clay bit his lip, somewhere in the back of his mind was still trying to convince himself he needed to work, yet he tilted his head back; allowing the smaller to suck a few marks onto his neck, Clay’s breathing picking up as hickies were left to paint his skin. “G-George, I-I ngh n-need t-to w-wor-.” The smaller sat up, the blond dropping his phone to the side as George stared down at him; his face was bright red and his eyes were glossy, full of lust as drool seeped from the corner of his mouth.

George set his hands on Clay’s stomach, moving them up and down the thin shirt before they went under and pushed the fabric up a bit; letting them rest on the blond's v-line before he began moving again. George gasped, letting out pants and moans as he grinded his bare member onto the blonds tightening pants; the pleasurable feeling coursing through his body as he leaned his head back, only focusing on the hot sensations he got as his length rubbed against the soft fabric with Clay’s hard member underneath.

Clay groaned, letting out a shaky moan as the smaller humped against his rock hard member; sure the boy was able to feel it by now, he groaned as George sped up and his pants began to get unbearable. “G-George.” The smaller looked up, biting his lip as he slowed his movements; whimpering. The blond felt his pants getting a bit stickier, precum leaking through his boxers as well as from George onto him. George continued moving his hips slowly, his thighs tight around Clay as he waited for the others' command. “G-Go ahead.”

George lit up, quickly looking down; he scooted back a bit, able to see the mess of mixed precum on Clay’s once light grey sweats. He hooked his fingers under the waistband, looking to the blond for reformation; once he received a nod he slid the restraints down, Clay’s boxers coming with. The taller let out a groan of relief as they were moved down, his boner being let out; George practically drooled at the sight, precum leaking down the side of the length as he bit his lip.

Clay flushed red seeing the hungry expression on George’s face, watching to see what the brunet would do. He seemed lost in a daze before scooting forward again; lifting the hem of the oversized hoodie and folding it up, putting the edge in his mouth as he bit onto it, keeping it there as Clay admired his body. His practically naked body, precum covered his thighs and hard member; so delicate and beautiful. George scooted closer to Clay’s hard member, grabbing both of their lengths in one of his hands; each moaning at the contact, before he began to move his hand up and down.

George gasped as he began jerking them off; drooling onto the hoodie in his mouth as muffled sounds of pleasure came through. Clay groaned while gripping the bed sheets, leaning his head back as his face flushed and his body squirmed from the stimulation. George’s hand barely fit around both of their hard members but his soft, quick moving fingers made up for it; holding tightly as they moved up and down at a sensational pace. (Big words) George whimpered as he thrusted his hips forwards, into his own grip and moaned; his body shivering as he repeated the movement again; Clay copying and finding it feeling even better, both now shakily thrusting into the boy's hand. Each of their boners leaked precum down onto George’s hand, making a wet sound as it slapped down each time; he didn’t seem to mind though.

George let out pained moans as he tried to get more, his body craving the pleasure when his hand and rubbing against Clay’s hard on wasn’t enough. He furrowed his eyebrows as he slowed his hands, Clay groaning and pouting while George just looked down; letting go of their lengths, much to both of their frustration. The brunet let go of the shirt in his mouth, letting it fall loosely back down from his swollen lips; bringing the precum coating hand to his mouth and softly licking it up while Clay watched in awe.

His tongue swirled around the stickily white painted fingers, sucking on them as he cleaned them off; the salty taste in his mouth only arousing him further. Clay groaned at the sight, grabbing his member and slowly stroking it as he watched the smaller. George panted as he finished cleaning off the hand, it now being coated in saliva instead; he looked down to the blond who was biting his lip and jerking himself off while looking at George. The smaller could feel his member twitch, “L-Lube.” he breathlessly told the other. 

Clay didn’t stop his movements, reaching over with his free hand to the nightstand and opening the top drawer; not having to search far, pretty much muscle memory at this point as he grabbed out a tall bottle. He expertly popped off the cap with his thumb, getting ready to pour some into his other hand when George snatched the bottle with a dazed smirk; “I-I can do it.” Clay flushed but didn’t protest, continuing to slowly stroke himself as his breathing became laboured.

George took the bottle, squirting some of the slimy substance on two of his fingers before closing and setting it nearby; he set a hand on Clay’s stomach, the other lubed up one going behind himself. He traced a wet digit around his entrance, teasing himself as he whimpered; the cold sending shivers down his spine before he finally pushed it in and gasped at the sensation. The smaller scrunched up his face, he usually wasn’t the one doing this; he preferred the blond's help because he could reach much deeper and overall just liked it better but he did have to keep himself busy when the other was away, as well.

Clay watched George’s tense face slowly relax as he began moving the finger in and out of himself, letting out small breathy moans as he got used to it. He gave it a moment before adding a second finger, feeling the slight stretch as his moans got louder; whimpering as they worked in and out of his entrance. “F-Fuck Clay...Ngh-.” George began gripping the hem of Clay’s shirt with his free hand, gasping out moans as he shoved the fingers deeper inside himself and got into a rhythm; scissoring him out. Clay groaned watching the smaller pleasure and stretch himself out, jerking himself off faster as he looked at the boy's blissful expression.

George’s once squeezed shut eyes opened and looked at the blond needily, sliding the fingers out of himself and grabbed the bottle of lube again quickly. He poured some into his hand before looking at Clay’s quick moving hand on his member, pushing it away and stroking it himself; coating it in the liquid. Clay groaned before watching George reposition himself, scooting forward a bit and lifting his hips; guiding the blonds hard member to his hole before slowly sinking down.

George let out a long drawn out moan as he was filled with the others' length, legs quivering as he took it all at once; gasping for air as his ass pressed against the other. Clay groaned lowly, his hands immediately going to the boys thighs and massaging them gently; kneading the plump bare skin in his strong hands, helping to sooth the brunet whose body was shaking from taking all of him in one go. “F-Fuck George.” the taller groaned out, feeling the tightness of the smaller engulfing his hard on; he probably could have stretched himself out more but he was too eager. Both waited for him to adjust, panting as they looked at each other's flustered and lustful faces; Clay rubbing George’s thighs while George gripped the hem of the blond's shirt.

George took a deep breath, shakily letting out the air before lifting his hips slightly up the length; taking a sharp breath in before sinking back down and letting out a moan. He bit his lip, repeating the action and moving further up before going back down; each making pleasured groans in response. The brunet relished in the feeling of how big Clay was and how good it felt for him to be running slowly against his tight velvety walls, the member pulsing inside him as it went deeper. It felt so good but he needed more, evident in the whimpers he let out while getting used to the rhythm.

Once he was able to steadily lift himself up and down the length without hurting, he picked up the pace; going faster and lifting himself up further before slamming back down onto Clay’s member. “Hngh- F-Feels s-so good.” George breathed out as he worked on bouncing up and down on Clay’s length, the blond groaning below him; holding Georges thighs as he went up and down, it felt so good. It wasn’t often that George rode him, usually he got tired pretty quickly from taking Clay’s length; getting out of breath and his body shaking but right now, you could see the desperate look on the smallers face, how desperate he was to chase the pleasure and how much he needed it. Clay found it so hot. 

George leaned back a bit, straightening himself up as he bounced (Only thing straight bout you fam) when he suddenly let out a loud moan; letting go of Clay’s shirt and arching his back slightly. “F-Fuck!” Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he sat still for a moment, his legs trembling intensely on either side of the taller; his hands pressed down on Clay’s stomach. It took a minute for him to regain himself but once he did, he quickly began riding Clay once again; moaning loudly as his body shook in pleasure.

Clay’s hands moved up a bit, helping guide the boy in his movements that began to turn sloppy; “T-That’s the spot, huh G-George.” George nodded rapidly, his mouth lolled open as high pitched moans left him; his member twitching and leaking precum onto himself and the blond. Clay bit his lip, seeing George’s beautiful expression above him, his amazing body that was currently riding him. He couldn't help it as he thrusted his hips up into the smallers, George gasping out and tensing before relaxing again. 

“A-Again.” George shakily got out as moans and whimpers fell from his tongue. Clay looked down before glancing back up, doing it again; snapping his hips up and into the smaller while bringing the boy down; George moaned out loudly in response. He took it as a good sign, continuing to slam the brunet down while thrusting into him; George barely moving himself anymore as he relied on the other, moaning loudly as he began to feel the pleasure building up.

“S-So c-close ngh C-Clay!” George gasped out, feeling the other hit his prostate deep inside him while moving in and out rapidly; the length pulsing inside him. His vision began to get a bit fuzzy as the pleasure clouded his mind. Clay looked up, George looked like he was in another world; his body shaking on top of him, adorable and hot moans never stopping. Clay bit his lip as he felt a heat pooling in his own stomach, his thrusts becoming sloppier as his body tensed up a bit.

Clay let out a groan, holding George tightly; “Y-You got it, j-just a little b-bit longer.” George whimpered, the pleasure was getting too much; trying to hold it back as he tightened around the blond inside him. The taller only groaned, thrusting faster and harder as George let out broken moans; his voice getting weaker as he screamed in pleasure. The bed creaked, rocking back and forth with their rapid moments; the frame hitting the wall with a small thud each time.

Finally, Clay reached his end as he let out a groan; slamming the brunet down and cumming deep inside him. He threw his head back, holding the boy's hips down as George cried out in pleasure; his legs trembling as he arched his back, feeling the pulsing member inside him release its hot seed to flood his insides. George couldn’t hold back anymore as he felt the blonds member twitch and rest against his prostate, his eyes rolled back as his own leaking member twitched; he reached for it, quickly jerking it off before moaning loudly in relief as it painted his hoodie and Clay’s stomach in the white substance.

“Oh f-fuck.” George moaned quietly as they each panted, coming down from their highs; the feeling of ecstasy and pleasure cooling down as they were left in their afterglows. Clays hold loosened on George, not that it was ever hard (hard you say?); gently holding the boy's legs. George let out a sigh, slowly pumping himself until he was all worn out; milking the blond who was still inside him, until he finished filling up the smaller.

George bit his lip as he pushed on Clay’s stomach, slowly lifting himself; he tilted his head back, letting out a breathy moan as Clay’s member left him. He was left empty, except for the cum that still filled him and was ready to slowly leak out; his legs weak beneath himself as he lifted over Clay and flopped next to him on the bed; both lying on their backs as George panted from all the energy used to get off the other. Clay turned, looking at George's tired but happy expression; grabbing the boy's chin and gently turning him to face the taller. 

George gave a tired smile as the other softly stroked his cheek, pulling him in for a gentle kiss that they both sighed and relaxed into. Clay pulled away, admiring the smaller; “You did so good.” George smiled as his eyes began to flutter, “T-Thanks.” his voice was a bit broken, cracking and breaking between small words; the taller chuckled a bit before lifting an eyebrow and smirking. “Maybe next time; we could wait until I’m not working to do it?” George pursed his lips while blushing and quietly speaking, “I wanted you...besides I know it helped you ‘relieve stress’...” Clay was a bit surprised at the smallers response but chuckled. “C’mon we need to get cleaned up.”

George yawned as he made grabby arms to the blond, Clay rolling his eyes but smiling as he wrapped the others arms around his neck and brought him back to his lap; standing up as George wrapped his legs around his waist. The brunet winced, groaning in discomfort as he shifted on the other; Clay, who was currently walking to the bathroom, gave a sympathetic look while massaging where he held under the boy's thighs. “I know baby.”

He made it to the bathroom, gently setting George on the counter before going to the bathtub and turning it on, allowing it to fill with warm water. As he waited for it to fill, he stripped off his shirt and pants; tossing them away before looking at a very flustered George who was staring contently at him. Clay chuckled, walking up to him; “Oh c'mon, really?” (HE SAID THE THING)

George blushed, trying to look away with a shy smile. “Sorry.” Clay looked down at the boy's hoodie that was painted with the smallers seed, groaning at the sight; George squeaked, looking to the blond before looking down and seeing it, blushing at the sight. “God I have never loved the sight of my own merch, more than I do right now.” Clay smirked before hooking his fingers under the hem of the hoodie, George lifting his arms and scrunching up his face in slight pain before the fabric was pulled off his body.

The smaller blushed slightly as they were both left naked, not they hadnt been before and they literally just had sex; it just always made him flustered no matter what. The taller looked at George, giving him another gentle kiss before lifting him up again carefully; walking over to the bathtub and helping him in, trying to cause as little pain as he could. George groaned and shifted a bit from the soreness in his lower back before ultimately settling into the warm water, sighing comfortably.

Clay smiled as George seemed to calm down and relax, even just a bit. He climbed in behind the boy, leaning against the wall and wrapping his arms around George’s waist; pulling him into his chest and between his legs, humming as he rested his head on the brunet's shoulder. George sighed, leaning into the comforting embrace and closing his eyes; he never felt more safe than when he was wrapped in his boyfriend's arms.


	26. Bad Boy

Words: 5590 Warnings: Rough, I'd classify it as some BDSM shit so Date: 3/11/21

Prompt: George loves to be a good boy while Clay's gone but he can't help it if every now and then he 'slips up' and when this happens, Clay needs to put him in his place. (Consensually of course *finger dicks with lipgloss)

Clay rummaged in the pocket of his jeans, looking for the set of keys to open the door in front of him. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to balance the grocery bags in one arm while checking each of his pockets. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally found them, separating the silver one from the small collection and lining it up with the door; sliding it in (slide it in indeed *lenny face) and turning it. The door clicked as the locks were undone, the blond shoving the keys back into his pocket before reaching for the doorknob. As he turned it, he could hear some footsteps from upstairs; feet running down the steps to get to the living room. His heart tugged at the thought, swinging the door open and stepping into the house.

As he did, he looked down and smiled at the sight of George on his knees; happily smiling up to him. (yes he's clothed; not pulling a 'georgenotclothed') The blond smiled as he closed the door behind him, walking right up to the small boy. "Hello George." The brunet beamed back; "G-Good evening Clay." The taller awed, George always loved to greet him when he got back; he appreciated it too. Clay looked down as the boy rested the palms of his hands on his thighs, looking up with shimmering eyes.

The blond looked to the smallers neck though, seeing the collar that George wore pretty much all the time; a thick black leather with a silver metal ring at the front that dangled a bit. Clay narrowed his eyes a bit at George; cupping the bottom of the brunet's chin and tilting his head up, the smaller gasping a bit but looking up completely. "Were you a good boy while I was gone?" George's cheeks seemed to tint red a bit, "Y-Yes." The taller smirked, the adorable tremble in the others words was so cute; he let go of the boy's chin and ruffled the fluffy brown locks on his head instead. "Good boy."

George felt fuzzy inside, he loved it when he made Clay happy. The taller shifted the bags in his other arm, looking down to the brunet who straightened up; seeing as it looked like he needed help and George was more than happy to comply. "Could you help me with these baby?" George quickly nodded, standing up and grabbing some of the bags; bringing them to the counter behind him. Clay smiled, so good for me, he thought while bringing the other bags next to where George set his.

George had already begun unpacking the food items, putting some away so they didn't go bad. The taller hummed happily, wrapping a hand around the boy's waist and pressing a kiss to George's temple. "I'm gonna go wash my hands, then we can make dinner together. Ok?" George nodded up to him with an excited smile, "Ok, I'll get everything unpacked." Clay gave him another quick kiss; "Good boy." before tossing the keys from his pocket to the counter and heading off to the bathroom.

He walked upstairs, deciding to use the one up there because he might change into something more comfortable afterwards but for now he jogged up the steps and made his way to the door on the right. The blond flicked on the light, heading towards the sink and flipping on the faucet while looking up at the mirror. Longish strands of wavy blond hair fell lightly over his forehead, he might need a haircut soon but he kinda liked how it made it easier for George to pull on t-.

Clay was brought out of his thoughts as he looked down to his bubbly hands that were covered in soap, well not exactly to where his hands were getting rinsed but to directly next to the sink bowl. A certain small item was lying next to it, as though it had been rinsed and was left out to dry. The taller clenched his teeth, washing his hands faster as the veins on his arms pulsed. He turned away from the sink momentarily as he hastily dried them off, turning back and staring for a moment before grabbing the object.

He looked at it in his hands before clenching his fingers around it and running to their bedroom which was right across from the upstairs bathroom. The blond furrowed his eyebrows as he immediately went to his nightstand, grabbing out the box he kept for them in it and setting it on the bed. Clay opened it, rummaging around quickly while loudly moving around the contents. "That little shit." he grumbled, chuckling in slight annoyance. Yup, the object was missing from the box and yet here it was, in Clay's hand.

He clenched his fists while rubbing his eyes, opening them as he decided what to do; glancing back at the box on the bed. Clay pursed his lips as he snatched a black leash from it, closing the container and setting it on the nightstand; knowing he was going to need it soon. He headed to the bedroom door, shoving the wrapped up leash in his back pocket and putting the object he found in his other back pocket; trotting down the stairs.

The blond could feel hot blood rushing through his veins as he made his way down, approaching the kitchen where George was innocently humming a tune whilst finishing putting things away. The taller lowly cleared his throat, the brunet turning around a lighting up at the sight of him. "Oh hey!" he approached Clay, "What do you wanna do for dinner? Anything you'd like; we could have pasta or steak or so-." The blond cut him off as he grabbed the ring on George's collar and pulled him close, the smaller gasping and widening his eyes in slight fear at the sudden movement. Clay growled as he grabbed the small object from his pocket, holding it up with two fingers near both their heads; George looked at it and widening his eyes even more before tearily looking at the blond in front of him, holding Clay's arm that was hooked on his collar.

"C-Clay I-I..." the brunet stuttered as he knew there was no way out of it, the blond narrowing his eyes at the boy; his usual bright green eyes now turning dark as his pupils got larger, his face stern. "You want to tell me what you really did while I was gone?" his voice was deep, George whimpering at it; it was firm with authority and made his legs weak. "Uhm I-I w-well..." the blond pulled at the collar a bit more, bringing him closer. "Well?" George gulped, looking at the small object as small memories of what he did earlier flooded his head.

Biting down on his wrist as the small buzzing went off inside himself, his toes curling up against the bedsheets. His head tilted far back while cries emerged from him, screams for his absent dom filling the room as he arched his back; a familiar sensation washing over his body...

George gulped, his face flushing while trying to maintain eye contact with the taller; the blonds finger tightened in the ring of the collar. George's hands gripped the tan arm connected to his neck as he waited for a response; Clay glaring down at him before letting go of the collar and standing up straighter, looking down at the brunet in a way that sent nervous chills down George's spine. "Fine, be that way."

George only realised what those words meant when Clay took the object he was holding and shoved it in his pocket; using the hand that was previously around Georges neck to reach to one of his back pockets and pulling out something George was all to familiar with. Clay took out a folded black leash, letting it unravel as he brought the end to George's neck; clasping in the ring and wrapping his fist around the other end of the 'rope'.

George breathed nervously as he looked to Clay, the blond tugging on it a bit; the brunet obviously moved with it. The taller seemed satisfied, a small smirk forming before he turned away; tugging on the leash again as he made his way to the stairs, George following behind as he was led on the leash.

He gulped, able to feel the slight pull on the leather around his neck; seeing the black rope that led from it to the blond's hand, wrapped around the tan and veiny hand. Clay gave off an intimidating demeanor to George right now, especially since he knew he was in for it; after having lied and been bad while the other was away. The brunet's feet made gentle and soft pats against the steps as he went up them, in an otherwise silent house besides the tapping of Clay's shoes above him. George's fears started to mix with excitement as they reached the top of the stairs and the taller headed to their bedroom; opening the door and walking in with George closely behind.

Once George stepped fully into the room, the door was quickly shut behind him; the smaller gasping when Clay was suddenly pressed up against his back, tugging on the collar from the back and placing a hand on his waist. George bit his lip, trying to press his hips back against the other but was quickly shut down with a pull of the collar; whimpering slightly in response. "You were bad George, you lied." George let out a breathy sigh as he heard the tallers raspy voice next to his ear and a hand running along his hip. "And bad boys get punished."

It took George a moment to process what the other said but before he could speak, the hand on his hip and the body behind him, pushed him down onto the bed. The air was almost knocked out of him; gasping as he landed on his stomach with the weight of the other behind him, his hands beside his own head. Clay glided his hands under the boy's shirt, feeling along the smooth skin underneath; his nose tickling around George's collar and inhaling the smallers sweet scent; fresh and fruity soap.

"You remember the safeword, right?" Clay continued delicately brushing his nose against George's neck while running his hands against George's stomach; grinding slightly against the smaller while waiting for an answer. George shakily nodded, "Y-Yes.", only focusing on the other's touch. Clay hummed, moving his hands to the waistband of George's pants and hooking his fingers under them; moving off the other. "Good boy." He swiftly pulled them off, George letting out a squeak at the sudden coldness and how exposed he felt; knowing the taller was probably looking him over right now.

Oh and Clay was, admiring the boys beautiful body; tossing the pants and boxers to the side, lifting George's shirt up a good bit before tearing it off; leaving the smaller completely naked besides the collar of course. The blond smirked as he ran his hands over George's plump ass, kneading in as George let out a soft moan; he tsked, grabbing George's hips and quickly lifting them. George gasped as his chest remained pressed against the bed but his ass was lifted in the air; Clay spread the boy's legs apart to get an even better view.

The brunet let out a shaky breath as he felt calloused fingers delicately running up the back of his thighs, up to his ass; spreading it a bit. He wasn't worried until he felt something small grazing right below his tailbone; the soft silicone moving against his skin until it was teasing against the outside of George's hole."Since you wanted it so bad, why don't you enjoy it even more." George's mouth fell open but before any words left him, the small toy was pushed into him; making him gasp and whimper slightly. It went in dry, with no lube; it didn't hurt too bad though as he had already used it earlier.

The taller gripped George's ass, "Already stretched out for it too; what a slut. A good boy waits for me to come home and is patient." George whimpered, looking forward to the wall; unable to see what Clay was doing behind him. The brunet tightened around the toy inside him, it felt good but he knew he was here for his bad behavior. The taller stepped away from George for a moment, the smaller wondering what he was doing as he heard some shuffling near their nightstand; realization striking him as he heard some shuffling in a well-known box by the two. "Bad boys, need to be put back in their place."

George gulped shakily while some subtle footsteps moved behind him. Clay removed his shirt and shoes, tossing them away as he looked back to the box on his nightstand. He moved some things around before settling on something they both enjoyed; it was a new toy that was meant to be a surprise for George but what better time to use it than now. He grabbed it out, feeling along the object that was wrapped in smooth black leather; a lime green ribbon wrapped around the base in a bow. Around the edges of the long object, it was stitched with thick sky blue thread; in the middle, a heart was cut out. (I would like to thank kinkly.com btw because I didn't know if I wanted to use leather or silicone but leather seemed more suiting; it hurts less. Told y'all i do my research)

Clay looked back to George, approaching the smaller and placing a hand on his hip; the other hand carefully traced the object around George's ass, the leather moving around in a comforting yet fearful way. "You know you were bad baby; how does ten sound? Since you lied to me, touched yourself without me there and did it without permission. That seems generous of me doesn't it?" George took a shaky breath, the soothing way the object in Clay's hand was running along his skin was giving him chills; full of anticipation. "O-Ok..." The taller smirked at the response, he reached a free hand to the object still inside George; pressing a small button as it began buzzing inside the brunet, "Good; now count."

The object in his hand was pulled away but just like that it came back; slapping against George's bare ass with a slap. The smaller cried out, gripping the sheets near his head as his body jolted forward; being held in place with the hand on his hip. "O-One!" The paddle rubbed over the spot it hit, giving George a moment to regain his breath before his breathing quickly became shaky again, pleasure going off inside him. The spanking sent heat rushing through his veins; the spot it hit burning as he whimpered. Clay retracted the object once more, bringing it back down on the same spot as George cried out once again. "T-Two!" Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, his face as red as the spot he was hit. His nails dug into the bedsheets that were crumpled in his fists; his bottom lip being bit so hard it could bleed. Yet even though it hurt, he couldn't help but want more; the excitement running through his body, the slight tremble he had; underneath Clay's finger on his hip that was rubbing soothing circles.

Tears began to fall down the brunet's face with the third spank, his voice wavered as he took pleasure in it. "F-Fuck, t-three!" Clay smirked, rubbing the paddle where he hit before doing it again as George cried out the number; almost moaning it out as he shook. The blond looked under George's stomach, finding the boy hard and leaking precum onto his stomach and down onto the comforter. He bit his lip, able to feel his own pants getting tight; looking down and seeing his boner outlined underneath the denim. The blond groaned at the restraints but continued to give the smaller his punishment; George crying out and moaning as they went on.

"Ngh! N-Nine...C-Clay!" George's member was throbbing, aching for contact; the toy inside him sent waves of pleasure, which wasn't helping. Clay had started palming himself through his pants; groaning at the little friction he was getting. "D-Doing so good baby, almost done." He brought the paddle back one last time, slapping the tender and red skin as George moaned loudly. "T-Ten, p-please!" The blond tossed the paddle aside, massaging the sore skin while George whimpered; trying to reach down with one of his hands to stroke his member.

Clay quickly caught on, grabbing both of the boy's wrists and putting them behind his back; the brunet's face pushing into the comforter. The taller reached to the box on his nightstand, grabbing out a long, thick blue ribbon. He wrapped the silky material around George's forearms multiple times until the rope ended and he tied a bow; now leaving the smaller with his arms tied up behind his back. (Ok very not planned but just remembered; 'untie me dream') George whimpered; moaning as he tried to move his arms while wiggling his hips.

Clay noticed the small vibrator still inside George, reaching for it and taking it out; momentarily pressing it against the boy's prostate before it was removed completely. The smaller whined at the loss; "C-Clayyy!" George squeaked when he felt a firm hand grasping his sore ass cheek, making him whimper. "Watch it, don't wanna have to punish you again. Be patient." George whimpered, nodding as best he could.

The taller unbuttoned and unzipped his pants; pulling them down along with his boxers, groaning as his hard member was released from its constraints. He looked up, seeing George's body trembling slightly. Clay tossed the rest of his clothes away, walking to the other side of the bed where George's head was. He looked down at the smaller, cupping the boys chin and tilting his head so he could look up. George's eyes were dark and glossy, tear stained cheeks as he gave a shaky smile to the taller. "You doing ok baby?" George nodded, his eyes trailing down and noticing the tallers hard member in front of him; drooling at the sight and licking his lips.

Clay furrowed his eyebrows, looking down and realising where the smallers gaze was before chuckling. "You want it baby?" George bit his swollen lip, looking up and nodding eagerly. The blond chuckled, running his thumb over the boy's lip; using his other hand to lift his member, guiding his length to the smallers mouth. (Accidentally wrote 'bmallers' and autocorrect was trying to make it 'ballers' like no smallers) George beamed excitedly, opening his mouth as the tip was placed on his tongue; closing his lips around it as he sucked gently.

The taller let out a groan, throwing his head back before looking down at the boy; running his fingers through the soft brown locks while George licked his tongue along the slit, humming as it sent waves of pleasure through Clay. "Fuck, that's it George." The smaller took it as further encouragement to keep going, bobbing his head as best he could; considering his arms were tied up and he was still with his ass in the air on his chest.

Clay needed more though, bringing up a knee to the bed; he began thrusting into the boy's mouth, groaning at the wet cavern that encased his hard and throbbing length. He groaned, gripping the smallers hair a bit tighter as he began fucking George's mouth; letting out deep moans of pleasure. George squeezed his eyes shut, moaning around the length as it continued to hit the back of his throat, tears falling down his face once again.

"Mng-." George moaned around the thick member that filled his mouth, relaxing his muscles so it went down the back of his throat easier; the other seemed to appreciate it as his moans picked up. "F-Fuck." Clay was panting as he used the brunet's mouth, chasing his orgasm until he felt it build up; then he pulled out. George looked up with lustfully dark eyes, his tongue lolled out of his mouth with the blonds precum pooled on it before he swallowed.

Clay groaned at the sight before moving from in front of George and going behind him again, George still tied up in the same position. The blond clumsily reached for the box on the side table, grabbing a clear bottle from it and bringing it to them; he coated two of his fingers in the substance, immediately pushing one in and then another. George gasped at the coldness, the fingers proding around inside him for only a moment before they were gone. "You were already stretched earlier, right?" George shakily nodded, yeah he was stretched from the toy not stretched enough for the others packing length; both of them knew that, yet they both seemed to want it badly enough.

Clay reached for the bottle of lube once more, squirting some onto his already slimy hand; capping the bottle and tossing it to the side. He looked down, rubbing the cold liquid on his hard length; the pleasure was electrifying, especially with George positioned like he was right now; he could get off just to the sight of the boy right now if he wanted. The blond groaned a bit, making sure to generously coat his member before he wiped his hand off and positioned himself at the boy's needy hole. The taller bit his lip, teasing his tip around the entrance; George whined, trying to move his arms again. "C-Clayyy!"

The blond looked up, ready to give a remark to put the boy back in his place when he noticed the collar still around George's neck and the forgotten leash lazily sitting attached, next to him. Clay smirked as he reached forward, turning the front of the collar so the ring was in the back; grabbing the leash in one of his hands. Before George could whine anymore; the other pushed his length in, filling up the smaller as he tugged on the leash. George moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back slightly; his air was restricted, his arms were tied up on his back, his face was practically buried in the comforter and he could feel the burning stretch of the others member until he bottomed out.

"F-Fuck!" George's body trembled as Clay groaned, his hips pressed against George's plump ass; one of his hands on the boy's hip for support to keep it in the air, the other was up with the leash wrapped around his fist, pulling on it slightly. George panted, he felt so full with the other deep inside him; letting out needy whimpers, he still wanted more. Clay however waited a minute; he knew George liked the pain and stretch but he also knew George sometimes wouldn't give himself limits; only regretting pushing himself later. He knew George was only stretched for the toy earlier and this was a big adjustment, so he waited; massaging where he spanked the boy to soothe the skin, while still keeping a small pull on George's collar.

Eventually George's body seemed to relax a bit under his touch, the smaller whining in need as he tried pushing himself back further onto the other. Clay took it he was ready, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in; George crying out at the sudden movement. The blond groaned lowly, beginning to roughly thrust into the eager boy below him; both of their minds clouded with lust as pants and moans filled the room. Even with the fast pace, George could feel every inch of Clay's long length running along his tight walls; pulsing inside him as he fucked him roughly from behind.

"U-Ungh!" George let out moans with each thrust from the other, gasping when the restraint around his neck was tugged on; arousing him further. Clay groaned, speeding up his thrusts while pulling on the leash in his hands; seeing the sides of George's face turn a bit pink but ultimately staying aware for if George said the safeword. But the bottom only let out lewd moans of pleasure, panting until his body suddenly jolted; moaning loudly. "F-Fuck t-there!" Clay aimed for the spot again, groaning when George tightened around him and let out another cry of pleasure.

"D-Don't stop, d-don't stop!" Clay rapidly thrusted into the boy, he wanted to make sure George couldn't walk tomorrow; he wanted to make sure that George was fucked until he couldn't remember his name. (Just remembered that's a heat waves reference, whoops) George threw all self control out the window as his sentences fell to begs to the blond, barely able to get words out as all his mind could focus on was the pleasure he was receiving.

"M-More!" George choked out, his throat sore from moaning against the collar. Clay let up on the hold a bit more, leaning against the boy so his thrusts went even deeper; George moaning out. He reached a hand below the brunet, grabbing and stroking him in time with his movements. George moaned loudly, able to feel a heat pooling in his stomach as he was fucked roughly and jerked off at the same pace. "F-Fuck, s-so c-close." Clay moved his hand quickly on the boy's member until he stopped, still snapping his hips into the boy but holding his hand at the base of George's throbbing member.

George whimpered, moaning as the hand stopped him from cumming. "C-Clay please!" Tears fell down his face as the taller didn't let up, he let out strained moans as Clay seemed to go even faster and harder. The smaller could feel himself leaking precum down the blonds hand, Clay himself leaned near George's ear. "Y-You're never g-gonna touch yourself unless I-I'm here, r-right George?" George nodded, gritting his teeth as the pleasure only continued to build; "Y-Yes!" The taller groaned as he felt his own release nearing; "Y-You wanna be a g-good boy for me r-right baby?" George's moans were shaky, his hands in fists behind his back. "Y-Yes!" The tallers groans became louder as his thrusts got sloppier, "S-Such a slut, wanna cum don't you?" George nearly screamed, "Y-Yes, C-Clay p-please let me c-cum!" The taller groaned, "L-Look at you begging; g-good boy."

The taller pulled off the boys back, thrusting roughly into George as he moved his hand quickly on the smallers throbbing member, as well as using his other hand to pull on the leash. George cried out, well as much as he could with the air restraint; screaming in pleasure as his eyes rolled back, painting the comforter with this seed as his prostate was abused and his length was jerked off through his orgasm. Clay groaned, biting his lip as he felt George tighten around him; the heat in his stomach was let out as he thrusted one last time, burying his pulsing member inside George as he filled the boy with his hot cum; throwing his head back as he moaned lowly.

Clay slowed his hand on George's member while losing his tight hold on the leash to allow the boy to breath, both moaning as the smaller was filled up while coming down from their highs. "Fuck." Clay groaned, slowly pulling out and watching as his seed began to seep from George's hole. The sight was arousing, satisfying him; he looked to George, quickly untying the boy's arms and tossing the ribbon away. He looked at the skin, making sure they were hurt; they weren't, just a bit red from being tight and George squirming.

Clay looked more importantly though to George's neck, carefully undoing the collar and tossing it to the floor with the leash. George let out a somewhat sigh of relief, catching his breath and rubbing at his sore neck; the blond turning him over so he was on his back. George looked absolutely destroyed; tear stained cheeks and glossy eyes, his lips swollen and bleeding a bit from how much he bit them, chocolatey hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead and his neck was red with a thick line across it from where the collar had been. Yet with all that; George gave a tired smile to the blond; Clay sighing in relief, leaning down and pecking a gentle kiss to the boy's lips.

He pulled away, examining the boy's face with a look of compassion. "You ok baby?" George nodded, his eyes lazily fluttering close. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm good." his voice was scratchy, Clay chuckling a bit. The taller moved, heading to the nightstand and grabbing out a pack of baby wipes (yuz). He returned to the brunet, grabbing out some wipes and cleaning them both off; making sure to be gentle where he was sensitive. The brunet hummed, shivering a bit at the cold but he felt cleaner. Clay brought a fresh wipe to George's face, softly cleaning away his tears and the sweat from his forehead; he noticed the bit of blood on George's lip as well.

The taller cleaned up the rest of their bodies before trashing the wipes and heading out the room for a moment, "I'll be right back." George hummed, his eyes closing again as he was left tiredly on the bed. It wasn't long though before the other returned, Clay came back to the smaller; looking at the boy's lip, he grabbed some neosporin and put it on the cut, George wincing a bit before some chapstick was put on the rest of his lips. The blond also grabbed some lotion, rubbing it on George's legs and massaging the tender skin on George's behind; his rough hands handling the smaller gently as the boy was turned onto his stomach so his back could get massaged. Clay peppered gentle kisses along the smallers body, wanting to pamper him after having their rough fun. Once George was turned back over, Clay massaged some more lotion onto the boy's neck, furrowing his eyebrows slightly at the red marks.

George let out an adorable yawn, Clay smiling; he moved the boy to a desk chair nearby, grabbing some boxers, sweats, t-shirts and a hoodie. He came back to George, quickly slipping a shirt, boxers and sweatpants onto himself before helping George into his own comfy outfit; giving the brunet one of his hoodies to get cozy. George nuzzled into it while Clay returned to the bed, ripping off the comforter and tossing it to the corner of the room; replacing it with a spare one before picking up the remaining toys from around the room and placing them back in the box on the side table.

Clay looked back to George who was tiredly watching him with a smile; he walked up to the boy, picking him up carefully, knowing he was sore and walking back to the bed. He helped George under the covers before joining him; spooning the smaller from behind as he wrapped his arms around the boy; burying his face in the smallers neck. "How you doing?" George yawned, Clay always made sure to check on him afterwards. "I'm good, tired and s-sore." he scrunched up his face at the slight burn in his lower back. "But I'm ok, it felt really good."

The taller smiled against his neck, "Good. Just no more misbehaving while I'm away; that was the point of the punishment." he chuckled. George smiled, giggling a bit. "W-What if that's what I want?" The taller pulled him in closer, "Then next time, you get nothing for a whole week; don't even get to watch me by myself." George shivered at the thought, yeah he wouldn't be able to last.

He was about to speak when he moved his arms and felt something under the comforter; reaching between the sheets and the fluffy blanket and pulling out the paddle Clay had used. The taller flushed a bit, "S-Sorry, guess I missed one." George giggled, turning it over in his hands. "This is new." his fingers ran over the material and admired the green and blue ribbon and stitching; as well as the well cut out heart in the middle. Clay reached forwards, grabbing and looking at it with a smile. "Yeah, it was meant to be a surprise for when you were good but this worked out too."

They each laughed as he put it in the box before returning to George's neck. "Sorry about your neck by the way." it happened every time yet Clay still felt slightly guilty seeing the harsh marks afterwards. "Clay, we've talked about this; it's ok, I like the collars and the leash. It's exciting, I would have safeworded if I really didn't like it." The taller huffed against his neck, pulling the boy close. "Fine but I'm gonna start getting you some softer ones to wear around the house, too. They'll still look good on you but you won't have to wear the rougher materials when we're not doing anything 'exciting'." George chuckled as he noticed Clay starting to fall asleep as well, with him pulled flush against the blond's body. He brought a hand back to the tallers hair, running his hands through the blonds mess of locks and chuckling when the other hummed. "Whatever makes you happy."


End file.
